A Family Defined in History
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: The family history of adventure begun with James T. Kirk, and it was all passed on to his son and his children. These are their adventures through the Star Trek timeline. (May include Mary Sue and Gary Sue characters!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines. I may decide to put some TNG in here near the end, but I'm still debating that. Now, let's get this story started.**

 **P.S.: First two chapters are prologues.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _Aurora-Penthe Seven_**

* * *

20.000 lightyears away from Earth lies the Beta Quadrant, a quadrant of space with complete different species who live there.

One of those many species are the Hatorians, they who inhabit Aurora-Penthe Seven and are warriors by nature. During history, many clans have fought for the control of the entire livable continent where the battlefields are.

In the current count of time, they achieved complete peace in 3000 BC and space travel in 500 AD. This was after the _Kasokei_ -clans took power over the entire process. They established a functioning government and warrior training camps around the Capitol city that was built on the last blood-soiled battlefield ground where the last battle between clan alliances took place.

All clans got divided in a 5 cast system, which was accepted for less than a 1000 years. There was also a better understanding between the three sexes that divide the inhabitants in establishments. The _Aharii_ were the men and the strongest of warriors and the _Dahazee_ the females who thought rationally and thus established school systems and architecture.

But the third sex, the _Omaruu_ , were frequently underestimated. They were men with the ability of carrying children like the females, but their minds were stronger, and they had a higher tolerance for pain and pressure, which made them more suitable to carry children than women were. In the past, they were victims of rape, slaughter and sold as property because of their strength.

Until the Cardassians invaded the planet system in 1474 AD.

As warriors, the Hatorians fought back and won the war after a 3-day fight. After this, the 1st Alliance was established, which collapsed a mere 10 years later when the Cardassians once again tried to occupy Aurora-Penthe Seven and wanted to enslave its citizens. This time, the fight took merely 1 day.

The 2nd Alliance was created differently. This time, no casts were established, and the _Karii_ -clans took over. They enforced a law that forced the Cardassians to send a specific amount of beneath 4-year-old children to Rikkuu city in the Taviya province every 8 years where they would be raised by Hatorians to serve as brides for particular families.

The _Karii_ were explorers and served as excellent diplomats in interstellar politics, which was proven by Sir Tibhorus Karii-Ikolo-Ruzika-Kozae in 2168 when Aurora-Penthe Seven petitioned for membership of the newly established United Federation of Planets. His grandson Geoffrus 'George' and his wife Wohuha 'Winona' were the first Hatorians to settle on Earth to raise their two sons Geoffrus jr. and Jamouros 'James'.

And this is where the change of history begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines. I may decide to put some TNG in here near the end, but I'm still debating that. Now, let's get this story started.**

 **P.S.: First two chapters are prologues.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _The Kirk Family_**

* * *

There's no use in telling the story of Captain James Tiberius Kirk who was legendary as a Starfleet Captain and negotiator. Even though he'd been called home to Aurora-Penthe Seven to become a warrior due training in the established training camps, he always knew the violence of the fight with blades didn't appeal to him until his dying breath. Neither he or his brother went to their parents' home planet, motives coming clear when his brother had only interest in science and he himself turned out to be _Omaruu_.

Young James Kirk was an explorer by heart and felt it was his destiny to travel among the stars and meet new species of new worlds in the Alpha Quadrant what had yet to be explored in human history. He had never thought of true love, but it changed when he met the intriguing Vulcan male Spock, his First Officer aboard the _Enterprise_.

Spock didn't only challenge him physically, but mentally as well. A quality _Aharii_ lacked due to their focus on physical strength that costs a lot of neurological pathways in their frontal cortex. It made Jamouros fall in love quicker than he realized and regularly fantasized about having sex with the Vulcan as well as birthing his pointy-eared super-genius children.

This fantasy came true during their second 5-year-mission, when Commander Spock came into the Captain's quarters after his shift and found his Captain sitting on his bed in a rather compromising position, while naked.

The Commander helped his Captain, but not without finding out that the other male wished to be his romantical partner in body and mind. This was the moment he laid claim on the blonde Hatorian male.

After their physical joining, Jamouros showed his new lover the real body of an _Omaruu_ Hatorian, which included the sensitive square formed ridges on his inner thighs and his most pudgy waist area.

It was the beginning of a legendary romance.

* * *

Merely a year after their first physical joining, they married in Vulcan traditions in front of the entire NCC-1701 USS Enterprise crew in 2270.

A mere 3 years later, when James and Spock visited the home province Taviya of the former Captain's ancestors, James went into labor for the first time. He delivered a newborn green blooded boy with pointed ears and a small mop of sleek black hair on his head as well as the square formed ridges on his limbs and torso. He was named Christian James Sarek, in memory of Admiral Christopher Pike and to honor Spock's father Ambassador Sarek.

The boy was treasured by both his parents, who were glad he was healthy and strong for one so young.

As soon as he turned out to be _Aharii_ in the eyes of the Hatorians, Lady Wohuha Karii arranged the fact that a Cardassian girl would come to live in their family household so she could be raised as a proper bride for the son Jamouros birthed.

This wasn't discovered until the birth of Jamouros's second child in 2277, which was a girl they'd named Amanda Victoria.

The Starfleet officers understood Wohuha's motives, since she wished her line to continue through a male heir. But she shouldn't have arranged anything without at least informing them about it.

The Cardassian girl in question arrived on a Cardassian transport in 2277 at Rikkuu central space station, a mere month before the birth of Amanda. Her name was Illnoira Garak, barely 1 year old when she was put on that transport to the Hatorian home world.

Wohuha would raise the girl until she was 16, the proper age of meeting someone's arranged partner in marriage.

Jamouros and Spock went back to Earth with their two children after settling this quarrel.

Their closest friend Doctor McCoy delivered both their 3rd child Elizabeth Ikoyamo at Starfleet Medical Center in San Francisco in 2280 and their 4th child Mary-Anne Kashaya aboard the USS Enterprise-A somewhere near Klingon space in 2285.

* * *

Christian James Sarek Kirk was mainly raised in multicultural non-xenophobic San Francisco. Everybody knew his parents as they were a famous Starfleet command team. It made himself think about joining Starfleet as well, even after his fathers told him he had a woman waiting for him on Aurora-Penthe Seven.

As soon as he could, which was at the age of 15, he joined Starfleet. He choose the same career path as his _Omaruu_ father: the way of Command.

While still being a Cadet, he was faced with other species and their customs. Chris was often chosen by other Captains to travel along with them for real-life observations. This was mainly due to his Vulcan nature of careful observation.

When he was 16.583 years old, he traveled to Aurora-Penthe Seven with the assurance he would remember this trip. It's when he met his Cardassian bride Illnoira.

Illnoira was a beautiful young lady with flexible black hair and a dark grey skin with ridges around the eyes and on her upper chest. She greeted her future groom in the customary way by speaking the customary greeting in the Hatorian language and bowing to him.

The Cardassian girl was highly educated, a mind to match a Vulcan's. She found her future groom a worthy soldier and diplomat with extremely pleasing looks. She would accept it if he would take other brides beside her.

Chris accepted Illnoira as wife-to-be, before speaking to her about her wishes. He would however return to Earth and become a Starfleet officer to cross around the Galaxy in a starship. It's how she came to join Starfleet as well, as a pilot.

* * *

At Starfleet Academy, Christian had a short romance with Melissa Nyota Scott, but had to break it off due different career choices.

Then he got involved with a young Romulan male named Nero t'Delatham who made him realize he was bisexual just like his _Omaruu_ father. This relationship resulted into an engagement and pregnancy, but was broken off due to difficulties in the Romulan-Vulcan politics.

The children from this engagement, Jemima & S'Talagus, were born in a hospital in the capitol of the Romulan Star Empire on Romulus in 2292 and send to Vulcan to live with their great-grandparents Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson since Nero's parents didn't want to have anything to do with the children of a Starfleet officer.

This all happened during Chris's last year at the Academy, before his first commission aboard the _USS Excelsior_ under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu, who was a friend of both his fathers since he'd served as helmsman and Lieutenant aboard the _USS Enterprise_.

After this first commission of 2 years, Christian James Sarek Kirk officially married Illnoira Garak of Cardassia in 2294 at the age of 21 years old.

After several commissions as Lieutenant and Lieutenant-Commander, he was promoted to Captain in 2319. His first captaincy was the NCC-42136 _USS Cairo_ from 2320 to 2326 before it was destroyed by the next Captain during an encounter with rogue Klingons in 2328.

This story is set on the NCC-78462 _USS_ _Typhoon_ , a _Galaxy_ -class starship, launched in 2329.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines. I may decide to put some TNG in here near the end, but I'm still debating that. Now, let's get this story started.**

 **P.S.: This chapter is an introduction to several characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _USS Typhoon_**

* * *

Wiv never thought she'd be anywhere else but her home world Kronos, still living as the male she was born as: Nu'daq, son of Kor. But it all went different after an act of kindness from someone who served in Starfleet. He had helped her realize she should do what she wanted, which lead to her 'dishonor'.

She had always felt female rather than male, which is why she underwent gender-changing operations and hormone treatments for 3 years before she enlisted in Starfleet Academy for a Security job under her new name Wiv, meaning freedom in the Klingon language.

She stood in the transporter room, awaiting the Captain and his First Officer.

"Materializing, now." Chief Engineer Nina Scott said as she worked the controls.

The transporter activated, and two faint male figures were to be seen before the full materialization.

It was clear who was who, since one wore red and the other blue.

The one in red was the Captain, he was a tall male with a pale skin, dark mysterious eyes, sleek black hair, pointy ears and eyebrows that slanted upwards. It was clear he was at least part Vulcan, he was far too stern for a Romulan.

The other was Human, but he had square-formed ridges on his neck. Not overly visible, but they were there. He was also very tall, with a fair skin, blonde curly hair and sky blue eyes.

It was the Captain who spoke first: "You are Commander Wiv I presume, I am Captain Christian Kirk and my First Officer is Commander David Marcus."

"Captain, Commander, the crew is waiting for you." she said, as was customary.

The black haired male nodded. "Lead us the way."

The woman nodded back and walked elegantly through the doors and hallway to the turbo lifts to take them to the bridge.

Security guards were standing on the side lines, their eyes lingering on the Captain.

The Klingon could understand why they did, a Captain who was part-Vulcan was an intimidating sight.

They took the turbo lift to the bridge, where the other senior officers were waiting for them.

"Captain on the bridge!" the young Navigator said, alerting the Yeomen and Crewmen.

"Status report." the Captain demanded.

The Cardassian helmswoman looked on her screen. "All clamps ready to release us."

"Retract them, then go to warp 8. Coordinates of destination are 995-381 Mark 4." the part-Vulcan had a magnificent commanding voice, one even the Klingon Emperor wouldn't dare to go against.

Just then, Wiv saw the square formed ridges on her Captain's neck, the same ones that she saw on Commander Marcus. 'Must belong to the same species, then.'

"All clamps released, warp engines engaged. Ready for your command." the helmswoman informed them.

The Captain sat down on the center seat beside the counselor and his First Officer. "Engage."

The Cardassian placed her hand on the handle on her left and pushed it gently.

The entire ship hummed as it went to warp, ready for its first mission.

* * *

All senior officers had gathered in briefing room 2 on Captain's orders.

"Our first mission is to a Human science colony near the borders of the Delphic Expanse. We will not enter it, since we have a couple of Vulcans on this ship who have not withstood the Trellium-D test. Any colonists shuttle that went into the Delphic Expanse will be retrieved by the _USS Berlin_ , who will arrive 3.726 hours before we do." Christian said, looking between his officers. "There has not been any contact for 50 years since this area of space is not often patrolled. Our mission is to find out what happened to them."

"Who were their last contacts?" the Chief Medical asked. She was a female Vulcan Christian was already acquaintanced with.

"The _VSS Seleya II_ in 2279, before they returned back to Vulcan." the Captain replied.

"At least they know the Vulcans. Are there records of their communication systems?" an Operations officer asked.

"Star base systems said it was self-destructed about 35 years ago due to Klingon hostility in the area. No one went to check on it and was believed to be destroyed in the Human-Klingon war. Quite illogical to me."

Then, the Chief of Security opened her mouth. "We should believe that they think Klingons are still hostile. Everyone but I is able to beam down."

"Do assemble a security team to beam down. David, you're in command of the away mission. Keep the Prime Directive in mind may it apply. And take Ensign Whittaker with you, her wide knowledge of xenobiology could be an asset."

* * *

The transporter beamed 6 people down to the surface of Alpha-Beta II, finding a communication tower scattered in pieces.

"How wide do these pieces lie?" one of the security officers asked.

The tricorder in the Ensign's hands beeped. "Far to scattered for the tricorder to determine. But I do read various humanoid life signs."

"Can you clarify on their species?" the Commander asked.

"Mainly human, but I seem to detect Klingon presence as well. There are no full blooded Klingons, but humans with partial Klingon blood." Whittaker said, her red hair whipping to her left as she faced the Commander on her right.

David sighed. "Then let's search for them. Keep your phasers on stun, don't set it on maximum."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

David was searching the forest, on his own.

Normally, it wouldn't be acceptable for a Federation First Officer to face a possible danger on his own, but David was not normal by human standards. Like his brother Captain Christian Kirk, David was half Hatorian and belonged to the same clans and house as him.

Just like his younger brother, the Commander was an _Aharii_ , a warrior in genes. And through tradition, he had spent quite some years in the training facilities around Rikkuu city after he found out Captain James T. Kirk, on AP 7 known as Captain Jamouros Tibhorus Karii-Ikolo-Ruzika-Kozae, was his father. Back home, their clan was considered most honorable for bringing forth several of the most notable warriors and diplomats in Hatorian recorded history.

Suddenly he heard noises in the bushes.

David stood sharp as he heard it, focusing all his senses on his environment.

The noises were there again, but now further into the woods.

The Commander sighed, leaving the forest path. He moved quickly through the bushes and low hanging branches of the trees without making much of a noise.

In the end, he found an open place in the woods. There were no trees in that particular area, and Marcus saw from his place in the bushes that the place served as a camp.

Everyone he could see were at least part-Klingon. They all had ridges on their forehead and had a different type of skin color. Only a few were full Klingon so far he could see.

"The Captain needs to know about this place." he murmured and took out his communicator, signaling the _Typhoon_ to beam him up.

Yet apparently, the damn thing didn't work due interference from the sand underneath his feet. So, he left on foot.

Unaware that a young child had seen him, following him as well.

* * *

When Marcus arrived back at the beam down site, he found none of his fellow officers.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"What does that mean?" a childlike female voice behind him asked.

In a swift second, he turned his head fast enough for anyone else to receive whiplash.

There stood a young girl behind him, part Klingon but mostly human. The ridges on her forehead were minimal and her curls were quite neatly brushed.

"Uh… well, I can't go back to my people." David replied. "The word is just a curse word."

The young child stepped closer, taking Marcus's hand in the process.

"What…" the Commander asked himself as the small but strong hand wrapped around his thumb. He looked at the child, seeing fear in her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

"The atmosphere is still interfering with our communications, but we're capable of transporting Commander Marcus back aboard. He's back on the original landing site." the transporter officer, a female Orion Ensign called Galla Vro, said.

"Bring him aboard." Christian ordered.

Ensign Vro pressed the controls, an energy beam dematerializing the Commander on the transporter pad.

But the Commander was not alone.

The Captain raised his left slanted eyebrow. "Commander, what is the meaning of this?"

"She… is extremely afraid, and took refuge in me." the half-Human replied, also uncertain of his answer to his brother's question.

The quarter-Vulcan let out a barely there sigh. "Very well. Let Doctor T'Rya have a look at her health, you may introduce her to the other children afterwards in day care."

Marcus looked at the child still holding his thumb. "C'mon."

* * *

T'Rya let her medical scanner record data of the child's physiology before setting her tricorder to the right frequencies. "Is it correct that you are one fourth Klingon?"

"My grandfather was a Klingon, yes." the girl said.

The Vulcan shut down her equipment. "She is healthy for so far I can tell. There are no human or Klingon diseases present that I can detect. May I have your name?"

"I'm Mara, Mara Rutherfordton."

"Very well. You may go."

The girl, Mara, jumped off the bed and went straight to the Commander again.

Marcus sighed. "You'll have to be without me for a few hours. Will you be able to do so?"

Mara looked to the ground. "I don't know."

"Just… try. Come, I'll introduce you to a few children at day care whom I know closely. They're my niece and nephew."

* * *

At the day care, David introduced Mara to his half-Cardassian niece Ammarine, who was currently 7 and a half years old, and her brother Zophar, who was barely 2 years old.

The part Klingon child was shy, but she went on with the two other part-alien children.

Marcus joined the other senior officers on the bridge.

"What was going on planet side?" his brother asked, standing up to walk over to the science station on the right side of the Captain's chair.

"The part-Klingon child, Mara Rutherfordton as she is named, is quite clingy to my being. I am unaware why she behaves like that, but she's now with your children. They seemed to get along quite well." the Commander told.

Kirk nodded. "What have you seen down there?"

"There were a few full Klingons, the few full humans were afraid of them for as far as I could see. I didn't go close enough to hear what they were saying." the science officer told. "I'm debating if we should even intervene, maybe they no longer wish humans near."

The Captain stood up from his chair. "I went down to the science labs before you joined on the bridge. Fragments Ensign Whittaker took from the exploded communication tower indicated Klingon explosives from 50 years ago when we lost contact. Science showed that it were the Klingons who took down the communication, with or without consent of the colonists and their descendants."

"Still, is that enough for us to go down there?" David asked.

"At least someone should go back down and talk to them. I will send Wiv down with Mara, to reunite her with her parents if she wishes so. Do you want to go with them?"

Marcus just crossed his arms.

* * *

He didn't know why, but he had agreed to his brother's terms. Now he stood on the transporter pad with the Klingon Commander on his left and the little girl holding his left hand.

The engineer manning the controls counted down. "3… 2… 1… there you go!"

The three dematerialized from the Transporter to rematerialize in the open field of the colony, right between the colonists' descendants.

Mara wrapped her tiny arms completely around the half-Human as the full Klingons began yelling.

Wiv pulled out her gun and fired at the incoming warriors, as did Marcus.

"Who are you?" one of the part-Klingon citizens asked as the firefight was over.

"I'm Commander Wiv, Starfleet security officer. With me is Commander Marcus, first officer of the _USS Typhoon_." the Klingon female told.

"Starfleet? When did Klingons start serving?" one of the elder human males asked.

"I'm the only one. And to the Empire, I'm a disgrace." Wiv openly told.

A woman, one who couldn't be more than one sixteenth Klingon, stepped forward. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back. She often runs off."

The First Officer held up his hand. "There's no need to thank me, I do my duty."

The small girl let go of the Commander and hugged her mother tightly.

"Commander, we should go back. Unless there's something else we need to do." the Chief of Security said.

"This is an Earth settlement, we should ask the people what they want." Marcus said.

"Parts for a communication tower, and someone get the pure Klingons away from here!" one of the elderly humans called.

"If that is what most of the people want, Starfleet will comply." the Klingon female told.

"I suppose that are new regulations?" Mara's mother asked.

"One installed ten years ago." the Science officer replied.

"We'll hold a petition. Is that sufficient?" the young woman asked.

"It should be."

* * *

Captain Christian Kirk turned to his officers when they came back onto the bridge. "Commanders, report." he said.

"The colonists will send in a petition to the Federation about what they want and need. Their planet is still part of our organization." Wiv replied.

The quarter-Vulcan looked at his brother. "You are silent, Mr. Marcus."

"I… have grown attached to Mara, sir. I am emotionally compromised. Permission to return to my quarters?" the half-Human asked.

The younger Kirk son nodded. "Natasha shall guide you. Take all the time you need."

Once the First Officer was off the bridge with the Counselor, the Chief of Security walked to the Captain's side. "Are you not being too soft on your own brother?"

"He may be a warrior on my world, but he grew up as a human. His upbringing made him more empathic than the usual Hatorian warrior. He has no children because of Saavik's condition. The only ones that come close to being his children are my half-Romulan children. He is also turning older, this mission will most possibly his last before his retirement."

"For a human he is indeed old, but how about his Hatorian ancestry?" the Klingon asked.

"Hatorians are capable of living beyond three centuries. Which means he is entering his prime years."

"Would it not be illogical to resign commission if your life is only just beginning?"

The Captain smiled for a brief second. "David has the wish to start a family with Saavik, due to a procedure where his presence is necessary. It is quite logical for him to resign and focus on his family."

"You are quite lucky to have your wife on this ship." Wiv told.

"I know I am. But thank you for pointing it out to me. You may return to your station."

The Chief of Security nodded at him before returning to the station just above him.

"Mr. Suraya, have new orders arrived through Starfleet channels?" the Captain asked, turning to the Bridge com officer.

"We are to divert to the Romulan neutral zone for border patrols." the male Deltan replied.

The Vulcan nodded. "Very well. Miss Garak, Miss Kelly, you know where to go. Engage as soon as you are ready."

"Coordinates locked, ready to go." the half Betazoid navigator said.

The Cardassian laid her hand on the warp initiator. "Going to warp in 3… 2… 1…"

And then, the _Typhoon_ disappeared into the warp field.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines. I may decide to put some TNG in here near the end, but I'm still debating that. Now, let's get this story started.**

 **P.S.: This chapter is an introduction to several characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Conservative Memory**

* * *

Wiv was in the female dressing room of the gym, dressing in regulation exercise clothing. It was early in the morning, only 0600. Today, the 29th of November, was especially hard on her. Precisely 15 years ago, at the age of 18, she fled from her home world after she left the family house.

The Security Chief stepped into the gym area, finding that her Captain had even risen earlier than she had for a morning exercise in the gym.

The Vulcan was training his stomach muscles by doing sit-ups. And his entire torso was naked. Traces of his Hatorian ancestry were completely visible, the marks of a warrior.

The Klingon female was frozen for a small moment, overwhelmed by the smell of a male warrior. It were her hormones, of course, trying to attract a mate.

Then, the male spotted her. "Ah, Commander Wiv. I had not expected you. I suppose you are here to shake something from your mind?"

"I assume you have read my personal files." Wiv said as the male warrior rose from the mat he had been sitting on.

"I read everything I can on my staff, especially senior officers. It has been 15 years ago."

The Klingon female nodded. "I still remember my father's outrage…"

* * *

 _A still male Wiv had gathered enough courage to tell his father about what he wanted to do, which meant he couldn't become a warrior for the Empire. The internal debate had been long and full of pain, but the solution had been found._

 _Nu'Daq went to the living room, where his father was downing another cup of bloodwine. It was something he hadn't stopped drinking since the day his wife died aboard a vessel fighting the Federation._

 _"Father, I need to tell you something." he said._

 _"What is it, son?" the man asked, slightly sad._

 _The younger one took a deep breath. "I have decided what I want to do. But you're not gonna like it one bit. I'm going to Earth, to become a woman and to join Starfleet."_

 _The warrior's eyes narrowed and darkened. "You're gonna transform yourself in *hic* a female? What's *hic* wrong with being male?!"_

 _"This body doesn't feel right. I can't be myself!" Nu'Daq yelled. "And you're drunk, again!"_

 _"At least I'm not bringing *hic* dishonor on my *hic* house!" Kor was swinging with the cup, throwing it in the direction of his son. But he missed gravely, as his aim was off._

 _The younger man looked at the rolling cup. "I'm outta here!" and he left, for good._

* * *

"I do not believe many others would have done what you did." the Vulcan said, pulling her back into reality. "But you have to know, being transgender is no shame."

"That's it on Earth, but not on Kronos. If I'm coming anywhere near there again, I'm to be killed on sight." the Commander said, slightly growling.

"Withhold the growl of your voice, Commander." the Captain said, his voice authoritive.

"Can you even _understand_ what I feel?! From what _I_ understand of _Hatorian_ biology, you _lack_ the ability of feeling!" the Klingon roared.

The half-Hatorian roared right back, grabbing the woman by her waist before trashing her to the ground.

Wiv got straight up again, attacking the other warrior with all her strength.

They tumbled on the sparring mats, and started rolling over.

At least, until the part-Hatorian pinned her down.

Both of them were breathing heavily, stomach's almost touching one another.

The female felt her wrists bleeding, arousing her even further.

The warrior above her smelt it as well, bringing one of her wrists closer to his nose. Then, he looked at her with a heated gaze and pinned the wrist back down. "I am quite capable of feeling, since I am quarter-Vulcan. I have more neurological pathways in my frontal cortex than all warriors on Aurora-Penthe Seven together. I am more than a battle driven beast."

"I feel it now." the Security Chief said, her nails digging in the flesh on the back of the male's hand. Her nails drew the blood she wanted to smell.

It was green, like a Vulcan's. The copper smell was arousing, especially mixed with the iron of her own.

"I see you have initiated the mating ritual of your culture." the statement was simple, but spoken in a low tone that made Wiv shudder in anticipation.

"Yes." she hissed.

"Then I will give you my answer."

* * *

The transgender Klingon had always thought about her mating, but she had never imagined it to go like this. She had always believed she couldn't change her gender, that she'd stay male forever and that she'd mate with a proper Klingon female.

But things were different for her now, she'd become truly female 12 years ago. And right now, she had mated with the man who was her commanding officer and another warrior who was of a complete different culture.

"How are you going to explain this to your wife?" Wiv asked, half lying on her new mate's hairy chest.

The part-Vulcan cupped her chin. "Polyamory is allowed within Hatorian society, as is it within the Federation."

"Won't your family be disappointed? After all, your parents fought Klingons in their younger years. I know my father would be." her fingers tracing the square formed ridges on her new mate's side.

The half-Hatorian gasped and shivered, before replying: "My parents will not be disappointed, an upcoming marriage will perhaps be quite welcomed. This is, if you want to get married."

"Mating is not taken lightly." the Chief of Security told.

"I do not wish for you to be obliged, and neither do Vulcans take mating lightly. If you agree to marriage, we will have to do it in Hatorian tradition and Vulcan tradition. I will give you the time to think."

"I don't need it, I know what I'm gonna choose."

* * *

David looked up from the science station, where he was looking at several readings they got from a warp trail they picked up, as the turbo lift doors opened up. He raised an eyebrow. "Captain, this is the first time both you and Commander Wiv are an hour to late."

"Something came in between that had to be solved. Please continue." his brother replied as he sat down in the Captain's chair.

The First Officer saw Counselor Natasha Black and Ensign Lwearrahi Kelly both smile and giggle. He raised his eyebrows even further. "Counselor, Ensign, please refrain from laughing at the Captain."

"I will tell you later David, just do not make any more remarks." the quarter-Vulcan said.

Marcus blinked. "If you say so."

Not much later, Ensign Teyron came to take over his station so he himself could sit down on the First Officer's chair.

* * *

Wiv was happy with her choice of mate.

Christian Kirk was a noble and elegant warrior from a gracious and powerful Hatorian bloodline. Also, his Vulcan bloodline was high standing in Federation politics and Vulcan history.

His Cardassian wife Illnoira accepted her as soon as Chris had told her what had transpired. After all, she was not his personal choice.

They had decided, that by Hatorian law, the Klingon female would be the Captain's First Wife. She would carry the responsibility to bear strong warrior children to add to their husband's Hatorian bloodline. Klingons were stronger than Cardassians, and therefore it would be logical for Christian to have a part-Klingon son as clan leader during war.

As the Second Wife, Illnoira would take care of all the paperwork and clan finances. She'd been taught to do so by Chris's grandmother before the marriage.

Then, in the middle of dinner, the intercom went off.

 _"Scott to Kirk."_

The part-Vulcan pressed his com button. "Go ahead Commander."

 _"Lieutenant Suraya picked up a distress signal. It's from a Klingon vessel nearby, but the bio sign is anything but Klingon."_

"Take it aboard, I will meet you in Sick Bay. Kirk out." he then looked to his mates. "I am sorry, but my duty calls."

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner." the Engineering chief said.

"I understand the urgency of my duty." the part-Vulcan replied as both of them entered Sick Bay. "How is our visitor?"

On the bio bed laid a young woman. She had ridges on her nose and a specific type of earring. Clearly, she was of another species.

"She is malnourished, dehydrated, physically abused and possibly tortured. I am unaware of her mental state, but I can tell she is traumatized." T'Rya replied. "She is Bajoran, if the Hatorian databank is correct. A species that only recently became warp capable due to religious beliefs."

"Will she recover?" the Captain asked.

"She will, but she will not be conscious until tomorrow evening 2100 hours." the Medical officer replied. "I will call you once she is awake."

"Thank you. Now, if you do not need me here any longer, I will join my family back at dinner."

"Until next time, Captain." the female Vulcan said.

* * *

The half-Hatorian fell down on his bed, exhausted. His mates had each taken five turns on him. It wasn't usual for men of his species to have so much sex on one night.

Both women joined him on the matrass, both purring in contentment.

Chris smiled, he only wished to please his mates. He placed the blanket over the three of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, holding them close to his body.

* * *

 _"Captain, the Bajoran is awake."_

As soon as Kirk heard it, he went straight to Sick Bay.

The woman was sitting on the table, an abandoned plate with a salad and a glass of water in front of her. Her dark eyes were absent, as if she was in her own world.

Slowly, the Captain walked up to her. "Hello, I am Captain Christian Kirk of the _USS Typhoon_. Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman looked up. "No, there's nothing."

Chris tilted his head to the side. "I can see you are sad. What is wrong?"

Tears streamed down the young woman's face. "I saw my parents getting killed, for nothing."

"Can you tell me who killed them?" the part-Vulcan asked.

"Cardassian soldiers."

The half-Hatorian raised an eyebrow. "Cardassians? Are they occupying your home world?"

The Bajoran nodded. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"They once tried it with the Hatorians, but they were unsuccessful." Kirk told.

"How did these Hatorians do it?" the woman was now completely back in reality.

"The majority of the Hatorian population are warriors, they fought against the Cardassians and defeated them within a few days." the Captain replied.

"I wish we had a strong military, at least then we wouldn't be enslaved." the Bajoran said. "But our D'jarra's forbid us."

"You have a caste system then." Chris concluded.

The woman nodded. "By the way, I'm Ro Tishito. But just call me Tishito."

"Very well. I will bring you to our guest quarters. My Counselor will come to you later."

"Thank you, Captain." and the woman was smiling.

"It is no problem."

* * *

"Cardassia has occupied Bajor? I thought they'd have learned from their failure to occupy Aurora-Penthe Seven." Illnoira commented as her husband told the story.

"They learned to not attack warrior societies." the half-Hatorian told. "They would not attack the Klingons, Romulans or even Humans and Vulcans, because they have proven to be powerful enemies when it comes to war. You know Klingons and Romulans, they'd do anything to protect their own. Vulcan was once a warrior society, but now they have powerful and fast warp capable ships. And Humans are worthy diplomats, they can easily call in the help of another species nearby if they are attacked."

"And the Bajorans?" Wiv asked.

"They have a strong religion, they do not accept science because it would offend their Prophets. A strongly religious species is no threat, unlike warriors or distinguished diplomats." Kirk replied.

"Are we not helping them?"

"If I would do this alone, I would break Vulcan laws and Hatorian laws. Only if the Federation Council decides Starfleet should do something about it, they will send their ships." the Captain said, looking out of the window in his quarters.

Both women were silent, looking at each other.

Again, the intercom went off. _"Suraya to Kirk."_

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

 _"There's an incoming message from Kronos. It's from_ Dahar _Master Kor, he wishes to see his daughter."_ the Deltan male told.

Chris turned to Wiv, who had placed her face in her hands. "I'll give you my orders in a minute, I have to talk to someone first. Kirk out."

"Was your father that horrible?" the Cardassian helmswoman asked.

"He wanted me to become a warrior for the Empire, and then mate with a female from a high standing House to set forth our lines." the Security Chief replied, her head hanging.

The other woman laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will face your father together, all three of us. Our crew will stand by us."

"Do you wish to go back to Kronos?" Kirk asked.

"Now my father calls me his daughter, I think I can at least come back without fear of being killed." the Klingon woman replied.

"At Warp 4, it'll take a month to get to Kronos from our current position." the Cardassian told, directed straightly to the Captain.

"I will transmit it to Lieutenant Suraya."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines. I may decide to put some TNG in here near the end, but I'm still debating that. Now, let's get this story started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Will of Kronos**

* * *

As Illnoira had calculated, they entered orbit of the Klingon home world a month after the transmission had been received.

"We're receiving a hail from the surface, it's Chancellor K'mpec of the Klingon High Council." Lieutenant Suraya told.

"Put it on the view screen." the Captain ordered.

And on screen appeared the rather fat Klingon, a goblet of bloodwine in his hands.

"Chancellor K'mpec." the part-Vulcan greeted.

"Captain Christian Kirk, it's an honor to receive you. What is your business here?" the man asked, quite politely for a Klingon.

"I received a message from _Dahar_ _Master_ Kor a month ago, telling us that he wished to see his child." the Captain replied.

"I've received the same message. But I thought he had two sons, not one son and one daughter. Could you explain me why?"

"That's because I've become female." Wiv spoke up.

"Are you formerly Nu'Daq, from the House of Kor?" the Chancellor asked.

"Yes." the female replied.

"What name do you carry now?" the fat man asked.

"I am now named Wiv."

Stern eyes were focused on her. "Very well. That's quite a change in documents."

"Why has my father called me home?" the Klingon woman asked.

"Your brother, Rynar, was injected with a genetic virus that killed him and two of his comrades. We know it was the Albino."

* * *

Together, Chris and Wiv beamed down to the grounds that belonged to the woman's family.

"It is quite a property." the half-Hatorian commented as he saw the house and the land surrounding it.

"The House of Kor is one of the Great Houses of Qo'noS. Like the House of Surak is on Vulcan and the _Karii_ -clans on Aurora-Penthe Seven." the Klingon woman told as they started walking to the front doors.

The Starfleet Captain's lips twitched upwards for a second. "I see you have done your homework on my ancestry."

The Security Chief grinned. "I mated with you. I'm obliged to know in what sort of bloodline I'm marrying. Turns out you're practically royalty."

"I am from a long line of strong politicians and Ambassadors. We are influenceful, yes. But we do not rule over the people."

Wiv smiled and opened up the front door. "Hello?"

"Nu'Daq…" a faded voice said.

"Living room." the security officer told.

And as she had said, the elder Klingon male sat in an ancient chair in the living room.

"Father, you called for me?" the woman asked.

Faded eyes glazed over her. "I shouldn't've thrown that goblet at you… was wrong of me."

Wiv sighed. "He's drunk, again."

"I can sober him up." the half-Hatorian told and walked towards the Klingon man, his right hand slipping on the meld points.

Dark eyes came alive again. "Nu'Daq, is that you?" and the man rose from his seat.

The transgender Klingon nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

"You're a beautiful female." Kor commented. "You'd attract many suitors."

The woman grew uncomfortable. "Yeah… about that…"

Chris saved her from speaking by taking her right hand with his left. "Master Kor, I regret telling you this, but I have already mated with your daughter."

The elderly man's eyes went wide, before narrowing to slits. "And who are you?"

"I am Captain Christian James Sarek Kirk, son of Admiral James Kirk and Ambassador Spock of Vulcan." the part-Vulcan replied.

"I remember those two… Kirk was honorable, and that Vulcan resisted the mind shifter. They were a strong command team. Are you much like your parents?"

"Yes. And if you wish, I shall prove it."

Kor laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you will. I'll be monitoring all your actions!"

"That is reassuring." Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

"And they say Vulcans have no humor."

* * *

Spock rose an eyebrow at his son on the monitor. "You mated with a Klingon? That is something quite unusual. I am interested how such a child would develop."

"Always the scientist, aren't you Father?" Chris laughed, something he mostly refrained from while in public.

"My scientific curiosity lies in multiple fields. But a Vulcan-Klingon hybrid… it would be special." the Starfleet Captain replied.

"I take it Dad is still at HQ?"

The Vulcan nodded. "I will tell him the news of your second mating as soon as he gets home. I believe that your new wife mostly appreciates the warrior in you. From which Klingon House is she?"

"Wiv is of the House of Kor, a Great House, to ad."

"Klingon noble blood. I am sure she is quite satisfied with the fact that she mated to the firstborn son of the House of Surak and the second born son to an Hatorian _Karii_ -clan."

"Believe me, she is. You should have seen her father's reaction when we told him."

* * *

Ro Tishito walked through the hallways of the Federation ship _Typhoon_. She'd started exploring the entire ship after her talk to the empathic Counselor, who'd helped her ease her fears.

As she passed by the children section, she saw a Cardassian girl with curly black hair and strangely pointed ears. Her skin tone was far lighter than that of a normal Cardassian and she did not look like a spoon head, her ridges were far less prominent. She was painting something quite extraordinary and outlandish. It was a desert landscape, but the rock formations were tall and full of ridges. Nothing like that could be seen on Bajor, since there were no rocks at all.

Near her was a small Cardassian boy, quite possibly the brother since his skin tone, ears and ridges looked like that of his sister. He was building a structure with blocks, constantly searching for the right piece.

"They're lovely, aren't they?" a woman's voice behind them asked.

Tishito spun around to find a Cardassian woman in a red Starfleet uniform. Her hair was long and braided in at least 5 braids. Her face was far more kind than the face of any Cardassian she'd met before.

"Are they yours?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, their names are Ammarine and Zophar. My husband had wished for another name, but those would've given away too much of their other ancestry. In case something goes wrong and I'll be sent back to Cardassia."

"Why?" the Bajoran asked, quite shocked that such a thing could happen.

"If my husband breaks a rule regarding the Second Written Alliance, he has to be punished accordingly. Losing your family is one of the consequences. It's not that I fear that my husband does something against the rules, but he's got the Hatorian capability to be reckless once in a while." the other woman replied. "Their ears and lighter skin are the only traces of being not pure Cardassian."

"I had no idea there were Cardassians so far outside Cardassia, those who don't even know what's going on."

"The most live on Aurora-Penthe Seven, the home world of my husband's carrier. I choose to be closer to my husband, to serve with him in Starfleet."

"You do seem quite proud."

"And I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Terok Nor**

* * *

"Illnoira, please…"

"No, Christian. I've been planning this since Zophar's birth, I'm not turning back now."

The Captain sighed. "And you will not reconsider transport? There is enough time to bring you to Aurora-Penthe Seven before we meet with the Orion Syndicate."

"Love, the Vulcans are trustable enough. And if you really wish someone to come with me, you can order David or Wiv to come with me." the Cardassian told, her tone softened.

"I will need both of them during the negotiations. I will let you leave with the Vulcan transport, but I will worry about you every single day."

The helmswoman smiled. "Of course. I'll send you a transmission once I've arrived in Rikkuu, alright? Then you can stop being such a worrywart."

"Of course. I shall miss you, my wife."

"And I you, my husband." and the woman left him to enter the small transport that had docked with the larger star vessel.

Chris let out a deep breath as he saw the doors close.

The Chief of Security crossed her arms. "You really love her, certainly for a couple in an arranged marriage."

"I never forced her to be with me. She was free to choose another until the day our wedding was set, I told her so when I met her. Still she stayed true to me, even when I made a couple of huge mistakes." the half-Hatorian told. "Even after all these years, I feel like I do not deserve her. She has been loyal all our time apart, I had a girlfriend back at the Academy and later on I had an affair with a Romulan."

"She thought you were worth the wait." the Klingon suggested as they began walking through the hallways of the _Typhoon_.

"Which makes her even more a saint and me a sinner." the part-Vulcan pointed out.

Wiv rolled with her eyes. "Please, as if."

* * *

"How does an interspecies bond even work?"

Illnoira turned her head from the window to find a female Vulcan standing in the door. "Well, it begins with accepting someone for who and what they are. Character is far more important than someone's looks or bloodline. I believe we haven't met."

"That is true. My name is T'Lan, I am one of the engineers. My bondmate Sopek is the pilot." the Vulcan replied. "May I take a seat?"

"By all means." and the Cardassian gestured to the empty seat beside her.

The other woman sat down. "Thank you, Lady Illnoira."

"Please, just Illnoira." the Starfleet officer said.

"Illnoira, how is it to not know your own people? You know what you are and your name, but you do not know anything about the rituals of your own species." T'Lan stated.

Illnoira shrugged. "There's enough to find in the Hatorian database, but I've never had the interest to take a peek. There're enough stories on Aurora-Penthe Seven of young Cardassians who went crazy after learning certain customs. You've got to go through a series of mental tests before you're even allowed to read a single article. It's a lot of bureaucratic shit."

"And the stories a true?"

"I was told by eyewitnesses."

Suddenly, the ship shook.

 _"Officers, report to your posts. We are under attack by two Cardassian Heidiki's."_

"I am sorry that our conversation has been cut short." and T'Lan left the room, leaving for the engineering sections.

Illnoira felt the ship shaking again. In just a bare second, she decided her course of action.

Quickly, the Cardassian woman found her way to the helm stations.

"What's the status?" she demanded.

Sopek turned to her. "Starboard nacelle is failing, we will not be able to escape."

"Have you tried hailing them?"

"We cannot translate the language." the second pilot replied.

Illnoira gave them a look. "Guys, you have a Cardassian on board, use such a fact to your advantage." and she sat down at the com station. She cleared her throat and began speaking Cardassian through the open hailing frequencies. _"This is Illnoira Garak, officer of the United Star Ship_ Typhoon _and passenger on the Vulcan Star Ship_ T'Vor _which you are now attacking. Cease fire, and we can discuss what you want."_

The reply came with a yell. _"A Cardassian! Our boss was right! We've come to rescue you."_

 _"I don't need to be rescued."_

 _"We'll decide that for ourselves. We're gonna dock with you."_ and the link was broken.

The woman turned to the men at the helm. "They think I'm to be rescued. They fucking scanned our bio signs, and now they're going to dock with us."

The docking was forceful, as the Vulcan ship couldn't make preparations.

Cardassian men in armor came to the bridge, only taking an interest in the Cardassian female at the com station who was currently dressed in quite a formfitting velvet red dress.

Illnoira stood up. "You wished to know if I needed to be rescued, but I can assure you that's not the case. These people are merely transporting me to my parents-in-law on Aurora-Penthe Seven."

"We're not to evaluate, our boss wishes to see you."

"As long as you promise not to hurt the Vulcans, I'll go with you. They don't play any role in this conflict between the Hatorians and the Cardassians."

"Very well."

* * *

Illnoira found herself quite restless aboard the Cardassian vessel. She was surrounded by primarily males, which gave her an unsafe feeling.

A man from the boarding party came to retrieve her. "We have arrived on _Terok Nor_ , Gul Tain wishes to see you."

As he reached out for her, the woman stepped back.

"Refrain from touching me, and I'd rather have a female escort." the Cardassian snarled.

"Very well."

And soon, they sent in a petite humanoid brunette who didn't wear more than a couple of rags.

Illnoira stared in horror. _'What is going on?'_ but she refrained from asking.

"I was sent to retrieve you." the small woman said, her voice broken as she looked to the ground.

Slowly, the woman in red stepped through the doors.

The brunette dragged herself after her.

The Cardassian Starfleet officer was lead out of the ship, onto a _space station_.

There, a fat man in armor greeted her. "Ah, miss Garak. I'm Enabran Tain, commanding officer of this station. We all heard your communiqué, and we welcome you back on Cardassian soil."

Illnoira crossed her arms. "Mr. Tain, I have all reason to believe you think you're doing something good, but it's not my wish to return to Cardassia. I'm happy where I am, I've got a husband and two children. I was merely being transported to the home of my parents-in-law on Aurora-Penthe Seven."

"Of which clan is your Hatorian husband then?" Tain's eyes narrowed.

The woman raised her head, looking the commanding officer straight in the eye. "His clan is important enough, he'll come to retrieve me no matter the cost."

"I'd doubt that. Bring her to one of the rooms!"

* * *

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the _VSS_ _T'Vor_. It's Lieutenant-Commander Sopek." Kato said.

"Put it on screen."

A young Vulcan male appeared, several threads loose on the background. "Captain, I am sorry to tell you, but Lady Illnoira was kidnapped by Cardassians when we passed the planet Bajor. I am uncertain in what has happened to her, but we were attacked prior to her kidnapping."

"Any indication where her kidnappers might have taken her?" the older Vulcan's tone had dropped dangerously low, which also cooled the air on the bridge.

"There are two space stations in Bajor's orbit, she could be on one of them." the other pilot replied.

"Thank you for contacting me. Captain Kirk out." and the screen went blank.

"What are we going to do now?" David asked, looking at his brother.

"I am going to save my wife. The rest of you will continue the negotiations with the Orion Syndicate." and the part-Vulcan male stood up to walk to the turbo lift.

"Wait! You better take someone with you, someone who knows what's going on."

"Then I'm taking miss Ro with me." and the half-Hatorian left.

David shook his head. "What's our ETA to Orion?"

"Nine days, 3 hours and 21 minutes at Warp 5." Ensign Kelly replied.

"Accelerate to Warp 7 once the shuttle has left, that should give us time to get the Captain back before new orders come in."

"Understood!"

* * *

"What made you choose me to come with you?" the Bajoran woman asked after they had launched the shuttle from the _Typhoon_.

"You are the only one familiar with Bajoran customs, you are capable of telling me the way on planet surface. I also need you to tell me about what we could possibly encounter." the half-Hatorian replied as he accelerated the shuttle's speed to warp 4.5.

"Well, the first thing you should know is…" and Tishito talked about the Bajoran religion, important religious figures and the caste system.

* * *

"… my own family is of the _Ih'valla_ caste, which means we're meant to be artists." they had switched from their conversation about Bajoran culture to their personal environments. "Now, tell me something about your family. I was told you're pretty important on your carrier's home world and that that was a reason for your grandmother to arrange a marriage for you."

"Indeed. I am from a _Karii_ -clan, from the branch of _Ikolo-Ruzika-Kozae_. My ancestors were strong politicians, thus mainly _Omaruu_ and female. Men in my clan do not usually bear or sire warrior children, as we are a clan carrying important knowledge. There have only been a few _Aharii_ men in our clan, but each of them proved they were different. Each of them proved they were capable of reason, instead of being brainless like most warriors."

"And the _Aharii_ are the men who can only sire children?" Tishito asked.

Christian nodded. "Indeed. My reasoning is even stronger, due to the fact that I am part Vulcan. Vulcans are the embodiment of reasoning and control. They are desired as mates among the females and _Omaruu_ men on our world. Instead of having brainless children, reasonable warriors are quite desirable."

"I can only imagine. But couldn't it be an advantage to be brainless when you're meant to kill people?" the woman asked.

"It is a point of debate."

Then, scanners began beeping.

"What's going on?" the Bajoran asked.

"We are being attacked by Cardassian warships, _Keldon_ -class." the half-Hatorian asked.

They got shot, port board.

"We're losing too much plasma." Tishito told, looking on the red glowing scanners.

"I am dropping us out of warp." the Captain said, and they slowed down.

The woman looked through the view screen. "We've arrived, that's Bajor."

The Cardassian ship dropped out right behind them.

Their com went off, but it was in the Cardassian language.

"I cannot speak Cardassian." the part-Vulcan said before shutting down the com. "I believe I have to land us on the sand."

The next moment, they got hit again.

It send the ship tumbling down, breaking through the ozone layer.

Chris was busy regaining control, trying to prevent a crash. He was capable of regaining some control, but they still crashed on the sands of Bajor.

* * *

The part-Vulcan regained consciousness two minutes after the crash, finding the doors broken, letting in the heath. His arm was bleeding, but that wasn't his primary concern.

Chris looked to Tishito, who was bleeding from all four limbs. Quickly taking action, he dragged the young woman out and stripped off his black shirt, tearing it up to bind her wounds.

After tending to her wounds and his own, he threw her over his left shoulder and began running, leaving the deactivated shuttle.

The Captain wouldn't stop, until he found some place safe. A city perhaps, or one of those temples.

He found a building, a large temple within close range a city where greens were growing.

Chris sighed and knocked on the door.

A young woman opened up. "Can I help you?"

"My friend needs aid, she has cuts and plasma burns." the part-Vulcan told. "May I enter?"

The young Bajoran held the door further open. "Please, come in. You can lay your friend on the bed in the room on your right. I'll inform the Kai."

The half-Hatorian closed the doors behind him and went to the room on the right as the young woman ran through the hallway that was on the left. He laid Tishito down on the bed and sat in the chair near the bed. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

Once Chris opened his eyes again, he knew he'd slept for one point eight three nine hours.

The room had been empty before, but now there were a whole lot of Bajorans in long robes standing in the room.

There was one woman who was completely covered except for her face. "Hello, strange one. I am Kai Opaka, and these are Vedek Fala, Prylar Winn, Prylar Meressa, Ranjen Teero, and Ranjen Latha."

The part-Vulcan raised his hand in the customary Vulcan _ta'al_. "Greetings, my name is Christian Kirk. My wounded companion is named Ro Tishito, one of your people."

"It's an honor to meet you. We haven't seen any other aliens than the Cardassians, especially not those who care so much about other beings." the Kai told.

"Kai Opaka, he's Hatorian." it was Prylar Winn who spoke. "He could be working for the Cardassians."

"If you believe the stories of a Cardassian, you are quite dumb." the Starfleet officer told. "They lie constantly to make people more afraid. The Hatorians have no alliance with the Cardassians. If anything, there is merely a Cease Fire agreement but both are quite longing for another conflict. Heed my words."

"Kai, you are young." the only Vedek stated.

"If she has been elected to such a powerful religious position at her age, she must be wise and capable of making the right decisions in the eyes of the majority of Bajor's people." Chris told, his voice like ice and his eyes like stone.

At that, the Vedek fell silent.

"You have a very strong will and _pagh_." the young Kai said, a bright smile on her face.

"What is a _pagh_?" the half-Hatorian asked.

"It's your soul." Opaka replied.

The part-Vulcan nodded, and fell silent.

The young girl who had opened up the door, apparently Prylar Meressa spoke: "The man has wounds, they are not yet treated."

"Do not waste your energy on me. I will enter a healing trance after Tishito has woken."

"Other species are fascinating." the Kai remarked, before turning to her people. "Meressa, you stay here. The rest of us will go back to the center of the temple to pray."

The youngest Bajoran nodded and the rest left.

Chris looked at the young woman. "Prylar Meressa, thank you for tending to my friend's wounds, she would not have survived for long if you had not."

The Prylar smiled at him. "It's of no consequence, I'm the only one in the temple who can give people proper medical attention. I'd actually want to know more about your species, since you have green blood and that you just mentioned a phenomenon as a healing trance. And please, it's Alenis, if I may call you Christian."

"You may. Please, sit with me. Then I'll tell you more about my species."

"I'd love to hear all you want to tell me." and she grabbed a chair.

"I am thirty-five percent Vulcan, which causes the fact that my biology is primarily Vulcan and overpowers. Vulcans go in a healing trance when either mentally or physically damaged. We focus on healing these wounds through driving our mental functions to the peak of what they can handle…"

* * *

Ro Tishito groaned as she woke, aching all over in the wrong places.

She heard Captain Kirk nearby, his voice as clear as water to her. He was talking with a woman, whose voice was soft.

"She has woken." Kirk spoke, his strong hands cradling the back of her head.

Tishito slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the serene face of the half-Hatorian. She briefly saw the blonde woman who he'd been talking too, also a Bajoran.

"I'm going to get some water." the other Bajoran said, footsteps going into another room.

"Where are we?" the refugee asked.

"The Bajoran Vedek Assembly. We are safe here for a while. Prylar Meressa Alenis has tended to your wounds." the man told, slowly sitting down on the bed.

"We're gonna need a plan to get your wife back."

"I know. But first, you have to rest and I have to tend to my own wounds. Afterwards, we shall come up with a plan."

"That's better than nothing at all."

* * *

"Commander, we're being hailed by one Raimus of the Orion Syndicate." Lieutenant Suraya told, turning her chair.

"Put him on screen." the golden haired half-Human was now sitting in the Captain's chair, rising up as he spoke the line.

On the screen appeared a Farian male, relatively young.

"Mr. Raimus, I am Commander David Marcus of the _USS Typhoon_. You know why we were sent here."

"I remember it clearly, Commander Marcus. Now, if you don't mind, we have to prepare for your arrival." and the channel was shut down.

Wiv looked on the screen of her station, her eyes went wide. "Commander, they're charging weapons!"

"Raise shields!" David yelled, just before the ship rocked and he was thrown backwards into the Captain's chair.

"Damage to outer hull, Deck 17 section 21." the Klingon said, pressing several buttons.

"Isolate that section and return fire. Aim the forward phase cannons, fire at will."

"Yes sir."

The helmsman, a young human male who was named Tyson Strike, turned to the Acting Captain. "Should I keep an eye on long range scanners?"

"Good idea, Ensign Strike. Lieutenant Suraya, get a communication through to Starfleet." the Commander ordered.

"Our communications are jammed by the Orion ship." the Deltan told.

"Redirect the jamming, then find frequency 000619034. That should be a frequency the Syndicate is unaware of. It's a new Starfleet emergency channel."

The half-Betazoid on his left began smiling. "You and your brother surprise us every time."

"We do share one of those Vulcan familial bonds, I can sometimes feel his plans in the back of my head." the half-Hatorian told.

"And you should cherish such a bond."

"We've hit their starboard nacelle, warp engines are down." the Chief of Security suddenly interjected.

"No other Orion ships nearby?"

"None sir!" Strike replied.

David sighed. "Tell in the communication that the Syndicate is still not willing to talk."

Kato nodded. "Yes sir."

"Ensign Strike, set course for Starbase 395. We can pick up supplies there and also hold a short shore leave before we go to Bajor to retrieve our Captain and helmswoman."

* * *

Illnoira had been brought to a room on the Cardassian space station Terok Nor. She'd been stripped off of her Starfleet uniform and given a revealing purple dress to wear.

The room itself was dark and pretty humid, a little too much for the woman's liking. But at least she had a proper place to sleep.

Then, a young woman entered the room. Her skin was almost completely covered, but there were visible traces of scarring on her hands and she trembled.

The Cardassian's mother instincts kicked in and she rushed to the young woman. "Don't be scared, no one will hurt you inside these walls."

The eyes looking at her were cerulean blue and very, very sad.

Illnoira couldn't help it but hug the shorter woman. "Do not cry, I'm nothing like those monsters."

It seemed to call the youngster, since she hugged the Cardassian back.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Ipeni, madam." the young Bajoran replied.

"It's a nice name. Mine is Illnoira. Did you grow up on Bajor?"

Ipeni could laugh again, which meant the start of a blossoming friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I'm almost finished writing it, so I probably won't change much of it. Part of the story will be set in the 2330's, the rest of it 50 years later, in the DS9 & Voyager timelines.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Warriors Shed Blood**

* * *

Three months flew by for Ro Tishito and Christian Kirk on Bajoran surface.

They had been taken in by Kai Opaka herself, assisting her during a special celebration in the temple itself.

But today, Christian would go out on his own.

He'd planned to find the shuttle he'd been forced to leave behind to retrieve anything that was possibly still usable.

Tishito wouldn't accompany him, since her wounds were still not completely healed.

"I regret I have to leave you behind, but I will return." and with that, he left the temple.

It was easy for the part-Vulcan to find his way back due to his strong memory.

The shuttle was still in its old place, even though it was slightly covered with sand.

The man entered the broken shuttle and started dismantling it, piece by piece. Searching for something he could still use to find his Illnoira.

* * *

"Do you wish to see it?" the Cardassian physician asked.

Illnoira's eyes were wide open. She'd just received the news that she was three-and-a-half months pregnant, with the third child of her husband.

"Yes, please." she replied, and the monitor was turned to her.

It only gave a grey toned image, but it was enough proof for the Cardassian woman that she was indeed pregnant. She had been throwing up quite frequently after her arrival on Terok Nor, which she'd disclaimed as a simple virus she'd picked up. So stubborn had she been, until Ipeni urged her to see a physician.

"Boy or girl?" the woman asked, turning to the female physician.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." the other female said, a sincere smile on her face.

"Thank you. Can I go back to my rooms?"

"You may. I'll set a date for your next check-up."

* * *

Later that day, when Illnoira was painting quite an expressionistic painting, Enabran Tain entered her rooms.

"The physician told me you're pregnant, and that it isn't full Cardassian." the commanding officer said.

The woman sighed. "You already deducted that I was an Hatorian bride, it's simply his."

"You still believe you belong with him." Tain stated. "I can't accept that."

"Then you're out of luck. I love my husband, and he loves me. I can feel it right here." and she ticked with her right index finger on her temple. "We have a mental connection."

"I hoped I could teach you how to be Cardassian, but maybe you need a different approach. Your biological parents and siblings are here to see you."

Illnoira huffed. "You can let them in, but I'm not quite interested in knowing them."

The Cardassian male left without another word.

Only a few seconds later, a Cardassian woman rushed in. "Illnoira!"

"There's no need for hysterics." the pregnant female said once the older woman stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in 54 years." the older woman said.

"You may be the woman who gave birth to me, but that's of no significance." the Starfleet officer stated.

A tall man joined by her side. "You would say that to your own mother?!"

"I don't need to know you, I have a family of my own." and Illnoira turned away from the people who were her biological parents, walking to the window. "My home's out there, it's with my husband and children. Cardassia will never be my home, I would go crazy without my husband."

"Your husband must be special then." the older female stated.

Her husband sighed. "Damira…"

"Our daughter is happier out there Arhin, consider that fact for a minute!" and the greying woman turned back to her daughter. "What's your husband's name?"

"His name's Christian, he's a hybrid. Half-Hatorian, quarter Vulcan and quarter Human." the young Cardassian female told. "He's the Captain of a Federation starship and the grandson of an important Vulcan Ambassador."

"That's more information than I wanted to know." the Obsidian Agent mumbled.

"Be nice! He's still your son-in-law, whether you like him or not!"

The Starfleet officer laughed. She liked her mother, since that woman wasn't grumpy.

* * *

Chris removed a panel near the ground, the piece of metal was almost burned.

Inside the panel, only a few threads were broken and burned, but the data chip was still intact. So, he removed it and put it in the brown collection bag on his hips.

He'd dismantled a shuttle before, even if that one had been from the early 2150ies.

Suddenly, there was a phaser at his back.

"Slowly step back and out of this wreck." it was a male voice.

The part-Vulcan's lips twitched, but did as told.

Once outside the wrecked shuttle, he saw it were Cardassians who pointed their phasers at him. There were about half a dozen of them.

"This man isn't Bajoran." one of the officers told.

The Cardassian who had put the gun to his back walked around him. "Then… what are you?"

"I am a Vulcan, you find that my ears are… pointed." the Starfleet Captain told.

A female officer stepped closer, keeping her gun pointed at his chest as she moved his hair away. "He's correct."

"What are you doing on Bajor?" the leader asked.

"I am searching for an officer of mine, she was kidnapped by your forces while on a diplomatic mission to Aurora-Penthe Seven." the half-Hatorian replied. "She was aboard a Vulcan Transport that was practically defenseless."

"I'll check that." and the leading officer walked four meters away before pulling out a communicator and speaking in Cardassian.

Chris looked around. Behind him and in front of him were two long hills of sand. Far to his left stood an old structure, most possibly destroyed by a bomb or something. There was a shadow present, leaning just around the corner to watch them.

He then looked down to his boots, both his weapons were still there.

The officers were chatting in Cardassian among each other, not really focusing on him.

Slowly, the part-Vulcan let his hand glide down to the place of his staff, removing it from his boot.

The female officer was the first to see it, and screamed: "Guys…!"

But the Starfleet officer had already pressed the button to extend the staff, both the blade end and the electrical end. He stabbed the female with the electricity, making sure she had burns on her stomach before letting go and jump on to the men.

The Cardassians were fast with their guns, but they were incapable of defending themselves from a trained half-Hatorian warrior.

Pools of red blood was spilled on the sands of Bajor, with only a few drops of green since one of the officers managed to hit the part-Vulcan before meeting his end on the wrong end of the sharp iron blade.

When all of them were dead or bleeding out, Chris pressed the button on the handle once again, retracting the ends of the staff before hanging it on his belt.

The shadow was still there, but retreated.

The part-Vulcan ran up the hill to the stone structure, finding there had grown moss all over the stones in the shadow. He let his hand wander over it and feel the texture, something he'd always done with plants in his youth.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice echoing through the walls. "Is somebody there?"

The half-Hatorian spotted the shadow again, hastily retreating. "Wait!" and he began running after her.

Once outside the structure, he found an entire band of Bajorans. They were holding Cardassian weapons.

"What did those spoonheads try to do?" an elderly Bajoran asked.

"Nothing much." Chris replied. "I see you had wanted to attack them."

"We wish those invaders gone, they're all putting us up against each other!" one of the younger men yelled.

"Tabain, please." the elder said. "I'm Tobrak, what is your name?"

"My name is Christian." the Starfleet Captain replied.

Then, Tabain interjected: "You're no Bajoran, even your name is alien."

"You are correct, I am part Vulcan."

The younger Bajoran raised his eyebrows. "Part? So… you're a hybrid?"

The Starfleet officer nodded. "Again, correct. I am also part human and part Hatorian."

"I've heard the Cardassians talking about the Hatorians once. They quite hate you." the only female said.

"There is a mutual dislike between our species." Chris confirmed.

"If we don't hurry up, it'll be dark before we know. Why don't we go back and have dinner? You can question our friend later." the elder male said.

* * *

"Why aren't you eating?" Tabain asked, pointing at the meat stew that had been served.

"I am a vegetarian, meat is repulsive to my systems." Chris replied. "But do not worry, I am capable to go without food for at least three weeks."

The young Bajoran raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know there were species out there who could do such things."

"There are many things in the universe that will surprise you once Bajor is free from the Cardassian Occupation." the part-Vulcan told.

"You believe we'll be free?" the female, Meru, asked.

"There is a human philosophy concerning this: 'when there is a will, there is a way.'" the Starfleet Captain replied. "If you truly want this, you shall be capable of doing it."

"I wish we could fight or something, but our _d'jarras_ aren't allowing anything." Tabain said as he sighed, staring at the fire.

The half-Hatorian turned to the young Bajoran. "On Aurora-Penthe Seven, we too had a caste system once before the Cardassians came. Their wish to occupy us did not sit well with anyone, so the system was abolished for as long as we fought the Cardassians. The first time it took three days, the second time it took only one. After the second try, our politicians fully abolished the caste system. Our society had grown from primitive to warp capable in a very short time, thus they found the caste system no longer necessary to keep us restrained. Warriors had gained the ability to think instead of only following their primal urges."

"It would have to go through the Kai, only she's got the power to do it." the young female told. "All Bajorans listen to the Kai."

"I have met Kai Opaka, she seems a reasonable woman. Maybe if I asked her, she would listen to my words." Chris said.

* * *

"Tell me something about my grandchildren, you mentioned you had two." Damira said.

"Ammarine is eight, and very artistic. She loves painting landscapes. Zophar is only two, but he's probably going to become an architect. He builds structures all the time with various materials." Illnoira told, a wide smile on her grey skinned face.

Just that moment, Tain entered the room.

The Starfleet officer pulled her face back into a neutral one.

"We found your commanding officer on Bajoran surface, he said he was Vulcan. Yet, if I understand it right, Vulcans are pacifists. This Vulcan murdered six of my officers!"

"My Captain is also part human, he understands that not everything can have a peaceful solution." the helmswoman said as she stood up.

The commander of the space station smiled. "That's not the only thing. The only weapon that could have killed my officers is an Hatorian Electrical Blade Staff, the weapon of a warrior. He used deception as distraction. He broke several rules of the Second Alliance."

"My husband's only here to return me to the place I belong: with him aboard the _Typhoon_." Illnoira countered.

The officer behind the fat commander spoke up. "Your husband said you were on a diplomatic mission to the Hatorian home world, is that the truth or a lie?"

"It is the truth, my mother-in-law needed me to sign legal documents about a previously discussed matter that concerns his clan." the Federation officer said, her face as passive as that of a true Vulcan.

* * *

The _Typhoon_ had arrived at Starbase 395 seven weeks prior to now, but the crew had been stuck there because Starfleet Command was making a fuss.

Admiral Kirk of Operations looked upon his oldest son. "So you're saying that my son went to a planet occupied by the Cardassians to save his wife? And the only one he took with him was a Bajoran refugee?"

"That's what happened, Admiral. Now he's been stuck there for three months!" David told. "I have a plan ready, but Command's making a fuss out of it."

The Admiral shook his head. "They won't risk the death of a very capable officer, your plan includes the harm of many Cardassian officers."

"It's the only way to save my brother from the killing wrath of the Cardassians _and_ save Illnoira!"

"David, I advise you to let your brother work it out. He's less impulsive and listens easily to logic. His Vulcan side gives him an advantage. Your plan will only be a last resort." and the connection was broken.

It left the Commander frustrated, he hated it when his father preferred anything from his younger brother over him.

* * *

"Kai, I have come to ask you something." Prylar Meressa said upon entering the highest chamber in the Vedek Assembly.

"I already expected so." the young Kai said. "What is it that you wish to ask?"

The young woman looked at the ground. "I feel like I don't belong here, that I am meant for something else. But my _d'jarra_ says I'm meant to be a priestess of the Prophets."

Opaka smiled. "Indeed, there are a few who are meant to be something below or above their _d'jarra_. Soon, _The One_ will give us the reason to act differently. It is only a small wait now, you shall see."

Meressa nodded. "Thank you, Kai."

"You'll find your way, Alenis. May the Prophets guide your way."

* * *

"And why are we not all going to the Assembly?" Tabain asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling about it." Christian replied as they neared the tower.

The Bajoran rolled his eyes.

"Something will happen, I am certain of it."

* * *

"Do you see them?"

A Cardassian officer looked up to his commander. "The Hatorian and his Bajoran friend have entered the Vedek Assembly, our collaborator was correct."

"Perfect. Gul Tain's orders are simple: kill the Hatorian and bring his body to Terok Nor for his wife to see."

* * *

Winn Adami didn't like the presence of the alien man, he was disturbing everyone's daily life, the life they've been living since the day the _d'jarras_ were installed. But now, she was absolutely furious at him.

"The _d'jarras_ need to go." he had said as soon as the Kai had asked why he'd asked for a full audience with the entire Vedek Assembly.

"You'll need to provide us with some arguments." Opaka simply said.

The alien nodded. "I heard from a young Bajoran that the castes are put up against each other, fighting each other instead of the Cardassians. If you truly want to be free, do not simply ignore someone because he or she is from a lesser caste than you are. Even they can have good ideas to build up your land. Neither are some people meant to do in what caste they are born, maybe they are meant for something higher. You need passion for your occupation, otherwise you hurt yourself only further. You need a strong military, then build it with all that you are."

"Your words are well reasoned, I'll bring it before our government."

"You can't mean that!" Winn called out. "You're going to listen to an alien?! A man who doesn't know the way of our life!?"

"Adami, please. We all knew this day would come, it's written in our Scripts. _'_ The One _will tell us to abandon things because of the Grey Warriors.'_ , and I know that this man is _The One_." Opaka said, quite softly.

The part-Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware I had a certain place in your history."

"Your words will bring Bajor to the state it's meant to be."

Then, the door was kicked in and various Cardassians entered the Assembly. They all pointed their guns at the Hatorian.

* * *

Illnoira had been locked up in her rooms after she'd told the man that her husband was not a liar at all but a man of the truth. She'd been sitting there for at least four hours, all doors locked.

Then, one door opened up, revealing her personal servant Ipeni.

"What are you doing here?" the Cardassian asked, standing up.

"I'm helping you to get out of here." the Bajoran replied, grabbing the grey skinned arm.

The grey skinned woman was pulled into the corridor, which lead to the slave part of Terok Nor… the place where all Bajorans were staying.

The Starfleet officer saw all of them looking at her, most probably wondering what Ipeni was doing with her here. "Where are you taking me?"

"Down to the surface. My husband's sister Leeta overheard communication officers talking about your husband's whereabouts. One of the collaborators told them his position."

"This Occupation is getting weirder every day." the Cardassian mumbled.

Ipeni shrugged. "As if it'll get better anyway. Now, where's that shuttle?"

* * *

"Everybody get out of the way so we can kill that Hatorian." the leader of the squad ordered.

"They really don't like you." Tabain pointed out.

"I told you before, there is mutual dislike between our two people." Christian said, leaning to the male Bajoran as he spoke.

The brown haired man pulled a face. "You murder one another, that's more than just dislike. It's practically war!"

Cardassian officers entered the Assembly further, guns pointed at the Bajorans close to the alien man.

The Starfleet officer nodded to both Tabain and Tishito, who then stepped away. Fear was clearly written all over their faces.

"My orders are clear. Kill you and bring your body to Terok Nor for your wife to see." and the squad leader pulled out a small gun, pointing it to the middle of the half-Hatorian's chest.

The part-Vulcan closed his eyes, his head still held high. "If that is necessary, _spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_."

"I don't know what the fuck you said, but I don't care one bit." and the squad leader started pulling on the trigger of his phaser.

" _C'tess_." a voice from behind said, in perfect Cardassian.

The half-dozen men spun around, seeing an armed Cardassian woman on the doorstep dressed in a red and black Starfleet officer uniform. She was holding two phasers.

"You shall desist from killing him, or I will kill you slow and painful." her voice was as hard as steel, and it got the men tensing up.

"Who's that?" Prylar Meressa asked.

"She's my wife." Christian replied.

At that, everyone's heads turned to him with a bewildered expression.

"Drop your phasers and kick them to the side." Illnoira said, not reacting on the Bajorans.

Hesitant, the males dropped their weapons, kicking them into the wall.

The Starfleet officer smiled, then pulled both triggers.

This action resulted in the fall of two Cardassian officers.

"You will take your comrades with you and leave this place to never return with such intentions." the Cardassian woman said. "This place is a peaceful one, harmful intentions would be punished by the Prophets anyway."

"She's got some balls." Tabain whispered, now closer to his alien friend. "Are all Cardassian women on your home planet like that?"

The half-Hatorian shook his head. "Not exactly. Illnoira is a unique individual."

Elegantly, Illnoira walked towards her husband and kissed his lips. "Never thought I had to save you from getting killed."

"There are always dangers facing us." the Starfleet Captain merely said.

The Federation officer laughed, looking fondly at her man. "I got a message to Star base 395, David is coming with the ship."

Christian looked at the Bajorans. "How soon will they arrive?"

"Approximately within the next 72 hours."

"I need to do something before the ship arrives. But it will need to happen fast."

* * *

Their last days on Bajoran shore was spend running from Cardassian troops, calling the Bajoran people in action against the Occupation and speaking to Kai Opaka.

Christian initiated a Resistance cell together with Tabain and a Bajoran called Ugu Immon. He trained the two men and a couple of the refugee band he'd spend some time with how to defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat with Cardassians. His wife helped him with that one, as well as the weapons training.

Prylar Meressa left her position within the Vedek Assembly to follow the man that was ' _the One_ ' according to the religious texts. She trained with him, got to know him and his wife and learned all about the world outside Bajor that she never imagined to know. It was an honor to know the alien male, to find someone so sure of his purpose and the choices he made that got him on Bajor in the first place.

Tishito spend the days painting the alien man who'd taken her back home. Chris was becoming a hero to the Bajoran people, an example of will and strength.

* * *

When the day had come, Kai Opaka said goodbye to those leaving the planet. Not only the two Federation officers left, also three Bajorans.

"I wish you the best of all, may the Prophets guide your way." the woman said.

"Thank you, Kai Opaka. May Bajor be free of the Occupation in the future." the starship Captain said, raising his hand in the Vulcan _ta'al_.

Then, the five were beamed up to the Federation vessel _Typhoon_. They left Bajor, hopefully to return in a later stadium when the planet was free of the Cardassians.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. After this chapter come a few rewritten episodes of DS9. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bajoran Independance**

* * *

Years had gone by since Christian had been to Bajor. Once he'd returned home, he had been promoted to Vice Admiral while his son S'Talagus, now having named himself James, went on his third commission as Captain. The half-Hatorian married his former security officer as soon as the marriage had been approved by the Admiralty.

Wiv became his First Wife, the one carrying the responsibility to bear strong warrior children for the Hatorian home world. Illnoira became his Second, being trusted with family finances.

The Cardassian female soon birthed her third child, an _Aharii_. This son was named Helio Navarro Kirk, the last and only warrior child she would bear.

The Klingon transgender woman bore him a daughter named Thalassa Mara in the midsummer of 2333 and a son named Sevinnin Christian Spock in the late winter of 2337.

Three years later, in 2340, Vice Admiral Christian Kirk married his Third Wife Meressa Alenis. She would accompany him on his business travels. In 2343, their first child was born: a son they named Soval James. Just like his 2 years younger sister T'Luna T'Pau, he was born on Vulcan in Shi'Kahr's most prominent hospital. Their youngest child, a son born in 2346, was named Sayal Sarek.

The news of their births reached Bajor faster than anticipated, as they were the children of _the_ _One_. They were a new hope, a new thread to hold onto, giving them new inspiration to keep fighting even in bad times.

Bajor was declared independent in 2369, 6 years after the death of Illnoira. The Cardassian woman died of an illness that caused her body to age more rapidly.

* * *

"It's… strange, to be here again." Alenis said as she looked out of the window. She was the only wife who'd come with him to visit the planet again.

"It has been thirty-seven point four two years since we were last here. I can feel your anticipation." the newly appointed Fleet Admiral said.

The Bajoran looked at him. "I haven't seen my family in such a long time. I wonder what has become of them. Especially my sister. She was on Terok Nor as a comfort woman."

"You know you are allowed to visit her, even as I speak with Kai Opaka." the part Vulcan told. "You are not necessarily needed by my side."

"I do wish you with me, you are my husband." the blonde said. She no longer wore the traditional Bajoran earring on her right ear, she'd discarded it after her marriage. Her monk clothing had changed to traditional wear for a married Vulcan woman, covering up but still revealing the curves of her body in a simple and graceful manner.

"If that is your wish, I will comply."

* * *

Meressa Meru stared at her sister. Well, actually more at the tall and dark colored man by her side whom she'd introduced as her husband.

"Uh, I don't know if we're welcome, but I'd like to see all of you again." Alenis said.

"… sure. Come in." the brunette was slightly stunned as she let the two in her home.

The family was sitting on the table, including her husband Ugu Immon, their two teenage daughters Jaishaza and Sagila, their paternal aunt Kuba, their mother Erdoye and their father Rhobr.

"Alenis!" their mother said as she saw her other daughter. She stood up, embracing her.

"Mom, it's good to see you again." the former monk said as the two of them parted.

Erdoye still looked worried. "I haven't heard of you for thirty-seven years! Kai Opaka told us you went with aliens, leaving the planet."

"I went with our savior, originally do document his life." the younger blonde said, pointing at the tall man by her side. "But then I found out that I was meant for something else. I… was attracted to a man of another culture, I wished something more than just a work relationship." as she spoke, she touched her husband's clothed arm and looked up at him with love in her eyes.

Meru looked at the man, whose face was blank. But his light brown eyes gave away the emotion he felt for his wife.

Still, their mother wasn't convinced. "Please Alenis, the Occupation is over. We'll need everyone back who has survived. I'm pretty sure you can find a nice male Bajoran."

"Mother…" the brunette sister hissed, but Alenis's alien husband stepped forward.

"Madam, I am quite sure your daughter can make such a decision on her own. She will not be persuaded to do something she does not wish." his voice was strong and stable, like a fearless soldier in the heat of battle.

Their father rose from his seat, confronting the alien male. "You're not ordering my wife around! That's my place, as well as ordering my daughter to come back home." and he reached for his daughter's arm.

But the male grabbed Rhobr's wrist as he did, twisting him around and holding it to his back. Then, he shoved the smaller man back to the table. "No one will order anyone around. Alenis choose to live her life with me, and if you cannot accept her choice, do not say anything at all."

Alenis's husband turned around, gently took his wife's hand and lead her out of the door.

* * *

Somehow, Meru knew they were at the Vedek Assembly. It was only in that moment that she saw that her sister no longer wore her Bajoran earring. It had been replaced with a pair far more elegant and outlandish.

Alenis slightly turned her head, seeing her sister behind her. She smiled slightly before turning her head back, intertwining her right arm with the left one of her husband.

The younger sister smiled at the sight, at least her sister was happy with her husband, which is all that counted.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Maquis**

* * *

"Admiral, you have an emergency transmission from Commander Sisko." Alenis reported as she opened the door.

Christian looked up from his paperwork. "Put it through."

The Bajoran nodded and closed the door to go back to her desk in the hallway.

Only six point two seven zero seconds later, the dark skinned Commander on Deep Space Nine appeared on the monitor on his desk.

"Admiral Kirk, I'm glad you could take my call so fast." the Commander said.

"Your call was labeled as an emergency, of course I take such calls quick. What is the emergency on Deep Space Nine?" the half-Hatorian asked.

"We have a grave problem with a Bajoran terrorist group called the Maquis. I suppose you have received multiple reports on them from Starfleet Commanding officers near the Demilitarized Zone." the man responded.

"I have been going through some reports recently. We have discovered a lot of sympathizers." the Admiral said.

"Then I got new names for you." Sisko told.

"I'm not happy to hear that, but who is the sympathizer you uncovered?" Christian asked.

"Actually, I uncovered three of them."

The Fleet Admiral blinked. "That's even worse. Whose names can I note down?"

"Commander Calvin Hudson, Captain Kasidy Yates of the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce and Lieutenant Micheal Eddington." the dark skinned officer replied.

"I'm not surprised about the woman serving for the Bajoran Ministry, but two Starfleet officers…" the half-Hatorian let it known he was shocked.

"I understand your reaction. I too was deeply hurt when I discovered Cal was leading the Maquis. He and Eddington are still on the run, Yates has been arrested and is being guarded by Odo."

"Very well. And if you do not mind, I'm sending someone over to question her."

"Who would that be?"

"My daughter Thalassa, the vessel she is stationed on is near Deep Space Nine."

* * *

"The Fleet Admiral's daughter will be questioning her?" Major Kira asked.

Sisko nodded. "Commander Thalassa Kirk is a reliable and honest woman, she's proven herself as an inquisitor for the Vulcans before."

"Which ship is she on?" Dax then asked.

" _USS Richardson_ , as Chief Engineer."

* * *

Commander Thalassa Kirk stepped through the round door that rolled open to enter the bays of Deep Space Nine. There she found Commander Sisko and the Changeling security officer. "Commander Sisko."

"Commander Kirk, it's a pleasure to welcome you here."

Thal held up her hand. "Please, skip the formalities. Tell me about the prisoner."

"Kasidy Yates, freighter Captain for the Bajoran Ministry of Commence and a human female of African-American descendance." Odo told.

"I suppose she's in your custody?" the engineer asked.

The Changeling nodded.

"Take me to her."

* * *

Kasidy Yates didn't like the cell she was held in, but she understood Starfleet had to do this.

Then, the door to the cellblock opened up.

But Odo wasn't alone, there was another woman with him.

The woman had long curly dark brown hair put in a ponytail, six delta shaped ridges pointing downwards on her forehead, a set of pointed ears and upwards slanting eyebrows.

"This is the prisoner my father was told about?" she asked.

The Changeling nodded. "Kasidy Yates, a freighter Captain."

"Very well. Release the force-field." she pulled out a recorder, switched it to on, and a notepad from her bag.

The Security Officer of DS9 pressed a button that made the field disappear.

"Miss Yates, I am Commander Thalassa Kirk, Vulcan inquisitor. I was told you have sympathized with a Bajoran terrorist group called the Maquis. Is this statement correct?" the strange alien woman asked.

"Yes." Yates softly said.

The Commander wrote her answers down. "Who were your co-sympathizers?"

"I was only aware of Micheal Eddington, he approached me when I was on DS9."

"Do you have any ideas of the Maquis whereabouts?" Kirk asked.

"No, I'm not really a member." Kasidy replied.

Thalassa switched the recorder off. "Thank you, miss Yates. I will return if I have further questions for you."

* * *

"That's all she said?" Sisko asked as the command crew of DS9 had gathered for Commander Kirk's interview report.

"It is clear not all sympathizers know about the location of the Maquis. The only thing I can think of is a breach in your security measures." the half-Klingon woman replied. "A Cardassian military officer was kidnapped here."

"I want a complete review of all security measures on board this station." the dark skinned Commander said, growling low.

"I'd be delighted to accommodate you." Odo said.

"What do we have from the guard?"

Major Kira replied to that question. "He's given us descriptions of the two who assaulted him, a Vulcan female and a human male in a Starfleet officer's uniform."

"If the guard can give an accurate description on the Vulcan female, she can be identified through the Vulcan Database. The human male must have been your Micheal Eddington." the alien commander told.

"How many ships have left the station?" Sisko asked.

"Only two, sir: a Bardeezan merchant ship... and a Galador freighter." the chief engineer of DS9 replied.

"Destinations?"

"The Bardeezans went through the wormhole. The freighter is operating on a trade route between Galador Two and Farius Prime."

Thalassa thought about it. "I believe we can rule out the wormhole, they will be heading to the Demilitarized Zone."

The Commander nodded before he gave the orders. "Dax, check the Galador ship's registry and make sure it's in order. Chief, see if you can identify its warp signature from our sensor records. What's the last known course?"

"The computer's showing it was on a bearing of two-one-six, mark one-seven... as it went out of our sensor range, it was still headed for Farius Prime."

The dark skinned commanding officer shook his head. "Major, send a message to Farius Prime... if that ship shows up, and I doubt it will, I want to know about it right away."

"If you don't mind, I need to tell you people something." the half-Klingon officer injected.

"What is it?" the Bajoran Major asked.

"The Galadorans do not have any registered ships near Bajor, I checked that with the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce before I talked to Captain Yates." the woman told. "The registry they used here must be forged."

"Those sons of a bitch. Doctor, Major, you're with me." Sisko ordered before turning to his guest. "You're free to join us, Commander."

"I will. These criminals have tried to blackmail my father, it is time I do something against it." the security officer said.

Suddenly, Kira picked something up on sensors. "Commander, we've just received a general subspace transmission from somewhere in the Demilitarized Zone. A group there is taking credit for the kidnapping of Dukat. It's the Maquis."

"Yeah, I already expected that one." the Klingon officer huffed. "Can you determine the location?"

Dax reacted to that. "I believe I can fix that one! Give me a minute…"

* * *

The four of them went with a runabout vessel.

Major Kira is piloting the craft and Commander Sisko is sitting next to her. Doctor Bashir and Commander Kirk are sitting in one of the other chairs.

Suddenly, they received an incoming message from the space station the just left.

It was O'Brien's voice that came through the speakers. _"Commander, a Klingon freighter two light years from the Demilitarized Zone has I.D.'ed the warp signature, the ship did change course just as you predicted."_

"Transmit their last known coordinates and heading to us, Chief."

The Bajoran woman laid her eyes on the console as the coordinates were transmitted. "Got it. Entering the coordinates in the navigation now."

"Let us know if anyone else picks up their signature."

 _"Aye, sir. O'Brien out."_ and the engineer's voice was gone.

"Commander, something's off about these coordinates. Their heading would take them into the Badlands." the Major told.

Bashir looked up from that one. "Badlands?"

"A stretch along the Cardassian border that ships try to stay away from. There's a high frequency of plasma storms in that area. A couple of ships have been lost there over the past year or two." Commander Kirk told.

"Sounds like the perfect place for a hideout." the Middle-Eastern man stated. "Excuse me, sir, but what do you plan to do if we catch up with them? After all, these Maquis are Federation colonists."

"We're going to get Gul Dukat back by any means necessary." the human commander replied.

"Even if we have to fire on our own people?" the Doctor asked.

"Mr. Bashir, you forget that these people are practically criminals to the laws of the Federation. Their group is a more extreme version of the Bajoran Resistance Cells that my father helped to create. And extremists need to be stopped before any innocent lives are taken. Or have you forgotten the consequences?" Thalassa asked, her strict gaze gazing down on the human.

"Long range sensors are picking up the warp signature. It leads to an M-class asteroid." Kira mentioned.

"Take us there."

* * *

After traveling through a plasma storm, the runabout approached a large asteroid.

"Scanning the surface... I've located the ship!" the Bajoran told.

The Doctor leaned over the monitors. "Those are human life signs... no Cardassian."

Sisko grumbled. "Prepare to beam down."

* * *

The asteroid is a surface of a jungle, and the four officers transported near a small temporary camp near a cliff-side. There are a half-dozen Federation colonists standing in the camp, who aim their phaser rifles at them.

"Just our luck." Kirk commented as Cal Hudson arrived on the scene.

"I'm glad to see you didn't have too much trouble finding us, Ben. It seems that one disaster after another keeps bringing us back together again." the former Starfleet Commander said, in a seemingly friendly way. Then, he noticed the tall female. "Well, hello there!"

The half-Klingon's eyes narrowed and growled with a deep and low sound.

"Hudson, don't approach her!" one of the Bajorans hissed. "She's one of those Kirk kids!"

The dark skinned human male rose his eyebrow. "A Kirk? As in Fleet Admiral Kirk?"

"You damn well know who I am, Mr. Hudson." the woman said.

"Ah, now I seem to remember. You're wearing a different uniform. Still an engineer on the _Richardson_?" it was just pretense.

Thalassa rolled with her eyes. "Even if you kidnap me and threaten, my father will never give in to it. You'll only get the Klingon Empire on your tail."

"Does your family really have that much loyalty to the Federation?" the ex-Commander asked, as if astonished.

"My father's family has been serving the Federation ever since it existed. My Vulcan ancestors live by the true means of Surak, on which Starfleet principles are based. None of us will stride from that, nor will I." the Kirk woman almost shouted. "I know where the Maquis stand for, you people want revenge, not peace. You murder them, you'll be murdered right back."

"I prefer to call it retaliation. I'm sorry Ben, that we won't be working together."

"Commander!" Kira yelled.

"Sorry, Ben." and he shot the four officers with the phaser he'd been holding all along.

* * *

The camp was long broken down when the officers woke up from the effects of the shot.

The group went back to DS9 with the runabout vessel.

"I'm sorry we didn't catch them." Kira said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll get them another time." the human stated.

Thalassa laid a hand upon the right shoulder of the black man. "Commander, if I may call you Ben, I could put in a temporary transfer to DS9 to ensure the safety of your crew."

"And why would you do that?" the Bajoran asked.

"You need someone reliable with a wide knowledge and inquisition techniques to interrogate possible witnesses. I could be that someone."

"Very well. You can help first by helping Odo interrogate that Ferengi."

* * *

"I assure you, I had no idea that Sakonna was planning to kidnap Gul Dukat." the Ferengi male stated.

The Changeling looked skeptical. "Really? Then perhaps you could explain why the two of you were spending so much time together."

The barkeeper grinned uncomfortably. "Surely it's no crime keeping company with a beautiful female. You ought to try it, Odo. It might improve your disposition."

"Do you expect us to believe that a Vulcan would be interested in you for your lobes?"

"Vulcans are a species that appreciate good ears. Commander, this is very embarrassing, having to discuss my personal life."

Odo looked at the tall woman beside him. "Do you've got something to add?"

"I can only conclude that either Mr. Quark does not know anything, or he is hiding something particular from us." the Commander supplied.

"It's probably the second, knowing Ferengi."

The half-Klingon stepped forward, towering above the small man. "What was the arrangement you made with Ms. Sakonna?"

Under the strong gaze of the alien woman, Quark confessed. "Sakonna was in the market for certain items which I was able to obtain."

"What kind of items are we talking about?" Commander Kirk asked.

"Uhhh, different kinds of weapons."

The Changeling looked like he could burst. "Weapons?! You sold weapons to a terrorist group?!"

The Ferengi looked quite offended. "I did not. The Pygorians sold them the weapons. I merely made some introductions. Besides, I hadn't even heard of the Maquis until after Dukat was kidnapped."

"Mr. Quark, what weapons did she talk about?"

Quark had to think for quite a moment. "Let's see. Where to begin? She wanted some deflector shields, navigational arrays, maybe a couple of hundred photon torpedoes, pulse cannons and some high energy disrupters."

The half-Klingon looked at the Bajoran officer. "Whatever she needed those weapons for… it is going to happen soon. Alert all the Cardassian colonies and the Cardassian Central Command!"

"I have to admit, your voice is strong for a woman's." the bartender commented.  
"It's who I am." and the Commander left the holding cells.

* * *

When Thalassa came out of Odo's office, she saw the Bajoran woman approaching the Commander of the station with a Cardassian officer in tow.

"Commander, this is Legate Parn. He insisted on seeing you immediately." Major Kira introduced.

"Because my business here is crucial. It demands immediate attention. And as a member of the Cardassian Central Command I must assure you, Commander, that what we have to discuss is most crucial indeed."

This was the moment the half-Klingon decided to walk over to them.

"I understand. I assure you we are doing everything we can to find Gul Dukat." Sisko assured, voice calm.

"Please, Commander, your efforts are appreciated but unnecessary. You see, Central Command has learned that Gul Dukat was the leader of a small group of misguided officers who were funneling weapons to our colonies in the Demilitarized zone."

"Which means that the Maquis were practically right. The Cardassian settlers are being supplied by the Central Command." Commander Kirk interjected.

The Legate looked offended. "Dukat and the others were operating entirely without our knowledge. Central Command would never sanction anything that would violate our treaty with the Federation. We've arrested Dukat's co-conspirators and they shall be dealt with accordingly."

The Starfleet Engineering officer raised an eyebrow in Vulcan fashion. "Really? Then why can I practically read 'lie' from your body radiation?"

That pretty much shocked the Cardassian.

Thalassa looked sharper. "Actually, Dukat was _against_ supplying the colonies. Which is why you hope that the Maquis think it was the Gul."

"This is an outrage!"

"Then stop supplying weapons! You're taking land that does not belong to you." the Commander shot back. "You are at fault! The Maquis exists because of what you have done, not because of the Federation."

* * *

Up in Ops, Jadzia reported as the two Commanders and the Major entered.

"We just received a report that three Federation settlers were killed on Hakton Seven. The Cardassians claim it was in response to the destruction of the _Bok'No_ r."

The dark skinned officer nodded. "Which gives the Maquis a new excuse to strike back. Chief, what have you found?"

"Based on the residual subspace distortion of their warp drive, I was able to plot the course of the Maquis ship that took Dukat. As you can see, long range sensors show no signs of any other vessels travelling along that route." the human engineer replied.

"If they didn't transfer him to another ship, what about a planet?" Thalassa asked.

"It's possible. Their course took them past five M Class planets. I've downloaded their coordinates into the Rio Grande's computer." O'Brien replied.

"Strong remark. Alert Odo and Doctor Bashir to meet me immediately at landing pad C."

The Trill nodded. "Yes sir."

The Major touched the human man's arm to stop him. "Commander, you know there's no reason to go after Dukat. I mean, you heard Legate Parn. They don't want him back."

"Are you suggesting we leave him to the Maquis?"

"Why risk our lives over someone who's caused so many deaths? The way I see it, he's getting exactly what he deserves." Kira told.

Sisko stepped onto the turbolift with the female engineer. "The Central Command wants him dead. That's reason enough for us to want him alive. Landing pad C."

* * *

The Federation officers arrived in a whole system of caves.

Suddenly, they heard voices.

"No. He's right. We do not possess the Cardassian gift for inflicting pain."

"There, you see?"

Sisko recognized that voice. "That's Dukat's."

"Nor would we want such a gift."

Someone huffed. "But we do need to know when the Central Command is sending its next weapons shipment. So if it's all the same to you, Sakonna, I'll take over this interrogation. Then we can find out just how committed I am."

That was the moment Benjamin decided to step in. "I don't think anyone's that interested. Put down your weapons. We're not here to fight you."

The human who'd spoken before turned to him. "If that is true, then you will let us go about our business."

"I'm not leaving without Dukat." the station commander said.

"Then you're not leaving."

Thalassa came in the light next. "I would advise against further interrogation."

"And who are you?" the human asked.

"My name is Thalassa Kirk."

The female Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I expected you to appear different."

The half-Klingon shrugged. "Guess we all do."

"Will you stop talking and shoot them." the Cardassian was getting impatient.

"Mr. Dukat, we are not here to start a war." the female Starfleet officer warned.

Dukat's lips twitched before he jumped and knocked down Sakonna.

The human, Amaros, and others began to fire their phasers.

Bashir and Odo came into action as well, the Doctor stunned one and Odo lassoed Amaros who tried to run up the ladder.

Sisko stunned two Maquis agents as the Cardassian grabbed the human. He went to Dukat. "Let him go. I said, let him go! Odo, get these people secured on the runabout."

The Changeling nodded. "With pleasure, Commander."

The dark skinned officer pointed at Amaros. "Except this one."

"You mean I'm free to go?" the Maquis asked.

"I need a messenger. Tell Cal Hudson I haven't told Starfleet anything yet. Tell him we can still solve this thing together, but we're running out of time. Tell him I still have his uniform. He can have it back anytime he wants."

* * *

"What's your analysis, Commander Kirk?"

Thalassa read through the list. "Six ship-mounted high energy disrupters, three particle accelerators, two hundred photon torpedoes and a dozen pulse cannons… sounds like the Maquis are ready for something quite big. I would advise to check every single ship that enters the Demilitarized zone. Especially Xepolite and Lissepian trade freighters."

Dax frowned. "Why the Xepolites?"

"Xepolites have never been caught. Also, check depots. Some might be concealed and located within civilian population centers."

* * *

"The Bryma Colony. According to my sources, that's the location of the weapons depot." the Cardassian told.

"Then our objective is simple. Prevent the Maquis ships from reaching Bryma." Sisko injected with a nod.

"We're going to have to intercept them before they're picked up by the colony's sensors." Dax told.

The dark skinned Commander sighed. "We could wind up with a full scale war on our hands. We have to stop the Maquis. Our runabouts will take up a defensive position just outside the Bryma colony's sensor range."

Thalassa opened a map on the table to visualize the surroundings of Bryma. "The best way to detect incoming ships would be to hide a couple of dozen sensor probes in the system's Oort Cloud. That way, we can spot the Maquis no matter what route they take. We can expect only two ships, and we have three Runabouts: Mekong, Rio Grande and Orinoco."

"How do you propose to stop them?" the science officer of Deep Space Nine asked.

"To stop them most efficiently, target their warp engines and weapons arrays, try to disable them." the half-Klingon replied.

"How noble. I hope the Maquis will be as obliging to you."

Kirk huffed. "Don't forget that your practices have caused you defeat."

* * *

Sisko and Dukat were aboard the _Rio Grande_ , waiting in the Oort Cloud near Bryma.

"The longer they wait, the greater the chance the weapons depot will be moved to another location." the Commander stated.

Suddenly, Thalassa's voice came through the speakers. _"Commander, I'm picking up two Federation ships headed our way."_

"Sisko to Hudson. This isn't going to work, Cal. Turn those ships around before someone gets hurt."

 _"Please, Ben. Don't make me open fire on you."_ the voice was smug and arrogant. Completely unlike Sisko had known Cal at the Academy.

 _"Commander, they're making a run for it."_ O'Brien injected.

"Lock on tractor beams."

The Maquis ships are locked in the beam for a while, but they fired on the beam emitters.

"What are you waiting for?" the Cardassian asked.

 _"We're losing tractor lock."_ the chief engineer called out.

 _"They're breaking away."_ Major Kira reported.

The Commander shook his head. "Commence firing."

 _"One ship is drifting, propulsion system down."_ Thalassa reported. _"Ben, the_ Orinoco _has lost attitude control. Compensating with manual thrusters are probably not going to work."_

"Chief, you go after the _Orinoco_. I'll handle Hudson."

"They're coming back around." the Cardassian told.

Cal Hudson appeared on the monitor. _"It's just you and me, Ben."_

Sisko shook his head. "I can't let you start a war."

"I'm not turning back."

"And you're not going forward." so he fired photons and phaser shots.

The Maquis ship fired back with phaser shots.

"We've taken a direct hit on our primary fusion core." the Gul reported.

"Initiating emergency core shutdown." Sisko ordered.

"The port nacelle is flooded with ionized deuterium. We've lost both warp and impulse engines."

"We still have maneuvering thrusters."

Dukat was sitting on the point of his chair. "He's turning away. Now's your chance. Fire."

"I'm sorry Dukat, I can't kill a good man for trying to defend his home. But we did stop the Maquis, didn't we?"

The Gul's eyes narrowed, "Which is the only thing we've done. You disappoint me."

The commander huffed. "Don't expect me to lose any sleep over it. Mister O'Brien, when you get a chance, I could use some help with these engines."

 _"Yes, sir."_

* * *

"Commander, Gul Dukat has left the station." the Major reported as she entered the Commander's office.

"I'm sure he's glad to be going home." Sisko remarked.

"Chief O'Brien says that the _Orinoco_ and _Rio Grande_ will be up and running in a few days."

The human nodded. "Thank you, Major. I just got a communiqué from Starfleet congratulating me on my good work, and thanking me for preserving the peace with the Cardassians."

"You deserve it. You prevented a war." the Bajoran woman said.

The dark skinned man just turned uncomfortably in his chair. "Did I? Or did I just delay the inevitable?"

Just that moment, Thalassa entered. "Am I disturbing anything."

Sisko shook his head. "No, Major Kira was just reporting something. What is it, Commander Kirk?"

"I have received new orders from my father. I am transferred to the Deep Space Nine Engineering crew for as long as the threats in this region are continuing."

"I'm surprised to hear that."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sons of the Admiral**

* * *

"New transfers?" Kira asked.

Sisko nodded. "One junior engineer, one junior command officer and one junior medical officer. Their records are quite something. Just read this one."

The Major took one of the records from the Commander's desk.

Lieutenant-Commander Zophar Kirk, junior engineer with a minor in micro technology and a major in trans warp beaming.

"He's half-Cardassian, are you sure that's a wise choice?" the Bajoran woman asked.

"I'm not in charge of that." the human replied.

* * *

A small shuttle arrived from the _USS Excelsior_ , carrying only three passengers.

Security Chief Odo stood at the entrance portal to greet the new officers.

The first transfer to come out was a young man in a blue station suit. He was young, most possibly around his twenties, with Vulcan, Hatorian and Bajoran features. His hair was dark brown, as were his eyes and he wore no Bajoran earring. He greeted the Security officer with a wide smile. "You're Odo, right? I'm Sayal, Doctor Bashir's new assistant."

"You'll find the medical sign on the promenade, from here to the right." the Changeling said.

The young man smiled. "Thanks." and he went on his way over the promenade with his large bag carried on his back and a smaller suitcase carried in his left hand.

Then, the other two came out.

The other part-Bajoran without earring was wearing a red command uniform. His hair was blonde, his eyes greenish and his facial features were expressionless and his eyes radiated a cold sense of calmness like Vulcans.

The last transfer was half Cardassian, and quite a bit older than the half Bajorans. He had the usual Cardassian features, but less prominent. Also, he was quite some smaller than the average Cardassian he'd met.

"Lieutenant-Commander Zophar Kirk and Lieutenant Soval." the greyish skinned officer said. "Where must we report to?"

Odo looked on his PADD. "Commander Kirk, you must report to Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien. Lieutenant Soval, report to Ops."

* * *

Miles O'Brien wiped the sweat from his brow as he climbed out of a shaft underneath the floor. He sat down for a moment to catch his breath.

"Chief O'Brien?" a gentle voice behind him asked.

The Starfleet officer turned around to see another officer, who was part Cardassian. "Who're you?"

"I'm Zophar Kirk, I've been transferred here. I was told by Mr. Odo to report to you."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. How much do you know about fixing replicators?"

"Micro technology is a minor of mine."

"Great, then we can get started."

* * *

Everything in Ops was quite peaceful when the turbo lift stopped there with a person on the platform.

Sisko turned around. "You're Lieutenant Soval?"

The blonde man nodded. "Reporting for duty."

"Very well. Major Kira will introduce you to your station workings."

* * *

"Where is that bloody medicine?" Doctor Bashir was practically growling as he was searching through the cabinets.

"Doctor Bashir?" someone suddenly asked from the doorway.

Julian turned around to see a young Bajoran male with pointed ears wearing a Starfleet medical uniform. "Are you Lieutenant Sayal by any chance?"

"Yes, that's me." the young man replied.

"Could you help me finding hexadrin? I seem to have forgotten where I put it." the Middle-Eastern looking officer asked.

Sayal smiled. "Of course." and he put his bags in a corner before helping the good doctor.

"So… why did you join Starfleet?" Bashir asked as he opened yet another cabinet on his eye height.

"My dad, my paternal grandfathers and a grandfather's father have been serving in the 'fleet. Six of my nine siblings are ass well." the Bajoran replied.

"So… you're not pure Bajoran?" Julian looked at his new assistant.

The young man pointed at his ears. "One of my paternal grandfathers was half-Vulcan. My mom's Bajoran."

"You don't wear the usual earring."

Sayal laughed. "I'm not a believer of Bajoran faith, I'm a believer of logic and science."

"That's gonna piss of Winn badly."

* * *

"How was your day." Sayal asked when his brother entered their shared room.

Soval shrugged. "Ops is much like a ship's bridge, nothing special. How was yours?"

"Well, we spend our time talking when we weren't treating any patients. Do you know there's one leftover Cardassian on the station? He owns the clothing shop just across, he visits Doctor Bashir almost every day."

The older brother rolled his eyes. "Any run-ins with Bajorans?"

"Not yet."

"I had. There's one Bajoran up in ops, a female Major. I guess she was surprised to see a part Bajoran without any traces of that heritage except for the nose ridges."

"Get used to that one!"

* * *

Major Kira Nerys had been stunned from the moment she'd seen that new Starfleet Command officer. In her eyes, he was completely alien to all Bajorans.

He didn't wear an earring, his ears were pointed and his attitude was extremely cold. He reasoned with science without a trace of faith in the Prophets.

Kai Winn wasn't going to be pleased.

* * *

The next day, Sayal was up early after having slept from 10 in the evening to 5 in the morning. He was used to waking up early. He had to be silent, to not wake up his brother.

Once dressed and washed, the medical officer went to the infirmary on the Promenade.

When he put the key in the keyhole, he saw something in the corner of his eyes. So, he turned his head.

In the middle of the Promenade lay a man. The dimmed lights showed the skin was grey with a blue hue around it. The uniform was an military Cardassian one.

The Lieutenant walked closer but stopped as soon as he noticed that the eyes were open and glazed over with something blue-silverish. "Oh, fuck." and he went to press the nearest alarm button.

* * *

The alarm woke the entire station, and it was only 5.19 AM.

Captain Sisko growled as he strode up the Promenade. "Who pressed that fucking alarm!?"

"I'm sorry Captain Sisko, that was I." the new medical officer said before he pointed at the body near the board. "I found him this morning when I was about to open the infirmary. I had woken up pretty early this morning."

Security Chief Odo leaned over the body. "Do you know the cause of death?"

"Cobalt diselenide, nothing else could cause that blue hue around him." the lieutenant told.

"How sure are you?" the Changeling looked at the part Bajoran.

"Ninety-eight point nine seven percent."

Just that moment, the Cardassian tailor arrived on the scene. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"Lieutenant Sayal, how familiar are you with Cardassian anatomy?" Sisko asked.

"I have a Cardassian stepmother, so I believe I can say I'm pretty familiar with it."

"Perform an autopsy. I'm informing Gul Dukat about this."

The part Bajoran nodded. "Yes sir. Can somebody help me load him up?"

* * *

"Now I'm certain it was cobalt diselenide. There's even an injection entrance behind his right neck ridge."

Julian looked at his new assistant. The young man had explained him all about Cardassian anatomy and even showed him where to cut and where crucial organs were placed. "How can you see it?"

"Cobalt gives the skin a blueish hue. It affects the skin like the Plague on Earth in Europe during the Middle ages. Do you see that? The left cardiac atrium of the heart, that's where it entered the heart. The cobalt diselenide was injected in the one bloodstream that went from brain to heart. It caused immediate cardiac arrest. Time of death: midnight."

"Jesus! What a think to put in a report."

* * *

Sayal entered the Captain's office with the autopsy report in his hands. The entire Ops crew was there, and an important Cardassian officer. "Captain, the report you asked for."

"How did Legate Tankan die?" the Gul asked.

"He was injected with cobalt diselenide in his oxygen-lacking blood vessel. It went directly to his heart and caused cardiac arrest. It was a painless death." the Lieutenant replied.

"Cobalt diselenide? That stuff is impossible to get around here." Odo said.

"Not here, but the Maquis in the Demilitarized Zone do have it." the Captain told.

Dukat looked at the young medical officer. "What's your name and who're your parents, officer?"

"Sayal Sarek Kirk, son of Christan James Sarek Kirk and Meressa Alenis." the half Bajoran replied.

"Your father, he's also married to Illnoira Garak."

"Yes."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Where does your father's loyalty lie?"

The medical assistant sighed. "With Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Council. And if you are going to ask about the Maquis, he, like anyone else in our family, has no contact with them."

"Dukat, don't harass my officers without any proof of that person being guilty." Sisko said.

"But isn't it strange? This man arrives and suddenly there's a murder!"

Soval stepped forward. "As did I and our brother Zophar, but we are not accused."

The Bajoran Major looked on a scanner in the office. "Uh… I believe we should let this conversation slide. Something's coming through the wormhole."

"On screen." the Captain ordered.

The wormhole opened up and a battered solar sail ship came through.

"A lightship?" the elder half-Bajoran asked, frowning in a Vulcan fashion.

"I don't know where it came from. According to remote sensors it never entered the wormhole." Kira said, turning to the group behind her.

"Get to your stations in Ops, try hailing them."

All officers who worked there went to their stations.

Sayal placed the report on the Captain's desk and left Ops completely.

Dax raised an eyebrow from behind her station. "From these readings I'd say that ship's about three hundred years old."

"Lifesigns?" the dark skinned command officer asked.

"There's someone on board. A Bajoran." the Trill replied. "Whoever's in there could be injured."

"No response to our hails." Soval reported.

"Tractor the ship into transporter range and beam the passenger directly to the infirmary."

* * *

The patient was a middle-aged Bajoran man with a goatee beard and drab clothes.

"Take it easy, you're disoriented. Sayal, dermal regenerator." Bashir said.

The young medic handed the regenerator, so that Julian could heal the wounds.

After the wounds were healed, the Captain entered.

"He's still disoriented."

Sisko nodded. "I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko. You're aboard a Federation Space Station near Bajor. This is Kira Nerys, my First Officer."

"Who are you?" the Major asked.

The unknown male looked up to them. "I am the Emissary."

Everybody in the room was suddenly shocked.

The man continued. "I was headed back to Bajor. My lightship was caught in an ion storm. It nearly tore it apart. A girder came loose from the bulkhead and impaled me through the shoulder here. I remember thinking I was going to die, alone in space, when a strange opening appeared in the sky. I was terrified at first, and then I realized what was happening. The Prophets were opening the gates of the Celestial Temple and drawing me to them."

"Captain Sisko, I can identity this man as Mr. Akorem Laan. Writer of the Gaudaal's Lament."

Sisko's eyes went wide. "How do you know his name?"

The Command Lieutenant shrugged. "My mom once showed me de digitalized portraits of famous Bajorans, I'd recognize those faces anywhere. Photographic memory. That man disappeared in ninety-one seventy four, it's twenty-three seventy two."

"By the prophets!"

"Akorem, a great deal has happened since you've been gone. Maybe Major Kira can spend some time filling you in."

"Major Kira?" Akorem asked.

The Major nodded. "That's right."

"But your family would be part of the artist _D'jarra_."

Doctor Bashir was confused. " _D'jarra_?"

Before the woman could reply, Sayal already did. "It's like the caste system in India, a person's work was dictated by what family they were born into. My father pleaded with Kai Opaka to let go of them in twenty-three thirty two, to strengthen Bajor's troops during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor."

"The Cardassians occupied Bajor?"

"For over fifty years."

"It seems you're right, Captain. A great deal has happened since I've been gone."

* * *

 _"Ever since the Prophets returned me to my people, I've asked myself the same questions over and over again. Why did they keep me with them for so long? Why did they return me to my people now? I now know the answers. Bajor suffered a great wound while I was with the Prophets. The Cardassian occupation. The Bajor I have returned to has lost its way. People no longer follow the path the Prophets have laid out for them. They no longer follow their_ D'jarras _. Artists have become soldiers. Priests have become merchants. Farmers have become politicians. We must heal the wounds of the occupation. We must return to our_ D'jarras _. We must reclaim what we were and follow the path the Prophets have laid out for us. It is their will that the farmers return to their land, painters to their canvasses, priests to their temples. If we do this, if we follow our_ D'jarras _, then Bajor will flourish again and become the green and peaceful land I remember. It will be as if the occupation never happened. By returning to our_ D'jarras _, we will have erased it forever."_

* * *

During Akorem's speech, Soval was standing in the back. He was scoffing.

This man wanted to go back to the Bajoran middle ages.

In his hand, he was holding a sharp object. It took him only a moment to decide and threw the object just past the 'Emmisary's' head to get stuck in the wall behind.

Everyone looked back, to see the half-Bajoran fueled with anger.  
"I am not allowing you to rule over people's lives like that. Putting the Bajorans back in a specific closet shall destroy Bajor forever. No longer the choice of what you want to be, no longer to speak your mind of politics no matter what family you were born in… all the work _'the One'_ did for nothing." the command officer shouted. "Your previous Kai said that a specific individual was ' _the One_ '. If you believe in those texts, you know that the _D'jarras_ are long gone like they are supposed to be. If you throw it all back, be prepared to see your people leave society forever. As for the Prophets, I am quite sure they no longer want them. Otherwise, they would have told Captain Sisko so. Since he is the one true Emissary of the Prophets." and he left the scene to go to the Promenade.

Major Kira looked at him until he'd disappeared from her sight, wonder in her eyes.

* * *

Sisko knows he's hallucinating when he sees the Promenade so closed and quiet. Then there's the sound of a wind then it all went dark.

Kai Opaka appeared out of the dust. "Who are you?"

"Kai Opaka?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here? How did you…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Now the female Bajoran was suddenly behind him.

"Who are you?" she repeated with a stern face.

"Don't you know me?"

The previous Kai was behind him again. "Know you? How can I know someone who doesn't know himself?"

Opaka vanished and the lights came back on.

* * *

The Captain went to infirmary, Doctor Sayal was present and checked him over.

"From what I can tell, I think you had what the Bajorans call an Orb Shadow. Sometimes people who've been exposed to the Orbs of the Prophets experience hallucinations weeks, even months later." the new arrival told.

"What triggers them?" Sisko asked.

"Medical textbooks would say an excess of neuropeptides, but of course, we're dealing with something that isn't science. The Bajorans believe you only have a Shadow experience when you ignore what the Prophets have been trying to tell you during an Orb encounter."

"Interesting." the dark skinned man commented.

The new medic sighed. "Captain, Major Kira, Soval and I believe you are the Emissary. You need to believe it yourself as well."

"But the two of you aren't believers?"

Sayal shrugged and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "We were raised to be neutral, no religion was forced on us. It was up for us to decide our own path, our own journey. Our mother did tell about the Bajoran faith, and how it had delayed them so much. She warned us for the extremists, and Mr. Akorem is one of such extremists. I will not follow someone with such a radical vision, any knowledgeable person knows that that man is not the Emissary."

Sisko smiled. "Thank you, for believing in me."

* * *

Thalassa entered the Captain's office at 16.30 precisely. "Captain Sisko, you wanted to see me?" she asked from the doorway, hands behind her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can just call me Ben." the dark skinned man commented with a smile. "And yes, I wanted to see you. If all of the Bajorans on this station are leaving to follow their caste, what would the impact be?"

The half-Klingon woman pursed her lips as she thought. "If literally all of them are leaving, we only have one third of the original workforce. The station would be out of operation within three weeks without any intervention from Starfleet Command."

"Dang, that's graver than I thought." the human said, placing his chin in his left hand.

"Do not worry, Ben. We shall find a way to expose Akorem Laan as the fake Emissary." the woman promised as she walked inside to the desk, the doors sliding close behind her graceful steps. "He will go too far, and that will be the moment."

"Before you go, would you please thank your little brother for what he did right after the speech?" Sisko was smiling. "It was brilliant."

The engineer laughed. "Sure I will."

* * *

Soval was on the Promenade, talking to a few Bajorans who'd came after him right after the speech of the 'Emissary'.

"It was pretty brave what you did." Major Kira commented.

"How do you have such strength?" another woman, about a decade older than himself.

The third woman narrowed her eyes at the second. "Sagila…"

"Ah, Paimin, can't I just ask?" the lieutenant sighed.

"My father is both a warrior and a diplomat. Our early education was all about choosing the right words to speak to different people." the half Bajoran replied.

The youngest female smiled. "Your father must be a wise man."

"He is. My mother married the diplomat."

Suddenly, the young man heard something and turned his head to the story railings before running towards it.

"Soval!" the Major called out.

Soval ran past the mass of people and slid over the floor with a graceful slide before catching a falling Bajoran, preventing him from hitting the ground.

As soon as the half alien stopped, the Bajoran man started gasping for air.

The Command Lieutenant lay the man down on the Promenade floor and held his hand as he catched his breath. "Are you alright?"

A lot of people assembled around the two of them, all with shocked faces.

The monk on the ground looked Soval in the eye and reached with his free hand out to the young man's shoulder. "Thank you, for saving my life. May the Prophets bless you."

Kira pushed herself past the surrounding crowd. "What happened?" she asked.

The Command Lieutenant just wove his free hand around. "I… I just heard a voice inside my head calling for help from that hole above the Promenade."

"It was the Prophets you heard." the monk commented with a smile.

That moment, Odo also came on the scene. "Alright people, mind telling me why everybody's gaping?"

"Odo, this Lieutenant catched this man when he was falling. You might want to give him some credit for what he did." the Major spoke as she stood up.

"Can you stand?" the half-alien asked.

The man on the ground nodded and was helped up. "What is your name, young man?"

"Soval Kirk."

"I'm Vedek Imutta, I thank you again for saving my life."

Just a few moments later, Vedek Porta arrived.

The monk jumped behind the Lieutenant. "He pushed me over the railing!"

Odo looked at Porta. "And why did you do that?"

"His family name is Imutta. Their _D'jarra_ is unclean." the Vedek replied, face stern. "I asked him to set the proper example and resign from our order. He refused."

Soval growled lowly and his eyes started to illuminate amber light.

"What's happening to him?" Kira asked.

The Changeling sighed. "This man is part Hatorian, their genetics are crazily dominant. No matter what species you mix in, ancient drives are impossible to control. Male warriors tend to enter a state of complete mindlessness when they believe innocent lives are in danger."

As he was telling this, the half-Bajoran jumped upon the middle-aged monk.

People got out of the way as the man rolled on the ground.

Soval smashed Porta's head to the ground before grabbing his collar with his fist and throwing the Vedek to the other side of the Promenade.

Odo sighed. "I'll look if he's okay and then I'll lock him up."

"What's the heist all about?" it was Sisko, almost standing right behind them.

"I'm sorry for Vedek Porta's actions. He pushed me over the railing, second story, because I refuse to resign and follow my _D'jarra_. My father and grandfather stand behind Luma Shikahr, at least that man was honorable."

"You were almost killed because of your _D'jarra_?" it was clear that Sisko was raging on the inside. His eyes spew fire.

Imutta nodded.

"Thow that piece of shit in jail! I'm going to have a conversation with Akorem."

* * *

Once the Captain was gone, Nerys turned to the Vedek beside her. "Who's Luma Shikahr?"

"It's ' _the One's_ ' pseudonym, he was one of the resistance initiators. He was an alien, quite a diplomat and a warrior. There aren't many who know his real name." Imutta replied.

"Do you know it?" the Major asked.

The monk shook his head. "My father hasn't told me yet. The only thing he let slip was that Luma came here with Ro Tishito, the portrait painter. She might have a portrait of him somewhere in her studio, you should go visit her."

* * *

In the wardroom, the Captain confronted the 'Emissary' with Soval by his side.

The Bajoran sighed. "I regret what happened here today as much as you do, but change is never easy, and the road that the Prophets have asked us to walk won't always be a smooth one. It had to be done."

The dark skinned human gave him an angry look. "And forcing people to follow their _D'jarras_ won't make it any smoother. What almost happened on the Promenade was just the beginning."

"Must I remind you, Captain? I am merely fulfilling the will of the Prophets."

"And how would you know?" the Captain asked, raising an eyebrow

Akorem sighed. "I'm the Emissary."

"And what you've done with the position has made me wish I had never given it up."

"But you did, and it was the right decision." the middle-aged man pointed out. "You never truly accepted the role in the first place."

"I'm willing to accept it now." Sisko stated.

Laan frowned. "You're challenging my claim?"

That was the moment Soval injected: "You have left him no choice."

"If we went to the people and asked them to choose between us, it would be chaos." the poet said, now facing the half Bajoran. "Sure you understand."

"Neither of us want to divide Bajor any more than you do." the Lieutenant said.

The time-traveler studied the half-blood. "You look Bajoran, but you don't behave like one. You're too alien for the people of Bajor."

"I do not mind to be alien to them, for I am meant to be among the stars." Soval stated.

Akorem smiled at the young Command officer. "That's quite poetic. But of course, Bajor wouldn't be divided for long. because in the end the people would choose me. My claim was foretold in the ancient texts. I was the first to find the wormhole. I was the first to be with the Prophets. They gave me back my life."

The Captain shook his head. "We're not going to settle this by arguing over ancient texts."

"Then how?"

"There is only one way to be sure which one of us is the Emissary. The two of you will have to go to the wormhole and ask the Prophets." Soval stated.

* * *

Soval was looking out of the large window in the Captain's office, seeing how the runabout Rio Grande disappeared in the wormhole.

The doors opened up.

"If you seek Captain Sisko, he is not here." the Lieutenant spoke.

"I was searching for you, actually." the female Bajoran voiced.

The Starfleet officer turned his head around. "And why would that be?"

The Major smiled. "I'm taking you to a Bajoran art exhibition. I've already arranged transport and temporary replacements for our positions."

"How thoughtful. What kind of art exhibition are we visiting?" Soval asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"A general exhibition, no specific style."

"Sounds promising. When are we going?"

"When the Captain's back, of course. I really wish to know who's the real Emissary."

* * *

Captain Sisko returned alone to Deep Space Nine.

Apparently, the Prophets had sent Akorem Laan because Sisko was reluctant to accept his position as Emissary of the Prophets.

Nerys let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing that you're the Emissary. Had Mr. Akorem been, I'd have to start making art!"

The dark skinned human looked at Soval. "You never told us to what _D'jarra_ you'd have belonged through your mother."

The half-Bajoran huffed. "Mom had been a Prylar when my father arrived on Bajor. She belonged to the _Sern'apa_ caste of priests and politicians."

"I'm not really capable of envisioning you as a Bajoran priest." Sisko stated.

"Me neither. I am much more my father's son, a warrior and a commanding officer. I could not have pulled off the grab of a monk anyway."

"Let's go to Quark's after the speech, I need a drink after all this shit."

* * *

When the three of them sat down on a table in the bar, they saw O'Brien and Bashir coming down the stairs from the holosuites in Irish warrior costumes.

"It's your own fault." the Doctor pointed out.

"I can't believe you didn't cover me." the engineer said at the same time.

At the bar, Sayal was laughing soundlessly while biting his under lip.

Julian shook his head. "How was I to know you were going to insult the King of Leinster in his own keep?"

Sisko shook his head when he took out a PADD. "On my way back, I was just reading one of Akorem's poems, The Call of the Prophets."

Kira's eyes gleamed. "Oh, that's one of my favorites. It's a shame he never finished it."

The Captain smiled. "He did. Look."

The Major took the PADD with a frown, the Lieutenant looking over her shoulder. "This is confusing. The last time I read this poem it ended after the twelfth stanza. If the timeline's been changed, then why do I remember things the way they used to be?"

The dark skinned man laughed. "The Prophets work in mysterious ways."

Then, a male Bajoran approached them. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but tomorrow, after evening services in the Temple we're having my daughter's _ih'tanu_ ceremony. She's turning fourteen." and the man put an arm around the girl by his side.

"Happy Birthday." the Captain said.

"We were wondering if there's any chance you could come and give her your blessing. It would mean so much to us." the member of the Militia said.

"I'd be happy to."

"Thank you, Emissary."

And Sisko genuinely replied: "You're welcome."

* * *

Kira had arranged tickets for the Bajoran State Museum and direct transport.

"You seem to like art very much." Soval said after observing the Bajoran woman for eight point three nine one minutes.

Nerys smiled. "My mother was an icon painter, she got me interested in it." and she looked at the small PADD again. "Oh, look, the icon painting of B'hala has been returned. And artist Ro Tishito is presenting one of her works today, personal reveal at 1900 hours."

The Lieutenant smiled. "The icon painting first then? It's only 1804 now."

"Good idea." and the two of them went into that particular direction.

On their way there, a middle-aged woman in traditional artists clothes bumped into the half-Bajoran.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." she said as she looked up.

Soval held up his hand. "You do not have to excuse yourself ma'am." and picked up what the woman had dropped on the floor.

"You're such a gentleman." and the woman left with a smile on her face.

The Major took Soval's wrist and pulled him along through the crowd to the icon painting.

The Lieutenant read the plate that was written in Bajoran.

 _'The ancient city of B'hala that was lost in history for over 20.000 years, only recently rediscovered. B'hala was revered as a holy city in the Bajoran religion. Like many ancient Bajoran cities, B'hala was built around a Bantaca spire that bore markings denoting the city's position in the cosmos. Only a person touched by the Prophets can truly find it.'_

"Nerys, can you explain to me what a Bantaca spire is?" the Starfleet officer raised an eyebrow after finishing the little history.

"Well, they're obelisks. Ancient Bajoran cities were built around them." the brunette replied as she photographed the icon painting with her holographic camera.

Soval studied the icon painting. "Could you make a detailed picture of the Bantaca spire on painting? Maybe Captain Sisko would like such a photo."

"Sure, if you say so." and Kira made the picture. "Shall we go to the reveal?"

"Of course." and he held out his arm.

The Major smiled as she took it.

Arm in arm, the two of them walked towards the reveal stage.

There was an entire crowd standing before the podium.

"Never thought that an artist's work could draw the attention of so many citizens." the Starfleet Lieutenant said. "Is there anything on the work Ms. Ro is going to reveal?"

The brunette looked on her pad. "It only says it's a realistic portrait, 10 by 20 meters."

The half-Bajoran frowned. "Well, let's see what it is then."

The lights above them slightly dimmed and a pair of lamps shone directly on the tall purple curtain.

The man standing behind the microphone ticked on it, causing an eerie sound to be heard around the entire hall. "Welcome, visitors of today's exhibition, to the revelation of Ms. Ro Tishito's masterpiece. I give the word to the lady herself."

Everybody in the crowd clapped, politely or enthusiastically.

Ro Tishito stepped onto the stage, apparently the woman who'd bumped into Soval earlier. "Thank you all who have come to see my work. I've worked on this painting since 2331, when I stayed at the Vedek Assembly for some time. It has been an honor to me, to be the one to paint the person who lead us to freedom. I present, my portrait of Luma Shikahr."

The Bajoran male who still stood on the stage pulled on a rope, causing the curtains to fall.

The enormous painting that was revealed was the head and chest of a black haired male in a red tunic with a Bajoran pattern. On the background could be seen a high mountain with the sun disappearing behind it and ruins on top of that mountain.

But clearly, the man wasn't Bajoran. His hair waved in the wind to reveal the pointed tips of ears and eyebrows slanted upwards. There were no ridges on the nose nor an earring, instead he had a square shape pattern on the sides of his neck.

Major Kira looked at Soval with a gaping mouth. "He… looks like you."

That caused the heads of the entire crowd to turn.

"That woman's right!" a male Bajoran called out as he jumped up.

The artist on stage smiled at the half-Bajoran. "Could you please come on stage?"

The crowd made a path for him, on which the Starfleet officer walked before climbing up the stage in a smooth move.

Nerys went closer to the edge.

"You know the man who is Luma Shikahr to us." Ro stated.

Soval nodded. "That is true. He is my father."

The entire crowd gasped.

The artist smiled. "I'm honored to meet the son of the man who saved my life."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Klingons & Cardassians**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day in Ops, but it was disturbed.

"Benjamin, we've got some unexpected company." and Dax pointed at the Klingon ship on the viewscreen. "It's just decloaked."

Sisko took a look at it. "Ah. The new Klingon flagship."

"The Negh'Var. There's a General Martok on board asking to speak with you." the Trill woman said.

"Put him through."

The Klingon General appeared on the viewscreen. "Captain Sisko. I bring greetings from your allies in the Klingon Empire."

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine, General. Is there something I can do for you?" the dark skinned male asked.

"It has been a long journey. My men require shore leave." the warrior said.

"Certainly. They can come aboard any time they like."

General Martok gave something that was the equivalent of a Klingon smile. "Good. _Sowee tah_."

And that was the moment that an entire Klingon fleet shimmered into view.

* * *

"So, what brings you here, General?" Sisko asked as they stood in the wardroom, Major Kira and Lieutenant Soval in his presence.

"A valid question. But first, let us be sure we are all who we say we are." and Martok cut the palm of his hand with his dagger, letting the red blood drip onto the table.

"You think we're Changelings?" the Bajoran Major asked.

"What I think doesn't matter. The blood will tell the truth." the Klingon insisted.

The Captain took the dagger from the General and cut himself in his handpalm before handing the dagger over to his fellow officers.

Kira hesitated, so Soval took it from the senior officer.

"It will not hurt." the half-Bajoran said as he took Nerys's hand, their eyes making contact.

The brunette let out a breath before the other officer cut her hand, her red blood flowing out for a few drops to end up on the table.

"Thank you." the Major said with a smile.

The Lieutenant nodded before cutting his own hand. Green drops fell onto the table next to Kira's red ones.

"Now that that's over with." and the dark skinned officer looked at the Klingon.

"We have been sent here to fight alongside our Federation allies against the Dominion."

"I appreciate your gesture, but I'm not sure it's necessary." Sisko said.

Martok gave them a skeptic look. "The Klingon High Council thinks it is."

"Our communications relay in the Gamma Quadrant hasn't detected any signs of Jem'Hadar activity for quite some time. They seem to be giving the wormhole a wide berth."

"They will come. And when they do, we will be ready for them."

* * *

It was soon after breakfast that Commander Thalassa Kirk made her way over the Promenade in her Starfleet uniform on her way to the Engineering section she was assigned to for the day. She was walking past Quark's when she heard the yells.

"So far away from the Ionite nebula. So what is it that you do on this station?" it was a Klingon male who spoke, whom the half-Klingon could only see from behind.

"Can I help you?" the engineer asked, causing the male to turn around.

"And what have we here?" the Klingon warrior smiled as he saw the woman.

Thalassa rolled her eyes. "You're a guest here on Deep Space Nine, please behave as such." and she attempted to walk away.

But the warrior blocked her path, forcing her to look up.

"I'm Drex, son of Martok."

The half-Klingon lifted her head. "I am Thalassa, granddaughter of Kor." and she bumped into him with her shoulder to get past Drex.

"Morn, I believe Ensign Sanders was looking for you. Gentlemen, if you have business on this Promenade, I suggest you get on with it."

* * *

Soval pressed his auricle deeper in his ear. "Captain Sisko, I'm receiving a priority one distress call from a Bajoran freighter, they're under attack by a Klingon ship!"

The dark skinned human growled. "When are such things ending. Lieutenant, go talk to General Martok. The rest, to the _Defiant_!"

* * *

The half-Bajoran Lieutenant went to find General Martok in his assigned quarters. When he couldn't find the General he started sniffing around for the particular smell of a Klingon.

Thing was, he couldn't smell any scent. Like there hadn't been anyone inside the quarters.

Neither were there any Klingon artefacts present. Even Mother Wiv kept a statue of Kahless and Morath in her personal quarters in their home.

"This is strange." Soval murmured and slowly stepped back towards the door. "General Martok!?"

There was no answer.

The Lieutenant shook his head and turned around, the doors opening before him.

But on the other side of the doors stood the General.

"What were you doing here?" the Klingon growled.

"I was looking for you, to rely a message from Captain Sisko." the half-Bajoran replied, voice straight. "Your ships are ordered to stand down, as you have no authority in Bajoran space. Stop bothering the ships, and if you wish to search them through, make sure you have arranged it with Starfleet Command and the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce. Have a nice day further, General Martok." and he slipped right past the tall warrior.

Soval didn't smell the usual Klingon stench, which made him suspecting something.

* * *

"Was the freighter in grave danger?" Soval asked when Captain Sisko returned to the office.

"They were about to boarded and searched through for Changelings." Sisko replied. "Did you get anything out of Martok?"

"No, but I did notice something quite unusual." the Command Lieutenant told.

The human raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"There were no Klingon artifacts anywhere in the room, neither could I smell the usual odor that a Klingon male carries with them." the half-Bajoran replied.

"And that's how you know something's off?"

Soval shook his head. "I am telling you, there is something about this Martok… I cannot explain myself with logic, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Anything on the scanners? Where's the Klingon task force now?"

"According to our long-range sensors, the Klingon task force has withdrawn to just outside Bajoran territory." the Lieutenant replied.

The Captain sighed. "So now they're in unclaimed space. And if they decide to continue searching ships…

"There's nothing we can do about it unless they try to stop a Federation or Bajoran vessel."

"Which, so far, they haven't done."

The intercom sounded and O'Brien's voice came through. "Captain, General Martok is here to see you."

"Send him in."

As soon as the human said that, the doors of the office opened for the Klingon to enter.

He thumped a dagger onto the desk. _"Sohk vad."_ and he left again.

The half-Bajoran picked it up. "It is Commander Kaybok's."

Sisko frowned. "Why did he give it to me?"

"He is letting you know Kaybok's dead. Martok probably had him executed for disobeying his orders." the Lieutenant replied.

The bald human sighed in frustration. "Which means our next confrontation with the Klingons won't be resolved so easily. Any suggestions, Lieutenant?"

"The longer the Klingons are here, the worse things are going to get. You have to decide something soon, or things will escalate for the bad." Soval pointed out.

"Curzon Dax told me once that in the long run, the only people who can really handle the Klingons are Klingons. Get me Starfleet Command."

* * *

It didn't take much time for the new officer to arrive.

"Lieutenant-Commander Worf reporting for duty, sir." the Klingon said as he stepped into the Captain's office.

"It's good to have you aboard, Commander." Sisko said with a welcoming smile.

A short nod was given. "Thank you, sir."

"I understand you've been on extended leave." the human stated.

The Starfleet officer noddd. "Yes. I have been visiting the Klingon monastery on Boreth. I found my discussions with the clerics to be there most enlightening."

"Well, I hope you'll forgive me for pulling you away from your studies, but I doubt that this assignment will take very long. This is Lieutenant Soval Kirk, he'll inform you about the situation. I'm due in engineering."

* * *

Worf walked with Soval over the first story just above the Promenade.

"I've heard much about your family." the Klingon commented.

The half-Bajoran raised an eyebrow in true Vulcan fashion. "All good I hope?"

"Your family is held in high regard among my former ship mates. In particular, I have always admired your father. He is an example of a true honorable warrior."

"I was unaware that my father was held in your high regards."

The two of them stopped on a bridge over the Promenade.

The Commander nudged with his head. "It was he who made me realize that being a warrior meant more than only fighting glorious battles of victory, but that words can hurt and heal as well."

"Ah, diplomacy. Yes, it is important in our lines of duty." the Lieutenant commented. "Let's go down to the Promenade, to Quark's, I'll introduce you to the other senior staff."

"Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

As they entered the bar, the Ferengi behind the bar sighed. "Let me guess. Klingon bloodwine, and Altair water."

"Prune juice, chilled." Worf corrected him.

That got Quark turning his head. "Prune juice?"

Soval almost laughed out loud when he saw the look the Commander gave the orange skinned alien, though he couldn't contain his laughter completely.

"If you say so." it came out shyly and quickly served them their drinks.

"They're over at the dart board." the half-Bajoran said and pointed at three men in Starfleet uniform.

"Lieutenant, what brings you here? Oh, hello Commander." the man in yellow asked.

"I was leading Mr. Worf around the station, explaining the entire situation going on here." the Command Lieutenant replied. "Commander Worf, meet Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir."

"Care for a game of darts?" the Doctor asked.

"I do not play games." the Klingon simply stated.

O'Brien smiled. "Think of it as target practice.

Bashir held up one of his darts. "The object is to throw this dart and hit that board over there." and handed Worf one.

"Aim for the dot in the middle."

Worf missed the bull, but the dart was half-buried in the eleven.

Just a few seconds later, Kira and Dax came down the stairs dressed as medieval ladies.

"I can't believe you did that!" the Trill commented.

"He didn't leave me any choice." the Bajoran complained.

"Wait, wait, wait. What did she do?" the engineer asked.

Jadzia rolled with her eyes. "She knocked out Lancelot."

"He kissed me." the Major said with wide eyes.

"He's supposed to kiss you." Dax explained.

"But I was playing a married woman!"

The Doctor grinned. "Lieutenant Commander Worf, this is Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, and Major Kira Nerys, our first officer."

The Klingon officer looked up and down. "Nice hat."

Kira pulled off the wimple. "I don't usually dress like this. We were in the holosuite."

"So I gathered." then he looked at the Trill woman. "You used to be Curzon Dax."

Jadzia smiled. "That's right. And I don't usually dress like this either."

"Curzon's name is an honoured one among my people."

" _Louk, a jeek cHim talaw._ "

Worf's head nudged. "I suppose so."

Then, a shout was heard from the other side of the bar. "Bloodwine! And hurry!"

"Excuse me." and the Klingon left.

"What did you say to him?" the brunette Bajoran asked.

But before Dax could reply, Soval replied for her. "She said: 'Yeah, but I'm a lot better looking than he was.'. It's supposed to be humouristic."

The Trill looked at him with a scowling expression. "And how do you know Klingon so well?"

"Multicultural family."

Worf had made his way over to the Klingon warrior who'd shouted at the Ferengi.

"This bloodwine is cold! Get me another one!" and the goblet was placed harshly upon the counter.

"You are Drex, son of Martok."

"That's right." Drex said.

"I am Worf, son of Mogh." and he punched the shouter directly in the face.

The son of Martok drew his dagger but missed every thrust at the officer, only to end up on his back on the floor.

Worf took Drex's dagger and snarled at the companions, who backed off immediately.

"He's good." Dax commented.

* * *

In the guest quarters, Worf unpacked a few personal items when the doorbell rang.

"Enter." the Klingon said.

It was the General who came in. "I have come for my son's _d'k tahg_. Give it to me or I will take it from you."

"Now that you are here, I have no further need of it." and the officer handed back the dagger.

"You robbed my son of his honour just to get my attention?" Martok asked.

Worf scoffed. "You can't take away what someone does not have."

The broader Klingon growled. "Are you saying my son is without honour?"

"I am saying your son is a coward and a liar." the officer stated.

"And what of his father?"

"That remains to be seen."

Martok huffed. "Tell me, what have I done to earn your disrespect?"

"The misdeeds your troops have committed speak for themselves. Attacking a Cardassian tailor. Detaining and searching ships in neutral space without warning or provocation. And you, executing one of your commanders because he refused to fire on a Federation ship…"

The General shook his head. "Whatever we have done is in the best interests of the Alpha Quadrant."

"You must think me a fool to make your lies so transparent." the officer said while he narrowed his eyes.

"I do not wish to quarrel with you, Worf." Martok stated.

"Nor I with you. The House of Martok is an honored one, with a proud tradition. But I must know why you are here." the younger Klingon stated.

"I am here under the authority of Gowron himself. I am carrying out his orders. That should be all the explanation a Klingon warrior needs."

Worf looked skeptically. "You forget. I am not only a Klingon warrior, I am a Starfleet officer. And Starfleet deserves an explanation."

"They will get one soon enough. Until then, know this. My mission will determine the fate of the Klingon Empire. Interfere, and you risk destroying us all." that was the moment the General left, leaving the officer without any kind of real explanation.

* * *

Soval frowned as he saw Worf pacing up and down near his chamber room. "Something on your mind, Commander?"

The Klingon turned his head sharply. "I'm afraid I'm stuck. I tried contacting everyone on the Klingon home world whom I know, Gowron, Emperor Kahless, my brother Kurn… but I'm not getting any response!"

The Lieutenant rose an eyebrow. "I can try asking _Dahar Master_ Kor for any information, but I cannot guarantee you a satisfied response."

"I welcome any help I can get."

* * *

Sisko was stunned. "Cardassia? Why would the Klingons want to invade Cardassia?"

"According to my source, there has been an uprising on the Cardassian home world. The Central Command has been overthrown and power transferred to civilian authorities. Chancellor Gowron and the High Council believe the coup was engineered by the Dominion." Worf told.

"Do they have any proof?" the human asked.

The Klingon shrugged. "None that I know of, but they are convinced that civilians could not have overthrown the Central Command without help."

The Captain sat back in his chair. "So, by attacking Cardassia they think they're protecting the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion? Great!"

Scanners began beeping.

Soval went over to look. "Captain, General Martok is already back on his ship. He is also recalling the other Klingon warriors from the station."

"Try to prevent them from leaving." the dark skinned officer ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm coming with you." the security officer said as he took a step towards the door.

The half-Bajoran turned around. "If you are up to it."

Together, they left the Captain's office for the turbo lift.

"What is it that you plan to do?" Worf asked.

Soval shrugged. "I see that in the moment. I never really think things out beforehand. If I do, it is a mere draft. Our first step is to get inside Martok's ship."

* * *

Klingons were leaving to the docking bays, all shouting around in the Klingon language.

"How are we going to enter one of the shuttles without being seen?"

The half-Bajoran looked around, spotting a pair of Klingons conversing. "I think I have an idea. But you are not going to like it."

Worf just frowned.

* * *

A loud bang was heard in a hallway.

"What was that?" a Klingon yelled.

An elder Klingon looked at the younger one. "Let's take a look."

Both of them walked into the hallway where the bang was heard. but they didn't see anything.

"Must've been some electronical dysfunction. We better alert engineering." the younger Klingon said and reached with his hand to press the com button.

Soval used just that moment to jump on the younger Klingon's shoulders and use his entire body to floor the man.

Worf came out of his hiding and directly hit the elder one to knock him out.

The half-Bajoran looked up with a smile. "Good job, we are getting somewhere." he shoved his left sleeve higher, revealing a mechanical bracelet with green lights blinking.

The Klingon frowned. "What's that?"

"You will see." the blonde said as the bracelet scanned the body of the elder Klingon.

When it was done scanning, Soval physically changed into the Klingon that was scanned.

"You're practically replicating the powers of a Changeling." Worf stated.

"It is a Hatorian device." the half-Bajoran's voice had also been deformed. "Quick, make sure the two of them are bound and in the supply closet."

* * *

Worf, now wearing a Klingon armor and his hair let down, and Soval boarded the _IKS_ _Rotarran_. "We must find Martok, preferably alone."

The half-Bajoran nodded. "That is indeed favorable, but if we have to do it public, that is fine by me." he murmured.

"How do you intend to stop him?" the Klingon asked, grasping the other man's shoulder.

The disguised officer looked at him. "With my Hatorian techniques." and he stalked away.

Worf had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

The two Starfleet officers walked around the ship looking for Martok.

Soval recognized the General's voice coming from the command area and signed his fellow officer to follow him. He stopped at the door and looked inside.

Right there, was proof of a Changeling impersonating General Martok.

One of the arms was turning into orange-white goo that became a hammer.

The command officer retrieved something from his pocket, it looked like just a normal piece of metal, but there was a button near one of the endings.

Worf frowned. How was this strange being going to defeat a changeling with that thing whatever it truly was?

The half-Bajoran didn't enter the room very discretely, though elegantly. "Hello Martok, or should I say… impersonator?"

The Changeling spun around, seeing the disguised officer. "Who are you?"

Soval deactivated his bracelet, revealing his blond headed self. He was smirking.

"You're not going to win from me." and the impersonator swung his hammer.

The Lieutenant ducked to evade the first blow, giving him enough time to press the button on his staff to block the second strike.

"What's that?" the Changeling looked at the staff, one end had a sharp blade and the other end had a U-from thing that didn't look useful for anything.

The half-Bajoran laughed before kicking the disguised imposter and stabbed him with the U-shaped end… which gave the Founder an electrical surge of at least 180 Volt.

The impersonator was screaming as the electricity went through his non-terrestrial body.

The surge was enough to send the Changeling to his knees and turn his feet into orange-white goo.

Soval stabbed him again, the Volt dose now about 205.

The imposter was further reduced to the typical Founder liquid.

Apparently, an entire horde of Klingons had heard the screams and were now standing at the door, watching how the imposter was slowly revealed.

"By all the might of Kahless!" one of the warriors yelled as he saw the sticky liquid.

The Starfleet Lieutenant stabbed the Founder one more time, reducing the rest of the body to liquid. Then, he turned to the men at the door. "Someone get me a strong case! You do not want a Changeling loose on your ship!"

A few of the men saluted and ran away to get what the half-Bajoran had asked for. Quickly they returned with a large goblet and it's lid.

Soval was able to get all of the liquid in the goblet before closing it. He removed his bracelet and put it around the metal before turning it on. "It will cause permanent electricity surges, keeps the Changeling from taking a form. Do not worry, the battery works on carbondioxide."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise.

The Starfleet Lieutenant put his ear on the metal ground. "It is coming from beneath the floor."

"But that is sealed!" one of the Klingon warriors commented.

"Probably not enough." And the half-Bajoran stabbed the floor with his staff.

Worf was frowning. "What are you doing?"

The sharp blade of the Hatorian staff cut easily through the floor of the Warbird. "Looking what that noise was."

As the floor was widely open, both Soval and the Starfleet security officer looked down to see machinery and the living body of a Klingon male with only one eye.

"Martok!" Worf yelled.

The real General's one eye opened up. "Worf! Get me out of here!"

The Starfleet officer reached into the floor to get the older man out.

"General, how long have you been stuck there?" one of the warriors near the door asked.

"Long enough to not truly know what the fuck is going on." the Klingon grumbled before he turned to the half-Bajoran. "You're no Klingon, but you have a good sense of honor. Tell me, how did you know it was an imposter?"

"He did not smell like a Klingon." Soval answered.

Martok frowned. "I was unaware Bajorans had a strong sense of smell."

"They do not. I am only half-Bajoran through my mother. My father is Fleet Admiral Kirk."

"Part-Hatorian, no wonder you have a good sense of honor. Let's celebrate your victory on the defeat of the Changeling. Men! Prepare the feast!"

* * *

"You did quite something down there." Sisko commented as he found the young Lieutenant walking over the Promenade.

"I did my duty like any one of us would." Soval stated.

"You took down a Changeling with your intelligence and the weapon you needed to do it. Not everyone knows all the things his or her weapon can do. It deserves recognition."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: You are Cordially Invited**

* * *

 _Captain's personal log, stardate 51247.5. It's been a week since our return to Deep Space Nine, but the mood of celebration continues. We're still at war, and the station's been designated Headquarters for the Ninth Fleet. That, plus our strategic position guarding the wormhole, makes DS Nine one of the most tempting targets in the entire quadrant. But for now at least, the war seems very far away._

* * *

Sisko looked over the busy Promenade from the upper level as Thalassa went over to him.

"Good morning Captain."

The dark skinned human smiled. "Do you know how much I missed hearing you say that."

"Do you know how much I hated saying, 'Good morning, Dukat.'?" the half-Klingon said, placing her hands on the railing.

He laughed. "I can imagine. What's on the agenda?"

"The _USS Potemkin_ has completed her repairs and is rejoining the fleet later today. _Exeter_ , _Sutherland_ and _Akagi_ have submitted resupply requests, and there are about a thousand messages from Starfleet Command awaiting your eyes only attention. Oh, and Major Kira told that Martok is waiting in your office."

"Ah. I'll start with the General."

The hybrid nudged with her head. "Thought you would."

* * *

"You knew about this, didn't you?" the General was a grump.

Sisko only smiled. "I had a pretty good idea."

"And you did nothing to stop it?"

"No. In fact, I recommended you for the position myself. Allow me to offer my congratulations to the new Supreme Commander of the Ninth Fleet." the Captain said, reaching out with his hand.

The Klingon took it before commenting: "Do you have any idea how much paperwork a Supreme Commander has to do?"

"You're welcome. May I arrange quarters for you on the station?"

Martok shook his head. "No, I'll keep my flag aboard the _Rotarran_. It may be cramped, but at least I'll feel like I'm still in the war. By the way, I'd like Worf to continue functioning as my principal Intelligence Officer."

"I don't see any problem with that. He's the only officer I know who can never get enough work." the human said.

"At least if he's busy he'll stop going on about this wedding of his. There were times aboard the _Rotarran_ he nearly drove me mad. Until his son arrived, it was all he could talk about. Then Alexander became all he could talk about. The man is nothing if not single-minded."

"I haven't met Worf's son yet. What's he like?"

"He's a fine boy. Dedicated, eager. He has the heart of his father, but he's not the best soldier I've ever seen."

* * *

The soon to-be-wed couple was sitting around a table at Quark's.

Worf's son Alexander was telling another one of his crazy mistakes.

"But when he ordered me to bring the system back online I thought he was still talking about the hydrostatic system, so-"

"You did not engage the pumps while the check valves were open?" Soval interrupted.

Worf nodded. "He did."

The quarter human boy shrugged. "I flooded the entire deck with superheated hydraulic fluid. It took me three days to clean it up, but I swear it still smells like burnt dog hair in there."

"Remind me to keep you away from the Defiant. You are a menace." Soval said, taking another gulp of his goblet of bloodwine.

"The _Rotarran_ 's crew actually thinks of me as a good luck charm. You know, the more mistakes I make, the safer they feel. I hope the _Ya'Vang_ 's crew feels the same way."

The Klingon frowned. "The _Ya'Vang_?"

"I got new orders this morning. The battle cruiser _Ya'Vang_ took heavy losses in their last engagement so most of the _Rotarran_ 's crew are being transferred there at the end of the week, including me." and the young man raised his goblet. "More bloodwine?"

"Why not?" Kirk said before drinking the last from his.

The Ops officer shook his head. "No, not for me."

And Alex left the table with his future stepfather's goblet.

"You do not like it, do you?" Soval said after a little observation.

"We will most likely not see him much often anymore."

The half-Bajoran placed his right hand, the one with the engagement ring, over the far larger hand of his future Klingon spouse.

Worf looked at the ring. He had picked it out with Major Kira, as he wanted it to symbolize Soval as a person. It was a silver ring with a rose on top, small Vokaya stones from Vulcan decorating its small leaves. It's design was elegant, but certainly not delecate looking. It fit the other officer perfectly.

"We will find a way to see him again, you are stubborn like that." the smaller man said, curling his fingers around the hand to hold it.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked as he arrived back at the table.

"We have changed our wishes. We will be getting married before you are reassigned to the Ya'Vang." Worf then told. "I want you to be my _Tawi'Yan_."

"Me? Really? Oh, that's great!" and the young one threw out his arms.

Unfortunately, one of his arms hit a waiter's tray to crash it onto another table.

Quark sighed before looking at the full grown Klingon officer. "I'll put that on your tab."

* * *

"How's it possible that you guys planned this wedding already? I'd be completely stressed if I had to think about it with less then a week's worth." Kira commented.

Soval laughed. "Worf has been dreaming of it ever since he was a little boy. He knows what he wants. Sure my entire family will attend the ceremony and a few elements of my heritage will be there, but the main theme will be the Klingon rite."

"Looks like you've got it down already." the Major then said.

The half-Bajoran nodded. "Right down to the wedding band we will both be wearing and the design and color of the ceremonial clothes."

* * *

As the invited men sat down in their chairs, Worf began to speak. "Thank you for coming. As you probably know by now, Jadzia and I will be married here on the station in six days."

The young doctor was smiling. "There's nothing more romantic than a wedding on DS Nine in springtime."

"When the neutrinos are in bloom." the Chief engineer finished.

The Klingon officer continued. "By tradition, the Klingon man spends the four nights before his wedding on a mental and spiritual journey. It is called _Kal'Hyah_ , the path of clarity. And he is accompanied by his closest male friends."

"You cannot imagine the experience that awaits us. Four long nights filled with song and fellowship. A time of unbridled pleasures." the new Supreme Commander said.

"Are we talking about a bachelor party?" Miles asked.

"It is a similar ritual." the Ops officer replied.

Bashir shrugged "That's good enough for me."

"Me too."

"Count me in." the Captain said as last.

Worf nodded. "We will meet in the holosuite tomorrow night at twenty one hundred hours."

"I advise you all to get plenty of rest." the Imperial warrior advised.

Both the Engineer and the Doctor stood up to leave the room.

"Four nights at a Klingon bachelor party. Just think of the possibilities."

O'Brien let out a breath. "Thank God Keiko's not here."

And the doors closed behind them.

"What I do wonder is what Kirk will be doing while we're travelling down _Kal'Hyah_." Ben said, waiting for either of the Klingons to tell him.

"He will be taking a different journey with my wife." Martok told.

Sisko frowned at that. "Your wife?"

* * *

"By marrying Worf, Kirk will be joining the House of Martok. Since the Mistress of a Great House must approve all marriages, Sirella will spend the next four days evaluating Soval." the Klingon explained as they were at the airlock.

The lock opened and a stately Klingon woman came out.

"My Lady." he greeted her.

"You've put on weight and your hair is going grey." the woman said.

"My deterioration is proceeding a pace."

Sisko didn't know if it was the usual between Klingon couples, but he hadn't observe such behavior between Lady Wiv and Fleet Admiral Kirk. Nor did Thalassa behave like that towards him.

"I thought you would be in your grave by now."

"I shall endeavour to die this year, if possible. Allow me to present Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander of Deep Space Nine. Captain, may I present the Mistress of the House of Martok, my wife and the mother of my children, Sirella, daughter of Linkasa."

Ben cleared his throat. "Welcome to Deep Space Nine."

Sirella acknowledged him with a nod. "Thank you, Captain. Where is he?"

"Soval's quarters are in the Habitat ring, section twenty five alpha. Shall I escort you? It's quite far away."

"I'll find my way. If you'll excuse me." and she walked away.

"Magnificent, isn't she?"

This was going to give him a heavy headache. "I'll be in my office, if you need me."

* * *

Soval placed real var'Hama candles on the welcoming display. His half-brother Sevinnin had made the trip to Kronos to capture the targs, he'd done the rest of the entire thing.

Then, the doorbell rang.

The half-Bajoran took a deep breath. "Come in."

It was indeed Sirella who entered.

 _"Tuq son bosh mok A'Beh Sirella koh. E'Gagh vet moh."_ He greeted her respectfully.

The woman eyed him. "Your worthiness to join our House will now be judged according to the traditions of my family."

"I will be prepared, my lady."

She huffed. "I doubt that. A Klingon woman would find it difficult to gain my favour. As you are neither Klingon nor a woman, it will most likely be impossible."

"I will still endavour to do my best in your tests."

"At least you can say what you mean." and her deep brown eyes eyed the candles. "The evaluation will begin tomorrow morning. Have the traditional meal prepared before I arrive." and she left.

Once the doors closed, Soval crossed his arms. "How rude."

* * *

"You never told me that your wife was opposed to this marriage." Worf said as he sat down in one of the chairs in Martok's office aboard the _Rotarran_.

"Sirella is a woman of strong convictions. She believes that by bringing aliens into our families we risk losing our identity as Klingons."

The Starfleet officer huffed. "That is a prejudiced, xenophobic view."

"We are Klingons, Worf. We don't embrace other cultures, we conquer them. If someone wishes to join us, they must honour our traditions and prove themselves worthy of wearing the crest of a great House." Martok told, placing two goblets down on the table.

"Soval is worthy."

The Supreme Commander nodded. "Of course he is. He is honourable and a formidable warrior, we've both seen it for ourselves."

"You should say that to Sirella."

"That's not such a good idea. I don't want her to think that I'm interfering in her domain."

Worf thought about it. "Perhaps I should speak with her. Coming from me, it would not seem like a challenge to her authority."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the far older male advised.

At that, the man in red frowned. "Why?"

A sigh left the elder's lungs. "Well, the truth is, she doesn't like you that much either. Don't let that bother you I had every right to bring you into the family and she's accepted the fact that there's nothing she can do about it."

"How comforting." Well, that was sarcasm to cut through with a _bat'leth_.

Martok laughed. "And they say that you have no sense of humour."

* * *

The holosuite cave was dark, with a central fire and lit by flaming torches.

"I could do without the heat. I can't say much for the decor either." Bashir commented while looking around.

O'Brien shrugged. "Well, it can't be all fun and games. I'm sure there has to be some sort of ritual we have to go through before the party begins. There is going to be a party, isn't there?" he looked around expectantly.

The young Klingon pointed at himself. "You're asking me? I can barely say my name in Klingon."

"Prepare yourselves, my friends, for a journey you won't soon forget." Martok said.

"These are Ma'Stakas." Worf said as he handed out staves with big balls on the end.

The doctor looked quite confused. "What do we do with them?"

"At the conclusion of the wedding ceremony, you will use them to attack Worf and Kirk."

The Engineer looked a bit uncomfortable. "Obviously. Don't you know anything?"

"The tradition dates back to the wedding of Kahless and Lukara, who were nearly killed by Molor's troops moments after they were married. Until the ceremony, you should keep them with you at all times." Worf replied.

Sisko held up his Ma'Staka. "I trust that this combat is non-lethal?"

"It is a symbolic attack only." the Supreme Commander replied.

Just that moment, Alexander found the buffet table. But before he could take anything from it, his father said: "The food is not to be eaten."

"Then what is it for?"

"It is here to tempt us into breaking our fast."

At that, the Captain frowned again. "Fast?"

"There are six trials we must face on the path to Kal'Hyah. This is the first, deprivation. We now begin a fast that will continue until the day of the wedding."

"That's four days away." Julian almost whined.

"It is a short time, I know, but we must make the best of it." the older Klingon said.

"What are the other five trials?"

"Blood, pain, sacrifice, anguish and death."

Bashir sighed. "Sounds like marriage all right."

* * *

Quark's bar was being redecorated Klingon-style and the breakables removed as Jake and Thalassa entered.

"More flowers up the banister." Quark ordered.

"We're ready with the banner, boss." some random Ferengi reported.

"Raise it." This was before the owner spotted the two. "You're up early."

The Engineer shot him a look. "I'm always early. Jake merely wished to inform his father that the Federation News Service is going to publish a book of his stories about life on the station under Dominion rule. I take it he's still in the suite?"

"Oh, yeah, they're still up there." the orange skinned goblin looking creature told.

"What are they doing?" Jake asked.

"It's a Klingon bachelor party. You're a writer, use your imagination."

Thalassa let out a deep breath at hearing that. "Well, that one's going to last the next four days. I'm off to my job, then."

* * *

Soval could hold heavy things, but heat was another thing. Currenly, he was holding two heavy smoldering buckets out from her side at arms length.

The half-Bajoran took several steady breaths before saying the ritual words _"Al'Qoch mensah t'lang cho."_ before putting them down onto pedestals.

It was clear on her face that Sirella didn't like it that he did it almost perfectly.

"Your body position is still poor and the placement of the braziers on their pedestals is sloppy." she then said.

The hybrid rolled his shoulders. "To be honest with you, I cannot stand to much heath."

"A Klingon woman would not complain."

Soval sighed. "It all comes down to that, does it not? The fact that I am not Klingon or a woman. Sorry for you, but you just have to deal with things no matter who you think you are." his voice had taken on an angry tone.

"That is how you think?" her noserills were flaring.

"Course I do. I know you believe you are of the Imprial Line, but that doesn't make you entitled to oppose a marriage of love." the part-Vulcan said, fully turning to the Mistress of the House of Martok. "Worf and I will however get married, no matter what."

* * *

"Hey, Major. Is it true Kirk is having a party tomorrow night?" Jake asked.

Kira nodded. "News travels fast."

"Well, is it by invitation or…?"

The Major smiled. "I'm sure you're welcome, and you can tell Nog the same goes for him too."

The young Sisko cheered. "Great."

"Oh, I understand congratulations are in order to our newest published author."

"Thank you."

The Bajoran heard footsteps and turned towards it. "There they go."

The four men, excluding the Supreme Commander, appeared with staves and robes.

"They look so serious." she commented.

The boy shook his head. "It's all an act. They don't want the rest of us to know what kind of debauchery they're up to."

Kira frowned. "Like what?"

Jake shrugged. "It's a Klingon bachelor party. Use your imagination."

* * *

"What gave you the idea for this party?" Kira asked as she laid sprawled on the holo sand.

"I wanted my own sort of batchelor party, just a bit less traditional." Soval said, placing his sunglasses on.

Jadzia smiled. "I'd have chosen a Samoan band and a fire-dancer, but sprawling on the beach and running through the water like children is fun too."

Thalassa smiled. "It was our favorite activity to spend the summers in San Francisco. We were lucky not to be photographed."

"The perks of being the Fleet Admiral's children, huh?" the Trill said.

* * *

Bashir and O'Brien were hanging in manacles from a rope stretched across the cave. Just another one of those trials.

"Miles?" the doctor asked, voice weak.

The voice replying was also strained. "Yeah?"

"It's working. I've had a vision about the future. I can see it so clearly." the Middle Eastern looking man said.

The Irish man turned his face towards him. "What is it?"

"I'm going to kill Worf. I'm going to kill Worf. That's what I'm going to do. I can see it clearly now. I'm going to kill him. Kill him."

"Kill Worf. Kill Worf." the Engineer agreed.

* * *

Back on the beach, where the four of them were running through the 'water' the doors of the holosuite opened up to reveal Sirella.

"It is time for the Bre'Nan ritual."

Soval, who'd stopped as soon as he saw the woman, let out a unhearable sigh. "Of course."

"And who are these three?" the Klingon woman's eyes were ice cold as she looked upon the women in the back.

"My lady, allow me to introduce my two closest friends, Jadzia Dax and Kira Nerys, and my half-sister Thalassa Kirk." the half-Bajoran said, pointing to each of them respectively.

"You didn't inform me you had a Klingon half-sister."

"I did not believe it to be important."

Sirella set a few steps towards he half-Klingon. "From which House do you descend?"

"My mother is the daughter of _Dahar Master_ Kor, thus from the Great House of Kor."

"So the House continues on." the Mistress commented before turning around. "I will see you in ten minutes in your quarters for the Bre'Nan ritual."

The Major looked confused. "What just happened?"

"I think she wishes to join with the House of Kor." the Engineer suspected. "After the _Dahar Master_ 's death, my father was dubbed the new Head of House, my mother its Mistress. I've got a feeling something's going to happen."

"We will be prepared. Dad needs to know this, maybe he can settle things before they escalate." Soval said. "I need to go now, or I will be late."

"I'll go and do that. We'll see you two after we're done."

* * *

"How did the Bre'Nan ritual go?" Worf asked, entering the bedroom of his fiancé that same evening.

Soval shrugged. "Honestly, I am unsure. Lady Sirella is not very see through."

"There's something else bothering you." the Klingon observed.

The half-Bajoran let out a small sigh before laying back on his bed. "She seemed pretty interested in Thalassa after I introduced her as my half-sister. She asked from which House she descended."

"It is not uncommon for a woman to ask for another woman's House."

"Maybe not on Kronos, but Thalassa had a bit of a bad feeling."

"I'm confident it's nothing."

"I really hope so Worf, I really do."

* * *

The entire station was in a hurry. Everyone wanted to get done with their duties so they could attend the wedding.

Odo was not one of those. Anyway, his job was never done.

"There's a ship docking!" someone shouted. "It's the _USS T'Kumbra_. Captain Solok says he has passengers."

"Open the airlock." the Security Chief ordered.

Soon, the airlock rolled open to reveal the passengers.

The Changeling almost let his PADD fall as he almost entered a state of shock. "Admiral!"

"Where is my son?"

* * *

Sirella watched the guests gathering around the podium in the bar as the decorations were being finished by the Ferengi. Most of the guests belonged on the station, but there were indeed a few who came from outside the station.

There were a couple of Vulcans in their traditional dress robes, a few high ranked Starfleet officers, several ship stationed officers and a few aliens unseen within the Federation.

There was a Cardassian in alien military grab, two Romulans, and another Klingon male in Starfleet command uniform standing beside the woman that was Thalassa. They shared resemblance, he was most possibly her brother and thus the heir to the House of Kor.

Then, she spotted something unusual.

Another Klingon woman entered the room, she walked elegantly over the path that created itself by people stepping out of her way. Her dress was emerald green, the top was a slim-fit, the straight neckline revealing her broad but tender looking shoulders and the skirt flowed out from the waist to the ground. Her long and bushy curling hair was put up in a royalish style.

"Lady Sirella." She greeted her fellow woman before taking a stand with Thalassa and her possible brother.

"Where's dad?" the Mistress heard the half-Klingon woman ask.

"With Soval, doing the last few things before the wedding begins."

So this was Thalassa's mother, the daughter of Kor.

The woman was indeed as regal as Sirella had imagined, only a lot more outlandish.

Just when the kettledrums started to play and the light turned deep red, a tall Vulcan entered the room. His presence made everyone squirm and cower away.

Even she, the far granddaughter of Shenara, shuddered at the sight of him.

This Vulcan made his way to the daughter of the House of Kor, greeting her like a husband greeted his wife.

"Is Soval alright?" the daughter of Kor asked.

"He is. Do not worry, my beloved." the male said, his silky voice soothing. "This will be a most joyous occasion to all of us."

"I actually still can't believe Soval's getting married." the half-Klingon male stated.

"And still is it happening."

Then, the braziers lit up, the sign for Sirella to walk onto the stage.

She began the telling of the tale that was usual for a traditional Klingon wedding. "With fire and steel did the gods forge the Klingon heart. So fiercely did it beat, so loud was the sound, that the gods cried out, 'On this day we have brought forth the strongest heart in all the heavens. None can stand before it without trembling at its strength. But then the Klingon heart weakened, its steady rhythm faltered and the gods said, 'Why have you weakened so? We have made you the strongest in all of creation. And the heart said:"

Worf entered the stage. "I am alone."

"And the gods knew that they had erred. So they went back to their forge and brought forth another heart."

From the other side of the stage, Soval entered in a costume that was stuck between a dress and robes.

The sword-bearer, Alexander, brought two bat'leths.

"But the second heart beat stronger than the first, and the first was jealous of its power."

The two officers crossed the bat'leths, before the half-Bajoran placed his to his soon-to-be husband's neck.

"Fortunately, the second heart was tempered by wisdom." the Mistress continued.

And so, the Lieutenant spoke the words. "If we join together, no force can stop us."

They gave the traditional Klingon swords back.

"And when the two hearts began to beat together, they filled the heavens with a terrible sound. For the first time, the gods knew fear. They tried to flee, but it was too late. The Klingon hearts destroyed the gods who created them and turned the heavens to ashes. To this very day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts. Not even me. Worf, son of Mogh, does your heart beat only for this man?"

"Yes." Worf replied, taking a smaller hand into his.

"And will you swear to join with him and stand with him against all who oppose you?"

"I swear."

The prideful woman then turned to the alien male. "Soval, son of Christian, does your heart beat only for this man?"

"Yes." Soval replied, laying his hand upon Worf's.

"And do you swear to join with him and stand with him against all who would oppose you?"

"I swear."

Sirella let out a breath. "Then let all present here today know that these men are married."

That was the moment that the Klingon man reached forward to kiss his new spouse.

After the kiss, the Mistress embraced Worf.

The half-Bajoran curtseyed to the Mistress of the House of Martok. "My lady."

"Welcome to the House of Martok, my son." and the two embraced.

"Now, Doctor!" Martok called.

And blood-curdling screams and thumping sounds erupted.

* * *

Quark's quickly turned into a reception, serving drinks on the cost of the newly wed couple.

"That was quite an eventful ceremony." Christian commented, arms linked with both his wives. Wiv on his left and Alenis on his right. "Are you sure that was a typical Klingon wedding?"

"Absolutely, the first part has always been there. Far before recorded history. The latter thing was added to remember Kahless and Lukara." Wiv answered.

Alenis was still smiling. "I wonder when your children are getting married. I did see Thalassa eyeing Captain Sisko quite often."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a marriage between them." the transgender Klingon replied after a few seconds of thought.

Then, Sirella approached the three of them. "I suppose you are Soval's father."

The part Vulcan nodded. "That I am. And you are Lady Sirella, Mistress of the House of Martok and supposedly a descendant of the Imperial Princess Shenara."

"Your son was particularly determined to have my approval during the Bre'Nan ritual. His words sure proved so." the Klingon woman told. "I suppose I now see where he gets his way with words from."

"I raised all of my children like that." the Fleet Admiral replied. "I expect Soval to do the same with the children he will have with Worf."

At that, the Mistress frowned. "But both of them are male, it's impossible."

Christian smiled. "I will let you in on a small secret, Lady Sirella. You see, some males from the Hatorian species are capable of carrying children."

"I was unaware of that possibility."

"It is not a very well known fact. But rest assured, the House of Mogh will still continue."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Light of the Prophets**

* * *

Soval had been meditating for four weeks at an end. Well, all the hours he hadn't been on duty. It was showing now, and the command crew was getting concerned.

"Worf, any idea what's up?" Kira asked one day, after the half-Bajoran had been particularly sloppy with his coding.

"He will not tell me." Worf replied.

The Major crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "I'll ask if Captain Sisko can make it an order to go see Doctor Bashir and Doctor Sayal. This shit is interfering with his duties, we can't have that here while we're still at war."

"I understand."

* * *

The Lieutenant in particular had been running tests ever since he'd felt unwell in the mornings before his duties. He didn't know how and what he should do.

All tests had returned postitive.

"Don't you think you should tell your husband about this?" Sayal asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "He does have the right to know."

Soval sighed as he placed his head in his right arm, elbow on his desk. "I am afraid, Sayal. It is so soon, too soon for my liking."

The medical officer sighed. "So what that the child you're having is _Omaruu_? Worf's not going to love it less because the kid needs affection."

"You forget we are talking about Klingons here." the Command officer pointed out. "They would never accept a child that would be too weak in their eyes."

"Just tell Worf. We'll worry about Klingon society later down the line."

* * *

Worf found his husband surrounded by Vulcan meditation candles, but he was not meditating. "What is on your mind?"

"I… discovered something that quite unsettled and worried me." the half-Bajoran replied as he slowly stood up. "It would have been joyous, had you been no Klingon."

At that, the former security officer frowned. "What do you mean by that."

"I am pregnant. Do not say anything yet." the Lieutenant said as he saw his husband's mouth open again. "The thing is… our child is _Omaruu_."

"I am confused." the Klingon said.

Soval threw a book at him, which Worf barely catched before it hit his face. "Read it and you will understand."

That was all that was said before the smaller man stalked out of their shared quarters.

The tall male looked at the book. It was an old book, pages turning brown from age and bound together by light grey reptilian hide. The title was written in a violent purple shade that said: _'An Explanation of Hatorian Differences for Dummies – written by Lady Tailania Kir, translated by Lady Illnoira Kirk.'_

* * *

"So, what was it?" the Major asked as she found her best friend's husband in the back of Quark's bar reading an old book.

"Apparently, Soval is pregnant." the Klingon said, his eyes still on the words.

Nerys looked away for a moment before smiling widely. "Isn't that something to be happy about? Why aren't you two making it known to the command crew?"

Worf placed the book on the table, turning it to the woman. "Read what stands beneath the word _'Omaruu'_."

Kira took the book from him and read the passage.

* * *

 _'The_ Omaruu _is a male Hatorian with the capability to carry children. A good 33% of the entire Hatorian population has this defining second gender. When they are young,_ Omaruu _children need a lot of affection from their carriers, female and_ Omaruu _family members to stabilize their emotions. Their growth is slow, caused by the fact that their brains grow much faster than their physique._ Omaruu _are smaller, usually not becoming taller then 5 feet and 5 inch. Traditionally, their warrior fathers are not involved in their childhoods due to the fact that they lack the emotion to care._ Omaruu _children are incapable of ever becoming fighters in the physical way unless they are defined as_ Ohariu _, the combination between an_ Omaruu _and an_ Aharii _. Usually, they do not have enough muscle mass to stop the blows of weapons. Their most likely careers will be Engineer, scientist, tactican, writer, artist, Ambassador or politician.'_

* * *

"Uh… I'm not quite sure what to think of this." the Bajoran said, still confused.

"I was also confused when I first read it, but then I remembered Soval's words that it would have been a joyous occasion hadn't I been Klingon."

The man's words sank in slowly. "Oh. Your people's traditions… you're a warrior society."

"I myself do not care about this, but I know Sirella will. No weakling should be born to a Great House."

It hurt the Major to see the usually so stoick Klingon eat himself up on the inside. "Are you thinking about aborting the child?"

Worf shook his head. "Never. Any child I will have I will cherish and protect. If I must, I will send this child to Soval's parents to keep it out of Sirella's grasp."

"You should tell Soval that, I'm sure he appreciates you caring about the kid like that."

* * *

The half-Bajoran was already in their bed when the Klingon came back, holding the book underneath his right arm.

"You are my spouse, the one I have sworn to protect. And with just as much fire, I shall protect this child from harm, even if it means to send it to your parents."

Soval smiled. "Thank you."

"You will always have my undying support."

* * *

Sisko raised an eyebrow. "Soval was pregnant? Well, that explains his moods. But why deprive yourself of a good night rest?"

He was walking with his girlfriend, Thalassa, through the corridors of the Habitat Ring.

"This child has turned out to be incapable of becoming a warrior, thus unworthy in Klingon society." the half-Klingon replied. "It would mean shame to the House of Martok were it ever discovered by the Council. Soval was thinking about what it could mean to Worf's new family, especially since Sirella initially disproved of him marrying into her House."

"So… if Worf had been human, nothing would've been the problem?" the Captain asked.

"Essentially, had Worf not been from a warrior culture with exception of the Hatorians, this problem wouldn't exist."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We don't yet know, but there will be a plan soon."

* * *

"To be fair, I am glad I have not yet returned to Earth." the Fleet Admiral said.

Soval smiled, leaning into his father's arms. Although he was no longer a small child, the embrace of his father still gave him that content feeling he'd always felt when wrapped in the strong arms.

Alenis was sitting beside them, a single tear dropping from the corner of her eye. The Prophets had been kind to their family for the last years, and again they were shining a new light on her children. "I will visit a monestary on Bajor tomorrow. Will you be joining me?"

"Sure, maybe Nerys wants to join in too."

"You go ask her."

* * *

"This monastery contains the Orb of Prophecy & Change, it is the one I consulted after I spoke to Kai Opaka in the days Soval's father was here on Bajor." the woman dressed in dark yellow told as they entered the surrounding gardens. "I have memories here, happy ones especially. I'm glad I don't have any memories of misery here, unlike other people of my family. The Prophets haven't always been kind to the Meressa family."

"Any idea why that was?" Kira asked, walking beside the older Bajoran.

"I believe it was due to far too strict following protocols and the _d'jarra_. The Light now shines on my children, I did what the Fates asked me to."

Suddenly, a male voice called out: "Nerys!"

The red haired woman turned towards the voice. "Antos? What are you doing here?"

"I have been placed in this monestary, to guard the Orb. How are you doing up there?" the black haired Vedek asked, a wide smile on his face.

"All is going just fine. I was escorting Mrs. Meressa and her son to the Orb."

The man in red looked at the blonde woman. "Have you come here with a purpose?"

Alenis nodded. "My son and his partner are expecting a child, they wish to know if this child will mean good fortune or not, since their wedding was only a few months ago. I also wish to consult the Prophets on something regarding my stepdaughter."

"I'm sure we can fit that in. Many people have the wish to consult the orbs these days." Bareil Antos said with a genuine smile.

"I can understand, we live in troubled times now. The Prophets give us solace in these times of need."

"Exactly. Please, come inside."

* * *

The rooms were filled with people waiting to consult the orb. These people were from all ranks and provinces from Bajor.

The three of them sat down on one of the benches that was unoccupied, right in front of a mother who struggled with her five children to get by.

The six of them were all underfed and dressed in rags.

"Are many people poor like that?" Meressa whispered.

"Sadly enough. The government raises many taxes to rebuilt important structures and fund the farmers. Though, I suspect that there are a few corrupt people in various positions, it shouldn't go that slow." the Major told.

Suddenly, there was a yelling from the corridor.

Soval and Nerys looked at each other before hurrying into the hallway, the older Bajoran woman slowly following afterwards.

"I demand you let me go before that couple of tramps! Don't you know who I am?" an officer of the Bajoran Militia yelled at a pair of young Ranjens.

"Colonel, please calm down." the female Ranjen tried. "We're giving everyone a chance to consult with the prophets."

"Have you forgotten the place? They are nothing compared to me!"

Before either of the young Bajorans could speak, Alenis was clearing her throat and standing before her son and the red haired Major. "Colonel Day, I suppose."

Everyone in the hallway was silent, waiting for the man's reaction.

"Who is it that dares to speak to me?" he asked, turning around with an wrathful face.

"I am Meressa Alenis, a woman of Fate." she spoke. "How about you, Colonel Day?"

"So you know my name. Then why speak against me?"

The blonde Bajoran lifted her head. "Because I don't agree with you and the Alliance for Global Unity. You shitty assholes are crazy to believe your ideals."

"You only believe such because you're that alien's whore."

The Starfleet Lieutenant's eyes flared amber after he said: "Do not insult my mother."

The man in grey uniform huffed. "Why should I be scared of you? You're only a child!"

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the hallway.

It felt like a breeze to most people, but the full force was directed at only the Colonel.

The man was thrown sideways against the walls, his skull nearly cracking at the impact.

That was also the moment the command officer almost collapsed, eyes glowing amber a second time.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, catching her fellow officer before he could fall.

"I believe I had an out of body experience for several seconds." Soval replied.

"What did you see?" the male Ranjen asked.

The Lieutenant thought for a moment. "At first, I saw a flashing white light. Then… I saw a human woman, Afro-American, laughing into a camera holding a child. She wore a necklace, ancient Bajoran script saying: Orb of the Emissary. Then I was back."

"Are you sure it was 'Orb of the Emissary'?" Nerys asked.

"A voice said it to me, a feminine voice."

The Vedek of the monistary, Bareil Antos, had also heard it and approached the three of them. "The Prophets sent you a message without the need of an Orb. You are being guided towards the Emissary."

"I work with Captain Sisko on a daily basis, why am I suddenly being guided towards him?" the command officer asked, raising a slanted eyebrow. "I do not understand."

"You will, one day. Shall I bring you to the Orb?"

"Please, let them go first." Soval gestured to the couple behind the Ranjens.

The two of them smiled brightly. "Thank you." the woman said.

"I believe you need the consultance more than I do. Our matters are not that pressing."

The dark haired Vedek nodded. "Of course. Please follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Imutta."

* * *

Alenis let her son go first once it was their turn, a Bajoran woman who witnessed the scene had insisted they'd go before her.

So, now Soval sat before the Orb of Prophecy and Change. He closed his eyes and let the light surround him as he entered the Realm of the Prophets.

Corporally, they appeared like the people he knew to communicate easily with him.

"Soval, son of Christian, you have finally come to us." one spoke, this one appearing as his friend Nerys. "We have been waiting for you for quite some time."

"I was unaware." the half-Bajoran commented.

A second Prophet, this one inhabiting the body of his older sister Thalassa, pointed to his belly. "Your child has been chosen by us all to become the Light after the Darkness."

Another one, having taken Bashir's form, continued. "Your family will experience hardship before Light shall once again shine on them."

The Lieutenant placed his right hand on his stomach. He wasn't showing yet, but he felt the life growing inside of him. "He was fated then?"

A fourth Prophet, appearing as Dax, nodded. "You and the man who is Worf are honorable men, we all felt you deserved the son you are having."

"Then I thank you, for your gift." Soval said. "I have two more things I wish to ask."

"About your sister, and the Sisko." the third Prophet stated, earning a nod from the man they were circled around. "They are fated, but the Sisko has a certain path to fulfil, causing the corporals he leaves behind pain."

"The other was your vision." the second Prophet stated. "Tell the Sisko what you saw, it is part of his destiny."

"Thank you, for your clearance." the half-Bajoran said before he pulled out of the Realm to return back to his corporal form. And he closed the casing before standing up, going back to his mother and Nerys.

"And?" his mother asked.

"The child was fated to be. As for my sister, she will be together with him."

Lady Meressa smiled, tension falling from her shoulders. "I somehow already knew. Let's tell the rest of the family about it!"

Seeing his mother this happy made the young man shut up about the bad shit that would be upon their family in the near future. He could only hope it wasn't that grave.

"Will you be going back with us, Nerys?" the woman in the yellow-gold gown asked.

The redhead shook her head. "I have something I wish to ask the Prophets as well. You go and share the news with everyone."

"Alright then, we'll see you later." and the two blondes left the monistary, catching a transport to the space station to tell the entire family the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira Nerys sat down in front of the Orb before opening the casket, letting the light take her over.

She stood on Deep Space Nine, in the doorway of the Bajoran Shrine on the station. Before her was a path, the people she knew on each side of it. The fabric she wore was soft on her skin, covering most of her arms and felt wrapped around her chest and waist. Kai Winn stood in the front on a small stage, traditional candles on each side of her. Her expression wasn't a happy one, but she seemed to tolerate the situation.

Someone took her left arm, and she turned to look. Only to find Soval smiling at her. He was dressed in official Bajoran robes with small hits towards his Hatorian and Vulcan heritage, if she read the symbols right.

Suddenly, the vision hit the Major like a truck.

* * *

Any family not at the station received a message in their personal boxes, with exception of Ammarine and T'Luna since they were missing for two years now.

Captain James Nero Kirk, previously known as S'Talagus, was smiling as he saw the message. "So my little brother is having a child himself."

"What were you saying?" his wife, T'Dess, asked as she entered the room. Although she didn't have an official assignment on the _USS Akyazi_ other than being his wife, she was the unofficial Chief Science Officer.

"My brother Soval, the one who recently married Commander Worf, is pregnant. The kid's growing up!" the half-Romulan was smiling at his computer screen.

The Vulcan woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "I shall inform Azeraik and his wife of the new addition to our family."

* * *

Corporal Helio Kirk wasn't having a good day. Most of the current training staff was incapable of handeling foreign weapons, mainly the weapons he'd grown up with to recognize and use. His father was a man who believed in enriching the mind about new techniques rather then sticking to one thing only.

This was until he received the message that his little half-brother Soval was pregnant.

"Well, at lease _something_ good happened today!"

* * *

Anastasia Amanda Kirk was the first non-Vulcan raised to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and finish it with the highest possible scores in her chosen fields of science. She had always prided herself in the fact that she wasn't raised a hypocrite or a bashful person, she was no bully and neither did she approve of such actions.

Her chosen fields, various natural sciences and environmental biotechnology, were also taught at Starfleet Academy to the science cadets. Thus after the VSA, she took up a teaching position in physical sciences and mathematics at the Academy.

As she was scrolling through her messages of that day, she found one from one of her siblings who had been stationed on Deep Space Nine after that encounter with the Maquis.

"Huh… a wedding just months ago and _now_ a baby? The family is getting bigger and weirder every generation."

* * *

"Good news!" Bashir called out as he banged into Ops. "The kid's as healthy as an entire field of crops uneaten by insects!"

Worf wasn't a fan of the colorful language used by the Doctor, but he was happy that his child was safe inside his husband.

Soval was smiling. "Any ideas when I'll be due?"

Julian checked his PADD. "Well, considering the baby's half-Klingon and the uncertainty of Hatorian pregnancies… I'd say in about twenty to twenty-five weeks, depending on how fast the kid's growing."

"Thank you for your notification Doctor." the Klingon said.

"Are you going to inform your family of the pregnancy?" Jadzia asked.

"My father-in-law is planning something at the moment. He will notify them once he has worked it out."

* * *

Martok was over the moon when he heard Worf was going to have a child with his husband. He let his entire family come over from Kronos to DS9 to pay the happy couple a visit, though he wondered why it was Fleet Admiral Kirk who'd send the notification.

"Supreme Commander Martok, I thank you and your family for coming." the Admiral said as the group of Klingons entered the room.

"Brother!" Kurn called out. "Congratulations! The House of Mogh continues its glory!"

The oldest Kirk male in the room made a motion with his hand to calm the enthousiastic Klingon male. "We are all glad to hear that, but we are quite sorry that we have to inform you of a certain complication that we found during the prenatal scans."

"What sort of complication?" the one-eyed man asked. He was worried alright, it just didn't show on his face.

"Sadly for your House, this child will never truly be able to become a warrior."

This hit the Head of House like a truck. "What is wrong?"

"I will explain it to you in another room. Please follow me." the Admiral's Klingon wife said, leading the Klingons to a side room.

"Is it the result of a disease?" Kurn asked once the door was closed behind them.

"No. It is caused by Hatorian myths." the graceful woman replied.

Sirella huffed. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed them to marry."

"Sirella, please." the Commander said, but the prideful woman turned away.

"I will not let this House go down with dishonor! Drex, Tesa, Kell, we go!"

The three others watched them leave.

Martok sighed. "I'm sorry. Sirella is far to prideful of Klingon values to accept things like this. You were saying?"

"There are certain legends that say that a male child of someone with Hatorian blood chooses its own defining secondary gender."

Worf's brother shook his head. "You lost me there. Hatorians have a secondary gender?"

Lady Wiv nodded. "It can be compared to the human concept of Alpha and Omega. The Alphas are strong, fighting with brutal power. On the opposite, Omega are smart, witty and primary caretakers of any children they might have."

"So… the child's going to be the latter?" Kurn asked.

The woman nodded. "I'm afraid so."

The firstborn son of Mogh thought for a moment. "Well, considering most Klingons are as stupid as a targ, no offense Martok, I believe the child to be welcome in my house."

"I'm sure your brother will be glad to hear that you said that."

* * *

At least Kurn accepted the child, that was one thing, but he knew from the look Lady Sirella had shot at them that the baby wouldn't be welcomed in the House of Martok.

"Call me when the kid's born, I'll bring a present with me. I promise it won't be a _bat'leth_!" his brother had shouted before leaving for Kronos, back to the chambers of the Council.

"At least your brother is acceptive of it." Soval said as he folded their freshly washed uniforms perfectly.

"He is acceptive of many things and sees things differently. According to Lady Wiv, he said the child would be an asset to the Klingon society." Worf told.

"It might be time for Klingons to take a new step in the chain of evolution, thinking with their brain rather than with their swords."

"Do not insult me."

The half-Bajoran smiled. "I insulted pigheads, not forward thinkers."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Caught between Crossfire**

* * *

Odo was arranging the furniture to the millimetre. "One raktajino, extra hot, two measures of kava. Time?"

 _"Oh seven fifty nine hours."_ the female computer voice told.

The Changeling placed the mug precisely, with the handle towards the chair. Then, he waited a few moments.

After those moments, Kira entered.

"Good morning." She greeted him.

The security chief gave her a nod, acknowledging her presence. "Major."

Nerys sat down and took a sip of the drink. "So. How many have we got?"

"Sixteen items."

The Major rolled her head. "The station's criminal element has been busy this week."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Three petty thefts, two incidents of disorderly conduct, one assault." Odo told, handing her a PADD.

Kira pulled a difficult face. "Ijarna's wife hit him again? Why does he stay with her?"

"Skip to item twelve."

The redhead frowned. "Public lewdness."

"The same night Ijarna reported the assault, I found him and his wife behind the information kiosk on the second level." as he said the last part of the sentence, he made a gesture.

The Bajoran skipped through to the other items on the list. "That answers my question. What about item seven?"

"One of my deputies caught Ojuy Gel scrawling political graffiti on a wall in section four."

Kira rolled her eyes. "He's always riled up about something, isn't he? What is it this time?"

"He was protesting First Minister Shakaar's upcoming visit to the station."

"He's been handing out leaflets saying Shakaar should drop the petition to join the Federation." the redhead mentioned.

"Leaflets are one thing, vandalism is quite another. Ojuy spent a night in a holding cell for his trouble, and I understand the Arbiter has sentenced him to three weeks community service on sanitation duty."

Nerys laughed. "Just make sure he scrubs that wall clean."

"Right."

* * *

The senior officers had gathered at the airlock dressed in their dress uniforms to greet the First Minister.

"I don't see why Captain Sisko insists on having me here. I'm not a senior officer." the Chief Engineer complained to the Doctor.

Bashir just smiled. "Maybe he just wanted to see you in your dress uniform. It does show off your figure."

"Why, thank you."

Just that moment, Dax arrived.

"Good of you to make it, old man." the Captain greeted the Trill woman. "Shakaar's transport just docked."

Jadzia sighed. "Sorry. There were so many people on the Promenade it was hard to get through."

"I hope Shakaar's gotten better at speaking in front of groups. He used to mumble his way through mission briefings. Everyone in our resistance cell had to learn to lip read."

Just after the Bajoran was done speaking, the airlock opened up.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Minister." Sisko greeted.

"Thank you, Captain. I've been looking forward to visiting the station and meeting the Emissary." the Minister said with a genuine smile.

Benjamin mentioned to the people with him. "This is part of my senior staff. Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien, Doctor Bashir, and, of course you know Major Kira."

"Nerys." he said.

Kira nodded at him. "Good to see you again, Edon."

"Well, I guess I should introduce my senior staff. There he is."

The other Bajoran bowed lightly. "Sarish Rez, the First Minister's adjutant."

"A pleasure. Come this way. There's quite a crowd waiting for you on the Promenade."

"Can't wait." Shakaar said as they moved down the corridor.

The Trill looked at her fellow woman. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The redhaired woman frowned. "What?"

"He's so good looking."

* * *

There certainly wass a crowd around the airlock entrance on the Promenade.

"The guards will escort you to the podium whenever you're ready." Sisko said.

The adjutant stepped in that moment. "Don't forget to mention the transit subsidies you just allocated. Tell them they can expect the price of transport to Bajor to start dropping within a few months. And remember, enunciate."

The First Minister nodded. "Let's go."

Then, the comm went off. _"Odo to Captain Sisko."_

"Go ahead, Constable."

 _"I've just received a disturbing communication. I have reason to believe someone is planning to assassinate First Minister Shakaar."_

* * *

The disturbing news was only distributed among the senior officers.

"As far as I'm concerned we should've gotten the First Minister off that podium as soon as we received the information." the Chief of Security said.

"If Shakaar cancelled his public appearances every time someone threatened his life, he would never leave his office." Sarish disagreed.

The Changeling looked offended. "We're not talking about some disgruntled shopkeeper who writes a letter threatening Shakaar for raising taxes, we're talking about a Cardassian extremist group that's already succeeded in assassinating two Bajoran officials."

"I know all about the True Way and what they're capable of."

"My sources in the Cardassian Civilian Government believe the True Way already has an operative in place aboard the station. I suggest you cancel the First Minister's conference and reschedule it at another location.

"Absolutely not. Nothing is going to keep Shakaar from meeting those delegates tomorrow. Bajor's effort to join the Federation hinges on what happens over the next few days."

"Shouldn't the decision be up to the First Minister?" the Captain asked.

"It will be. But I already know what he's going to say."

Sisko thought for a moment. "I suppose if I were in his position I'd do the same. Constable, I want station security stepped up for the duration of Shakaar's visit."

Odo nodded. "The First Minister will have round-the-clock protection. I'd like to deploy Starfleet security personnel in addition to my own deputies."

"Of course. Just ask Mister Worf.

* * *

"I've cleared the rooms above, below and to both sides of the First Minister's quarters." the head of station security told as he met up with Commander Worf in his office.

"I would recommend clearing that entire section of the Habitat Ring."

Odo shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't feasible. There are over twelve hundred people living there."

The Klingon grumbled. "Providing security was difficult enough aboard the _Enterprise_. It appears to be next to impossible on this station."

The light orange skinned man sighed. "It isn't easy."

"I prefer a more orderly environment."

"We have that in common. My people have an innate need for order."

"How do you tolerate living here?"

The alien sighed as he laid down the PADDA. "I make order where I can. For one thing, I have a daily routine which I follow unwaveringly. Shopkeepers on the Promenade joke that they can set their clocks by me."

"Unfortunately, I have found it difficult to establish a routine here. And with this child coming… it will even be more a mess."

"I can only imagine that." the Changeling commented. "How does it feel to become a father?"

"I find it more difficult than I ever found a crazy situation on the _Enterprise_." Worf said with honesty. "Soval is anticipating the birth soon."

"I saw him drop in at Sickbay a few days ago. He looked ready to give birth then and there."

"Admiral Kirk told me it had something to do with further brain development, that is why the pregnancy is taking so long."

* * *

Shakaar came out of his assigned quarters, Sarish right behind him.

"You must be Odo." he said.

The Changeling acknowledged him with a nod. "First Minister."

"I was hoping I'd get to meet you. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances. We're ready to go."

Odo looked on his watch. "Yet the reception doesn't start for another-"

The First Minister held up his hand. "I know. I want to stop by the Promenade and visit the Temple first."

The security deputy sighed. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I didn't know myself until a moment ago. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I would have posted extra security on the Promenade."

Th taller man smiled. "We'll just slip in, I'll stay for a few minutes, and then we'll slip out."

"With all due respect, sir, now that you're First Minister you can't slip in or out of bed without people noticing."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay in bed all day."

Thus, the alien commed Worf. "Odo to Worf. There's been a change of plans."

* * *

The First Minister was greeted with a lot of noise once they recognized him and all wanted a handshake.

 _"Worf to Odo. We have secured the Temple."_

"I'll try to get him inside as soon as I can." Odo said, searching for a way to get through the crowd.

Shakaar himself was busy with greeting as much people as he could, as he didn't have much of a chance to speak to his people. Though he saw many faces, most of them indistinguishable, he found a few he would remember afterwards.

Further on the Prominade, he saw a Bajoran woman dressed in non-Bajoran clothes that distinguished her from all the others. She looked like a golden haired porcelain doll in the big dark yellow dress she wore. The woman was petting the cheeks of a young man that had some of her features, probably her son.

The young man was quite handsome, Edon did recognize that. The kid had enrolled in Starfleet, as he wore a Starfleet Command uniform. The only thing that puzzled him was why the youngster's belly was so swollen.

Well, that was a question to answer later. And he entered the Temple.

* * *

The grey haired man saw Nerys at the reception. First she'd been talking to his adjuntant, and when he left she made her way to the man with the swollen belly.

"I suppose it won't be long now." the Major said, pointing at the stomach.

"Doctor Bashir says it will be here within two weeks." the young man told, struggling to sit down on one of the chairs.

The former Resistance fighter helped him sit. "You shouldn't have come."

At that, the Command officer snorted. "And lay down on my bed like a helpless toddler? You seem to forget that I'm as fierce as a le'matya and as stubborn as a Klingon."

The Bajoran woman laughed at the comment, seemingly understanding what he meant with the first thing. "Yeah, you really look like a cat."

The unknown Bajoran shot her a look.

Then, the man he recognized as the Fleet Admiral approached the two of them. "Major Kira, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Admiral." Nerys replied.

"Please, just call me Christian. You lot have become family to my children, I believe I can regard you as my own children."

"Sure, but you call me Nerys."

"I will endavour to do my best, Nerys." and the Vulcan-looking male looked upon the blonde haired Bajoran. "Hello, my son."

The First Minister just got the shock of his life. That boy was the Fleet Admiral's son? ' _By the Prophets!'_

"Any idea on how the baby will look like?" Kira then asked.

 _'Baby? Could that be the reason the man's belly was that swollen?'_

The Admiral almost immediately replied her question. "Considering the genetics, we can expect a somewhat more human looking Klingon then special emissary K'Ehleyr."

"Worf's gonna be so whappy with that." the Major said with a large smile.

The apparently half-Bajoran laughed.

"Your wheelchair is just outside the doors. Zophar got it ready for you to use."

Nerys leaned towards the sitting man. "I'll get it right away. Do you wish to go somewhere?"

"Observation Deck would be nice for once."

* * *

The Observation Deck on Deep Space Nine was located two layers beneath the Promenade and looked out over Bajor's northern continent and a vast amount of space.

"You really have something about stars." Kira commented as she stopped before the enormous window.

"My entire family has had an affinity for the stars. There is no place on land that they would call home. Only their ships were ever their homes. The stars call out to us, ever since we have been children." Soval said it with a smile on his face, something rarely seen when he was on duty since he kept his emotions quite in check. "The first time I heard their call, I was standing with my father on our roof garden of our vacation house in West Virginia. It was summer, all the plants were growing and four blaziers were lit up to shine light on the game we were playing. Then, I looked up to see a falling star… and my heart was caught."

The Major was smiling as well. "You've had quite a few nice dreams from the time you were a kid. Life must've felt perfect."

"It wasn't perfect, as nothing is perfect. But yes, we've had moments that it did feel that way to us." and the pregnant man looked to the planet. "From up here, Bajor looks like Earth. All oceans, the green landmass… reminds me of it."

"Maybe, I'll see San Francisco. You can show me that garden roof you just told me about."

"Yeah, one day."

* * *

"Nerys." The First Minister spoke once he saw her again the next day.

Kira turned around. "Oh, Edon. Do you need anything?"

"Well, I would like to know who the guy is who's going to have a baby."

"Oh, you'd mean Soval. His mom's a Bajoran, his father was here during the occupation and initiated the resistance cell you later on led."

That surprised the older Bajoran even more. "Really? So he's Luma Shikahr's son?"

The redhead nodded. "I was surprised too. I knew as soon as Madam Ro revealed her portrait she made of the man."

"Are you busy at the moment?" Edon asked.

"Not really."

"I was wondering if you could give me a tour around the station."

"Of course, just let me inform Captain Sisko that I won't be on duty."

* * *

"The upper pylons have the best view of the wormhole." the Major said

"I've never seen it, actually." Shakaar said as he looked up into the space.

Kira crossed her arms"Why don't we stay a few minutes. May a ship will go through. You can see it open."

"You're the First Officer, can't you order a ship through?"

She let her head hang sideways. "Well, you're the First Minister, you should be able to order a whole fleet through."

He suddenly remembered something. "The other day I heard someone say that if you happen to see the wormhole open, you get to make a wish."

The woman nodded. "That's been going around the station for a while now."

Just then, the wormhole opened wide.

Nerys pointed at it. "Look. Did you make a wish?"

"Yes." and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"I can't." she said. "Not while I know I belong with someone else."

* * *

The silence in the turbolift was a stinking mess.

Though Odo hadn't seen the scene, as he had been waiting around the corner, he knew something had transpired.

Suddenly, the lift stopped mid-level.

 _"Worf to Odo, a turbolift is stuck on level forty one. We're going to have to re-route you."_ said Worf's voice through the comlink.

"Kira, I'm sorry." the Minister said, sadness apparent in his tone.

The woman held up her hand. "It doesn't matter."

"I'd congratulate you on finding him

"Verify your security code and I'll release the controls to you." the Changeling replied as he put his code in.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_.

"We're falling! Kira to Worf." No reply on the other side. "Someone cut our comlinks.

"Controls aren't responding." the chief of security said before morphing his arms into steel piledrivers which pushed out the turbolift sides so it started to rub against the side of the shaft and eventually came to a halt.

Shakaar was quite shaken. "Well, I guess this means my tour is over."

* * *

Sisko leaned over his desk. "You're telling me someone overrode the station's comm. system, faked Worf's voice, and then sent one of our turbolifts into a free fall?"

Odo nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir. Apparently they tapped into the comm. system with a voice synthesizer."

The Captain then looked out of the window. "What I want to know is how they got Worf's security code."

"The code did look authentic enough to me. I'll ask him if that was his code or not."

* * *

"It is a Starfleet security code, but it is not Worf's." Soval said, as he looked at the code that was being displayed on the PADD.

"And how do you know?" Saresh asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I am his husband." the half-Bajoran replied. "He trusts me with his codes."

The adjuntant's glare was only hardening. "Do you have anything against the minister?"

Sisko stood up. "Adjuntant, Lieutenant Kirk is a respected member of Starfleet and a fourth generation of his family to serve."

"You do not need to defend me." the Lieutenant said. "And since it is a valid question, I shall answer it."

The grey haired man looked pleased.

The part Vulcan sat back in his wheelchair. "I have nothing against the Minister, why should I? I have never met him until now and any Cardassians I have contact with do not support this movement called the True Way."

The Captain looked pleased enough. "Worf, Odo, any leads?"

"It appears that they accessed the turbolift control system through the ODN relays." the Klingon replied. "There might be a trace of the access signal left in the relays. If we can isolate it, we might be able to follow it back to the source."

"Good. Do what you have to do."

* * *

"I hope you still want to see me, after that mistake." Shakaar said, still apologizing. "I didn't know, I should've asked first."

"It doesn't matter." the Major said. "I must say, I was quite surprised when the Prophets showed me everything of a traditional Bajoran wedding."

The Minister smiled. "I hope they treat you well."

"I'm almost sure they will."

* * *

By the end of the day an alien had been arrested.

"Take him to a holding cell." Worf commanded.

"Is that him?" the Adjuntant asked.

The Changeling nodded. "He was indeed responsible for the attack on First Minister Shakaar. He has admitted to being a True Way operative. They provided him with an isolinear interface to access station systems. He was attempting to use it to depressurise Shakaar's quarters by sabotaging the environmental he tried to access them, Worf traced the signal path back to him. He was operating out of an abandoned cargo hold on level thirty one. "

"I see." Savesh said. "Why didn't you call me before you made the arrest?"

"We didn't want to worry you, and we had to step in on time."

* * *

Quark's wasn't busy at this time, since it was around lunch.

"I am satisfied to hear that the Council gave you more time before you actually join the Federation." Soval said.

"Bajor needs a bit more time to adjust to the upcoming situations. How did you mother ever settle in a world so unknown to her?" Shakaar asked.

Sayal replied to this. "Well, she was initially there to write about our father's life. She later began to feel more at peace in San Francisco, most possibly because she already had some period to review her new situation."

"Bajor will need that too."

"Understandable."

Just that moment, someone new entered the bar.

No one would make a notice of him, weren't he having the looks of a Cardassian.

All Bajorans in the bar gave the man a glare as he made his way to the group of Starfleet officers, he himself was a Starfleet Engineer.

"Chief, Engineering report of Stardate 48957.7." he said, handing over a PADD to the Senior Chief Petty Officer.

O'Brien skipped through the report. "Once again, very thourough. If you go on like this, you'll most likely replace me!"

"Though that is not my intention, I believe I would like a position as Chief of Operations one day." the man said. "I will leave you to your drinks."

"He's Cardassian." Shakaar stated, after the guy had left. "In Starfleet."

Kira sighed. "He's not bad once you get to know him. He's often with us up there in Ops to fix our stations when they don't work. His mother hacked into the Cardassian Database once, passed her skills on to him."

"How can you guys trust him?"

Soval hang his head sideways, glaring at the Minister. "The Federation does not tolerate narrow-minded assholes, just to warn you there."

"Are you accusing me?!"

The Lieutenant huffed. "Of course I am."

No one dared to interfere, not even the crowd around them.

"To point it out to you, the people of Aurora-Penthe Seven are citizens of the Federation, as are their Cardassian spouses and part-Cardassian children. They have the same rights as any other citizen to enter the ranks of our organizations. And if you cannot see that they are not your enemy, the Council will turn your request down. Have a nice day, _Minister_."

But before he could roll away in the wheelchair, the man felt a heavy pain in his abdomen.

"Soval! Are you alright?" Nerys leaed over his shoulder, then seeing the large wet spot. She quickly turned around. "Doctors! He's in labor!"

"Prepare the Sickbay and lock it once we're inside!" Bashir yelled as he and Sayal hastily ran towards the exit, following the Major who pushed the pregnant man to the rooms.

"I'll go inform Captain Sisko and Worf." Jadzia then said.

"And I'll get the family down." Miles nodded and ran to the Promenade. "Chief O'Brien to Admiral Kirk."

 _"Go ahead."_ Came the deep voice.

"Your son's just gone into labor, thought you wanted to know."

There was a small second of silence. _"I am on my way."_

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Sword of Kahless**

* * *

Everyone was waiting in front of Sickbay for news to arrive. Everyone was dense.

"Uh… any idea how long that labor's gonna take?" Quark came to ask. "Your nerversity is keeping the costumers away since they want to know what's gonna happen. Oh, and the First Minister just left the station. Said he got a few things to think about."

"Really, that comment about Zophar was just not a good thing to do." Miles said. "The guy's great! He could make Chief in no time!"

"I'll put that recommendation on his file." Sisko said with a smile.

After a few more seconds, they heard the cries of a newborn baby.

The door got unlocked and Sayal's head popped outside. "Congrats everyone!" and the door was opened up wide.

The officers saw Worf hovering over his husband holding their child.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Jadzia squeeled.

"That he is." and the dark skinned human looked at the new parents. "Any idea how you're going to name him? You never told us about it."

"I already decided on it when I found out I was pregnant." Soval said, looking down upon his newborn son. "Denak shall be his name, Denak Benjamin."

The Captain was stunned. "I… feel honored."

Thalassa punched him hard on the shoulder. "You're part of the family now, don't be so damn formal about it."

The Admiral appeared calm and composed, but was laughing on the inside. "Congratulations, my sons. I hope it will bring you happiness."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

In Quark's bar, Kurn was throwing a party.

"I've never seen a Klingon this generous, but I'm not complaining." Quark said as he poored another glass of Bajoran Moba juice.

"Well, his nephew was born only minutes ago. That is a reason for celebrations." Thalassa commented. "This is normal for Klingons when a child is born in their House."

And while drinks were drowned and food was devoured, the audience listened to the story that the Klingon male was telling them. "Walls of fire on one side, rivers of lava on the other. We snaked our way through the hot, smoldering canyon, our skin so parched and blistered it was thick as armour. Kang and Koloth and I had set out with forty legions and now only we three remained to take on T'nag's army."

"You know what I like about Klingon stories, Commander? Nothing. Lots of people die and nobody makes any profit." The Ferengi said, refilling the female engineer's glass with ice tea.

"Chanting a battle cry Koloth attacked their flank his eyes bulging with hate and revenge. It was a magnificent sight. A disruptor in one hand and his bat'leth in the other, I saw him kill two dozen men. I'll never forget"

The Doctor pointed at Kurn. "Do you believe a word of this?"

Odo huffed. "Walking along rivers of lava, past walls of fire? Not likely."

Kira was shaking her head. "And three against an army? Even more unlikely."

Miles shrugged. "Yeah, but who cares? He tells it well."

"Kang took the high ground and, keeping the three suns to his back, he forced the enemy to fight him against the blinding light. Who got the credit is of no important. What matters is this, in the end the mountainside was covered with dead so that not a square metre of ground could be seen. We found T'nag's body by the river, its waters red with blood. Which of us had slain him, no one could say for certain. So we cut out his heart and all three of us feasted on it together."

"Big heart." Dax commented.

Then, Kurn saw another part Klingon enter. "Who's that?"

Jadzia turned around to look. "That? That's Sevinnin, he's a Commander on the _USS_ _Akyazi_."

"He looks like he carries his honor well! You know, I am about to achieve something special. I am on a quest. A quest for the most revered icon in Klingon history."

That seemed to peak the other Klingon's interest. "What object will you retrieve?"

"An icon that predates the Klingon Empire, an icon more sacred than the Torch of G'boj, more revered than Sabak's armour, and more coveted than the Emperor's crown!"

"You mean the Sword of Kahless?" Sevinnin asked, raising one eyebrow.

The Trill looked at the large Klingon. "You told me not to tell anybody."

"He guessed. I know where the Sword rests. Think of the glory, the honour of finding the bat'leth of the first Warrior King-"

"lost for a millennium." The half-Klingon finished. "It's return would change Klingon history. If you know where it is, you must bring it back to the Emperor."

"We could use another strong arm. Would you accompany us?" Kurn asked.

"I will do it in the name of my grandfather Kor, he would have wanted this.

Worf's brother smiled, his misformed and brownish teeth visible. "Children will sing our names for a thousand years. They'll erect statues of us in the Hall of Heroes."

Dax shook her head. "Before you decide on a pose for that statue, we need to find the Sword. What makes you so sure you know where it is?"

"This." And the male pulled out an old cloth. "You see?"

Jadzia frowned. "See what?"

"The imprint on the cloth." And he pointed at the pattern.

"It looks like the Shroud of the Sword." and Sevinnin stroke over the cloth. "I remember this was found in the Gamma Quadrant by a Vulcan expedition in a Hur'q outpost."

The Trill looked at the part Hatorian. "How do you even know that?"

"My sister Anastasia was part of that expedition, one of her pupils found it." was his reply.

Kurn again broadly smiled. "Imagine the look on Gowron's face when we present the sword to the Emperor."

* * *

"The Gamma Quadrant." the Captain stated, looking interested.

"As Sevinnin told us last night, a Vulcan geological survey team was mining bakrinium on an uncharted planet when they accidentally unearthed some ancient ruins. They brought back several artefacts to study, including the cloth."

The Admiral's 4th son nodded. "Kor was the Klingon ambassador to Vulcan. When he saw the cloth, Kor recognised the markings and got them to give it to him as a gift. They didn't realise it, but the markings were Hur'q."

"Hur'q? That's the Klingon word for outsiders, isn't it?"

"Yes. The Hur'q invaded the Klingon homeworld over one thousand years ago. Whatever they could not pillage, they destroyed. They took the Sword and the people have been searching for it ever since. It is said its return will bring back a new era of glory for the Klingon Empire. With the Sword, the Emperor will be able to unite the people of Kronos again." the half-Klingon replied.

"And if two Starfleet officers were involved in recovering the Sword, that might go a long way toward patching things up between the Klingons and us."

"That is my hope as well, Captain."

The dark skinned human looked at the Dax host. "What about you, old man? You want to go along for the adventure?"

Jadzia smirked. "Hard to pass up a good quest."

"I suppose you'll want a runabout?"

The part Hatorian checked his PADD. "Worf told me the Rio Grande is available."

Sisko nodded. "Try to bring it back in one piece."

"We'll do our best. Benjamin, thanks."

* * *

"Mister Kirk, lay in a course for the wormhole."

"Course laid in." the Commander said.

"Ahead half thrusters."

The wormhole opened up with a loud _WOOSH!_ as the small ship approached. Its inside was highly electric and quite colorful.

"Glorious." Kurn commented.

* * *

Quite sometime later, they arrived at a planet.

"We have assumed a standard orbit." Sevinnin reported.

Dax looked on the runabout's scanners. "I'm reading a series of interconnected structures and tunnels several kilometres beneath the surface."

"And that is all that remains of the Hur'q, the great plunderers of the galaxy. And now it is time for us to reclaim what is ours."

"Assuming we can find where to look. It's a big planet." the half-Klingon pointed out.

The full Klingon smiled. "The Vulcan survey team was meticulous. They mapped the entire area during their mining operation. Now the Sword should be in the chamber that once was the Central Museum, along with all the other great treasures looted by the Hur'q. It's the structure furthest north."

"There is a forcefield around that chamber." Jadzia said.

"The Vulcans told me they couldn't get through it. We'll be the first inside."

"Why didn't you mention this forcefield before?"

"Oh, it's not important. I know you'll get past it."

* * *

They're in the cave passage when the joined Trill remarked: "We should be just outside the forcefield." and she reached out to find it.

"The main chamber must be back there." the part Hatorian said before taking several devices from his bag. "First we need to modulate the field destabilisers to create an interference pattern." and he placed two devices like miniature pattern enhancers near the forcefield. "And reverse the polarity."

"That helped. Now if we can just increase the amplitude of the interference field." and Dax did some things on her tricorder.

Then, the forcefield went down.

Kurn smiled widely and spread his arms. "Well done, my friends."

Sevinnin turned his head away as he was it by the smell. "The air."

"Foul, isn't it? This place has been undisturbed for hundreds of years. Come."

* * *

The Hur'q chamber was empty. Now, it was simply a proper room with smooth walls, lighting and empty displays plinths with a few broken shards.

"It's been ransacked." Jadzia said with sadness.

"The Vulcans may not have gotten in here, but someone did."

"Whoever did this has taken everything. I'm sorry, Kurn." the Trill said.

The full Klingon shook his head. "Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for the Empire."

While his companions were talking, Sevinin took a step closer to one of the walls.

Usually, such a long out-of-use room would've gathered dust. But somehow, the dust didn't reach this particular wall.

"I believe you two need to see this." and pointed at the plaque. "The dust. It does not reach the wall."

The woman knelt down on the floor, holding her tricorder near the plaque. "Something must be repelling it. I'm getting a faint electrostatic charge along this section."

"Another forcefield?" Kurn asked.

The Kirk child nodded. "Masked by a holographic projection."

"Are you saying there may be another chamber behind it?"

The black haired officer sighed. "If there is, I don't know how we can get to it. This shield has completely different harmonics than the one at the entrance."

The half-Klingon held up his hand. "There is a sensor in that plaque, and it's focused on the area directly in front of the forcefield. So it must be keyed to read lifesigns so only Hur'q can enter the room."

"If you're right we're going to need a Hur'q tour guide to get us through." Dax said, crossing her arms.

The Security officer looked at her with his head bowed over the tricorder. "We may be able to fool the sensor into thinking that we are Hur'q."

Jadzia held up her own tricorder. "I still have the DNA readings we got from the cloth." and she held up the device to the sensor before reaching for the wall. Her hand passed through. "I feel like a Hur'q already."

* * *

She came through first, then Sevinnin and finally Kurn.

In the middle of the room, on display, there was an old pointy _bat'leth_.

Kurn gaped at it. "I cannot believe it… for a thousand years, our people have dreamed of this moment."

The half-Klingon scanned it. "The age, the composition, the design, everything's right."

The full Klingon huffed. "How can you doubt it? Look at it."

Jadzia picked the old sword up. "It feels different from the _bat'leths_ that I have ever held." and she gave it to the scion of the House of Mogh. "You can hold it now."

Kurn took it from her. "It is more beautiful than I imagined… and it feels very, very good. To think Kahless himself once held this _Bat'leth_." and handed it over to his male companion.

Once the fourth born son to the Kirk family held it, his body began to heat up.

"It… has a strange effect on me. It's like… I can feel the spirit of Kahless." the halfling said. "I'm feeling energy, ancient energy."

The science officer looked at the readings on her tricorder. "We should go. The field destabilisers won't hold for long."

* * *

Once they were back in the first chamber, they were stopped by a voice that said: "Stop where you are."

They turned around, only to find a pair of young Klingons. The oldest was around Alexander's age, the other was barely a teen.

"Well, Kor, it seems you were right. You did find the Sword." the eldest commented.

"Who are you?" Kurn asked, a deep growl in his voice.

"There is no need to ask him." Sevinnin mentioned. "I know his name. He is Toral, son of Duras. And the youngling is J'Dar, son of B'Etor."

The two of them backed away. "How do you know us?"

The halfling's face stayed impassive. "I know of your family history. Captain Jean-Luc Picard reported various incidents with the Klingon government to my father, as he was the direct superior to that Captain. You were reported the day Gowron was installed as Chancillor, and B'Etor reffered to being pregnant several years prior to her death. It would only be logical for you two to be allied, you share blood and common losses."

"I have no time for _logic_." Toral said.

"I know what you want, and you shall not have it." and Sevinnin held the sword in front of him with two hands. "If you take any steps closer, I will shatter this to pieces."

"You cannot decide about that!" the son of Mogh said.

"I can and I will if it prevents the sword from being handled by a misguided pair of children with nowhere to go and no common sense." his voice was cold and harsh, but it stopped the Klingons from taking any action.

Stone cold eyes were directed at the younglings. "Get into the corridor, I'll follow."

And as the two went through, the part Vulcan lowered the blade.

"I shall not attack you, neither will I kill you. Unless you give me no other choice."

Finally, the younger spoke up. "What do you want from us?"

"I want nothing." Sevinnin answered. "I shall merely inform you what I see in your minds."

"Are you a mind-reader?" Toral asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I am nothing of that sort. It would be against the laws of my homeworld."

J'Dar frowned. "But there are no rules on Qo'nos!"

"Klingons are not telepathic, young one."

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?" Dax asked.

Kurn shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I don't know him."

Just then, the half-Klingon appeared in the corridor. Dragging the two children with him from the chamber.

"Just what are you planning?" the joined Trill asked, staring wide eyed at the Security officer.

Sevinnin shot her a look. "They are misguided. They need proper instructions and a new way of life. I shall make my plans known to my family when we are back on Deep Space Nine. Now, get us back aboard the runabout." and he picked up the field disruptors.

* * *

Jadzia leaned against the door. "What are you planning to do with the sword?"

The part Hatorian was still holding the ancient _bat'leth_. "I do not know yet. It shall be presented to the Emperor, but not by us."

"Then who is?" the female asked.

"I might consider my mother to present it for us. I am only a half-Klingon and both Worf and Kurn are outlawed by Gowron. She would be a more optimal choice." the Security officer explained.

Her brown eyes laid upon the two boys. "You still haven't told us what you're going to do with the two of them."

"The logical thing."

"That doesn't explain anything, you know."

"I will make my plans known. Just not here."

* * *

Benjamin Sisko was glad that the two officers had returned safely, having finished their mission… and with unexpected companions in tow.

"Brother, what did you do now?" Thalassa asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"A logical thing. I will have to inform my family and the people I owe an explanation too." Sevinnin replied. "But first, I have something else to see to." and he strode off to Quark's bar on the Promenade.

The Captain looked at him the entire time before disappearing out of sight. "Has he always been like this?"

"If you mean 'vague', yes. His demeanor is mostly Vulcan too." and the woman's gaze rested on the two boys that had come with them. "But it stirs curiousity."

* * *

Grilka had been on Deep Space Nine for official business, both Tumek and Thopok accompanying her during the business trip to stand by her side. She was half listening to a Rigillian business woman when she saw him walking through the doors.

The man, strong looking in his black and yellow Starfleet uniform, strode in with a grace unseen in Klingons. His hair was shorter than with a usual Klingon male, his face serious.

"Ah, can I do something for you?" Quark asked the man as he sat down.

"A mug with hot chocolate and a bowl of tomato soup, no meatballs, please." he replied.

His voice held traces of unyealding authority.

"And here I thought there were no vegetarian Klingons." The Ferengi remarqued.

"Essentially, that is still correct as I am only half-Klingon."

Ah, so that was why his forehead ridges were unlike her own.

"Sorry."

The graceful man said nothing, waiting for his order to arrive.

Tumek was speaking, but the Head of House didn't hear it. She was too captivated… a bit too captivated maybe.

* * *

When he concluded his meal, his telepathy felt someone was coming towards them. Grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth with, he turned the chair around to find three Klingons behind him.

Sevinnin eyed all three of them. "Can I do something for you?"

The only woman took a step forward. "I seek business partners, perhaps Federation ones. Is there a chance you might know a few?"

The halfling thought about it for a moment, his eyes dwelling on the sack that stood next to his chair. "I will share the concerning information with you, in exchange of something."

"And what would that be?" the grey haired male asked, eyes warily.

Slowly, the quarter Hatorian opened the sack to reveal the old bat'leth. "Kurn, Jadzia Dax and I found this. And since neither of us could possibly enter the Emperor's close circle, I shall ask you to present it to him."

"Is that what I think it is?" the younger man asked.

"Is it the Sword of Kahless?" the woman hissed.

The Starfleet Security officer nodded. "Indeed. And if you doubt it, Dax confirmed it. She's a science officer."

The older nodded. "I do not have a reason to believe that the sword is fake, but your intentions."

"I have no ulterior motive. I merely wish this object to be returned to its home."

"I will take this opportunity." It was the female again.

"Thank you, miss…" Sevinnin then realized he didn't know her name.

"I am Grilka." the Klingon female replied.

The black haired male nodded sharply. "Thank you, Grilka."

The brunette took the bag from him. "I would like to know your name as well."

"I am Commander Sevinnin Kirk, Chief Security Officer and First Officer on the _USS Akyazi_."

It was Grilka's turn to give him a sharp nod. "You can give Tumek the information. Thopek and I will be in the vessel."

Apparently, the older male bore that name. Which was fortunate for him.

* * *

"You wanted to tell us something?" Sisko asked as the half-Klingon First Officer of the _USS Akyazi_ stood before him.

"You wished to know what I would do with the Klingon children Toral and J'Dar. That I will tell you now." Sevinnin replied, his gaze travelling from the younglings to the Starfleet officers. "The House of Duras has no more honor to defend, to the Klingons, the House has fallen from it's pedestral into disgrace. There is no more logic in the continuation of the House as its descendants are forevermore without honor."

"I'm not sure I'm following." the station's engineer stated.

"I will adopt them and raise them far away from the Klingon world. There is nothing left for them there, only ties to a once Great House. When they are part of my family, the House of Duras shall be no more." the Security Chief said.

Major Kira crossed her arms. "And… how are you going to raise them?"

Sevinnin looked upon the redheaded First Officer of the station. "The way I have also been raised: the Vulcan way."

"Isn't that a bit of a clash with their heritage?" the Doctor then asked.

"It shall be a challenge," the Admiral interjected. "but I am confident that my son will find a way to do it. I succeeded as well."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." O'Brien said.

"I shall now take my leave. My older brother does not quite tolerate tardiness, especially not from his family." And the half-Klingon entered the airlock to the _USS Akyazi_ , Toral and J'Dar following right behind.

The Admiral then turned to the crew. "My wives and I will also leave. I bid you farewell, and I hope the war will soon dissolve."

"We hope the same, Admiral." Ben formally said.

The half-Hatorian bowed slightly and also went through the airlock, his two wives following.

And the lock rolled to close off the gateway.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of DS9. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: It's Just Us Now**

* * *

"How are we progressing?" Kathryn Janeway asked.

"We've gone safely into Badlands, but we might encounter problems ahead." the Bajoran woman with long straight brown hair covering her forehead and fell down her back. Her eyes were a strange shade of brown… for a Bajoran. "Plasma storms were measured at levels three and four."

"Thank you, Commander Meressa. The Cardassians gave us the last known heading of the Maquis ship, and we have charts of the plasma storm activity the day it disappeared. With a little help, we might be able to approximate its course. Mister Kim, inform the Ambassador to brace for impact."

One of the new Ensigns, also a former member of the Marquis, turned to the two of them. "I'd guess they were trying to get to one of the M-class planetoids in the Terikof Belt."

The first officer, Commander Cavit, frowned. "That's beyond the Moriya system."

"The plasma storms would have forced them in this direction." Meressa told as she looked on her station.

"Adjust our course to match."

The grey going man nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Captain, what the Cardassians claimed, it's untrue." the female Lieutenant at the helm told. "They claimed they forced the Maquis ship into a plasma storm where it was destroyed, but our probes haven't picked up any debris."

"A plasma storm might not leave any debris." this comment was made by the former Marquis member.

The science officer snorted in a most inelegant way. "We would still be able to pick up a resonance trace from the warp core."

"Captain, I'm reading a coherent tetryon beam scanning us." said the Ensign at the Operation station.

"Origin, Mister Kim."

The Japanese looking man frowned as he looked on his monitors. "I'm not sure. There's also a displacement wave moving toward us."

"On screen." The female Captain ordered.

It was shown on the view screen that a narrow band of energy headed towards them.

"Analysis."

"It is a kind of polarized magnetic variation." the Bajoran officer told. "I fear that a graviton particle field will not save us. The wave will intercept us in twelve seconds."

"Can we go to warp?" Janeway asked.

"Not until we clear the plasma field, Captain." the woman at the helm replied.

"Five seconds." Meressa counted down.

"Brace for impact!"

As the wave hit, Cavit was sent flying across the bridge and electrical sparks flew around as cables broke.

* * *

Once the wave was over, Kathryn looked over the bridge. It was a mess with broken conduits and shorting cables. She checked Cavit for a pulse. Nothing. "Report!"

"Hull breach on deck fourteen. Comm. lines to Engineering are down. Trying to re-establish." the Japanese Ensign said.

The Captain pressed the com button on her Captain's chair. "Repair crews, seal off hull breach on deck fourteen."

 _"Aye, Captain."_ the woman on the other side acknowledged.

"Casualty reports coming in. Sickbay is not responding." Ensign Rollins reported.

Again, the brunette Captain pressed the com button. "Bridge to Sickbay. Doctor, can you hear me? Paris, how's Stadi?"

Ensign Paris shook his head as he checked the woman for a pulse. "She's dead."

"Captain, there's something out there." Kim reported.

"I need a better description than that, Mister Kim." Janeway told.

The Japanese looked confused. "I don't know. I'm reading. I'm not sure what I'm reading."

The Bajoran woman also looked on her monitors. "Science scanners also show nothing much but the presence of some sort of space station firing energy. A fascinating phenomenon."

"Can you get the viewscreen operational?" Kathryn directed herself to the Ensign behind the Ops station.

"I'm trying."

As it was operational again, they indeed saw a space station with four arms upper and lower, and two larger ones center, appeared on screen. It was firing energy pulses in one direction, away from _Voyager_.

Meressa frowned as she again reported something. "Captain, if these sensors are working, we are over seventy thousand light years from where we were. We are on the other side of the galaxy."

When the starship _Voyager_ moved in closer to the station to find the little Maquis ship, the dead and injured are being stretchered off the bridge.

"I am not reading any life signs on the Maquis ship." the Bajoran Commander replied.

"What about on that, that array?" Janeway questioned.

"Our sensors cannot penetrate it."

The female Captain turned herself to the science officer. "Any idea what those pulses are that are coming from it, Miss Meressa?"

"Massive bursts of radiant energy. They seem to be directed toward a nearby G-type star system." the woman in a science blue uniform replied.

"Mister Kim, try hailing the array."

The com sounded. _"Engineering to Bridge. We have some severe damage. The Chief's dead, luckily the Ambassador and her family are unharmed. We've got a possible warp core breach."_

"Secure all engineering systems. I'm on my way." the Captain replied.

"No response from the array." Kim told.

"Ensign, get down to Sickbay. See what's going on. Miss Meressa, the Bridge is yours."

The science officer nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Harry, wait for me!"

Commander Meressa stood up from her station and sat down on the Captain's chair.

* * *

While she had the bridge, everyone but herself had vanished.

"No more lifesigns but myself… how strange." Meressa looked up to the viewscreen, at the station right before her eyes before she looked all around. "Seems I have got to keep it all operational by myself before everyone returns."

The Bajoran took a rubber band from her pocket and put her hair up to reveal a set of pointed ears and upwards slanted eyebrows. "Got to keep things working."

She knelt down on the floor to open panels. Everywhere were broken conduits and shorting cables, someone with some skill had to repair it.

* * *

As she was busy repairing for the third day in a row with only 10 hours of sleep in total, unconscious crewmembers were returning.

"Ensign Rollins, what was going on?" the Commander asked as she removed the rubber band from her hair when her colleagues woke up.

"I don't know." the human replied. "We were in some fabricated rural area when we found the Maquis members unconscious on something that looked like biobeds with needles in their chests."

Meressa pursued her lips before going over to the com. "This is Commander Meressa, are you there Captian?"

 _"I'm here Commander, how long were we over there?"_

"Two point eight five three seven days."

 _"Three days?"_ the brunette sounded shocked.

The part-Bajoran looked on the monitors. "Also, the Maquis ship is powering up its engines."

 _"Tractor them. All senior officers, report."_

"Captain, I have to report that one crewmember has not been returned with you. Ensign Harry Kim is still missing."

 _"Goddamnit!"_

* * *

Janeway arrived on the bridge as fast as she could. "Any more crewmen unaccounted for?"

"Only Ensign Kim." Meressa replied as she stood up from the chair.

"Hail the Maquis. Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway."

A native American male with a tattoo on one side of his face just above his eye appeared on the screen. "How do you know my name?"

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewman is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer."

"Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don't you?"

"Three of us will transport to your ship." and the transmission was shut down.

The part Bajoran woman leaned over to the Ops station to look on the monitors "They are powering down their engines, dropping their shields as well."

As Ensign Paris entered, three tall, dark and handsome men beamed straight into the center of the Bridge. Two were human, one was Vulcan.

"Watch out, Captain. They're armed."

The human woman walked up to them. "Put down your weapons. You won't need those here. It's good to have you back, Mister Tuvok."

The Vulcan turned to the humans. "I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security."

"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, _Vulcan_?" Chakotay spat.

The dark skinned officer still stood tall. "My mission was to accumulate information on Maquis activities, and then deliver you into their waiting hands. That is correct."

The commanding officer of the Maquis raider then spotted Paris. "I see you had help."

"It's good to see you too, Chakotay." the Ensign greeted.

The native American snorted. "At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But you, you betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?"

"You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours. Now, we have a lot to accomplish, and I suggest we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves back home." the female Captain said, voice laced with a layer of authority.

"Based on my initial reconnaissance, Captain, I am convinced we are dealing with a single entity in the array. I would suggest he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable holographic environment. In effect, a waiting room to pacify us prior to biometric assessment." the Vulcan male told.

Tom Paris frowned. "An examination?"

"It is the most logical explanation. Why else would he have released us unharmed?"

The Ensign snorted. "Not all of us were."

"Break out the compression phaser rifles. Meet us in Transporter Room two. We're going back. We'll divide into teams. Mister Tuvok, while Chakotay and I are looking for Torres and Kim, your job is to find out as much about this array as you can together with Commander Meressa. It brought us here. We have to assume it can send us home. Agreed?" the brunette looked at the two men.

The Captain of the Marquis ship nodded.

Kathryn turned to one of the Command Ensigns. "Mister Rollins, maintain Red alert. Keep us on constant transporter locks."

"Captain. I'd like to go with you." The young pilot injected.

"If this has something to do with what Chakotay said…" but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Paris shook his head. "It doesn't. I'd just… I'd hate to see anything happen to Harry."

"Come on."

* * *

It was a farm on the station, just like Ensign Rollins had described it to her.

Tuvok had changed his clothing into the significant Starfleet uniform. "There are no humanoid lifeforms indicated, Captain. Kim and Torres are not within tricorder range. They may not be on the array."

"He can tell us where they are." the raider Captain said, pointing at an old man on a bench plucking his banjo.

"Maintain your comm. link. I don't want to lose anyone else." Janeway ordered.

Tuvok nodded and walked away.

T'Luna followed him right behind. "Any ideas on the array, Mr. Tuvok?"

"Most possibly, they lure the people coming here to this station by waking their curiosity." the dark skinned man replied as he looked on his scanner. "I am not getting any readings."

"Our scanners are not defect. It is most possible that the energy is blocking the signal." the half-Bajoran told before looking at the side of the Security Chief's face. "When are you going to tell Captain Janeway of your feelings for her?"

"Commander, why do you keep asking this? It is completely unprofessional." the security officer stated.

"Tuvok, how long have you and I known each other? Ten point eight three seven years to be exact. I know your thoughts, I know your feelings… you do not know how easy I can read them." the science officer pointed out as she sat down on the edge of a wooden table. "I know it is there, do not deny it."

The dark skinned man looked down to the synthetic grass beneath them. "I am still astonished about how it happened, it is impossible to pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with her."

"Do not try to search for that. If it is truly impossible to get back earlier, we will not be home before 70 years have passed us. As soon as people realize that, they will seek out potential partners among the crew." T'Luna told.

"I cannot tell her now, maybe once we have the members back that were lost to us."

"You certainly will tell her. No more talking around it."

* * *

 _Captain's log, stardate 48315.6. We've traced the energy pulses from the array to the fifth planet of the neighbouring system and believe they may have been used in some fashion to transport Kim and Torres to the planet's surface._

* * *

Kathryn stood in the ready room, alone with her chief of Security. "What did you and Commander Meressa find out?"

"We have observed something peculiar about the pulses. The interval between each pulse has decreased by point four seven seconds since we arrived. We can offer no explanation." the Vulcan replied

The brunette sighed. "That's only one of the mysteries we're dealing with, Mister Tuvok. Take a look at this." And she showed the scan of the planet on her desk monitor. "It's virtually a desert. Not one ocean, not one river. It has all the basic characteristics of an M-class planet except there are no nucleogenic particles in the atmosphere."

"That would mean the planet is incapable of producing rain." the dark skinned male concluded.

"I've studied thousands of M-class planets. I've never seen an atmosphere without nucleogenics. There must have been some kind of extraordinary environmental disaster. As soon as repairs are complete, we'll set a course for the fifth planet." It was clear to Tuvok that the woman before him was stressed.

"Captain, you require sleep."

Janeway moved a hand through her hair that was pinned up. "Kim's mother called me just after he left her. Delightful woman. He's her only son. He'd left his clarinet behind. She wanted to know if she had time to send it. I had to tell her no. Did you know he played clarinet in the Julliard Youth Symphony?"

"I did not have the opportunity to meet Mister Kim." the Vulcan replied.

"I barely knew him. I never seem to have the chance to get to know any of them. I have to, I have to take more time to do that. It's a fine crew and I've got to get them home." it was an order to herself, another burden to bear.

Internally, Tuvok shook his head. "The crew will not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted captain."

Kathryn smiled. "You're right as usual. I've missed your counsel, Tuvok."

"I am gratified that you came after me so I can offer it once again."

Janeway's expression softened, but her heart fluttered as well. "I spoke to your family before I left."

"Are they well?" the security officer asked.

"They miss you."

The dark skinned man nodded. "As I do them."

"I'll get you back to them. That's a promise, Tuvok."

* * *

 _Captain's log, supplemental. The Maquis ship and_ Voyager _have encountered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid life form is on board._

* * *

"Hail them." Janeway ordered.

The view screen was covered in metal debris. Someone with spots and a mohican hair cut cleared it to show the face of

"Whoever you are, I found this waste zone first." that same person said.

The Captain shook her head. "We're not interested in this debris, Mister…"

"Neelix. And since you're not interested in my debris, well, I'm delighted to know you." the non-terrestrial said.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_."

"A very impressive title. I have no idea what it means, but it sounds very impressive." Neelix commented.

"Do you know this area of space well, Mister Neelix?"

"I am famous for knowing it well. How may I be of service?" the small man asked.

Kathryn sat down on the edge of the Captain's chair. "Do you know anything about the array that's sending energy pulses to the fifth planet?"

The green-yellow skinned alien huffed. "I know enough to stay as far away from it as possible. Wait. Let me guess. You were whisked away from somewhere else in the galaxy, and brought here against your will. I've heard the same story thousands of times. Well, hundreds of times. Maybe fifty times. But the Caretaker has been bringing ships here for months now."

That was an interesting thing. "The Caretaker?"

"That's what the Ocampa call him. They live on the fifth planet. Did he kidnap members of your crew? Wouldn't be the first time. All I know is that they're brought to the Ocampa. Nothing more."

"We'd appreciate any help you could give us in finding these Ocampa."

"I really wish that I could help you, I do, but as you can see, there's just there's so much debris for me to investigate today. You'd be surprised the things of value some people abandon."

The human woman smiled. "Of course, we'd want to compensate you for your trouble."

"Well, there's really very little that you could offer me. Unless."

"Yes?"

"Unless of course, you had water." Neelix replied.

The brunette nodded. "If you help us find our missing crew members, you can have all the water you want."

"That sounds like a very reasonable arrangement."

"Good. We'll beam you over and tow your ship into our shuttle bay." Janeway turned around to the Security station. "Mister Tuvok, go to Transporter Room two and meet our guest."

"Beam?" the little man sounded frightened.

"We have a technology which can take you instantly from your ship to ours. It's quite harmless. May we?"

* * *

"How is our new guest?" T'Luna asked once Tuvok had returned to the transporter room. "Neelix, I mean at that."

"Wasting water like humans did in the 21st century." the Vulcan man replied. "New orders from the Captain: search for breaches in the membrane that is the barrier between the surface population and the Ocampa underground."

"Very well. I'll start the search for anomalies." the half-Bajoran announced. "By the way, can we trust Mr. Chakotay?"

"He is skeptical about Starfleet, but he has a sense of morality." the dark skinned male replied. "Do you worry about him?"

"I just have a feeling that some of his crew might cause a problem. I just needed to know if Mr. Chakotay was a man whom you can tell such things."

"He is an effective leader."

"I will see where things go from here."

* * *

Tuvok entered the Ambassadorial quarters, finding his sister-in-law sitting on the purple chair in one of her bright green dresses. "Lady Ammarine, I am sorry to disrupt."

The Ambassador, a female with a Cardassian appearance, Vulcan ears, less prominent ridges and a lighter grey skin, looked up from her PADD. "Tuvok! How I'm happy to see you. Tasav and T'Risa will be pleased to see your safe return."

"And I am glad for their continuing existence as well, Ambassador."

A young woman, about 18 years of age, stepped through the door. "Great-uncle Tuvok, I am glad to see you are well."

"I'm going for a walk, you two catch up." and the half-Cardassian left the quarters.

"T'Risa, how are your studies faring?"

The young girl, Cardassian looking but with a more humanoid toned dark skin color, smiled. "They are going well, my teachers said I should be done with them in only two years."

"You have made a fine progress. I am confident that at this moment, field training would be extra stimulating. I will ask the Captain to assign you to a Security team."

T'Risa smiled. "I would be grateful."

* * *

Back on the bridge, scanners began beeping loudly.

"Mr. Rollins, what is going on?" T'Luna asked, turning the Captain's chair around.

"Something's wrong with the array, it's no longer sending energy pulses." the young human replied.

"Hail Captain Janeway and explain the problem."

"Yes ma'am." and the vocal com link opened up. " _Voyager_ to away team."

 _"Away team here, what's going on with the array?"_ it was the voice of Captain Janeway.

"It's no longer sending out pulses, Captain, and it appears to be realigning its position." the Ensign replied.

Then, the young Commander saw something disturbing. "Captain, the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It currently looks like it is trying to seal the energy conduits."

 _"Understood. Keep a channel open."_

"You have the conn, Ensign. I'll run down to the transporter room." and the woman in blue was gone from the bridge.

She ran to the transporter room as quick as her body could go. Once behind the consoles, getting a good lock was impossible. "Captain, this is the transporter room, we will not be able to transport Mr. Paris and the abducted members of our crews back to the ship, we are un able to get a proper lock on their signatures. The weapons fire from the array has irradiated the planet's crust. The transport sensors cannot find the breaches in the security barrier."

 _"Then there's only one other way out of here. Keep the channel open."_

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 _"_ Voyager _, can you get a lock on us now?"_ it was Paris who called in this time

"Affirmative. But I am reading only five signals."

 _"The others are... Get down!"_

On board the ship, T'Luna heard the weapon's fire. " _Voyager_ to away team, is everyone alright?"

 _"The Captain, Tuvok and Chakotay were thrown of balance by the shock. Beam up everyone except for me."_

"Ensign, you might need another hand. I will beam up three." and that's exactly what the Commander did.

The Ocampa female and the two missing crewmembers were beamed up.

And once the others were safe as well, Meressa left for the bridge as the others went to Sickbay with three patients who needed the doctor's attention.

Once back on the bridge, Rollins went up to her. "Sensors show two ships approaching. They're as big as a Maquis vessel, but their signature is Kazon."

"I'll hail the Captain." and T'Luna pressed her combutton. "Lieutenant Meressa to Captain Janeway. Two Kazon ships are approaching the Array."

 _"Set a course. I'm on my way."_ came the order.

"Acknowledged."

* * *

A few minutes later, Janeway, Kim, Tuvok and Paris entered the bridge.

"Bring the weapons systems online." the woman ordered as she sat down in the Captain's chair, Commander Meressa in the First Officer's.

The Vulcan pressed several buttons at the Security station. "Powering up phase banks and photon systems."

"Red alert."

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us, Captain." Ensign Kim reported.

"On screen." and there appeared a red skinned alien male with a pretty strange haircut, if it was even a haircut."

"Have you come to investigate the entity's strange behavior too, Captain?" the man asked.

"All we care about is getting home, Jabin. We're about to transport over to the Array to see if we can arrange it."

"I'm afraid I cannot permit that."

T'Luna frowned at this, raising her eyebrow in a Vulcan fashion. How strange.

"We have no dispute with you." Kathryn said, on her most diplomatic tone.

"I have a dispute with anyone who would challenge us." Jabin said.

Meressa saw that the Captain wanted to do a facepalm.

"This is ridiculous. We have no intention of challenging you."

"And I have no intention of letting anyone with your technological knowledge board the Array."

Still, the brunette continued. "Jabin, can we discuss this like two civilized-"

But the transmission was ended before she could finish her sentence.

"They are powering up their weapons." Tuvok reported.

The Captain sighed. "I guess we can't."

Then, the entire ship shook under phaser fire.

"Shields are holding." the Vulcan told.

"Fire phasers. Evasive pattern, delta four." the woman ordered. "Hail the Val Jean. Vocal."

"Frequencies open." the Japanese Ensign told.

"Janeway to Chakotay. Tuvok and I are beaming to the Array. Can you hold off the Kazon?"

 _"I think so, Captain."_ came the reply.

Janeway nodded. "Good. Miss Meressa, take the conn."

The half-Bajoran beside her nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Maintain transporter locks, Ensign. Emergency beam out status." Kathryn said as she stood up to walk to the turbolift.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

"Uh, Lieutenant, we've got some problems." Kim said.

"What is it?" T'Luna asked.

The young Ensign nodded to the viewscreen.

Then, Meressa saw it too.

It was an enormous ship in something that looked like a phaser form.

"That is quite massive." the half-Bajoran commented. "Scans?"

"We won't be able to fight them, their weapons are trice as powerful as ours."

"Call the Captain."

Just after Harry told Janeway the problem, they were fired at.

"Are the shields holding?" the science officer asked.

The Ensign nodded. "They are, but our weapons array has been hit."

T'Luna sat back. "I seriously inherited my luck from the wrong side of the family."

Just a few seconds later, the Val Jean commed them.

"To whoever's in charge, my crew's coming over. Tell one of your crackerjack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and take some heat off your tail."

"Acknowledged." the woman said before breaking the link. "Huh, no idea a Maquis guy would dare to save an entire Starfleet crew. Rollins, you go to the transporter room and do what Mr. Chakotay just said."

"Aye, madam."

* * *

At full impulse, the Maquis ship is flying at the huge Kazon ship. It took a direct hit and streamed flames.

"You are breaking up. Stand by to transport."

 _"Wait."_ the man called on com. A few seconds later, he called out: _"Now!"_

And with a loud _KABOOM!_ , the Kazon ship had fires raging internally.

"Bridge to transporter room, do we have Mr. Chakotay?"

 _"They've got me."_

* * *

Once Janeway and Tuvok got back on the bridge, Voyager was still taking weapons fire.

"Shields are at 75 percent, only the hit from the megaship caused us trouble with our torpedo arrary. A repair team is busy."

"Quite good, Lieutenant. Mister Tuvok, ready the tricobalt devices."

"Aye, Captain." the security chief acknowledged.

Chakotay frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I intend to destroy the Array. Move us four hundred kilometers from the Array, Mister Paris." the brunette ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What do you think you're doing? That Array is the only way we have to get back home." the half-Klingon raged out.

Kathryn looked at the woman. "I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at homes they want to get back to. So do I. But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home."

"What other way home is there? Who is she to be making these decisions for all of us?" the question was directed to the other Maquis member on the bridge.

"She's the Captain." the native American male simply replied.

"The tricobalt devices are ready." the Vulcan reported.

"We're in position."

Janeway sighed before saying: "Fire."

Two blue torpedoes struck the Array. There's a huge _KABOOM!_ when it fell apart.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us." the Ops officer said.

"On screen."

It was Jabin, again. "You have made an enemy today."

"They are withdrawing, Captain." Tuvok told.

* * *

Janeway was getting ready for the night, wearing her pink nightgown as her doorbell rang.

"Come in." she said as she fixed her hair.

It was Tuvok who entered. "Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"You aren't. And please, call me Kathryn, we're off duty." the woman said as she turned away from her mirror.

"Very well… Kathryn." the Vulcan said, slightly hesitant.

The brunette sat down on her couch. "What is it Tuvok?"

The dark skinned man let out a Vulcan sigh. "Nothing that is a primary concern."

"Tuvok, I've known you for years. There's something on your mind, has been for a while."

"Have I been that transparent?" the man asked.

"Not transparent, but I've seen your behavior lately. You're talking much less to me."

The Vulcan sat down on the chair he was the closest to. "I have been wrestling with my feelings for some time, I cannot pinpoint the exact time it has started."

"Of what feelings are we talking about?"

Tuvok sighed. "I am talking about… affection, of love."

Kathryn just watched. "There's nothing to be afraid off."

"It is shameful… inappropriate. I shouldn't feel like this for my commanding officer."

That stopped the Captain's breath. "Tuvok…" her whisper was soft, almost non-hearable to the human ear.

"Kathryn… I cannot stop how I feel for you. Please forgive me."

The dark skinned man wanted to stand up, but the woman grabbed his had before he could take another step.

"We can work this out Tuvok."

The Vulcan shook his head. "We both have someone back home, it should have stopped me enough. But I have failed." his dark hand, the one she was holding, went up to her cheek.

Janeway leaned into the touch, knowing that he now could sense her emotions.

"You… you feel the same." it was a shock for the dark skinned man.

"Have felt it for some time actually. I just never dared to dream that you would love such an illogical woman like me."

"We are aware now, all what is between us will change."

"Yes, it will."

* * *

The next day, Commander Meressa sat behind her station on the bridge as Captain Janeway entered. She'd been the only one up till that point. "Goodmorning Captain."

"Goodmorning Lieutenant-Commander." the woman said, a bright smile on her face.

"You are in a good mood today." T'Luna commented with a slight smirk. "Did Tuvok have any part in this?"

Kathryn looked around with shock on her face, until she saw the smirk. "You devious woman. Are you ever going to learn?"

The half-Bajoran just laughed at the comment.

The Captain smiled genuinely. "Unbelievable, you always figure things out before the people involved realize anything. How long have you been pushing him?"

"For about… four years, one month, three weeks and six days to be exact. Even while he was with the Maquis." Meressa replied.

Just then, Chakotay entered in his new uniform. "Captain."

"Commander. Please take your station."

The native American nodded before looking at the science officer. "How can you be earlier than this?"

"I woke up mid-Gamma, couldn't sleep any longer."

"By the falcons…"

Suddenly, the Captain remembered something. "Oh, before I forget, I want you to meet our Ambassador. Come to my ready room."

The former Maquis Captain frowned before following the woman into the room on the right attached to the bridge. "You have an Ambassador on board?"

"We were supposed to bring her back to her home world after retrieving you. But since she's staying with us until we get back, you need to be introduced. Come in please!"

And through the door stepped a regal looking woman in a long light purple gown with her black hair put up in a style fit for a queen, her features Cardassian.

Chakotay sprung backwards and pulled his phaser. "A Cardassian?!"

The woman tilted her head. "Half-Cardassian, but accurate. My name is Ammarine Karii, I was the previous Prime Minister of Aurora-Penthe Seven. I currently serve as the Hatorian Ambassador to the four Core Worlds of the Federation."

"She's here with her husband and daughter. None of them are armed. Inform all the Maquis to stay away from the Ambassadorial quarters, unless they want a clash."

"Don't expect this to be over." the native American was glaring at the half-Cardassian.

Ammarine nodded. "I already expected it, that is why I requested additional security for when I leave my quarters. I wish to take precautions."

* * *

The bridge was fully operative when the turbolift doors opened.

"Ensign." the security chief greeted.

The person who just came out was dressed in the yellow-black uniform, her brownish black hair put up in a simple knot near her neck, her skin was brown and grey and slight ridges decorated her eye sockets. "I've got all the reports you wanted." and a heavy bag was put on the security station.

"You are out of breath." the Vulcan observed.

"That's what you get when you ran through every deck to collect 211 security reports within one single hour." and the young woman leaned against the station.

"Did you encounter any problems along the way?" Janeway asked, concerned.

When the Ensign looked at the Captain to reply, Chakotay saw the traces of Cardassian features: the ridges around the eyes.

"I almost got into a fight with Crewman Micheal Jonas in Engineering, but it was solved."

"How, if I may ask?" Kathryn asked.

"I spoke telepathically with his colleague Crewman Hogan. It was just a misunderstanding due to a difference of beliefs." the part Cardassian replied with a soft smile.

"Not something I'd do, but if it works, go ahead."

The young girl nodded. "Thank you Captain." and she left the bridge.

Tom Paris turned to the commanding officers, having seen the Ensign. "Who was she?"

"She was Ambassador Karii's daughter. From what I've heard, she was studying at the Vulcan Science Academy."

Tuvok nodded. "That is correct. Tactical studies and Astrophysics are her majors."

"You seem to know her pretty well."

"Indeed. She's my older brother's granddaughter."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Unforgettable History**

* * *

It was time for Janeway's physical of the year, the same one everybody else had to go through. The EMH and Kes conducted all of them by appointment.

The Doctor frowned while he was scanning the woman with a full body scan. "Captain, have you had sex in the past two months?"

The brunette blushed lightly before answering "Yes." on a soft tone.

"That would explain these readings. There's a life form growing within you. I hope for you it was not a one off with the baby's father." the hologram said.

Kathryn shook her head. "I've been with the father for over half a year." and she sat up.

"You should alert the father about your baby. It would also be a good idea to alert me of the father, I'd like to prevent any genetic diseases should there be any running in both of your families." the EMH advised. "And of course, congratulations with your child."

"Thank you Doctor." the Captain said as she hopped off the examining table.

Kes was smiling. "Congrats Captain."

"Thank you Kes." Janeway said.

"So… who's the lucky man?"

"I'll reveal it too the crew later."

"Of course."

* * *

When she got back to the bridge, Ensign Kim reported his detection of strange compounds.

"Rust?" she frowned at hearing it.

"That's right, Captain. High levels of ferric oxide. Corroded iron particles." the Japanese Ensign replied.

"Iron can't rust without oxygen, there's no oxygen in space. Mister Paris, alter our course to follow that trail of rust. One quarter impulse."

"Aye, Captain." the helmsman said.

Kathryn turned to the science officer. "Miss Meressa, do the science scanners show anything else but the rust?"

"Long range sensors are picking up traces of complex hydrocarbons in the rust. Benzene, ethylene and acetylene." the half-Bajoran replied.

"That sounds like gasoline." Tom commented.

The former Maquis captain frowned. "Gasoline?"

"It's a liquid fuel that was used centuries ago on Earth. They burned it to drive internal combustion engines." Paris explained.

"How did it get out here?"

"I am detecting a small object. It appears to be the source of the rust and hydrocarbons." Tuvok reported.

"Put it on screen. Magnify." Janeway ordered.

They all stared at one of Henry Ford's old products, floating in space so far away from the place it was made.

* * *

Most of the senior crew gathered in the cargo bay after the pickup truck had been brought on board of _Voyager_.

"Apparently it is a ground vehicle from mid-twentieth century Earth." the chief of security said after taking his scans.

"It's a 1936 Ford, actually." the helmsman told.

"Mister Paris?"

Paris turned to his Captain. "That was the manufacturing date, 1936. Ford was the name of the company that build it. Antique vehicles are a hobby of mine." then he popped the hood and whistled.

"Internal combustion engine, a reciprocating piston cylinder design, fuel source was a refined petroleum. Gasoline." Tom was beaming currently, for everyone to see.

"So is this an early hover car?" Harry asked.

The helmsman laughed. "No, you're about a century too early for that. This is about one step ahead of the horse drawn carriage!"

The half-Klingon engineer was scanning the back of the truck. "Traces of potassium nitrate, ammonium and methane back here."

Janeway grinned. "I think you'll find that's manure. Horse manure, if I'm not mistaken. Judging from the mud on the wheels, and the alfalfa seedlings stuck in the metal frame, I'd say this vehicle belonged to a farmer, or at least someone who lived in a rural area. But the question is, how did it get here? I doubt there are many twentieth century farmers driving around the Delta Quadrant."

At that, the Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "There are no signs of any wormholes or temporal anomalies in this region of space."

"Let's run a metallurgical analysis of the vehicle." the Captain ordered.

"There's still oil in the crank case, water in the radiator. I wonder if the battery's still charged. Now, let's see. This is before voice command activation, so there should be something in here called a key. Key." Paris murmured as he got into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" the Ops officer asked.

"Trying to bring this beauty back to life." Tom replied before looking around the dashboard. "Now where are the keys? Ah ha. Here they are. Okay, choke out, clutch in, give her a little gas, turn the key and step on the starter." the engine came alive with a series of bangs and a cloud of smoke from the exhaust. Everyone dove for cover except Tuvok, who drew his phaser and looked around to shoot anything.

"Sorry!" the helmsman called.

Kathryn and Torres slowly came out behind the console.

"Next time you might give us a little warning, Mister Paris."

"Aye, Captain."

The dark skinned man let out a Vulcan sigh. "I suggest we increase the ventilation in the cargo bay before we are asphyxiated."

"What's that?" and Kim pointed at something on the dashboard as he stepped in on the passenger's side.

"That is an amplitude modulation receiving device. AM radio. Not sure we'll pick up much out here." but as Paris turned it on, the radio beeped. "Whoa. What was that?"

 _'Di di di, dah dah dah, di di di.'_ came the sound.

"What is that?" the chief Engineer asked.

"It's too regular to be random interference." the Japanese man concluded.

Torres was already busy on her scanner. "I'm running the signal through the ship's database. It's an ancient Earth distress call known as an SOS."

* * *

Meressa was pressing buttons on her station. "I have located the source of the SOS signal. It is coming from a planet in a star system bearing three one zero mark two one five."

"Mister Paris, lay in a course." Janeway ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Tom acknowledged. "Course laid in."

"Warp six. Engage."

And _Voyager_ went to warp.

Kathryn turned to her science officer. "Anything on scanners?"

The half-Bajoran looked on her monitor. "The SOS signal is coming from the third planet. It is class L, oxygen argon atmosphere. There is a great deal of trinimbic interference in the upper atmosphere. I cannot get a clear reading of the surface for life signs."

"Can you pin point the coordinates of the distress call?" Chakotay asked.

The Lieutenant-Commander nodded. "Yes, here it is. It is coming from a continent in the northern hemisphere."

"We won't be able to transport through this kind of interference. I might be able to take an away team in a shuttlecraft." the native American spoke.

Yet Tuvok disagreed. "That would not be wise, Commander, as the atmosphere is charged with trinimbic turbulence. A shuttlecraft could not safely navigate the currents."

"We could land the ship." the Captain proposed.

The Commander frowned. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Someone on this planet is sending out a distress call."

Chakotay sighed. "If that someone is as old as the truck in the cargo bay, they're long dead by now. This might be an automated distress call."

Janeway acknowledged. "Possibly. But something brought that truck half way across the galaxy, and that something might be down on that planet."

"And if it brought the truck here, it might be able to take us home too." the former Maquis concluded, slightly smiling now.

"I'd say it's worth a look. Mister Paris, pull out of warp and prepare the ship for landing."

The helmsman turned around. "Captain, I think I should tell you I've never actually landed a starship before."

The brunette smiled. "That's all right, Lieutenant, neither have I. Bridge to Engineering. We're going to land the ship, Miss Torres. Take the warp core offline, vent all plasma from the nacelles and standby to engage atmospheric thrusters."

 _"Aye, Captain."_

Behind his station, the Vulcan pressed the com on his dashboard. "This is Lieutenant Tuvok to all decks. We are preparing to land the ship. Go to blue alert and report to code blue stations." and the bridge lit up blue.

"I've plotted a descent course. How close do you want to land to the distress coordinates?" Paris asked.

"No closer than two kilometers." Janeway replied.

Tom took a deep breath. "Okay. Atmospheric controls at standby. Landing mechanisms online. Inertial dampers at maximum."

"All decks report condition blue, Captain." Tuvok reported.

"Put her down, Mister Paris." and _Voyager_ descended into the atmosphere.

"Status."

The helmsman nudged with his head. "We're on the glide trajectory. Altitude one hundred kilometers, speed ten thousand kph. Encountering some trinimbic turbulence. Compensating now."

A big judder and a console exploded on the bridge.

"We have an EM discharge in the lateral relays. I'm rerouting the ODN conduit. Another EM discharge. I think we're all right. though." the Ops officer reported.

With a sigh, Paris said: "Twenty kilometres to the landing site. We should be able to see it now."

"Extend landing struts. Prepare to release inertial dampers and adjust them to match the planet's gravity." Kathryn ordered.

"Landing struts down and locked. Here we go." and _Voyager_ touched down gently.

"Disengaging engines, securing thrusters exhaust… We're down."

The Captain smiled. "Not bad, for a beginner."

* * *

A selected away team went down to planet surface.

"Nice day." Janeway commented.

"I have locked onto the distress signal. It is one point five kilometers on a bearing of two four six." T'Luna said and pointed over to a place in the distance.

Chakotay's scanner beeped. "Wait a second, I've got something else. There's a high concentration of trianium particles bearing two two five, a little over a kilometer away. Looks like some kind of power source."

"Two teams. Chakotay, yours investigates the power source. Tuvok, Meressa, you're with me."

* * *

Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks on the hill as she saw the aircraft. "My god."

The group went down the slope to the apparently intact twin engine Lockheed Electra monoplane, and scanned it.

"The metal is an aluminium alloy. It appears to be an ancient Earth aircraft. The SOS call is coming from inside." the half-Bajoran said before both Janeway and Tuvok climbed in.

* * *

"I have found the AM transmitter. From what I can tell, it is sending out an automated SOS." the Vulcan said, picking up whatever it was that was hooked up to the transmitter. "The power source appears to be an alien fusion based generator. It is hooked up to the AM transmitter."

 _"Chakotay to Janeway."_

The woman pressed her com button. "Go ahead, Commander."

 _"We've located the source of the trianium readings. It appears to be some sort of mine shaft. I'd like to bring out another security detachment before we go inside."_

Kathryn nodded. "Good idea. I'll join you. Janeway out." and she turned to Tuvok. "Let T'Luna scan the alien generator, she should be able to find things out about the SOS." but before she almost stepped out of the aircraft, she turned around to her Vulcan boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "Tuvok, I do need to tell you that during my physical… the doctor told me I was pregnant."

The dark skinned man blinked a few times before wrapping his arms around the woman's waist to pull her close. "I had already smelt your scent changing, but I was unaware what it was. I am glad to have this child with you."

"I do, too."

* * *

Together with Tuvok, Janeway went to the tunnels Chakotay and his team had found.

"I'm picking up something directly ahead. Some kind of power signature, fusion based." Torres said, looking on her scanner.

Walking further along, the team came into a high-tech area where walls were lined with eight vertical cubicles. The doors were transparent and the insides were lit.

The half-Klingon frowned. "This looks like some kind of cryostasis chamber."

"How many bodies are there?" the brunette human asked.

"Eight. And the equipment is still functioning." the engineer reported.

Kathryn wiped the dust from the first cubicle. "He's human. And from the clothes I'd say he's from the same era as the vehicle we found. Just before the Second World War."

The man was oriental, Asian. His cap had a single golden star on it.

Torres took in the Captain's place before the tube. "His life sign readings are minimal, but he's alive."

"Captain, according to these readings there are five other cryostasis chambers nearby. No life signs in any of them. This appears to be the only one with people inside." Tuvok reported.

B'Elanna wiped the dust from another tube. "There's another male over here."

"This one's a female. She's wearing some sort of leather jacket and a pair of gold wings. Wait, there's a name tag here." and she went further down. "I think it's A perio T. Earhart. A Earhart. Amelia Earhart!"

* * *

Back on the ship, the senior crew gathered in the briefing room.

"Who's Amelia Earhart?" Kim asked.

"She was one of the first female pilots in Earth History. In the mid twentieth century she became quite famous for flying across the Atlantic Ocean. In 1937 she attempted to fly around the world. According to the records of the time, on July 2nd 1937 Earhart and her navigator, Fred Noonan, took off from New Guinea and they were headed east, around the Equator. But somewhere in the South Seas they vanished and their disappearance became one of the most celebrated mysteries of the twentieth century." Janeway replied.

The helmsman frowned. "Why didn't they think she'd just crashed?"

Kathryn nudged with her head. "That was the most commonly held theory. However, numerous searches of the area failed to produce the wreckage of an aircraft, so people began to speculate. Some thought she'd been shot down and captured by the Japanese Navy. Others thought that she and Noonan had flown off together on some sort of romantic adventure. Of course, the most ridiculed notion was that she had been abducted by aliens."

Chakotay sat back in his chair. "Well, it certainly looks like that's what happened. From what we can tell, all eight of the people in that stasis chamber were taken from Earth in the 1930's and brought here."

"The question is, why? And where are the aliens who did this?" the Ops officer asked.

"Scans of the region show no alien life signs." Meressa reported, looking around the table.

The Captain nodded. "Continue the scans. They may not be here now, but once they detect our presence, they might return. In the meantime, we'll have to get some answers on our own. Have you had any luck tapping into the computer system in the cryochamber?"

T'Luna shook her head. "Not as of yet. We are having difficulty decoding the operating system. It is a rather advanced one."

Paris sighed. "There's one way we could find out what happened. We could wake those people up and ask them."

"I've had the same thought myself." the brunette woman commented.

"Is that wise? We don't know how these people are going to react when they wake up in an alien world in the twenty fourth century." Torres disagreed.

"True, but I'm not willing to just leave them in stasis for another four hundred years. And if we can find out how they were brought here, we might be able to use that method to get home. We'll just have to be very careful how we handle this."

"I suggest that only human crew members be present when we revive them." the native American told.

Janeway nodded. "Agreed. Mister Kim, I want a complete analysis of those cryostasis tubes. Find a way to deactivate them safely. Meressa, I will need you down there. Try covering up those ridges."

"Aye, Captain." the Ensign said as he nodded.

The Lieutenant-Commander nodded as well. "I will go by the Doctor for physical make-up."

Kathryn turned to the former Maquis captain. "Commander, apprise the Doctor of our situation. Tell him to instruct Kes in the proper procedure for reviving someone from cryostasis. She can be made to look human easily enough. In the meantime I suggest we all brush up on ancient Earth. We're about to meet a bit of our history."

* * *

Back at the cyrochamber, the team was busy readying themselves.

"We're ready, Captain." Paris said.

"All the cryo-tubes are linked by a common power source, so we've decided to revive everyone simultaneously." Harry told.

"Proceed." Janeway ordered.

"The power's offline. Deactivate locking mechanisms." Kim said as the doors on the cubicles slid upwards and dry ice poured out.

Kes handed out hypos to Paris, Kim and Meressa.

As Tom walked up to one of the tubes, the one with the Japanese soldier. "Captain, this one's armed with some kind of weapon."

"Disarm him, just to be on the safe side." the brunette human ordered.

The helmsman took the soldier's before giving him the hypo while Meressa revived Amelia, Kes Noonan and Kim the negro farmer.

As they all started to wake, Kathryn walked up to Amelia with a smile.

Shortly afterwards, everyone was awake and Kes was scanning them.

"I know this must be very strange for you." the Captain stated.

"Who are you? What is going on here?" the 1930's navigator asked quite aggressively.

The Japanese soldier stepped forward. "I demand you release me immediately."

Kathryn made a calming move with her hands. "Please, if you'll just listen for a moment, I'll try to explain."

"You are all speaking Japanese." the oriental soldier mentioned.

Then, the farmer spoke. "Sounds to me like you are speaking English."

"It's because of a device we have. A universal translator. It allows us to talk to each other even though our languages aren't the same."

"Who are you people?" the female pilot asked.

"Look, just let us go home. We won't tell anybody." the dark skinned man said.

"The hell we won't! I'm going to let the world know what you people have done. Do you know who you've kidnapped here? Amelia Earhart. I'm her navigator. This is going to be headline news. You people are in trouble." Noonan yelled.

"Fred, let her talk." the short haired woman said.

"What I'm going to tell you is going to sound hard to believe. Even preposterous." Kathryn began. "We think you were abducted from Earth in the 1930's and brought millions of miles through space to a planet on the other side of the galaxy. You were put into a kind of deep sleep for a very long time. It's not the 1930's anymore. The year is 2371, over four hundred years from the time you were abducted."

Earhart snorted. "You must think we are awfully gullible."

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" the Captain asked.

"We were over the Pacific, running low on gas. We were looking for an atoll to set down. We tried to send out an SOS and suddenly there was this huge light in back of us. And the plane stopped, dead. And then it started moving backward towards the light. I must have blacked out. And I woke up here, just now." the pilot replied.

"That's just the way it was with me! I was in my truck heading into town. I was just about to get onto the blacktop, when this big light come down from the sky. Just about blinded me. Next thing I know the whole truck is lifted up off the ground." the negro answered as well.

Janeway nudged with her head. "I believe what happened was that you were abducted by aliens, and if we can find out how they got you here, we might all be able to get back to Earth."

Suddenly, Noonan takes out a revolver he had under his jacket. "I want some real answers, now!"

"I assure you, she was telling the truth." the science officer said, having her eyes trained on the violent navigator.

"You! Come on down here and get those funny looking guns of theirs."

As the negro stepped forward, Meressa drew her phaser and shot the man holding the 20th century shotgun before pointing it at the farmer.

"I wouldn't take another step forward if I were you."

Earhart knelt down by her navigator's side. "What did you do to him?"

"I knocked him out, he is merely unconscious." the half-Bajoran said before removing the fake skin covering her nose ridges. "I dislike prosthetic make-up."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"Commander Meressa T'Luna, Voyager's chief science officer and a non-terrestrial as you would say." she said as she stepped forward. "You can check his pulse if you do not believe me."

Suddenly, the com beeped. _"Chakotay to away team."_

"Janeway here." the Captain replied.

 _"Captain, I'm picking up some energy displacements On the surface. I think it might be alien humanoids. It looks like they're using some kind of deflection system to trick our sensors. I think you'd better get up here."_

"We'll try, if we get the situation under control." Kathryn spoke.

 _"Do you need assistance?"_ it was Tuvok who spoke on the com link.

"We would like some, if you could get here."

* * *

In the Cargo bay on board Voyager, Tuvok handed out phaser rifles from a weapons locker to his security team and the additional members.

"The trinimbic interference has affected the transporter's targeting scanners. We can't beam into the chamber so we'll have to go on foot." Chakotay said as he took a gun from the Security officer.

"We will deploy throughout the caves, sealing off any exit from the chamber."

"Let's go." and the entire team left.

* * *

"Commander, you can lower your gun." Janeway said.

"Yes Captain." T'Luna said as she did what was asked of her, but she didn't put the gun back in the holster.

At that, Earhart peeked up. "Captain? What exactly do you captain?"

"The Federation Starship _Voyager_." Kathryn replied.

"Starship. That isn't possible. Only in books. H. G. Wells, Jules Verne." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Maybe if you saw it you'd think otherwise."

"Saw it? Where is it?"

The Captain pointed up to the ceiling. "On the surface. We're actually about a hundred meters underground now. If you'd come with me to see _Voyager_ , you'd realise that what we're telling you is true."

The female pilot took a slight step backwards. "And risk a trap? No, you could have hundreds of reinforcements up there."

The human brunette sighed. "I assure you, we have no interest in harming you. We took you out of stasis to help you."

"Put yourself in my shoes, Captain. If you were me, would you believe your story?"

Janeway shrugged. "Maybe not. Let me tell you some of what happened after you disappeared over the Pacific. No trace of you or your plane was ever found, in spite of a massive search. Over the years there was a lot of speculation about your flight, including the rumour that it was financed by the Government and may have been part of an operation to gather information about the Japanese."

"Where did you hear that?" Earhart's eyes went wide.

"It's somewhat common knowledge. You see, Japan attacked Pearl Harbour in 1941, drawing the United States into a massive world war. In retrospect, your journey was seen in a different light, perhaps as part of an intelligence mission devised by a Government deeply concerned about Japanese war plans." Kathryn explained.

"No one was supposed to know about that."

"Maybe not in 1937, but now it's part of history."

Amelia pondered. "Very well, we'll come with you."

"It'll take about ten minutes to get to the surface. Stay close to us. Mister Kim."

* * *

As they walked to the entrance of the canyon, they heard phaserfire.

"This way!" Janeway called.

"What's all that racket?" the farmer asked right before an energy bolt passed right between the Captain's legs.

"Take cover!" and she pressed her com button. "Janeway to Tuvok."

 _"I am here, Captain. We are closed in."_

Kathryn looked over the rock she was hiding behind. "I can see you from here. Lay down phaser fire. I'm going to circle around to your left, try to come at them from the rear."

 _"I will relay the order."_ and both the Vulcan and Chakotay started shooting while the woman moved off.

* * *

Janeway got behind the three attackers on the hill. But as she treaded on a twig, one of them turned around, whom she shot. "Hold your fire. Drop your weapons. Turn around slowly."

"You're not Briori." a male voice commented with slight surprise.

"No, I'm human."

"Human?" and he turned to his companion, who nodded. Both of them removed their hoods to reveal a man who had spoken and the companion was female. "We're human. You're working for the Briori. They have ships like yours."

"I'll answer any questions you have, but first we must take care of our wounded. Can we agree to end this?"

"Yes."

Kathryn nodded. "I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_."

"John Evansville. This is my colleague, Karen Berlin."

* * *

"You've taken the 37's. Why?"

The Captain frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You went into the shrine. You stole the 37s from the sacred altars, and you disturbed the radio signal that we have been so careful to preserve." Evansvile explained.

"Captain, I think he is talking about Earhart and the others." Meressa commented.

"Are you one of them?" Janeway asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm one of their descendants. The 37's were brought here over fifteen generations ago by the Briori."

"Who are the Briori?" Chakotay asked.

"They're an alien race. They abducted over three hundred people from Earth in the year 1937, brought them over here, turned them into slaves. But those slaves revolted, killed the Briori, took their weapons and their technology and survived. And now there are over one hundred thousand of us. The Briori never came back. Now, you answer me. Why did you steal the remaining 37's from the shrine?"

This time, Kathryn shook her head. "We didn't steal them. We simply revived them."

John was shocked. "Revived them? They're dead."

"No, they were simply in a state of what we call cryostasis. That's a form of sleep that appears very much like death."

"Do you mean they're alive?"

The Captain nodded.

Evansville sat back in his chair. "My people have come to regard the 37's as monuments to our ancestors. Nobody has even entered their shrine for generations."

"Mister Evansville, we were hoping to find the ship that brought your ancestors here. Possibly use it to get back to Earth a little faster."

The man sighed. "I'm sorry, the Briori ship was destroyed in the slave revolt. There's nothing left. Captain, I'm sorry to hear about your long journey home, but you should know that life on this planet is good. We live in three beautiful cities only fifty miles from here."

"I'm sure the ones interested would like to see the cities."

"And I'd like to show them."

* * *

 _Captain's log, stardate 48975.1. Evansville wasn't exaggerating when he said they have a lot to be proud of here. It was an amazing experience, but it's left me a little disturbed._

* * *

Captain Janeway was sitting in the ready room, slightly disturbed after coming back from seeing the cities together with a few other officers.

The doorbell chimed.

"Come in."

Tuvok entered, as calm and composed as ever. "Kathryn, you are disturbed."

The brunette sighed. "I was a little too impressed."

"I can understand. Humans built a thriving, sophisticated culture on this planet. The thing is, Evansville has offered to let any of our crew stay."

"You are having a debate with yourself."

Kathryn turned her upper body to the window. "Maybe this is one of those decisions that the captain has to make for the entire ship."

The dark skinned man stepped closer to the Captain's desk. "You may have a problem if a lot of people want to stay."

The woman sighed. "I know that, but at the same time I can't take a vote every time there's a major decision to be made. And yet, we're a long way from Starfleet, and a lot of the rules and regulations I've learnt to uphold seem distant as well. Am I the only one who's so intent on getting home? Is it just me? Am I leading the crew on a forlorn mission with no real hope of success? People here have built a new Earth. We could stay, help them build a human civilization in the Delta Quadrant. Isn't that an exciting prospect? Shouldn't we be grateful for the opportunity they're giving us?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "It is a tempting prospect, but when I hold it up against the prospect of seeing the sun rise over the city of Shi'Kahr, or talking to Fleet Admiral Kirk, there's just no comparison. I want to go home."

"We have one hundred and fifty two men and women on this ship. What happens if half of them decide to stay on the planet? Could we operate _Voyager_ with seventy five crew members?"

"I doubt it. In fact I do not think we could operate the ship with fewer than one hundred. If too many of the crew choose to stay behind, we could all be stranded here." the Vulcan replied.

"Tell Chakotay to prepare all hands for an announcement from the Captain at fourteen hundred hours. They deserve to make the choice for themselves."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

"Captain. I was told I'd find you here. Am I intruding?" it was Amelia who entered.

Janeway shook her head. "Not at all. Please join me."

"I wanted you to know that the group you brought out of stasis, we've all decided to stay here on the planet." the pilot told.

"I understand." Kathryn said as she nodded.

Earhart nudged with her head to the side. "I must admit the thought of travelling through space, maybe even learning to fly this ship, was very appealing to me."

"And I'd looked forward to getting to know you better. I suspect we have a lot in common."

"At first I didn't know what to do. We talked about it for quite some time. Finally I realized the people here on this planet are part of us. We're their ancestors in a way. It made us feel close to them."

The Captain smiled. "The remarkable thing about the humans on this planet is that they evolved very much like the people on Earth. Tens of thousands of light years apart, both civilizations managed to create a world they could be proud of. One where war and poverty simply don't exist. I certainly can't blame you for wanting to be part of it, any more than I can blame members of my crew if they make the same decision."

"When will you find out?"

"In half an hour. Anyone who wants to stay behind is to report to the cargo bay at fifteen hundred hours."

* * *

When the Captain was on her way to meet her first officer, she passed the Ambassador.

"I'm very pleased to see that you have decided to let the people choose." the woman told. "Not everyone might have the confidence of getting home in time."

Kathryn crossed her arms. "And you are?"

"I wish to see my father again, and he will still live even if we have to travel seventy-five years. As will all of my siblings. After all, Hatorians have quite a long life span, even while mixed with other species." Ammarine told. "I have a strong desire to also see all of my siblings again."

"I'm glad someone has faith in this."

* * *

In the corridor leading towards the Cargo Bay, Chakotay and Janeway walked to the specific Cargo Bay where those who would leave had gathered.

"I expect Jarvin will stay on the planet. In fact, I'd bet on it." the native American stated.

"Why Jarvin?" Kathryn asked.

The tan skinned man shrugged. "He's been more uncomfortable about being on a Starfleet ship than most of the Maquis, and he's gotten involved with a young woman in Quantum Mechanics. I think they'd like to settle down, raise a family."

"The person I expect to see is Baxter." the Captain told.

"Baxter? Walter Baxter?" Chakotay sounded surprised.

"He's adventurous, a risk taker. I can see him wanting to take on the challenge of building a new life on this planet."

The first officer pursed his lips. "I'd hate to lose Baxter. He's a good man."

As they stood before the door. "I'd hate to lose Jarvin. I don't want to lose anyone. We've all been through so much together, it just wouldn't seem right. But I couldn't blame anyone, anyone for staying behind. I'm not sure I want to go in."

"No matter what happens, we'll make it. Remember that." the former Maquis said before pressing the button.

But the entire cargo bay was devoid of people.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge." Tuvok said as both commanding officers were back.

"All stations prepare for departure. Condition blue, Mister Tuvok. Miss Torres, anti-grav thrusters online." Janeway commanded.

"Thrusters enabled." B'Elanna responded.

"Mister Paris, inertial dampers to flight configuration. Impulse drive to stand by."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kim looked up from his station. "All stations report ready, Captain."

"Then let's do it. Take us up."

Seconds later, _Voyager_ lifted off the ground and went back into the sky.

* * *

Once the ship was back into space, leaving the planet's system, Janeway stood up from her chair.

"I believe I have an announcement to make." she stated.

Chakotay shifted to the edge of his chair, Paris turned away from the panels, Torres merely frowned, Tuvok raised an eyebrow, Kim looked confused and Meressa smiled smugly.

"Before all of this happened the Doctor encountered something during my physical." the brunette began.

"It's not a terminal illness, is it?" Harry sounded a bit worried.

Tom gave him a dirty look.

The Japanese sat back slightly. "Sorry Captain."

The Captain smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Kim. You were just worried about my wellbeing, nothing else. But no, it's not an illness. It's… that I'll be a mom in less than eight months from now."

The entire crew (with exception of Tuvok and Meressa) was shocked.

The science officer smiled widely. "Congrats Captain!"

The helmsman slowly turned back to the view screen. "What just happened?"

"You're expecting a child?" the engineer asked. "But… who's the father?"

At that moment, Tuvok left his station to take his girlfriend's hand. "I am."

The Ops officer looked over at the science station beside him. "You knew, didn't ya?"

The half-Bajoran nodded. "I knew it when they were together. Plus, I overheard Kes telling the news to Neelix. It will be all over the ship by tomorrow morning."

Kim smiled. "You're unbelievable."

T'Luna shrugged. "I am just me."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Lies Inside**

* * *

Back in the Captain's quarters, Janeway watched the last made prenatal scans while a part of her crew were on the planet surface.

She knew she should be on the bridge, but she was going to be a mother soon. Her belly had grown since the discovery seven months ago.

The baby was a girl, which Tuvok had accidentally found out when forming a parental bond with the unborn child. Ever since that moment, she'd been trying to pick a suitable name.

* * *

"Uh, T'Luna, I don't think we're alone. Mister Tuvok, run a lateral EM scan for me. Coordinates eight one mark four zero." Paris commented.

"Running scan." the Vulcan acknowledged.

Commander Meressa stood up from her searing in the Captain's chair, currently in command because both senior command officers were absent. "What is it that you see, Mister Paris?"

"It's like a reflection, something in low orbit when it moves into a certain angle from the sun." the helmsman replied, a bit unsure.

"He is correct. I am picking up an ionization trail. There is another ship in orbit." the security officer affirmed.

"Using some kind of cloaking device."

"It is not a cloaking device as we know it. I cannot say for certain what it is, but the ship does employ some kind of masking circuitry that has affected our sensors."

"Kim, open a line to away team. _Voyager_ to away team."

 _"Go ahead."_

"Any unexpected life signs down there, Commander?"

 _"Nothing but bloodworms. Neelix wants to bring some back for a tartar he wants to make. I'm trying to talk him out of it."_

T'Luna pondered. "We're picking up an unidentified ship in low orbit. Collect your teams and prepare to transport back while we investigate."

Chakotay hummed. "Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

"Lieutenant, I believe a polaron burst may give us visual contact." Tuvok told.

The science officer looked at the view screen. "Do it."

There came a brief flash that revealed the silhouette of a ship.

"Kazon. Which sect?" Meressa turned around to the security officer.

"The hull design does conform to known specifications of the Kazon-Nistrim sect."

The half-Bajoran acted quick. " _Voyager_ to Away teams. Return to the ship immediately."

 _"Acknowledged."_

* * *

Chakotay commed the people working behind the panels of the Transporter. "Transporter Room, get ready to begin on my command."

Harry looked around to check the group. "Where's Ensign Seska?"

"Chakotay to Seska. Transporter room, can you locate Ensign Seska's comm. badge signal?"

 _"Negative, Commander. I'm not reading any sign of her."_

Kim looked at one of the hills. "She was picking berries with our group over by the hillside. There were caves nearby."

"If she went inside one, it might be blocking her comm. badge signal. The rest of you get back to the ship. I'm going to look for her." the first officer ordered before stalking off.

* * *

As he arrived at the cave, he hid himself as he heard voices from deep inside the cave.

A pair of Kazon walk past, and Chakotay heads further in.

Seska pointed a phaser at him from behind a stone pilar. "Oh, thank the Prophets."

"What are you doing here?"

The Bajoran woman opened her bag to show a collection of mushrooms. "Mushrooms. I saw them growing by the mouth of the cave. I wanted to teach Neelix how to make your favorite soup."

"I appreciate the thought, but we've got to get out of here."

Just that moment, two Kazons started shooting at them and Chakotay was hit.

The Ensign dealed with their attackers before helping the Commander out of the cave.

* * *

As the Native American was recovering, someone chimed the doorbell of his personal quarters.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened to reveal Lieutenant-Commander Meressa. "Commander, I take it that your condition is improving? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. And please, you can call me Chakotay."

The woman took a few steps into the room. "Then I insist you call me T'Luna."

"Of course. Do you need anything?" the man asked, leaning back in his chair.

Meressa shook her head. "I was merely passing by on my way to the cantina. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd like to get something in my stomach after a visit to sickbay."

"I knew that." T'Luna opened the door again for the two of them to walk out.

"How did you know?" the Commander asked as they strolled towards the created cantina.

The science officer chuckled. "I am slightly telepathic, and you tend to project your thoughts quite loudly."

Chakotay nudged with his head. "Seems I've got to work on my shielding then."

"Of that, I am quite sure."

* * *

As they entered the cantina, Captain Janeway waved at them from a table somewhere in the back. She was sitting with Tuvok, as usual.

"Looks like she wants us to joint them. What would you like to eat?"

"Mushroom soup, if that's possible." Chakotay replied.

Meressa nodded. "Then I am going to order our dishes. I will be with you soon." and she went over to Neelix.

The Native American walked over to the table for four the Captain and her lover were sitting at. "I hope everything is alright."

"Just slightly lost in the fact that I'll be a parent soon." Kathryn said with a sigh. Before her stood a bowl of soup, mostly untouched. "The mood swings are getting worse."

"Should I take over temporal command?" the former Maquis Captain asked, his tone slightly worried.

"As soon as the Doctor declares I've got to take my maternal leave." the brunette said while the science officer sat down at the Captain's right.

"Are you thrilled to be a father, Mr. Tuvok?" Chakotay asked, looking to his right to meet the Vulcan's gaze.

"I already have four other children, but yes, I am anticipating the birth of this one."

T'Luna laughed for a few seconds. "Any names in sight?"

"I'm considering either T'Liri or T'Lan, but I'm open to your suggestions." Janeway replied.

"I have always liked the names T'Aimnu and T'Shael. But if you do not want to stick to Vulcan names, I would suggest Xelha." Meressa told.

The native American raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Xelha? That's a Mayan name, meaning 'a spring of water'."

"I like the meaning and the sound. I have always been fascinated by Mayan culture."

The first officer chuckled.

Just that moment, one of the Bajorans decided to walk up to the table and address the Lieutenant-Commander. "Miss Meressa, I'm Ensign Tabor, from Engineering. I was wondering if you would like to join me and the other Bajorans on this ship tonight."

"If it does not interfere with my duties." and she looked at the Captain.

"As long as there's no emergency we need you for."

Then, the red alarm went off.

"Everyone to their posts!" Kathryn called out as she stood up to go to the bridge.

"I will see you tonight." Meressa said as she stood up as well to follow the Captain.

"We'll be in my quarters."

* * *

There was a fuzzy image on the screen, but it was clear for everyone to see that it was a Kazon. _"We require help. Immediately. Anyone who can hear this message, please help."_

"Long-range scanners picked up the distress signal three minutes ago." Meressa said as she pressed buttons on her station.

"The ship's dimensions are identical to the vessel we encountered at the planet. It is a Kazon-Nistrim ship, Captain." the security chief reported.

"Captain, this may be a trap. The Kazon-Nistrim is one of the most violent sects in the entire Kazon collective." the Talaxian pointed out.

 _"We need immediate assistance. We have lost all bridge operations. Barely able to function. Please assist."_

The pregnant Captain turned around. "Miss Meressa, Can you determine that this ship has sustained genuine damage?"

The half-Bajoran looked on her monitor. "There are fluctuating nucleonic patterns. It might indicate a reactor breakdown on board."

"Mister Paris, run an extended scanner sequence to identify any other Kazon ships that might be in the area." Janeway ordered.

"Nothing showing up, Captain." the helmsman said as he shook his head.

"Maintain scans and set a heading to intercept."

"New heading entered."

Kathryn turned to Neelix. "I take your warning seriously, Neelix, and we'll act with caution, but if we can help we should. Besides, this may be an opportunity to make a friend and out here, we can use all the friends we can get."

* * *

Four members of the crew beamed over to the bridge of the Kazon ship. The inside was dark and its crew seemed to be melted into the bulkheads.

The half-Klingon was disgusted. "What could do something like this?"

Meressa looked on her scanner. "I am reading high levels of nucleonic radiation. It seems to be isolated in that area." and she pointed at a part of the room.

"It is likely that the ship's automatic containment systems were activated when the radiation entered the bridge. We should be safe as long as we stay on this side of the force field." Tuvok told.

"Guys, we might have someone alive over here." Seska said as she was examining the most nearby fallen Kazon.

The science officer pressed the com button on her chest. "Away team to _Voyager_. We have a single male Kazon alive on the bridge. Transport him directly to Sickbay."

"Energizing." and the Kazon was beamed out of the ship.

"It appears the explosion emanated from this console." the half-Bajoran said. "But my readings are a little odd."

"Yeah, I see it too."

The senior officer couldn't make head or tails of it. "Not only does the structural pattern not conform to the rest of the bridge, the residue has a point four one percent trace of a neosorium composite."

B'Elanna nodded. "I don't know anyone who uses neosorium technology except for the Federation. How did it get into the hands of the Kazon?"

T'Luna looked at the chief engineer. "There are only three possibilities. One: this technology is something that looks like Federation technology. Two: there has been another Federation ship which we are not aware of. Or three: someone aboard _Voyager_ is doing this for some reason."

"What's the most likely one?" the half-Klingon asked.

Meressa raised both her eyebrows, most possibly in frustration or confusion. "I would like to believe there has been another ship or some other technology, but I am afraid it was someone from _Voyager_."

* * *

"What?" the Captain was stunned as she head the findings.

"It looked like they were trying to install some new technology that detonated." Torres told. "A console on the bridge was the source of the explosion. We're not sure what its function was, and it's going to be hard to get to."

"Transporting it out would be inadvisable as well. With those levels of nucleonic radiation, the transporter beam would disperse the moment it hit the irradiated cabin." Meressa said.

Janeway pondered. "How could they possibly have Federation technology?"

"I have already three theories summed up, which I have also told Miss Torres. "One, it is not Federation technology at all but something similar."

The three of them stepped into the turbolift as they headed for the bridge.

"Two, another Federation starship may have been brought to the Delta Quadrant prior to our arrival, and they interacted with the Kazon-Nistrim."

"Were there any reports of missing starships before we came here?" the engineer asked.

Kathryn shook her head. "Not to my knowledge."

"Or option three, someone from this ship has covertly given technology to the Kazon."

That got the pregnant woman quite frustrated. "Computer, hold turbolift. I don't like number three at all, T'Luna."

"I am considering all theories and up till now it is the most probable explanation. It may not be such a coincidence that the Kazon ship we encountered at the planet was able to deceive our sensors. Perhaps someone transmitted instructions to them before we arrived.

Janeway sighed, "I want you and Tuvok to personally go through the transmission logs. Compare them to the actual telemetry. See if there's any evidence of prior contact with the Kazon. I'll have to ask Chakotay who had a chance to meet with them while a part of the crew on the surface."

"Captain, may I speak freely?"

"You always may. What is it?"

"Mr. Chakotay confided in me that he discovered Ensign Seska in close proximity to them, even though he does not believe she would do something like this." the half-Bajoran replied. "Should I be cautious tonight?"

"Maybe not too cautious, but a little wouldn't hurt. Still I don't understand why anyone on this ship would betray us. We're all in this together. We need to retrieve that console and get some answers before the rumors get out of hand. Computer, resume."

* * *

Once Torres and Janeway got to Engineering, she took a better look at the science officer's readings. "Releasing the force field isn't an option. That would just allow the radiation into the whole cabin."

"We could generate a localized subspace bubble to get past the force field." the Bajoran suggested.

The half-Klingon shook her head. "One minor subspace disruption and you're dead. It's too risky."

"I'd be willing to risk it." Seska stated.

"We could use an expander to manipulate the containment field." Carey, one of the Starfleet engineers, told.

B'Elanna frowned. "Manipulate it how?"

"Move it out of the way. Rotate the field and the radiation trapped inside it away from the console. Once it's clear, we have access." the Lieutenant explained.

"How long will it take to set this up?" Kathryn asked.

Torres thought about it. "We, err, we should be able to make an attempt by tomorrow."

"I want it ready by the end of the day."

The former Maquis programmer sighed. "No, Captain. When I say tomorrow, I mean tomorrow. I don't exaggerate. Tomorrow is the best I can do."

"Understood, Lieutenant." and the Captain left.

The half-Klingon looked around her "All right. We'll begin on the Kazon bridge. Carey, Henard and Nicoletti, you're with me. Seska, please call for Lieutenant-Commander Meressa."

The Ensign growled, not hearable to the normal ear. "Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Seska walked through the corridors of _Voyager_ , an angry expression on her face. She was constantly turned down in favor of another. And what was so special about the Lieutenant-Commander anyway? She wasn't even truly Bajoran.

People with the name of Meressa had been priests, but it was clear to everyone that she was an atheist. Why else would she be a dedicated science officer?

She shouldn't have allowed Tabor to invite her to their weekly gatherings, that woman was nothing but trouble. And now she was also having something with Chakotay! The one thing Seska thought that really belonged to her.

* * *

Meressa entered sickbay, coming near the biobed. "How is he?"

The Ocampa looked sad. "Not very good. We need to completely replace his blood."

"Will he even regain consciousness?"

"I'm not sure. Even if he does, there's no way to predict what kind of brain damage there might be." the holograph replied.

Then, T'Luna got a plan. "Doctor, is this man stable enough for a mind-meld?"

The EMH thought about that for a moment. "I don't see why not. Do you want to do it now or some other time?"

"I am prepared for one already. If it is possible, I would do it now." the science officer said.

"Then, by all means, go ahead!" the Doctor said, waving with his arm at the Kazon.

The half-Bajoran woman stepped around the bed and placed her fingertips on the appropriate places before she closed her eyes. "My mind to your mind." _'My thoughts to your thoughts.'_

* * *

 _Meressa stood on the bridge of the Kazon ship, beside the man she was melding with._

 _Two men came in with a replicator._

 _"This technology should be capable of producing anything we want to have!" one of the carriers called out as he put it down near a console. "The only thing that needs to be done, is installing it and program the things we want before giving it a vocal order."_

 _The leading Kazon looked pretty interested. "Get it done quickly. I want to try it as soon as possible."_

 _The Kazon she was melding with looked on a console, so T'Luna automatically looked at it as well. The console was the one that had instructions transmitted from another ship. But it weren't only instructions… also coordinates for a meeting._

 _The half-Bajoran recognized the frequency, and knew enough._

* * *

The science officer returned to the physical world, retracting her hands from the man's face. "It seems that one of my theories has been confirmed. Thank you Doctor, for allowing me to mind-meld."

"Have you found the culprit?" Kes asked.

"The only thing I know is that we have a spy in our midst. I will inform the Captain right away." Meressa replied before slowly leaving Sickbay.

* * *

When T'Luna entered the Captain's ready room, Tuvok was reporting an incident.

"Someone did make an unauthorised transmission." the Vulcan told.

"And whoever it was, was an expert at covering their tracks." Chakotay commented.

The dark skinned man nodded. "The signal was masked by a test of the dorsal emitters that we conducted a week ago."

Janeway saw the science officer. "Commander Meressa, what do you have to report?"

"Captain, I came to tell that I have mind-melded with the Kazon in Sickbay under supervision of both the Doctor and Kes." the other woman replied as she walked further into the room. "During the meld, I found out that we have a Cardassian spy in our middle. The instructions were transmitted on a Cardassian frequency used for secret governmental transmissions."

The native American was both shocked and surprised. "Mind-melding? How can you do that? And how the heck do you know about that frequency?!"

The half-Bajoran didn't show it, but she was irritated. "I am not wholly Bajoran, my father is part Vulcan and thus explains my telepathic ability. As for the frequency, my father's Second Wife was a Cardassian who found out about that frequency."

The Commander was just staring at her.

"Even though I trust your abilities, there's no one on this ship with Cardassian blood except for the Ambassador and Ensign Karii. And the Ambassador secured me that she would dishonor her father for breaking the Prime Directive. Kes just send me a full report on everything regarding the blood donations." Kathryn told.

"You forget Captain, that Ensign Seska has not yet donated a blood sample to be put in her service file." the Lieutenant pointed out. "I asked Kes myself."

 _"Paris to Captain Janeway. Please report to the Bridge."_

* * *

"Captain, another Kazon ship is approaching, trying to hail the disabled ship. They're not within visual range yet." Paris said once the officers got back from the ready room.

"Perhaps someone else picked up the distress call." Tuvok theorized.

"What's their ETA?"

"At their current speed, four hours twenty minutes. Should I tell them we're here?" the helmsman turned around to face the pregnant woman.

Kathryn shook her head. "If we know about them, it's a good bet they know about us. We don't have anything good to tell them. I think we'll wait."

Suddenly, sensors on the Ops station started beeping. "Captain, I'm showing an unauthorized autosequence in Transporter Room two. Someone's left _Voyager_."

"Computer, identify who just beamed off the ship from Transporter Room two." Janeway commanded.

 _"Ensign Seska."_

* * *

Seska had beamed over to the empty Kazon ship. Once fully materialized, she walked through the force field towards the mysterious console.

 _"Chakotay to Seska."_

The Bajoran pursed her lips. "I really don't have time to talk to you right now, Chakotay."

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"Retrieving the console, my way."

 _"I want you back on this ship, and I mean now."_

The woman sighed. "The Captain said she wanted the console today. Carey's plan couldn't do it in time, but mine can."

* * *

"Captain, it is conceivable that she's gone to the Kazon ship to destroy evidence that might implicate her." Tuvok said, also looking at the science officer who sat behind her station on the other side of the bridge.

"She's gone back to the Kazon ship to prove herself to us. Can't you see that?" Chakotay asked, quite angrily.

Meressa raised an eyebrow, secretly theorized what caused the first officer to react like that.

"I've got a lock on her, Captain. Do you want me to transport her back?" Kim asked.

"If we try to beam her out while she's manipulating subspace, we might kill her."

Just a few seconds later, Seska screamed over the link.

"Chakotay to Seska. Seska, respond! Get her out of there! Send her to Sickbay."

Harry sighed. "Energizing."

* * *

"Captain, we're being hailed by the approaching Kazon ship." the Ops officer reported a few minutes after three of the most senior officers had returned from their interview with Lieutenant Casey.

"How soon will they be here?" the Captain asked as she tried to get comfortable.

"Four minutes." Paris replied.

"I wish we had something more definitive to tell them. Open a channel. I am Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager_."

A Kazon male appeared on the view screen. "My name is Culluh, First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim. What have you done to our ship?"

"We responded to a call for help. Unfortunately, by the time we were able to respond, all but one of the crew were dead."

"I would like to speak to the survivor." the First Maje demanded.

"He hasn't regained consciousness. We have him in our Sickbay. We'd be happy to beam you aboard so you can see him."

"You will prepare for my arrival." and the transmission was ended.

Paris snorted as he commented: "Friendly sort."

* * *

Meressa entered Sickbay as Tuvok escorted the First Maje and his companion. She immediately hurried into the Doctor's office. "What just happened?"

"The Kazon we had here was injected with a neurotoxin, he died instantly." the EMH replied. "We should've tested them on weapons."

The half-Bajoran looked at the dead body now lying on the bio bed. "I wish I knew the Kazon language, at least then I could tell him the proper goodbye of his people."

"Lieutenant, I have to confirm your suspicion of the Cardassian spy." the Doctor stated.

Both women turned towards him. "What?"

"I was analyzing Seska's blood chemistry to try to locate a compatible donor. But when I got the results, her blood was lacking all the common Bajoran blood factors." Kes told as she entered the office.

"Meaning?"

"The only conclusion we can reach is that she is not, in fact, Bajoran. It appears Seska has been genetically altered. My suspicion is she was born Cardassian, which would confirm Lieutenant-Commander Meressa's theory."

* * *

"You're making me to believe she's a Cardassian agent who infiltrated the Maquis?" Chakotay couldn't believe what he was told.

"Starfleet Security has documented several incidents in which Cardassian have used cosmetic alterations for the purpose of infiltrating an enemy." Tuvok told.

The native American put his hands on his head. "This is crazy. This is just impossible."

"The Doctor has informed us that there's no other plausible explanation for the medical anomalies, Commander."

The former Maquis sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear her explanation before we dismiss it. Has she been told?"

Janeway just shook her head.

"I'd like to be the one who questions her."

"I suggest we wait until we retrieve the console and also, Lieutenant Meressa will be listening to your conversation, live. Janeway to Torres."

 _"Yes, Captain?"_

"Your status?"

 _"We're finished with the computer simulations. Everything looks okay. We're ready to beam over."_

Kathryn nodded. "Good. Then let's get started. Janeway out." and she left.

Chakotay shook his head as he looked at Tuvok. "You were working for her. Seska was working for them. Was anyone on board that ship working for me?"

* * *

Janeway was sitting on the bed of her quarters. "A bone marrow transplantation?"

"She claimed that she had suffered from Orkett's disease as a child and received an extensive transfusion from a Cardassian to survive." Meressa told. "But medically seen, it is not sufficient. There is no single marker that indicates Bajoran. Even I as half-Bajoran have a few of those typical markers."

The pregnant woman looked out of the windows. "Yet all evidence lead to Carey."

"Captain, Ensign Seska has more knowledge of tactics than you know. Count up Cardassian tactical knowledge, Maquis tactical knowledge and Starfleet tactical knowledge…"

"And you get someone extremely devious."

* * *

Chakotay lifted his drink. "If you ever need a sponsor in a gin tournament, let me know."

Suddenly, Torres interrupted the game. "We're picking up two more Kazon warships about six hours away. We're not going to be able to stay her much-"

 _Beep! Beep!_

"That's sounds like a nibble to me." the native American said as he rose from his chair.

Tuvok leaned over the console. "Someone is accessing the inventory data base."

"And they're going straight to the missing replicator materials." the chief engineer said.

"Should we start the trace now?" the first officer asked, looking at his two colleagues.

"Negative. It might alert them."

"They're entering data." B'Elanna observed.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing. It appears as though they're trying to place evidence at the scene of the crime to indicate the guilty party."

"They're entering an encrypted security code into the materials requisition file."

Chakotay frowned. "Which would suggest they're hiding it. But not very well."

The half-Klingon looked at the two men on her left. "Anybody know whose security code that belongs to?"

"I do. It's Seska's." the first officer replied.

"Then it has to be Carey. Carey is trying to point the finger at Seska."

* * *

Chakotay entered sickbay, going straight over to the bio bed Seska was lying on.

"Chakotay. Is anything wrong?" the woman asked.

"It's over. We know who gave the technology to the Kazon." the native American announced.

"Who?"

The man leaned forward. "You did."

The Bajoran acted as if surprised. "Look, I don't know what evidence you think you've found, but-"

The first officer cut her off. "We found the evidence you put there for us to find. Your own security code."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We already knew where the stolen materials had been taken from before I met with you. We were monitoring the inventory manifest, hoping either you or Carey would try to cover your tracks."

"Hell of a way for me to cover my tracks, putting in my own security code for you to find."

Chakotay nodded. That's exactly what you did. You knew no one would believe you could be that careless. You wanted us to believe that someone else was trying to frame you."

Seska snorted. "Ever consider that maybe someone was?"

"We traced the computer station used to enter the data. Oh, you took us all around the system and back again before we could locate the source, but it was this station, in Sickbay." and the lights came up, just when Janeway, Tuvok and two Security guards entered the room.

The first officer chuckled. "I'd almost say it was a Maquis operation, if I didn't already know you were a Cardassian. Computer, activate Emergency Holographic Medical Programme."

The EMH came to life and turned towards the commanding officers and the security officers. "Ah. Have I been called to testify?"

"Before you even mentioned Orkett's disease to me, the Doctor had already discounted that as a possible explanation for your blood anomalies."

"And may I say a doctor less informed about Bajoran medicine might have been fooled, but my programme includes the complete Bajoran medical text on Orkett's disease. There's no way any childhood virus or Cardassian bone marrow transplant can explain away the genetic markers in your blood. You are Cardassian, Ensign." the hologram pointed out.

Chakotay shrugged. "But that didn't necessarily make you the traitor we were looking for. We needed more evidence, and you gave it to us. The one thing I still can't understand is… why?"

The Cardassian disguised as Bajoran snarled. "I did it for you! I did it for this crew! We are alone here, at the mercy of any number of hostile aliens, because of the incomprehensible decision of a Federation Captain. A Federation Captain who destroyed our only chance to get home. Federation rules, Federation nobility, Federation compassion? Do you understand, if this had been a Cardassian ship, we would be home now. We must begin to forge alliances. To survive, we must have powerful friends. The Kazon-Nistrim were willing to be our protectors in return for some minor technology."

"Minor technology that could change the balance of power in this quadrant."

"Change it in our favor! That is all that matters at this point. Building a base of power in this quadrant. You are a fool, Captain, and you're a fool to follow her. I can't imagine how I ever loved you. Computer, command XJL." and Seska was beamed out.

"Computer, override transport in progress." the native American commanded.

 _"Unable to comply. Security lockout is in place."_

Janeway sighed. "Computer, identify destination of transport."

 _"A Kazon vessel fourteen kilometres off the port bow."_

Then, the com sounded.

 _"Bridge to Janeway."_ it was CommanderMeressa.

"Go ahead."

 _"The Kazon ship is powering up its engines. It looks like they're getting ready to go to warp."_

"Ready a tractor beam." Kathryn ordered.

 _"We might have a problem coming in. There are two Kazon warships on an intercept course less than ten minutes away."_

The Vulcan intervened. "Captain, even with our superior defense capabilities, we cannot prevail against three Kazon warships."

 _"Awaiting your instructions."_

The pregnant woman sighed. "Power down the tractor beam. Tell Mister Paris to set a course out of here at warp four. Engage when ready."

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

"We'll have to wait for another day to settle up with Seska."

* * *

"I'm still amazed by how you discovered that frequency. I'm not aware of any Federation citizen who has been married to both a Cardassian and a Bajoran." Chakotay said as he sat down in the mess hall at the table Meressa was sitting.

"That is because you lived on a planet near the Cardassian border. Plus, only high ranking Starfleet officers and our close friends know about my father's marriage to my mother." the science officer told. "My father is half-Hatorian. I hope you picked up enough Xenobiology to understand the population problem."

"It was second year, even B'Elanna got through that." the native American told. Then, he realized something. "Wait a second… half-Hatorian… there's only one in existence who also has Vulcan blood and old enough to have children of the Ambassador's age. That is Fleet Admiral Kirk!"

"You guessed it right straight away."

The human man laughed. "But how did your mother meet your father?"

"Well, my father was still a Captain when they met in 2333-" T'Luna was interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

 _"Can I have everyone's attention please!"_ it was the Doctor's voice.

All sound in the mess hall died, except for a frying pan falling to the floor as Neelix rushed to the bar.

"With all pleasure in my heart, I can announce that Captain Janeway has safely birthed her daughter with Lieutenant Tuvok. The new baby's name is T'Aimnu."

"Three point seven four nine weeks early… that's not bad."

Chakotay frowned. "What do you mean with that? The baby was a week too late."

The half-Bajoran smirked as she looked at the first officer. "Vulcan pregnancies often last for forty-five weeks instead of the human forty weeks."

"Jesus Christ."

* * *

Meressa, dressed in simple civilian clothes, entered the personal quarters of Ensign Tabor, who was lighting the ritual Bajoran candles.

The male turned around. "There you are! Gerron is running a bit late, but he'll be here in time for the ritual."

The brunette sighed. "Tabor, I feel that I should tell you something."

The Bajoran turned to her. "What is it?"

T'Luna took a deep breath. "I am not fully Bajoran. That half comes from my mother, who was a Prylar and a doctor at the Vedek Assembly."

"But Bajor is still a part of you, even though you weren't there."

The science officer looked down. "Perhaps. But many worlds are part of me."

"Who was your dad then? If he's not Bajoran, what else is he then?"

Hazel eyes looked in dark brown. "He was a Starfleet Captain when he met my mother, already born from two generations interspecies breeding. I am sorry I cannot reveal to much about my father, it would compromise my identity and I am not yet ready to face the consequences. I will leave you and Gerron to your prayers, my presence would only disturb your Prophets, since I was raised to choose a religion if I wished. I can never be part of Bajor, I will take my leave now." and she went out the door.

* * *

The science officer passed by sick bay on her way to her quarters.

Behind a glass window, she could see the Captain was holding her newborn daughter.

Tuvok was standing closely by her side, his Vulcan senses focused on protecting his mate and newborn child.

"Commander, have you come to visit the Captain?" Kes asked from the open doorway, having spotted the half-Bajoran.

T'Luna looked at her. "I will stay behind the glass. I am quite sure Tuvok does not wish anyone else around but direct family members, you and the Doctor. He will stay protective of both of them for quite a while."

The Ocampa looked at the couple. "That explains why he threw Neelix out several minutes ago. From what I understand from Vulcans, they keep their feelings very much in check."

"About that, you are correct."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Last Run-In**

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" Chakotay asked as he stepped out of the turbolift in a gymnastics uniform.

"Yes, Commander. We've picked up an intriguing transmission." Janeway said.

"I have a source on the signal." Tuvok told. "It appears to be a beacon of some kind."

At that moment, Kirk jumped in. "It's using a Federation signal."

"How could someone be transmitting a Federation signal from the Delta quadrant?" Torres asked from her station on the bridge.

Paris was already smiling. "Maybe Starfleet found a way to get a probe here. Maybe they're looking for us."

"I'd like to believe that too, but let's not jump to conclusions." the Captain pointed out.

"See if you can authenticate the signal."

The Vulcan pressed some buttons on his station. "The carrier wave frequency does correspond to standard Starfleet security codes."

"As of when?" Kathryn asked.

"According to the encryption key, this particular code was not scheduled for implementation until stardate 48423."

"That's a month after we left Deep Space Nine. They must be looking for us!" Kim said, true enthousiasm in his voice.

Your optimism may be premature, Mister Kim. But also infectious. Mister Paris, lay in a course for the beacon."

"Yes, ma'am."

T'Luna saw a worried gaze in the dark skinned security officer's eyes and thus ran other scans over the signal. Instead of reporting her findings to the entire bridge crew, she messaged them to her sister and niece's personal mailbox in a secret code, priority Alpha One. They would know what to do.

* * *

Following the signal, _Voyager_ arrived at a purple nebula.

"We're approaching the beacon's coordinates, Captain."

"It's drifted inside an ionised hydrogen cloud. The cloud's interfering with our sensor readings." Kim reported.

Janeway turned around. "Can you get any information from the beacon?"

Harry made a painful face. "I'm afraid not. Should I beam it aboard?"

"I'd advise against bringing it on board before we've gotten a look at it, even if it is emitting a Federation signal." Chakotay said.

The Captain nodded. "Agreed. And I don't want to fly blindly into a hydrogen cloud, either. Mister Tuvok, tractor the probe into sensor range."

"Aye, Captain. Targeting scanners locked. Initiating tractor beam."

And suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM_!

"Report."

"We are taking fire from inside the cloud."

T'Luna scanned for signatures. "It's got both Kazon and Cardassian signatures. My guess is they've received help from Seska."

"How do you know?" the Ops officer asked. "My scans show nothing."

"Specific scans and logic." the science officer replied. "We're still in Kazon-Nistrim territory."

"A Kazon raider is closing at one five eight mark nine." the security chief

"Warp three, Mister Paris. Get us out of here."

But as the helmsman tried to go at warp, those engines went offline as they took a second hit to the hull.

Kathryn cursed her luck. "Initiate evasive pattern omega three. Mister Tuvok, return fire."

"Aye, Captain."

"Kazon ship is in pursuit."

As all of them were busy, Lieutenant-Commander Kirk left the bridge without anyone noticing that she left the station open with the results of her scans.

* * *

 _"Warning. Hull breach on deck four, Cargo bay two."_

T'Risa heard the computer warning and thus decided to act on her aunt's message and went to the cargo bay with a large assault blaster from security weaponry. She hid herself behind a crate with food supplies on the lower level of the cargo bay. This was after seeing the punctured hull.

Soon, she was joined by her aunt carrying the traditional Hatorian staff.

"How did you get away?" the half-Vulcan security Ensign asked.

"They were too busy to notice." the half-Bajoran said as she knelt down too.

 _"Warning. Intruder alert in Cargo Bay two."_

Three Kazon males got out of the shuttle puncturing the cargo bay.

This was the moment the two women made themselves known, charging their weapons.

"Drop your weapons." the youngest said.

When the three didn't, T'Risa shot one as her aunt stunned one with electricity and killed one by slicing him in two symmetrical pieces.

This was also the moment that Tuvok and two security officers entered the higher level of the cargo bay, only to find the two women having taken care of the situation.

* * *

"What were you even thinking of going into that situation? You even took your niece into danger!" Commander Chakotay was practically yelling at the half-Bajoran science officer.

The Kazon had gone, leaving Voyager dead in space with that shuttle in their belly.

"You wouldn't have listened had I told you of my suspicions on the bridge." T'Luna pointed out.

"And why is that?" Janeway asked.

Kirk sighed. "I used certain methods of scanning that are not standard in Starfleet. I used a Cardassian Advanced Scanning Method that was developed in the war between Cardassians and Hatorians."

"And what showed the scans you made?" the Captain asked before her First Officer could say anything about it.

"The shuttle used was specially designed to puncture _Voyager_ 's hull, the Kazon envy us for our superior technology so I concluded that they were about to steal something. And as for the place… our cargo bays are barely manned with exception of the Hypophonics Bay."

The former Maquis placed his head in his hand. "You, Lieutenant-Commander, are too smart for your own good."

"Yeah, I've been told that before."

* * *

Torres climbed out of the Kazon shuttle after inspection. "T'Luna was right. They modified the bow to puncture our hull."

"I've never seen the Kazon do anything like this before." Neelix said, worried.

"Until now, the Kazon have never had an advisor with Cardassian, Maquis and Starfleet tactical experience." Tuvok brought in.

Ensign Kim sighed. "The question is, how do we dislodge it without losing structural integrity? With power down, our containment fields are already extremely unstable."

The engineer thought for a second before saying something. "We'll have to reroute additional power to the containment field and tow their shuttle out with one of our own. Then we can repair the breach. The shields and the warp drive will have to wait."

With that, Captain Janeway agreed. "Warp drive isn't going to do us much good with this knife stuck in our belly. Get it out as fast as you can."

"Captain, are you planning to go after the Nistrim? It wouldn't be a wise action."

"We're not going after them, Neelix. But as long as we're stuck with this thing, we're a prey to any Kazon sect who happens to pass us."

"You already worried me there."

* * *

Janeway was surprised to find both Chakotay and Ambassador Ammarine in her ready room. "What do you two want?"

"I found this a few days ago when I was going through Seska's logs. I thought you two might want to know." the half-Cardassian said, turning Janeway's computer screen towards the two of them before pressing a button.

On screen appeared a still Bajoran looking Seska.

* * *

 _"Personal video log of Ensign Seska, stardate 48579.4. I've been feeling in destress ever since I first observed Chakotay together with the woman that goes by the name of Meressa T'Luna. Fellow officers of mine said I felt jealousy, but I refuse to acknowledge that emotion. Chakotay is mine, no one gets in my way."_

 _"Personal video log of Ensign Seska, stardate 48579.7. I have a feeling that Meressa T'Luna is not so much Bajoran as she makes it look like. There's barely any mention of her in the Bajoran database, only a birth certificate with her mother's name on it but no mention of the father. I will find it out, no matter what."_

 _"Personal video log of Ensign Seska, stardate 48642.5. I found out who Meressa T'Luna really is. She's a daughter of the same man that also has three half-Cardassian children. The woman is a mastermind in the field of science and even has minor degrees in engineering technologies. I suppose the Kazon would be pleased to have someone in their mids who could make Federation technology working for them."_

* * *

This was the moment the woman in the richly decorated velvet purple gown decided to shut the recordings. "Seska is after my sister, for the two reasons you just heard. It was never really about Voyager."

"Seska thought it was T'Luna who I turned her down for?" the First Officer asked, quite some surprise in his voice.

"Can't blame you if you had, T'Luna is both brilliant and beautiful." the Captain said.

"Well, I would have. Thing is, I'm not quite sure wherether she's interested."

Ammarine chuckled. "Oh, she's interested alright. It's just that T'Luna needs an emotional bond before any relationship is possible."

"Thanks. Wait a sec… you guys don't mind that I'm like twenty years older than her?"

The Hatorian Ambassador shrugged. "Our father is far older than T'Luna's mother. Nah, I don't think dad's got a problem with that. The only thing that might be debatable is the fact that you were once a Maquis."

"Guess I could see that one coming."

* * *

Back on the bridge, Chakotay observed the scans the half-Bajoran had made. "From the look of these sensor readings, Seska wants us to come after her."

"Enlighten me, please." Janeway said.

"She left a warp trail for us to follow, likely to lead us into another trap. If it weren't for T'Luna's intervention, it would have been a masterminded and a precision raid that would've made us look like first year Academy students. Why else would she suddenly made that kind of mistake?"

"She wants something."

"And that 'something' is me, Captain." T'Luna said, still looking down at her station.

"What makes you say that?" the native Amerian asked with a frown.

The science officer looked at the First Officer. "I'm not stupid. Her behavior towards me was far too cold to be merely the attitude from a Maquis to a Starfleet brat. Plus, I hacked Seska's logs a few times. I know what she said."

Kathryn sighed. "What are you suggesting?"

"You go on, I'll stop Seska and catch up with you later."

* * *

With permission of her direct senior officers, T'Luna had taken a shuttle to follow the ion trail to the Kazon warship of the Nistrim.

"Computer, when will we intercept the Kazon vessel?"

"Approximately thirty minutes."

The half-Bajoran sat back in the pilot's chair with a sigh. "Now all I can do, is wait for it."

* * *

Without much interference, she found the Kazon ship of the Nistrim. Apparently, they were already waiting for her since they initiated a tractor beam to bring the shuttle into their bay.

Two Kazon, men of course, stood already outside the shuttle to escort her.

Without so much as a look, the science officer followed the two of them out.

* * *

"You can go." the now Cardassian looking Seska said to the two guards.

And the guards left.

"I see that they now take orders from you." the science officer said, looking back at the doors.

"Let's just say I'm in a position of some influence." Seska said as she poured a glass of strange looking liquid.

T'Luna huffed as she crossed her arms. "Just tell me what you want from me and we can sort this terrible mess out."

The Cardassian leaned agaist a table. "Direct to the point, huh? But I guess you already know what I want."

"You can change your thoughts every second, how am I suppose to know exactly what you want?" the half-Bajoran asked. "All I could understand is that you want revenge of some kind, but what exactly is beyond me."

"You're right, I do want revenge. But not until you developed some technology for us."

"That's gonna be hard, since I'm not the one you need for that. I can repair anything, but I can't built things from scrap. There are limitations on my abilities you know."

"You can use things from the shuttlecraft you brought with you."

"Nah… I put it on self-destruct."

"WHAT?!"

 _KABOOM!_

* * *

First Maje Culluh was angry. Well… enraged was a better word for his mood considering the entire shuttle bay had been blown up. He went inside the interrogation room to find his woman clenching a glass with enemy's blood, her face expressing both anger and disbelief.

The other woman, clearly not of the same species as his woman, had a smug smile playing on her lips.

"YOU!" the Kazon yelled, turning both women's heads. "You blew up part of my ship!"

The brown haired woman rolled her eyes. "Are you guys really that stupid? I'm not letting Federation technology fall into your hands. Which means, by any means necessary."

"Guards!"

As the two Kazon men beside him pointed their phasers at the woman who offended him, that woman produced a staf from out of nowhere.

"Let me warn you, I've been trained in many ways of combat. Don't underestimate me, or you'll be sorry."

"Fire!"

Well, that one word could've meant his end.

Leaping gracefully over them, the brunette alien envaded all the blasts shot at her.

With the sharp end of the blade, she cut one man's head of and electrocuted the other with the U-shaped end before holding the blade to the First Maje's head.

"Oh, by the way, red hair really doesn't suit you. It was far more striking when it was still brown." and she shut the door with an electrical surge to the outside panel.

* * *

Staf still in hand, T'Luna walked through the hallways of the Kazon ship by navigating through her telepathy.

Suddenly, she was faced by three more Kazon. Also First Majes, if she got the fashion right.

"Where is Jal Culluh?" a man dressed in white robes asked.

"Unavailable due to the fact I locked him up in an interrogation room." the half-Bajoran replied as if it was a completely normal situation for her.

The three First Majes were stunned.

"H-how?" another Maje asked.

The science officer rolled with her eyes. "He underestimated me, even though I warned him. Actually, I should've killed the bastard for what he did to _Voyager_ in an attempt to steal what's ours."

"There's blood on your blade." the last First Maje observed, looking down at the strange looking but sharp blade from which blood was still dripping.

"Yeah, one of his guards. Oh, by the way, when you encounter other cultures: their women aren't second-rank citizens."

"So it would seem." the one in white robes said. "My name is Jal Valek of the Oglamar, the other two are Jal Surat of the Mostral and Jal Loran of the Hobii."

T'Luna nodded at all three of them to acknowledge them. "Even though our meeting was unplanned, it was an honor. But I have to find a way to get back to my own people."

"We understand." Jal Loran said with a nod.

* * *

"This is odd."

Janeway turned to the Ops officer. "What's odd Mr. Kim?"

"I'm receiving a hail from the Kazon-Nistrim ship."

"Put it through."

On screen appeared a smirking T'Luna Kirk with behind her three Kazon males.

"Lieutenant-Commander, I see you've got the situation under control." the Captain stated.

"Yup. I even made friends with these three. Allow me to introduce Jal Valek of the Oglamar, Jal Surat of the Mostral and Jal Loran of the Hobii."

Kathryn smiled. "You did well. I'm sure that after all this, the High Command will promote you to full Commander."

The science officer laughed. "I'm aiming on Captain."

* * *

Ambassadors Ammarine and Tasav came to an agreement with the three First Majes.

The crew of Voyager would share their knowledge of science and technology so they could built their own replicators and transporters without having to steal from other cultures in exchange of free passage.

* * *

"It's a reasonable agreement." Kathryn said.

"I'm glad there has been no breach of the Prime Directive." Tuvok said, their daughter sitting in his lap.

The brunette shook her head. "Did you really think they would?"

"I trust Tasav, but I know that Ammarine can be quite reckless."

Janeway smiled. "I still wonder what happened to Seska and the Nistrim."

"Do not worry about them. I'm sure the other First Majes took care of the problem."

* * *

Well, to tell you the truth… Culluh was killed along with many other Nistrim adults.

Seska was able to get out in time before they could get to her. She cursed the half-Bajoran for everything that failed, swearing she'd get her revenge somehow.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Seven of Nine**

* * *

It was a joy to hold her daughter in her arms, even though she was almost a year old.

The caramel color of her skin contrasted with that of her mother, but that was to be expected when her father was dark skinned.

Just when the Captain placed her daughter in the crib, the comm sounded. _"Chakotay to Janeway."_

"Go ahead." the woman answered.

 _"Captain, we need you in Engineering. There's something here you should see."_

"On my way. I'll be back soon, T'Aimnu." and she kissed her daughter on her small forehead.

* * *

"What have you got?" the Captain asked as she entered the engineering section.

"Some bad news. The long range probe we sent out two months ago has stopped transmitting." the first officer replied.

Torres looked up from her monitor. "At first I thought it was a problem with the communications grid, then I cleared up the last few seconds of telemetry. Take a look at this."

It was shown on the monitor that the probe was taken inside a Borg cube.

The native American turned to the human woman. "This could be it, Captain. Borg space."

* * *

"We don't know exactly how many vessels are out there. but their space appears to be vast. It includes thousands of solar systems, all Borg. We are no doubt entering the heart of their territory. There's no going around it, but there may be a way through it." the Captain told.

"Before the probe was disabled, it picked up a narrow corridor of space devoid of Borg activity. We've nicknamed it the Northwest Passage." Chakotay said.

"Unfortunately, the passage is filled with intense gravimetric distortions. probably caused by a string of quantum singularities." B'Elanna reported.

Paris crossed his arms. "Better to ride the rapids than face the hive."

The former Maquis nodded. "Exactly. We're going to set a course for that corridor. and go into full Tactical Alert. Where do we stand with weapons?"

"I have reprogrammed the phaser banks to a rotating modulation, but I suspect a Borg vessel will adapt quickly." the Vulcan replied.

"We can use every edge. Ensign?"

"I've already configured the long range sensors to scan for transwarp signatures. An early warning system." Kim answered.

The Commander nodded. "Good work. Doctor, how are you coming on the medical front?"

"I've analyzed every square millimeter of the Borg corpse we recovered three months ago. I'm closer to understanding how their assimilation technology works, and I might be able to create some sort of medical defense."

Chakotay nodded. "Redouble your efforts." and he turned to the Talaxian. "This is your top priority. Neelix, I doubt we can resupply the ship any time soon."

"No problem, sir. I'm working on a plan to extend our food and replicator rations."

"We have to act fast. The Borg have captured one of our probes. They know we're out here. We'll do everything in our power to avoid a direct confrontation. but if and when we do engage the Borg, I'm confident that we'll be ready. I have faith in each and every one of you. Let's do it."

* * *

"I want to cut down on the time it takes to seal off the decks." the native American ordered the Ops officer.

"In case we take on some uninvited guests?"

"Exactly. And I want to increase the magnitude of the forcefields."

* * *

"These injection tubules are the first step in the Borg assimilation process. Once inside the skin, they release a series of nanoprobes into the bloodstream." the EMH said, pointing at something on the former drone's body.

"Maybe we can develop some kind of protective shielding against them." Kes suggested.

Commander Kirk shook her head. "Unlikely. The tubules are capable of penetrating any known alloy or energy field. Which means our battle must be waged inside the body itself." and the image on the monitor enhanced with 047. "The first tissue to be attacked by the nanoprobes is the victim's blood. Assimilation is almost instantaneous."

"They take over the blood cell functions like a virus." the medical assistant concluded.

"Which suggests to me that we should try to enhance the immune system. Create an assimilation antibody, as it were. I doubt we can actually destroy the nanoprobes, but we might be able to slow them down. Let's try a submicron dissection on the probes we've collected so far, see if we can discover the assimilation mechanism." the Doctor told.

Suddenly, the Ocampa had some sort of reaction.

"Kes, is something wrong? Kes?" the half-Bajoran went to the other woman's side.

"I saw Borg." Kes replied.

"You've had a telepathic experience?" even the hologram was worried.

"There were bodies. Dozens of them, dead."

* * *

"How's Kes?" Janeway asked.

"Unsettled and uncertain. Over the past two hours, she has experienced several telepathic visions about the death of Borg and the destruction of _Voyager_." Tuvok replied.

"Some sort of premonitions?" Chakotay asked.

"Possibly." the security chief answered.

Kathryn sighed. "We can't just ignore her intuition, but I see no reason to alter our plan. Tuvok, I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up transwarp signatures. Five point eight light years distant, closing from behind." the Ops officer reported.

"Red Alert." the Captain ordered. "Evasive maneuvers."

Suddenly, their speed dropped and the entire ship shook. "What's happening?"

"We've dropped out of warp." the helmsman replied, turning to the commanding officers.

"Bridge to Engineering What's going on down there?"

 _"I'm not sure, Captain. Some kind of subspace turbulence is preventing us from creating a stable warp field."_

"Turbulence is increasing." Tuvok said, holding onto his station.

"I have readings of two Borg vessels. Make that three. Four. No, five. Fifteen Borg vessels. Distance two point one light years and closing." the science officer reported.

"Shields to maximum. Stand by all weapons." Janeway ordered.

"They're in visual range."

"On screen."

Chakotay's eyes went wide. "My God."

Several Borg cubes rushed past, which threw _Voyager_ to and fro in their wake. The last one slowed in front of them.

"Captain…"

"I'm picking up a polaron beam. We're being scanned." Harry reported as a green vertical beam passed around the bridge.

"Think good thoughts."

The Vulcan looked down on his monitor. "The last Cube has rejoined the others."

Kathryn turned to the Ops officer. "Did we sustain any damage?"

"No. Shields held. Warp engines are coming back online. All primary systems are stable."

The brunette nodded. "Stand down Red Alert. Harry, maintain a long range sensor lock on that Borg armada. They seemed to be in quite a hurry, didn't they? I'd like to know what they're up to."

The Japanese Ensign nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'll take this near-miss as a good omen. Resume our course, Mister Paris."

The Commander sighed deeply. "If we needed any more evidence that we've entered Borg space, I think we just got it."

"I'll be in my Ready room." and the woman left the bridge.

* * *

Janeway read the Starfleet Database entry on the Borg as the science officer entered.

"The latest sensor sweep has been completed. So far, the Northwest Passage is still clear of Borg activity." the half-Bajoran reported.

"I'd like to see a tactical update."

"I believe you should approach your husband for that one. Do you wish to eat?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry. And I've got a lot of work to do."

"I see."

"I've been looking through the personal log entries of all the Starfleet Captains who encountered the Borg. I've gone over every engagement, from the moment Q flung the _Enterprise_ into the path of that first Cube to the massacre at Wolf 359. Every battle, every skirmish. anything that might give me an insight into the mind of the Collective."

T'Luna nodded. "Which would be Captain Picard and Captain Amasov."

"Correct. In the words of Jean-Luc Picard. 'In their Collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy, driven by one will alone: the will to conquer. They are beyond redemption, beyond reason.' And then there's Captain Amasov of the _Endeavour_. 'It is my opinion that the Borg are as close to pure evil as any race we've ever encountered.'." the human looked up. "You come from a long line of Starfleet officers, what's your opinion of them?"

Commander Kirk pondered. "I believe that the Borg are actually pretty weak. Though they appear strong, that is only because they can hear each other's voices as a Collective. Each drone needs the voice of another, individually they are just like us."

"I need an attitude like that. I hope my daughter will be much like you."

Then, the com went off. _"Captain Janeway to the bridge."_

* * *

"Gentlemen."

"Something strange is going on." Kim reported, still looking at his monitors.

Tuvok looked up. "The power signatures of those Borg vessels have terminated."

"They're dead in the water, about five point two light years from here." Harry told.

Janeway frowned. "Cause?"

"Unknown."

The Captain sighed. "Mister Paris. Set a course for their position. Warp two."

* * *

"We're approaching the ships." the Ops officer reported.

Kathryn nodded in acknowledgement. "Slow to impulse. On screen."

All they see is the cubes blasted to pieces.

"Lifesigns?" the Commander asked, turning to Commander Kirk.

"A few, but they are erratic." the half-Bajoran replied.

Beeping sounds came from the security station. "Captain, I'm detecting two residual weapons signatures in the debris. One is Borg, the other is of unknown origin."

"Who could do this to the Borg?" Paris asked as they cruised through the debris field.

"Someone more powerful than the Borg? It's hard to imagine."

"But they did it. Fifteen Cubes! We might've just found our ticket through Borg space. An ally, maybe?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Scan the vicinity for other vessels." the Commander ordered.

"There are none." the Vulcan reported.

"Hold on." Kirk held up her hand, turning all heads. "I am picking up some sort of bio-readings. They are coming from the outer hull of one of the Borg ships."

"Let's see it. Magnify, Miss Kirk."

The half-Bajoran worked on the buttons. "It is definitely organic, but our sensors cannot penetrate its surface."

"Send a standard greeting." Janeway ordered.

"No response." the Japanese Ensign said.

Chakotay turned to his right. "This could be a space-dwelling organism or a biological weapon."

"I'd like to know what kind of weapon could destroy the Borg." and she turned to Harry. "Can we beam it away from the ship?"

"I can't get a lock on it."

"Tractor beam?"

"No effect." Tuvok said.

Kim raised both his eyebrows. "Whatever that thing is, it's impervious to our technology."

"Tuvok, are you reading an atmosphere in the Cube?" Kathryn asked.

"Affirmative."

"Commander Chakotay, I want you to take an away team inside. Try to get a short range scan of the biomass."

"There are still Borg lifesigns, but they're unstable." Tuvok warned.

The Captain nodded. "We'll keep an open comlink and an active Transporter lock. We'll pull you out of there at the first sign of trouble."

"Tuvok, Harry, you're with me." and the three officers left the bridge.

* * *

Inside the Cube, the metal creaked and sparks flew around. The away team that beamed in was armed with phaser rifles.

"This way." Cakotay ordered.

A few meters ahead, they found a pair of Borg trying to make repairs.

"Lower your phasers. If we don't appear threatening, they should ignore us." the Vulcan advised.

"Looks like they're a little preoccupied." Kim commented.

The Commander looked down on the scanner he was holding. "The alien bio-readings are getting stronger. We're close. Let's keep moving."

The away team reached their goal.

"It looks like the bio-mass dissolved right through the Borg hull."

"This Borg is attempting to assimilate it."

The Ensign snorted. Doesn't look like he's having much luck.

The first officer looked on the scanner again. "There's a chamber beyond this opening. Forty meters wide, high concentrations of antimatter particles. It looks like a warp propulsion system of some kind."

Kim frowned. "It's a ship?"

"Starfleet has encountered species that use organic-based vessels. The Breen, for example." the Vulcan commented.

"There doesn't seem to be anybody on board. Chakotay to _Voyager_."

 _"Go ahead, Commander."_

"Captain, we've found an entrance to the biomass. We think it may be a ship of some kind. Permission to go inside."

 _"Granted."_

* * *

The alien bioship has a lot of curves, a stark contrast to the Borg angles.

"They seem to be organic conduits. They're carrying electrodynamic fluid." Chakotay read.

"Maybe an energy source." Tuvok theorized.

The Commander nudged his head. "Maybe. This looks like a binary matrix, but it's laced with neuropeptides. Could be their version of a computer core."

* * *

In another hallway, Ensign Kim heard some clanging sounds and went to investigate before returning to his work.

* * *

"This damage was caused by a Borg disrupter beam. The wall appears to be regenerating itself. Commander!" Tuvok called as he discovered a Borg being absorbed by the wall.

* * *

Kim finished the download assigned to him before a Borg walks past him. He heard even more clanging. "There's someone in here with us and it's not the Borg. I can't localize it but it's within twenty meters."

"Perhaps the pilot has returned." the security chief said.

 _"_ Voyager _to away team."_ it was their Captain."

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Stand by for transport. We're getting you out of there."

"Good idea."

Janeway turned to B'Elanna. "Energize."

"I can't get a lock on them." Torres said as she was working the transporter.

"What's the problem?"

"It looks like bioelectric interference from whatever's coming toward them."

Kirk sighed. "Try narrowing the confinement beam."

From behind Ops, the half-Klingon shook her head. "No effect. I'm going to try a skeletal lock. It you're gonna ask, I think I can get a clean lock on the minerals in their bone tissue. I just came up with it, but I think it might work."

"If it works, we are getting out of here."

"I've got them." the Engineer said.

Kathryn smiled. "A skeletal lock, huh? We'll have to add that one to the Transporter manual."

"Captain, the bioship is powering up, like it's charging some kind of weapon." T'Luna called.

The human turned to the helm. "Mister Paris, get us out of here. Maximum warp."

As they started to move away, but got hit by an energy weapons. The ship tumbled out of control before Tom even managed to crawl back to the helm and initiate warp.

"The alien ship is not pursuing." the science officer said.

The Captain turned to the Ocampa, who was now recovering from another telepathic vision. "Kes?"

"I could hear its thoughts. The pilot of the bioship was trying to communicate with me. They're a telepathic species. I've been aware of them for some time now. The premonitions. Captain, it's not the Borg that we should be worried about, it's them."

"What did it say to you?" Janeway asked, voice full of concern.

"It said, the weak will perish."

* * *

 _Captain's log, stardate 50984.3. It's been twelve hours since our confrontation with the alien lifeform. There's no sign that we're being pursued and we've had no further encounters with the Borg. I've decided to hold our course. The Northwest Passage is only one day away, and I won't allow fear to undermine this crew's sense of purpose, even if that fear is justified._

* * *

"Captain, what is going on?" T'Risa asked as she encountered the older woman.

"We might have found something more powerful than the Borg." the Captain replied.

The quarter Cardassian frowned. "More powerful than the Borg? Must be some species you do not wish to cross then."

Janeway handed the Ensign a PADD. "Try to figure out whatever they are, ship's security will need to adapt to it. Use all the resources necessary."

The 21-year old nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Kim was being absorbed by infection, just like the Borg on the bioship.

The EMH pursed his lips. "The infection is spreading. What began with a few stray cells contaminating the chest wound is now infusing every system in his body."

"It looks like he's being transformed in some way." Janeway commented.

The hologram shook his head. "Not exactly. The alien cells are consuming his body from the inside out. In essence, Mister Kim is being eaten alive."

"He's still conscious, Doctor."

"I tried giving him a sedative, but it was rejected immediately. In fact, every treatment I've tried has been neutralized within seconds. These are alien cells. Each one contains more than a hundred times the DNA of a human cell. It's the most densely coded life form I've ever seen. Even I would need years to decipher it."

As the Captain and the Doctor were debating, Kirk studied whatever was happening to the Ensign's cells. She closed her eyes and reached out telepathically to the young man's mind.

The infection tried to reach out to her, but couldn't reach her.

"Doctor, I might have something." the Lieutenant said.

"What is it?" the hologram asked.

"Telepathy is a temporary solution. It does not penetrate skin, thus no danger to the telepath." the woman replied. "It could help the Ensign to fight the disease until you have those nanoprobes ready."

"Good work Lieutenant." and Kathryn left Sickbay.

* * *

"We've analyzed the Borg's tactical database. They refer to these new aliens as Species 8472." Torres said as she turned away from the monitor.

"Over the past five months, the Borg have been attacked by them on at least a dozen occasions. Each time, the Borg were defeated swiftly." Tuvok added.

"The Collective has very little information about the species."

The first officer sighed. "Is anything known about where they come from?"

"I'm afraid so. They live in the Northwest Passage."

"Get that info to the Captain, immediately!"

* * *

"What are your readings on the Passage?" Janeway asked as she stood before her chief science officer.

"I have picked up one hundred and thirty three bioships. More are appearing from from a quantum singularity. Also, there are a lot of gravimetric distortions." Kirk told. "The atmosphere inside is organic fluid. It seems that only Species 8472 can live there."

"Tom, reverse course, maximum warp. Take us five light years out and hold position."

The helmsman nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Maintain Red Alert. Commander."

* * *

Kathryn had gone back to her quarters, picking up the infant from her crib. "It seems we'll be stuck here for much longer. _*sigh*_ How I wish to be back home again, to see my mother and my sister Lisa. They'd love you instantly, though a bit emotional."

While holding her child, the Captain went to the windows. "I'm not always this unsure about my decisions, but I can't help it very much. It's either face the Borg or settle down on some planet here in the Delta Quadrant."

T'Aimnu's eyes opened, revealing it's dark brown color. She clearly had Tuvok's eyes.

At that moment, she began realizing something. "Although… maybe there is another solution…"

* * *

Paris almost fell out of his chair. "An alliance with the Borg?"

"More like an exchange. We offer them a way to defeat their new enemy and in return we get safe passage through their space. In developing a treatment for Harry, the Doctor has found a way to attack the aliens at a microscopic level."

"It's still in the experimental stages, Captain. I've only made a few prototypes." the Doctor corrected her.

"Nevertheless, if we teach the Borg how to modify their own nanoprobes, they'd have a blueprint to create a weapon to fight the aliens." Janeway said.

The EMH had to give her that. "In theory, yes."

"B'Elanna, it's clear from the Borg database that they know practically nothing about Species 8472."

The Engineer nodded. "That's right. The Borg gain knowledge through assimilation. What they can't assimilate, they can't understand."

"But we don't assimilate. We investigate. And in this case, that's given us an edge. We've discovered something they need."

"But the Borg aren't exactly known for their diplomacy. How can we expect them to cooperate with us?" the Talaxian asked.

"Normally, the answer would be no. But if what I've learned from the aliens is true, the Borg are losing this conflict." Kes replied

Kathryn nodded. "In one regard, the Borg are no different than we are. They're trying to survive. I don't believe they're going to refuse an offer that will help them do that."

"What makes you think the Borg won't attempt to take the information by assimilating Voyager and its crew?" Tuvok asked, clearly fearing for the existence of his wife and child.

The Captain shook her head. "That won't get them anywhere. Doctor, you're the only one on board with full knowledge of the nanoprobe modifications. I want you to transfer all of that research into your holomatrix."

"Certainly." the hologram acknowledged.

"You're my guarantee. If the Borg threaten us in any way, we'll simply erase your programme. But it won't come to that, Doctor. It's in the Collective's own interest to cooperate. _Voyager_ is only one ship. Our safe passage is a small price to pay for what we're offering in exchange. B'Elanna, assist the Doctor with his transfer."

The half-Klingon nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Then the brunette looked at the helmsman. "Mister Paris, locate the nearest Borg vessel and lay in a course. They shouldn't be difficult to find."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed." and everyone left except for Chakotay and Kirk.

"You were awfully quiet." Kathryn commented.

"I didn't want the others to hear this, but I think what you're proposing is too great a risk." the Native American stated.

The half-Bajoran sighed. "Mr. Chakotay, Starfleet is however not safe, whatever era it is and whatever a Captain decides to do. Sometimes, commanding officers have to take a risk to ensure the survival of the majority."

"Even if we do somehow negotiate an exchange, how long will they keep up their end of the bargain? It could take months to cross Borg territory. We'd be facing thousands of systems, millions of vessels." the first officer pointed out.

The Lieutenant didn't back down, staring the former Maquis right in the face. "But only one Collective, and we have got them over a barrel. We do not need to give them a single bit of information, not until we are safe. We need courage to see this through to the end."

"There are other kinds of courage. Like the courage to accept that there are some situations beyond your control. Not every problem has an immediate solution."

"You are suggesting we turn around." T'Luna concluded.

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. We should get out of harm's way. Let them fight it out. In the meantime, there's still plenty of Delta Quadrant left to explore. We may find another way home."

"Or we may find something else. Six months, a year down the road, after Species 8472 gets through with the Borg, we could find ourselves back in the line of fire, and we will have missed the window of opportunity that exists right here, right now." Kirk told.

"How much is our safety worth?" clearly, the man got frustrated.

The Captain, who had watched the exchange of words, frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We'd be giving an advantage to a race guilty of murdering billions. We'd be helping the Borg assimilate yet another species just to get ourselves back home. It's wrong!"

Before Kathryn could react, the half-Bajoran intervened. "The Borg assimilate, it is the driven mind of their collective. They may have killed many, but you cannot resent the entire Collective for the driven mind. Once open to negotiation, we might be able to form an alliance between the Federation and the Collective."

Janeway smiled. "Well said, Commander Kirk."

* * *

Back on the bridge, Tuvok raised his head as the three officers entered.

"There are three planets in this system. Inhabitants, all Borg. A vessel is approaching."

"All stop. Shields up." the Captain ordered.

The half-Bajoran quickly sat behind the Ops station. "They are hailing us."

"Open a channel."

 _"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."_

"They have locked onto us with a tractor beam." the Security chief said.

"Borg vessel, this is Captain Janeway of the starship Voyager. I have tactical information about Species 8472. I want to negotiate."

 _"Negotiation is irrelevant. You will be assimilated."_

The brunette sighed but tried again. "Borg vessel. What you're receiving is a sample of the knowledge we possess. If you don't disengage your tractor beam immediately, I will have that data destroyed. You have ten seconds to comply. We know you're in danger of being defeated. you can't afford to risk losing this information. Disengage your tractor-" but she was beamed away before she could finish.

"Kathryn!"

* * *

Janeway was beamed aboard the Borg Cube.

 _"State your demands."_ the voice was mechanical.

The woman took a deep breath. "I want safe passage through your space. Once my ship is beyond Borg territory, I'll give you our research."

 _"Unacceptable. Our space is vast. Your passage would require too much time. We need the technology now."_

"If I give it to you now, you'll assimilate us." the Captain stated.

 _"Species 8472 must be stopped. Our survival is your survival. Give us the technology."_

"No. Safe passage first or no deal."

 _"State your proposal."_

Kathryn straightened her back. "Let's work together, combine our resources. Even if we do give you the technology now, you're still going to need time to develop it. By working together, we can create a weapon more quickly. If you escort us through your space we can perfect the weapon as we-" again, she was interrupted.

Species 8472 was attacking.

* * *

"Where did that ship come from?" Chakotay asked.

"A quantum singularity has appeared twenty thousand kilometers away. The bioship is heading directly toward the planet." Tuvok replied.

"The Borg shields are weakening. We might be able to break free of the tractor beam." Torres reported.

"Can you get a lock on the Captain?" the native American asked, turning to the Vulcan.

"Not yet."

Scanners at Ops began beeping. "Commander, there are nine more bioships coming out of the singularity." and eight bioships surrounded a ninth to send energy to it.

That ninth ship send a massive energy beam towards a planet.

The targeted planet goes _KABOOM!_ , taking several Cubes with it.

 _Voyager_ was thrown away at high warp.

* * *

"Report." Chakotay demanded.

"The Borg shields are offline. I've got a lock on Captain Janeway." the half-Klingon said.

"Get her out of there and break us free of the Cube. Stand by all weapons."

"I'm trying to energize. The Borg are scattering the beam."

"Compensate!"

"We're being hailed." Tuvok said.

Chakotay nodded. "On screen."

Their Captain appeared on the screen. "Commander. Cut the transporter beam."

The former Maquis frowned. "Captain?"

The woman shook her head. "Do it. I've reached an agreement with the Collective. We're going to help them design a weapon against Species 8472. In exchange, they've granted us safe passage through their space."

"The Cube is altering course. They're heading toward the Alpha Quadrant." Paris reported.

"That's part of the plan. We'll work on the weapon en route. Once we're across their territory, we'll give them the nanoprobes. They appear to be holding up their end of the bargain. I suggest we do the same."

"How do you propose we begin this collaboration?" the native American was clearly confused.

"I'm going to work here, on the Cube. They have technology that'll make the job go faster. I want to take advantage of it."

Chakotay shook his head. "It's not necessary for you to stay there. We can set up a comlink with the Borg and-"

Kathryn cut him off. "It's part of the deal. I work here."

The first officer sighed. "All right. As long as we're cooperating, maybe the Borg would be willing to disengage their tractor beam. We can match their course without a leash."

"I'll propose it. Mister Tuvok, transport to my coordinates."

The Vulcan nodded sharply. "Understood."

"We're going to make this work, Commander. Janeway out." and she disappeared.

Chakotay sighed as he sat back in his chair. "You heard the Captain."

* * *

When Tuvok beamed aboard, he immediately embraced his wife to reaffirm she was not assimilated. "May I ask where we're being taken?" he asked as they began walking with a couple of drones.

"Grid nine two of subjunction twelve. Our very own workspace. It's near the center of the Cube." Kathryn replied, holding her husband's hand.

With his free hand, the dark skinned man showed a small PADD. "These are my tricorder readings of the bioship we examined. I believe you will find them most revealing."

"Have you compared this to the Doctor's analysis of the alien tissue?" the brunette asked.

The Vulcan nodded. "Yes. Many of the cellular structures are identical."

"The aliens and their ships are made of the same organic material."

"Apparently so."

They were lead into a chamber.

"You have entered grid nine two of subjunction twelve. Proceed."

Janeway nodded. "All right. We've analysed one of the alien vessels, and it appears to be constructed of organic material vulnerable to the modified nanoprobes. I suggest we begin thinking about a large scale delivery system. A way to infect their ships and destroy them at the microscopic-"

 _"We will begin."_

A Borg grabbed the woman and pushed her to her knees. Another grabbed Tuvok.

"What are you doing?" the Vulcan asked.

 _"A neural transceiver is required for maximum communication. We will work as one mind."_

The Captain shook her head. "No. That wasn't the agreement."

 _"The neural link is temporary. You will not be damaged."_

"I don't care. I prefer to communicate verbally, thank you." Kathryn almost yelled.

 _"Your primitive communication is inefficient."_

The security chief disagreed. "On the contrary. We work better with our individuality intact. Surely, we've proven that to you by now."

 _"Irrelevant. You must comply."_

"We must do nothing. Tell your drone to remove the transceiver. What about choosing a representative? A single Borg we can work with and talk to directly."

 _"Elaborate."_

"You've done it before. When you transformed Jean-Luc Picard into Locutus. We will not be assimilated. Choose a representative or the deal's off."

The neural transceivers were removed from their necks. A door opened, and a Borg is released from its alcove. It walked towards them.

This one was clearly human female, with an hour-glass figure. "I speak for the Borg."

"I'm Captain Janeway. This is Lieutenant Tuvok." the brunette said.

"We are aware of your designations." the female Borg responded.

"What's your designation?"

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. But you may call me Seven of Nine. You are proposing a large-scale weapon. We concur."

Janeway nudged with her head. "I thought you might."

Tuvok looked at his wife before looking at the drone. "We could encase the nanoprobes in some of our photon torpedoes. In essence, turn them into biomolecular warheads."

"Your torpedoes are inadequate. They lack the necessary range and dispursive force."

Kathryn looked skeptical. "Do you have a better idea?"

"We are Borg."

The security chief had a tendency to roll his eyes. "I take that as a yes."

Seven lead them to a computer monitor. "A multikinetic neutronic mine. Five million isoton yield."

"An explosion that size could affect an entire star system."

The human drone nodded. "Correct. The shock wave will disperse the nanoprobes over a radius of five light years."

The Captain raised both her eyebrows. "That's somewhat larger than I had in mind. You're proposing a weapon of mass destruction."

"We are."

"Well, I'm not. You'd be endangering innocent worlds."

"It would be efficient."

"We'd need approximately fifty trillion nanoprobes to arm this mine. It would take the Doctor several weeks to replicate that amount. You are losing this conflict. Are you willing to risk further delay?" Tuvok asked, reasoned with logic.

"Right now your enemy believes it is invulnerable. If we create smaller weapons using our torpedoes and destroy a few of their bioships, it may deter them, convince them to give up this war."

The female huffed. "You are individuals. You are small, and you think in small terms. But the present situation requires that we consider your plan. Voyager's weapons inventory. Photon torpedo complement thirty two. Class six warhead. Explosive yield two hundred isotons."

"How did you obtain this information?

"We are Borg."

"Naturally."

* * *

Back on Voyager, Kim entered the bridge.

Chakotay smiled. "Glad you could join us, Mister Kim."

Paris beamed. "Harry. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Reporting for duty, sir. The Doctor gave me a clean bill of health. Did I miss anything?" Kim asked.

"Not too much. Take your station, Ensign."

The engineer pointed at her own nose. "You've still got a tendril up your nose."

"Commander. I'm picking up gravimetric distortions twelve thousand kilometers aft. It's a singularity."

"They're charging weapons." the helmsman called out.

The first officer turned around. "Shields. Keep a lock on the Away Team."

"Direct hit to our secondary hull!" Torres reported.

At Ops, Harry was rushing all over. "Transporters are offline! Shields and weapons are down."

"We're being targeted!" Tom called.

"Brace for impact!"

The bioship fired at the Cube section next to _Voyager_. It's energy weapon lances its way inside, hitting a console right next to Janeway, knocking her out. The Cube changed course, hitting the bioship. They both go mega- _KABOOM!_

 _Voyager_ rocked in the wake of the explosion.

"The Cube?"

Paris sighed. "Destroyed, and it took the bioship with it."

 _"Tuvok to Chakotay."_ the Vulcan's voice sounded rough.

"Go ahead, Tuvok. Where are you?"

"I'm in Cargo Bay two along with the Captain and a number of Borg. We were beamed over just before impact. We require assistance." and the line went dead.

"Tuvok. Tuvok? Secure that deck. Security Team to Cargo Bay two. Paris, you have the bridge."

* * *

Tuvok and Janeway were out cold lying on the floor.

Chakotay and two security guards, armed with rifles, entered the Cargo Bay.

There were some Borg computer components around, too.

"Lower your weapons." the female drone said as she lowered her own. "We are here with your Captain's consent. It was necessary to sacrifice our vessel to protect yours. We have an alliance, do we not?"

Kirk turned to the Commander as she too entered the Cargo Bay, not liking his expression.

* * *

"For now they're contained. They've assimilated Cargo Bay two and they're drawing energy from the secondary power couplings." Chakotay said.

"But they've gone no further."

The former Maquis pointed a finger at the Vulcan's chest. "Not yet. I've sealed off decks nine through thirteen and posted security details at every access point."

"I suggest we increase security around Sickbay as well."

The first officer smirked. "Already done. How far did you get on the weapon?"

"We are ready to construct a prototype."

Kes walked towards them. "You're fit to return back to duty, Lieutenant."

"And you, Kes?"

The Ocampa smiled. "Oh, I'm all right. The visions have stopped for now."

Janeway was still lying on a biobed.

The EMH stood beside her bed. "The plasma burns to her thoracic region I can treat, and I've already stopped the internal bleeding. But her neural injuries are going to require some creative thinking."

The dark-skinned man looked at his wife before taking her hand. "Before we beamed out, an alien energy discharge struck very near the Captain."

The hologram sighed. "Well, it appears to have disrupted all her neuroelectrical pathways. I'll have to induce a coma to protect her higher brain functions. But I must tell you, unless I can repair the damage, she may never regain consciousness."

"Make sure those Borg stay put. I want tactical updates every twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir. Shall I resume working with them?"

"Stand by for now."

* * *

The Borg have been busy building regeneration alcoves and other equipment all around the Cargo Bay.

As the first officer entered, Seven turned to him.

"Where is your Captain? I must speak with her."

"In our medical bay, recovering. You'll be dealing with me now."

"Circumstances have changed.

The native American nodded. "I'd say so."

"The loss of our vessel requires that we modify our agreement."

"I've been giving that some thought. I'm willing to let you stay on board. We'll continue to work with you on the weapon. Once we're safely out of Borg territory we'll give you the nanoprobes, shake hands and part company."

"Insufficient. Our latest tactical projections indicate that the war will be lost by then. The nearest Borg vessel is forty light years away. You will reverse course and take us to it."

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Even at maximum warp, that's a five day journey in the wrong direction. We're supposed to be heading out of Borg space, not deeper into it."

"There is no alternative.

The man sighed. "Look, I'll honour the original agreement, but I'm not turning this ship around. It's too dangerous."

"Denying our request is also dangerous."

"I'll think about it." and he left.

* * *

T'Luna was sitting in the back as the first officer reasoned his argument.

"A five day trip back into the heart of Borg territory. It's too risky. With those drones and the nanoprobes on board, we might as well have a bull's-eye painted on our hull. We're a prime target for Species 8472. We'd never survive another attack."

"What is the alternative?" Neelix asked.

Chakotay pursed his lips. "I'm going to end this alliance here and now. We're going to drop the Borg off on the next uninhabited planet, give them the nanoprobes and take our chances alone. They can wait for a Borg ship to pick them up and finish the weapon. I'm in command now and I have to do what I think is best for this crew. Tom, I want you to scan for the nearest uninhabited planet and set a course."

"Aye, sir." Paris said.

At that moment, the science officer chose to speak up. "You must be cautioned. Either the Borg will try to assimilate us and the ship, or someone is going to start a munity here."

"We'll see. Bring that female drone to the Ready room. Dismissed."

* * *

"Once we've beamed you to the surface, we'll send down the nanoprobes and all our research."

The drone didn't move. "Unacceptable. We don't have time for-"

The Starfleet officer cut her off. "This isn't open for discussion. I'm not turning this ship around. You're getting what you wanted. I suggest we part ways amicably."

"There is another option. We could assimilate your vessel."

Chakotay was enraged. "If a single drone steps one millimeter out of that Cargo Bay, I'll decompress the entire deck. You won't pose much of a threat floating in space."

"When your Captain first approached us, we suspected that an agreement with humans would prove impossible to maintain. You are erratic, conflicted, disorganized. Every decision is debated, every action questioned. Every individual entitled to their own small opinion. You lack harmony, cohesion, greatness. It will be your undoing."

The man sneered. "Escort our guest back to the Cargo Bay."

A hand went straight to the man's neck, a single pinch dropped him to the floor.

"What you were doing would only endanger us further." Kirk said before looking at Seven. "I already suspected his actions. His reasoning is compromised by his feelings, he is emotional unstable."

The formerly human drone nodded. "Have we seen you before?"

"You might have met a member of my family." and the half-Bajoran walked towards the door. "And if you dare to go against orders, we will decompress the Cargo Bay.

"You seem reasonable. We have new information. Species 8472 has penetrated Matrix zero one zero, grid nineteen. Eight planets destroyed. Three hundred twelve vessels disabled. Four million, six hundred twenty one Borg eliminated. This Alpha Quadrant vessel has to be taken into the alien realm."

"How do you plan doing that?"

* * *

This time, the Kirk woman sat in the Captain's chair again. "Everyone, ready yourselves for being pulled in."

"Yes ma'am."

As the crew readied themselves, a green beam was emitted from the deflector dish.

"We're emitting a resonant gravitation beam. It's creating another singularity." Torres reported.

"Deflector control offline." the Ops officer answered.

"We're fighting intense gravimetric distortion. No way back." Paris said. "We're being pulled in!"

"We appear to have crossed an interdimensional rift." the security chief said.

Tom blinked with his eyes. "We've definitely left our galaxy. No stars, no planets."

"Viewscreen." T'Luna ordered.

The viewscreen showed a murky brown green expanse.

The engineer was clearly busy. "I'm re-calibrating sensors. The entire region is filled with some kind of organic fluid. This isn't space. It's matter."

The com went off. _"Commander Kirk. We have entered the domain of Species 8472. Report to the Cargo Bay."_

* * *

"Our entry into fluidic space has created a compression wave. They know we're here. A fleet of bioships is already converging on our position. Time to intercept, three hours, seventeen minutes." the female drone told as the Lieutenant entered the Cargo Bay.

"You've been here before." the half-Bajoran stated.

"We must prepare this ship for the altercation. We will construct a complement of biomolecular warheads."

"Very well. Though, I am curious why you wish to assimilate them."

Seven looked at Kirk. "Species 8472 was more resistant than we anticipated. Their technology is biogenetically engineered. It is superior to that of all species we have previously encountered. They are the apex of biological evolution. Their assimilation would have greatly added to our own perfection."

T'Luna raised an eyebrow. "So you are searching for perfection? Huh, never heard that reason before."

"There is only one course of action. Destroy them first. My subspace link to the Collective has been weakened by the interdimensional rift. We cannot signal for help. We are alone. We must construct a compliment of biomolecular warheads and modify your weapons to launch them."

"Do whatever you need to do."

Then, the com went off. _"Doctor to Kirk."_

"Go ahead."

 _"Could you report to Sickbay? The Captain wishes to see you."_

"On my way." and she left Cargo Bay two.

* * *

When T'Luna entered, Janeway was up and back in uniform. "Captain, it is good to see you awake again."

"As you can see, I've repaired her neural damage. Ensign Kim, the Captain, I'm two for two."

The brunette sighed. "Doctor. if you'll excuse us a moment."

The EMH looked at the women in front of him. "Hmm? Eh? Oh. Gladly. Computer deactivate EMH programme."

"Commander, although you despised orders and started a munity on your own, I find that I don't care. You did what I would've done as well in your shoes." Janeway said. "Chakotay didn't trust me, but you did."

"I thought about what my father and his parents would have done were they in our situation." the half-Bajoran told.

"At least you and I think as one."

* * *

Tuvok escorted Seven of Nine onto the bridge.  
"Captain Janeway." the drone greeted.

"I've relieved Mister Chakotay of his duties and confined him to the Brig. I'm back in command."

"And you understand the situation."

The Captain nodded. "Completely. Tuvok, give her the nanoprobes. Work with her. Build as many warheads as you can and start modifying our weapons systems. I suggest we think about enhancing our defenses, as well. If we're going to fight this battle, I intend to win it."

"We are in agreement."

"Good. This is the plan. We engage the enemy here, in their space. We show them what they're up against. If they have any sense of self-preservation, they'll back off, pull their ships out of the Delta Quadrant. That's provided the weapons are effective. If they aren't, it's been nice working with you. We've got to get this ship armed and ready in under two hours. We're going to war."

* * *

About two hours later, everything is done and Kes was sitting in Chakotay's seat.

"Borg modifications are complete." Harry reported.

"Bring them online." the Captain ordered.

A few seconds later, small bits of _Voyager's_ hull lighted up Borg green.

"Torpedo launch tubes active. Hull armour engaged. Shield enhancements stable."

"Biomolecular weapons are ready. Thirteen standard photon torpedoes. And one class ten, armed with a high yield warhead." the security chief reported.

Janeway sat straight in her seat. "All hands, this is the Captain. Ready your stations. Seal all emergency bulkheads and prepare to engage the enemy. Stand by for my orders."

"Four bioships have just entered sensor range." Paris told.

"Battle stations. And when you've got a visual, put it on screen."

"I can hear them. They want to talk through me. They say we've contaminated their realm." Kes said.

Kathryn turned to her. "Tell them we had no choice. We were only trying to defend ourselves."

"They say our galaxy is impure. Its proximity is a threat to their genetic integrity." the Ocampa said.

T'Luna too felt pressure on her mental walls.

"Tell them we have a weapon. A devastating weapon that can destroy them at the cellular level. If they don't stop their attacks on the Delta Quadrant, we'll be forced to use it."

"They said your galaxy will be purged." And the bioships started firing, people were thrown onto the floor.

"Shields and weapons are offline!" Kim called.

"Rerouting emergency power to the launchers." the Vulcan said.

Tom looked down on his station. "They're coming around for another assault. I've lost thrusters."

"Biomolecular warheads are charged and ready." Tuvok reported.

"Fire."

The biomolecular warheads directly hit the four bioships in sensor range, but there was no effect.

"They're charging weapons!"

But before they could fire at _Voyager_ , the bioships went _KABOOM!_ one by one.

"The nanoprobes were successful, if not prompt. All four ships have been destroyed."

Janeway sat back in her chair. "I think we've made our point. Now open a singularity and get us out of here."

Seven complied and the ship returned to the Delta Quadrant, followed by bioships.

"Captain…" the helmsman warned.

"Kes, are you still in contact?" the Captian asked.

The blonde Ocampa nodded.

"Tell them if they continue their attack, we'll use the weapon again."

"They're not responding."

Kathryn looked at the screen. "Evasive maneuvers."

"Aye, Captain. They're in pursuit."

"Prepare to fire the high yield warhead. Aft torpedo bay."

Tuvok pressed the buttons on his station. "Ready, Captain."

"Do it."

The torpedo exploded in the middle of the fleet, destroying thirteen and making the others flee.

"I have regained full contact with the Collective." the former human said.

"What are they saying?"

"All remaining bioships in the Delta Quadrant are returning to their realm. The Borg have prevailed."

The brunette snorted. "With a little help from us. Now it's time you fulfilled your end of the agreement. Tell the Collective we expect safe passage from here on out. We'll give you a shuttlecraft. You can head for the nearest Borg ship."

"Unacceptable. This alliance is terminated. Your ship and its crew will adapt to service us." And she went towards Paris.

He tried firing a hand phaser at her, but the beam bounced off her shields.

"Resistance is futile." But as she reached for the console, she suddenly stopped moving. Her face expressed horror and fear that came with failure.

"What's going on?" Janeway asked, turning to Kim.

But the Ops officer was looking to his right front… to the science station.

Kathryn looked too, seeing the science officer with her hand stretched out to the Borg.

"Our minds are linked. We are one. I can hear your thoughts." the half-Bajoran said, closing her eyes. "You are human. An individual. I can see your memories. You remember being human."

"We are Borg." The drone forced out.

"I see a young girl. A family."

"Irrelevant. Your appeal to my humanity is pointless."

"Listen to your human side. To yourself, the little girl. Seven of Nine. You were Annika."

Torres thought quick. "Initiating power surge now!"

Seven felt the effects of the energy surge as her neural transceivers were overloaded. She passed out.

T'Luna too fell to the ground, still catching herself on her arms. "Her connection to the Collective is severed."

"Get her to Sickbay. Are you going to be alright?" the Captian asked.

Commander Kirk nodded as she pushed herself back on her chair. "Maybe my nerves will be a little more sensitive than normal, but I will survive."

Tom frowned. "I was unaware that you were telepathic."

"It is the mix of Vulcan genetics and Hatorian genetics. An individual Hatorian is capable of taking control of a body when telepathy is used correctly. A Vulcan can reach the mind."

"Your father's side seems to be a save all the time." Chakotay commented.

"My genetics affect my abilities positively. By the way, I should note that Cargo Bay two has been decompressed."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Contact**

* * *

Fleet Admiral Christian Kirk was reviewing the latest reports about the Dominion attacks on Deep Space Nine when his secretary, an Andorian woman named Tari, entered his room in a hurry.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from one of our lost ships!" she reported.

"Which ship is it?" the half-Hatorian asked as he laid down the PADD.

"It's the _USS Voyager_."

The quarter Vulcan looked up. "Put it through immediately, make it a Priority One."

The young girl nodded and went back to her desk in the hallway.

It didn't take long for the transmission to appear on his desk monitor.

"Captain Janeway, I'm glad to see you. I hope you are well."

The brunette woman smiled. "I'm glad we could establish contact with home."

"We have not heard of you for years, where are you?"

Janeway looked down. "I'm not sure you're gonna believe me."

"Convince me." and the Admiral sat back in his armchair.

"Well, when we were traveling through the Badlands to find the _Val Jean_ , we were caught in a plasma storm. We somehow ended up 70.000 lightyears away from the Alpha Quadrant. Admiral, we were stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

Christian blinked. "That… is indeed not a story I would believe. But of course it is the only explanation for your sudden disappearance. I assume the members of that Maquis ship are with you?"

"They're part of the crew now." Kathryn replied. "It was a rocky start, but we're getting along."

The man nodded. "As soon as you can get to it, I wish to be sent your reports."

The brunette nodded. "Of course Admiral. By the way, Lieutenant Kirk has been a true asset to our crew. She is worthy of Command."

"I did not expect less of my daughter, she has always been fierce. Are there more things I should know?"

The female Captain looked to her side. "Uh… actually, Tuvok and I are in a romantic relationship. Have been since we were stranded out here. We also have a two-year-old daughter, her name is T'Aimnu."

"Do you want me to inform your families?" the half-Hatorian raised his left eyebrow.

"That would be the best. I will also send you the list of the officers that have died and those that are our new additions."

The Admiral nodded again. "Yes, thank you Captain Janeway." And he raised his hand in the _ta'al_. "Live long and prosper."

The woman returned the greeting. "Peace and long life, Admiral. Janeway out." And the transmission was disconnected.

Christian then began writing a message to both Kathryn's and Tuvok's families, informing them they were expected at Starfleet HQ, San Francisco in five days at 1400 hours at his office.

* * *

Those five days later, the family members were let into his office at exactly 1400.

Lady T'Meni, Tuvok's mother, and Asil, Tuvok's daughter, had come on his behalf. On Kathryn's behalf, her mother Phoebe Janeway and her sister Lisa Janeway had come.

"You wanted to see us, Admiral." Lady T'Meni stated.

Kirk nodded. "Please take a seat."

"Admiral, are they dead or not?" Phoebe asked.

"They are not. Both Tuvok and Kathryn are well and alive."

Lisa frowned. "Then why did you make us come all the way from our home at the East Coast?"

"Because I have other news. Lieutenant Tuvok and Captain Janeway entered a romantic relationship four years ago, after _Voyager_ disappeared from our radars. They have a two-year-old daughter named T'Aimnu together."

Asil raised an eyebrow. "Conceived outside _Pon Farr_? That is not something I have heard before, yet it is not impossible."

"They wanted you to know their circumstances."

Mrs. Janeway let out a breath she'd been holding.

Christian raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Mrs. Janeway?"

"I was actually dreading to tell Kate that Mark gave up on her two years ago. I'm glad she's found someone who wouldn't think her dead so soon." Phoebe replied, relieved.

The half-Hatorian nodded. "I see. Are there any more additional questions?"

"Did she send anything? A picture or something?" the younger human woman asked.

"Yes, and I will send them to your personal e-mail accounts to watch them."

* * *

Phoebe Janeway had dreaded the meeting with the Admiral, because she'd believed that the message had finally come through that her daughter was dead. She'd already lost her husband already, losing her daughter too would've been too much.

But then Admiral Kirk told her Kathryn was still alive, and had also found a new love to carry on with and a child too.

At least Kate had made the best of it, knowing she probably would be stuck in the Delta Quadrant for quite a while.

"Can you believe it mom?" Lisa asked. "Our Kate got together with that tall, dark and handsome guy… I wonder how their little girl looks like."

"I hope I can meet my grandchild in person… as in actually seeing them back here." the older Janeway said, still slightly absent.

"Mother, I'm sure Kate will find a way to get home soon. She's as stubborn as a Klingon."

"Which makes it even more surprising that she married a Vulcan."

* * *

Kathryn placed her head on her sleeping husband's chest, as well as a hand. "At least our families will know we still live."

The Vulcan wrapped an arm around his wife. "You will always be kept safe, I promise."

"Oh Tuvok, you're too good to be true." the Captain said, snuggling closer before placing a kiss on the dark skinned man's cheek.

"Kathryn… have you been experiencing any of the usual pregnancy symptoms?"

The woman frowned. "No, why're you're asking?"

"When you initiated skin to skin contact, I felt two familial bonds snapping into place. The only logical conclusion I could reach, is that you are currently pregnant… with two children." Tuvok replied, his other hand slowly stroking his wife's belly. "Kathryn, we never planned this. But I will be with you every moment, as I cannot imagine a life without you or T'Aimnu."

"I didn't expect anything else from you, Tuvok. You're a man that stays loyal to those close to him." and she kissed his cheek. "Would you accompany me to the Doctor tomorrow?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, I will come with you."

* * *

"You were right Commander, the Captain is indeed carrying a pair of twins. Would you like to know their genders?" the EMH asked. "Genetic scans can reveal it at any time."

"I'd rather wish to know how many weeks I'm along." the woman replied.

"Of course. According to these scans, you're already three months."

Janeway frowned. "I haven't been throwing up, or showing any of the other symptoms I had while I was pregnant with T'Aimnu."

"It could be because you changed your diet during your first pregnancy." the Doctor told.

"We cannot be certain, there have only been few registered Vulcan-Human couples and not all of them conceived a second time." Tuvok explained. "Are the fetuses healthy?"

"They will be smaller than your daughter, but they should develop well enough. Are you certain you don't wish to know their gender?"

"Thank you doctor, we'll find it out anyway before I'll give birth again."

The EMH nodded. "Very well."

The Captain slid off the biobed and took her husband's arm. "We'll retire to our quarters for the night. Please inform Commander Chakotay that he has the bridge."

"Certainly. I hope you get well soon Captain."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Collective**

* * *

Weeks after they established contact with their home, the _Delta Flyer_ was on its way to return to _Voyager_.

The four crewmembers were playing a card game… for money.

The Talaxian was mumbling. "Heart, heart, heart. Just one more heart."

Lieutenant Paris sighed while shaking his head. "You might as well be showing us your hand, Neelix. This is a game of strategy, deception."

"Never let the opponents know your hand." Ensign Kim pointed out.

Neelix grumbled. "Right."

The helmsman, who is the dealer in this game, gave Neelix his one card.

"Bah."

The Commander looked at the others. "Ten."

The Japanese nodded. "I see your ten, and raise you twenty."

Paris turned to the Talaxian. "Neelix?"

"I'm thinking. Twenty. Another twenty. Ha."

Kim laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're being hustled."

"Ensign?" the chef frowned.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, I'm not buying the innocent Talaxian routine."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've, I've, this is the first time I've played. What is it called?"

"Poker." all of them said.

Then, Tom had an idea. "Look, why don't we make things a little more interesting. Forget the chips. Let's bet on tomorrow's work detail, all right? Whoever wins this hand gets the morning off."

Chakotay considered it. "I'm in."

"I'm in." the Ensign complied.

"Sounds good to me."

The native American looked at his cards. "What have you got?"

"Two pair." the Japanese said, placing his cards down on the floor they were sitting on.

"Does that beat a flush?"

"I knew you were bluffing." Kim commented.

The Commander shook his head. "That beats me. Tom?"

But Paris was staring at a Borg Cube coming straight at them.

"Battle stations!"

The helmsman sighed. "And I had a full house."

The Borg Cube began firing at the Flyer.

"I can't shake them." the blonde said.

"Return fire." Chakotay commanded.

The Talaxian huffed. "Why didn't our sensors detect them?"

"Looks like they used a dispersal field to mask their approach." the Ops officer said.

"Warp drive?"

Paris shook his head. "No luck. Too much damage to the plasma injectors."

"Harry, get down there and see what you can do." and the Ensign went to the Jeffries tube inside the Delta Flyer.

The small ship was hit again. "Shields down eighteen percent."

The Commander pressed the comm button. "Harry, status?"

 _"I need time to clear the injectors."_

"Sir, the Cube's power output is fluctuating." Neelix reported.

"Then we're still in the game. Bring us about. Target their propulsion matrix."

Another hit. "We've lost phasers."

"Arm photon torpedoes. Fire when ready." the native American ordered.

"We knocked out their main propulsion system." the cook told.

Chakotay took a deep breath. "Good. Now get us out of here, Tom."

Tom shook his head. "They've got us in a tractor beam."

"Harry! We need warp power, now!

 _"We lost two more relays. I can't!"_

And with the next hit, there was no more contact.

"Harry? Harry!" the Commander got restless.

"Engines are offline." the Lieutenant reported.

The comm went off. _"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."_ and the Flyer was dragged inside the Cube.

* * *

Neelix woke from his terrible nightmare. "Commander?"

Chakotay placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "It's all right. You were unconscious, but I don't think you're injured."

The Talaxian was sweating and breathing hard. "I was dreaming you'd been assimilated."

The former Marquis smiled. "Your subconscious was jumping the gun, but not by much. From the look of this room, I'd say we're in an assimilation chamber."

And indeed, they were in an assimilation chamber.

Paris looked around. 'Where's Harry?"

"He's not here."

"Well, we've got to find him."

The Commander shook his head. "We need to get our bearings first. Figure out what's going on."

The helmsman sighed. "We're in a Borg Cube and Harry's missing. That's what's going on."

The smaller man gaped a few times before he could bring out a 'Sir.' before pointing at a partly assimilated body on the surgical table.

"Nobody we know."

Tom lifted the lifeless hand of the dead drone. "Some kind of botched assimilation?"

"From the looks of it."

"What are they waiting for? They've got three more potential drones here."

"Stay calm." the native American advised.

That got the Lieutenant even angrier and started making wild movements with his hands. "Calm? We're in a chamber of horrors or haven't you noticed?"

"We're not drones yet. If we keep our heads, maybe we can find a way out. There's a forcefield around this room. Let's try to disable it."

* * *

When they didn't return, _Voyager_ began looking for their missing crewmen.

"Their ion trail ends directly ahead." the dark skinned Vulcan reported.

Commander Kirk was now standing behind the Ops station. "I am detecting another vessel, bearing three zero, mark one one two. It is a Borg Cube."

Janeway, sitting in her chair with quite a swollen belly, turned to her crew. "Red alert. Alter course to intercept. Adjust shields to rotating frequencies. Have they detected us?"

"Unclear. The vessel's holding position."

"As soon as we're within sensor range, start scanning for the away team. On screen."

"Their propulsion system is offline. The damage is not that severe. The drones should've repaired it by now." Seven said, standing behind the command chairs.

"Lucky for us they didn't, or we'd never have caught up with them. Any sign of our people?"

"Not yet." the Bajoran replied.

A shot hit _Voyager_.

'They are targeting our warp core. Shields are holding." the tactical officer reported.

"Return fire. Aim for their weapons array." the Captain ordered.

"Now they are going after our impulse engines." Next shot was fired. "That one was meant for our sensors. They cannot seem to make up their minds."

The former Borg drone pressed buttons on her station. "Their attack strategy is erratic, inefficient."

Tuvok looked up from his dashboard. "And finished. We have disabled their weapons."

T'Luna placed her hands on the sides of the Ops station. "That was too easy."

"Maybe they're in worse shape than we thought."

"I am picking up non-Borg life signs. One of them is definitely Talaxian. It looks as though they have not been assimilated yet." the Vulcan reported.

"Try to get a transporter lock."

Kirk shook her head as things began beeping. "Their shields are interfering."

"Target their shield generator and fire."

Then, Seven spoke up. "Captain, I believe I can explain the unusual behavior of these Borg. There should be thousands of drones manning the vessel, but I'm picking up only five signatures."

 _"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."_

"It doesn't sound like they've lost their confidence." Torres said, clearly irritated.

"Their shield generators are too deep inside the vessel. Our weapons cannot reach them."

Kathryn sighed. "Open a channel. Borg vessel, this is the starship _Voyager_. You're holding our crewmen. We're willing to cease firing if you return them."

 _"Negotiation is irrelevant. You will be assimilated._ "

"Not today, and not by you. Agree, or I'll resume firing."

"They are scanning us."

 _"We will return your crew members in exchange for specific technology."_

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows. "Talk about unusual behaviour. The Borg negotiating?"

"What technology?" the Captain asked.

 _"Your navigational deflector. Disengage it from your secondary hull._ "

"Mute audio." and the woman stood up slowly.

"If we surrender our deflector, we'll be dead in space. We won't be able to go to warp." Tuvok told.

The pregnant woman walked around for a bit, thinking. "What would they want with it?"

"When their communications array was damaged, it severed their link to the Collective. They intend to adapt our deflector to regain it." the former drone replied.

Janeway sighed. "And call for reinforcements? That's the last thing we need. We'll have to stall them until we can find another way out of this." and she signaled audio on. "I'll consider the exchange, but first I want to be certain my crewmen are unharmed and alive."

 _"You have scanned our vessel._ "

"Our scans were inconclusive. We want to see them for ourselves."

 _"You may transport one individual."_

"Seven."

* * *

Seven transported into an area with a lot of dead Borg lying on the floor. She scanned one.

 _"Proceed to grid six three, sub-junction zero one."_

It was the maturation area, where only a foetus was still in a chamber.

On the other side, there stood a young girl and four boys, both teen and pre-teen.

 _"State your designation."_

"Seven of Nine. These drones have not fully matured. Where are the others?"

 _"There are no others. The drones aboard this vessel were-"_

The comm was shut as the eldest boy stepped forward. "deactivated. We are the Borg. Seven of Nine. A Borg designation."

"She's like us." the girl spoke

"Not like us. She's damaged. Her infrastructure has been removed." said the other teen.

The girl drone looked up. "We could fix her."

"You will add to our perfection."

"You are neonatal drones. You should still be in maturation chambers.

The leader disagreed. "We've matured long enough."

Seven nudged with her head. "Doubtful. Your thoracic nodes haven't formed yet. You're incomplete. You'll continue to malfunction. You must return to your maturation chambers. Comply."

"Don't listen to her." Serious anger issues.

"We tried to go back in. The chambers were offline." the second teen said.

"What happened to the adult drones?"

This time, a pre-teen boy spoke. "We don't know."

"Irrelevant. Don't tell her anything."

This was testing the former drone's patience. "This vessel has been severely damaged. You won't be able to repair it alone. I can help you, but first you must release the hostages."

"That wasn't the agreement."

"I've modified the agreement. I didn't realise I'd be dealing with children. Your behavior is erratic. I can't be certain that you-" but she was cut off by the leading drone.

"No modifications. We show you the hostages, you give us the deflector. Comply. Comply!"

She couldn't do much else, couldn't she? "Take me to them."

The female drone lead the way, and the non-leading teen followed.

"If she tries to resist, assimilate her."

* * *

"The deflector array." Second said, after Seven had spoken to three of Voyager's officers.

The former drone turned towards him. "I'm not authorized to give you technology. I must report back to Captain Janeway."

The eldest drone nodded. "Agreed."

"I also need to take an adult drone and a data node back to Voyager for analysis."

The female drone stopped. "Why?"

"Something happened on this vessel that none of us understand. If it happens again, it could endanger all of you."

The teen drone nodded again.

* * *

With help of her boyfriend, Kathryn moved through the corridors to get through sickbay. She was four months along now, but looked like she was 5 months due to the fact she was carrying twins.

"No sign of Harry yet, but there are parts of the cube that we still can't scan."

"Could the drones be holding him in another location?" the Vulcan asked.

The woman shook her head. "Unlikely. Seven said they didn't seem to be aware of his presence."

"If he ejected in an escape pod, we would have detected his beacon by now."

"Try to activate his comm. badge. Match the carrier wave to a Borg interlink frequency. They shouldn't detect it."

The dark skinned male nodded. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

"What have we learned from our friend here?" Janeway asked as she held onto one of the biobeds near the monitor.

The Doctor let something appear on the monitor. "The bigger they come, the harder they fall. Behold the David that slew our Goliath." the scan was micro-cellular scan 407.

"A pathogen."

The EMH nodded. "A space-borne virus that adapted to Borg physiology. It's inert now, but in its virulent state it attacked the drones and killed them."

"Why weren't the juveniles infected?" the Vulcan asked.

"The maturation chamber is designed to protect developing drones. Malfunctions caused by the deaths of the adults led several of the chambers to open prematurely."

The tactical officer raised an eyebrow. "Does this pathogen only target the Borg?"

"The Borg, and other cybernetic organisms it encounters. You're not thinking of using it as a biological weapon?" the hologram grew worried at the thought of it.

"If we can revive the pathogen and reintroduce it, we could neutralize the drones without harming the away team."

"Neutralize? You mean murder, don't you? Captain, they're children." the Doctor said.

"Need I remind you that these children have committed murder themselves in their futile attempts to assimilate others." Tuvok pointed out.

The pregnant woman turned to the former Borg. "Seven, tell me something. You saw them, talked to them. Do you think they'll kill the hostages if we don't give them what they want?"

"Yes."

That answer was enough for the Captain. "I want that pathogen as an option, Doctor, but I won't consider using it until I've seen these drones for myself. Think you can arrange that? Then you're with me."

* * *

"Why are you here?" the Leader asked as he saw Janeway.

"I wanted to make a new proposal." the human stated.

The male drone snorted angrily. "We've already negotiated. You've seen the hostages. Now give us the deflector as agreed."

"Giving you the deflector would render us dead in the water. But we could repair your technology."

"Clarify."

Kathryn motioned to the ex-drone. "Seven knows a good deal about Borg systems."

"You have two hours."

Seven moved her head sideways. "I don't know the extent of the damage. It could take longer."

"Two hours or your hostages die! Don't come back here, Captain."

* * *

The pregnant woman sighed as she entered the bridge. "I bought us another two hours. The pathogen?"

"It should be ready by then."

"Did you see the away team?" the half-Klingon asked.

Janeway shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but Seven assured me our people haven't been harmed."

The Chief Engineer was shaking her head. "I can't believe we're negotiating with adolescent drones."

"They're not exactly drones. Mature Borg are predictable. They'll ignore you or assimilate you. But these juveniles, they're unstable." the Captain argumented.

Tuvok had to agree with his wife. "They are contemptuous of authority, convinced that they are superior. Typical adolescent behaviour for any species."

"It's a transmission, from the Cube."

Kathryn frowned. "Seven?"

Torres shook her head. "No. It's Harry. I'm clearing it up now."

 _"Delta Flyer to Voyager, respond."_

"We're receiving you, Ensign. Where are you?" the human female replied.

 _"Still in the Flyer. It's locked up in some kind of hanger bay, along with two alien ships."_

The Vulcan pressed buttons on his station. "I've isolated his coordinates."

The pregnant woman turned to him."How close is he to their shield generator?"

"Roughly eight hundred meters."

Janeway turned back to the screen. "Harry, are there any plasma charges aboard the Flyer?"

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

Kathryn smiled. "In that case, how do you feel about going for a little walk?"

 _"I could use the exercise."_

"Tuvok will guide you to the shield generator. If you destroy it, you won't have to make the trip back."

 _"Understood."_

* * *

Kathryn was sitting in her ready room, left hand on her belly and a cup of coffee in her right while she was reading a report, when Seven came in.

"I found some unsettling information. I examined their communication records. The Collective did receive the drones' initial distress call."

"How long before they arrive?"

The ex-drone did not budge as she said: "A vessel was not dispatched. The Collective declared the neonatal drones irrelevant and severed their link to the Hive permanently."

"They see them as damaged, unworthy of re-assimilation." the Captain said.

The blonde nodded. "Precisely."

Janeway turned to her. "Are the drones aware of this?"

Seven shook her head. "No. They don't have the ability to decrypt the message."

"Once they learn they've been rejected by the Hive, they won't need our deflector. They might be willing to release the hostages."

It was clear the ex-drone was not so sure about that option. "Normally when drones learn they're irrelevant, they deactivate themselves. But these neonatal drones are unpredictable. They may not adhere to Borg protocols."

"There is another option. We could invite them to Voyager. When they realise they have no place else to go-" but she was broken off.

"If you're suggesting transforming them into individuals, that would be extremely difficult."

Kathryn nudged with her head. "You turned out pretty well, Seven."

"That's because I was prepared before you encountered me." the blonde replied.

The Captain frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"When I was first captured by the Borg, I was young and frightened. I watched my parents assimilated. Then I was placed in a maturation chamber, and the Hive mind began to restructure my synaptic pathways, purge my individuality. When I emerged five years later, the turmoil of my forced assimilation had been replaced with order. You may not be aware of this, Captain, but that order continues to be a source of strength for me. I could not have regained my humanity without it." Seven explained.

The Captain smiled. "I appreciate your insights. But just because they didn't have the benefit of your Borg upbringing doesn't mean we're going to turn our backs on them. There has to be another way."

"Not all drones can be saved, Captain."

"Continue the repairs aboard the Borg Cube. We'll hold onto this information for now."

The ex-drone nodded. "Yes, Captain."

But before she could leave, Janeway said something. "They do have one thing going for them. You. If there's anyone who can reach them, it's you."

* * *

Back on the cube in the maturation area, Seven was giving her report to First.

"The resonance field collapsed. It'll take an hour to reinitialize."

"These delays are intentional." the drone stated.

"I'm working as efficiently as I can. Examine my work for yourself if you have doubts." and she handed him the PADD she was holding.

The Leader huffed. "This data's flawed."

Inwardly, the ex-drone was rolling her eyes. "More likely it's your understanding of quadric field theory that's flawed."

"Ignore her. She's trying to divide us."

The blonde lifted her head. "They rely on you, yet you lack the skills necessary to ensure their survival."

"We've managed so far. We're Borg. You've forgotten what that means."

"The unity of the Collective, common goals, the quest for perfection. I have not forgotten. But you don't need to remain drones to experience those things. Come back with me to Voyager."

"Thirty eight minutes. You're wasting time."

Then, an alarm went off.

Second turned his head. "Another maturation chamber is malfunctioning. The foetus is in distress."

"Its autonomic nervous system is failing." Seven stated, looking at the foetus drone.

"It's Borg. It will adapt."

The girl drone disagreed. "It's not adapting. Let Seven help."

The ex-drone walked up to the malfunctioning chamber to press buttons. "We can modulate the stasis field to stabilise its functions, at least temporarily. Assist me. The field is degrading. We need to transport it into an incubation pod. Quickly."

The twin drones transported the baby to the pod, which Seven had to open up.

The small life form struggled to breath.

"Why is it doing that?" the young girl asked.

The blonde turned, holding the baby. "Its respiratory system is impaired, and this incubation pod is malfunctioning. We must transport this infant to Voyager."

First disagreed. "No. The drone is part of our Collective."

Second went against him. "Not if it dies."

* * *

Janeway grumbled as she made her way into sickbay. "What's the emergency?"

The EMH turned to her. "I thought you should see for yourself. Somebody left a bundle on our doorstep. I turned around and there she was, lying on a bio-bed."

The brunette woman saw a small Borg baby lying on the bio-bed. "Seven must have beamed her here."

The hologram nodded. "Good thing, too. A few more minutes and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for her. It's hard to believe she could grow up to be a drone."

Just that moment, the small baby began to cry and the Doctor picked her up, offering her to the Captain.

"Hold her for a moment while I take some readings." just when she was lying in the woman's arms, the baby girl stopped crying. "Oh, I guess she just wanted to be held. Oh. The pathogen. I finished synthesizing it."

"Start working with Tuvok on a way to deploy the virus."

The EMH looked disturbed. "Captain, you don't seriously plan to use it?"

"If I have to." and Kathryn looked down on the small child in her arms. "Let's just hope your brothers and sisters don't force my hand."

* * *

"You complain of delays then you interrupt my work."

First showed a device. "Can you identify this?"

Seven took it from him. "It's a plasma charge."

"You tried to deceive us." and the other children stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Harry Kim with burns on the left side of his face and neck.

"Nanoprobes were injected into his bloodstream. He won't survive without medical attention. Call your Captain. Tell her to give us the deflector."

"That won't be necessary. I only need a few more minutes to repair the-" but she was cut off by the Leader once again.

"No more delays, no more deceptions. The deflector. Resistance is futile."

* * *

The leading Borg had appeared on _Voyager's_ bridge viewscreen. "Comply."

"Return Harry Kim, then we'll talk." Janeway demanded.

"We've talked enough. Your requests are irrelevant. Comply or we'll assimilate the others." the teen was seriously angry.

"It'll take us at least an hour to dismantle the deflector and transfer the components."

"Now."

Kathryn sighed. "I can't give it to you now. It's complex technology that's part of our ship. We can't simply remove it. And no amount of threats from you is going to change that."

The ship suddenly shook as the line was disconnected from the Cube.

"They've locked a tractor beam onto the deflector." Tuvok reported.

T'Luna grumbled. "They're trying to tear it off. Hull stress is increasing. Breaches on decks ten and eleven."

"Increase shield strength and randomize the harmonics."

"They are adapting." the tactical officer said.

* * *

"Even with Voyager's deflector, your efforts to return to the Hive will fail."

"They'll come for us." First insisted.

Seven stared straight at the teen. "No, they won't. The Borg received your message but chose to ignore it. They consider you irrelevant."

The girl stopped. "Irrelevant?"

"We are damaged. They don't want us." the other teen clarified.

The leader turned to them. "Ignore her. It's another lie."

"Their reply is in data grid four two six. Use decryption protocol theta three."

The second teen drone stepped towards one of the communication stations.

"Return to your station. It's another deception. She's manipulating us."

Second stopped for a minute, before doing exactly what Seven had said. "The transmission is authentic." Horror clearly in his voice.

First pushed him away. "It's a mistake."

"The Collective does not tolerate imperfection." the ex-drone stated.

The leading drone turned to her. "Then we'll assimilate more species. Prove we're worthy."

* * *

"Hull stress is reaching critical levels!" the science officer called.

"Reroute all emergency power to structural integrity." Kathryn ordered.

"That will buy us another minute at most." Commander Kirk said.

Then, Tuvok spoke up with a possible solution. "Captain, I have found a fluctuation in their shield grid near a plasma duct. It's too intermittent to beam out the hostages, but we could use it to deploy the pathogen. Captain."

"Not yet." the pregnant woman said.

"There is no alternative." the Vulcan said to his wife.

Janeway turned. "There's always an alternative. We just need to find it. Their tractor beam draws power from the same grid as their shield matrix. If we use the deflector to send a feedback pulse along the beam, it could disrupt their shields. Do it."

"Rerouting warp plasma. If this doesn't work it will do more damage to us than the Cube."

"It'll work. Prepare to fire."

* * *

"You have no future with the Borg. But you do with Voyager. A chance to reclaim your real lives." Seven said to all the children.

"What do you know about real lives?" First asked.

The ex-drone spoke to the other children. "Does he speak for all of you? You should make your decisions yourself, as individuals."

Second looked on one of the dashboards. "They are sending a feedback pulse through our tractor beam. It's overloading our shield matrix."

* * *

"Their tractor beam is fluctuating. Their shields are dropping." the security officer reported.

"I have a partial lock on the away team. Boosting the confinement beam… I have three of them." the science officer told.

Tuvok nodded. "Confirmed. Chakotay, Paris and Neelix are in Transporter room two."

"What about Seven and Harry?" the Captain asked.

T'Luna pursed her lips. "They must be in a section that's still shielded."

"Amplify the feedback pulse."

* * *

"The other captives are gone." the girl drone reported.

Second turned to First. "The shields around this chamber are failing. Instructions."

"Lower your shields. Lower the shields!" as none moved, she went to do it herself.

"No!" and the leader pulled Seven away from the control panel and put the shields back up. Then he grabbed an object to hit the woman with over the head with.

The other teen drone stopped him. "Leave her alone."

"Get back to your station. Do what I say!"

"What you say? I thought we were a Collective."

The girl nudged with her head. "One mind, one voice."

"I protected you. Gave you order." First said.

"Your order. Your rules." Second disagreed.

The leading drone turned to a station. "Their feedback pulse is overloading the induction grids."

The ex-drone still stood there. "This vessel will be destroyed. We must evacuate."

"No! Assist me." but then an explosion send an electric charge through him.

"You're damaged. Lie still."

The drone was indeed heavily damaged. "We have to resist. The Collective will come for us."

"His cortical implants are depolarising. I can't help him." the blonde said as the girl drone knelt down.

"We'll find a new home. You'll see."

"We are Borg."

"Yes. We are Borg."

And First deactivated… permanently.

Seven looked up. "Lower the shields."

And the teen complied.

* * *

 _Captain's log, supplemental. Harry's recovering in Sickbay, and the rest of the away team is safe and sound. As for the drones, the Doctor's removed most of their implants, leaving us with four very troubled children and a baby._

* * *

The female baby was crying, torturing Tuvok's sensitive ears.

T'Aimnu looked up to her father. "Why is the child doing that? It is illogical."

"Most humanoid children are illogical so soon after birth, most likely because they do not have the mental bond you have with me and your mother." the security officer replied, sitting down to be at the height of his daughter. "It is their way to communicate with their parents, to say that they need something."

The little girl nodded. "Could I go play with Naomi Wildman?"

The Vulcan man nodded. "Of course you can. But be back in our family quarters by 1800 hours for dinner."

The half-Vulcan nodded and left the room.

In the meantime, Kathryn had picked up the crying baby. "How are we going to call her?"

"You suggest we are keeping the child." Tuvok said. "Kathryn, it would cause you unnecessary workload. You are only a few months away from delivering our twins."

"Tuvok, we could always ask Neelix or T'Risa to care for them. It's just that this child hasn't been named."

The Commander sighed. "As I already named our daughter, you can pick any name you find suitable to the surname you prefer."

"Are you not taking her into your clan?" the pregnant woman asked.

"On the contrary, I will. But I wish that your family name lives on as well."

The Captain smiled at her husband before looking at the small child in her arms, Tuvok's arms wrapping around her pregnant belly. "I think… I name her after one of my ancestors. Shannon, Shannon Janeway."

"I am certain she will become much like you as she grows."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Nothing Human**

* * *

B'Elanna Torres stepped out of the turbolift on Deck 6, but not wearing her engineering uniform. Instead, she was wearing a short yellow sundress.

Paris whistled as he saw her. "Looking good Lieutenant."

"Don't try anything fly boy, I'm going on a date."

The helmsman frowned. "Much better than about to listen to the doctor. May I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Oh, one of the Ensigns from Engineering. Excuse me, I need to be in time."

The blonde man's gaze followed the half-Klingon as she went to the holodeck doors.

* * *

The Engineer entered the holodeck. The program that was running contained a French restaurant in the mountains with a view on the sea.

"B'Elanna." a voice said.

Torres turned, seeing Ensign Vorik. He was wearing simple human clothing.

"Vorik."

The young Vulcan walked towards her. "You look stunning." and he offered her a pineapple half containing a drink.

B'Elanna took it. "Thank you."

"I took the liberty of reserving a table with a view of the sea as you did express a fondness for that particular vista."

Torres frowned. "I did?"

The tan skinned man nodded. "Five days ago in a conversation we had in Engineering regarding holodeck programmes."

"I guess maybe I did. You have a good memory."

"Of course."

"Well, then, Vorik, let's go."

* * *

Paris was standing at the bar in the mess hall with a big pot of coffee before his nose when B'Elanna entered with her date, a Vulcan.

"Hey, Neelix." the half-Klingon greeted the Talaxian with a wide smile.

"Ah, B'Elanna, how are you and Mr. Vorik doing?"

"We're fine. Could you prepare two salads for us? Vegetarian please."

Neelix nodded. "Of course. I'll bring it to you."

The two engineering officers sat down near one of the windows.

"I did not know you enjoyed vegetarian food." Vorik remarked.

"I'm just broadening my taste pallet." the Chief Engineer told, pacing her arms on the table.

"Adventurous. An admirable quality."

At that, B'Elanna smiled.

Tom huffed as he saw it, drinking another cup from the pot before pouring another.

"Something's bothering you." Neelix remarked as he was preparing the two salads.

"It's just that B'Elanna is spending more and more time with Vorik. There's no place for me and Harry to interact with her anymore." the helmsman said.

"Are you sure of that? To me it looks like you're jealous."

Paris slammed the cup down on the bar, spilling half of it. His action turned heads in the mess hall, not that he saw it. "That's it, I'm gone!"

Torres frowned as the blonde man left, turning her gaze back to Vorik. "That was certainly strange. You were talking about the Vulcan Learning Center?"

Suddenly, the ship started shaking.

* * *

"I'm reading a massive energy wave nine hundred thousand kilometres off the starboard bow, heading right for us." Kim reported.

"Source?" Chakotay asked.

"Unknown." the tactical officer replied.

"Shields up. Evasive maneuvers." the Captain called.

Scanners were beeping. "The wave just changed course. It seems to be tracking us!"

"Go to warp eight!"

The native American shook his head. "Too late! Engines are down."

The pregnant woman squeezed the arms of her chair. "Everybody hang on!"

Within seconds, the wave overtook them before leaving them in peace.

"All stop." Janeway ordered.

"Shields are holding. Minor damage to the hull plating on deck fifteen."

"No injuries." the first officer reported.

Kathryn turned her head to Ops. "Stand down red alert."

Other beeps came from the station. "Captain, when the wave hit our communications array received a download."

Chakotay frowned. "What sort of download?"

"I'm not sure. Lots of information. I can't decipher it, but there's an audio component."

"Let's hear it."

As the audio was put on, only short screeches were heard.

"Harry, try all the standard decryption algorithms."

The Captain pondered. "It's strange. The wave followed us but it didn't cause any damage. Instead, we get a download to our database. I'd say it's a pretty good bet somebody's trying to tell us something."

"The wave left a residual ion trail. We might be able to locate its point of origin." Tom reported, turning his chair around.

"Set a course."

* * *

As _Voyager_ followed the residual ion trail, they found an alien spaceship.

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Looks like it's taken quite a beating. Lifesigns?"

"One. Non-humanoid. It's very faint. Probably injured."

"Beam it to Sickbay."

Tuvok interrupted. "Are you sure that's wise, Captain?"

"I'm betting that message we received was some sort of distress call. And if we're going to help, I'd rather do it on _Voyager_."

* * *

The alien beamed to sickbay is a long, four-armed crustacean with big eyes.

The EMH scanned it. "The physiology is so unusual the tricorder can't make heads or tails of it. The creature's obviously injured, but I haven't a clue how to treat it or even diagnose it."

Torres entered sickbay, coming towards the Captain. "My scans came up with something interesting, Captain. The interfaces on the alien's vessel can only be activated chemically. I'm guessing that this lifeform somehow interfaces directly with the ship's systems using biochemical secretions to give commands."

"That would explain how it can fly a ship." Janeway said, sitting on another biobed herself since she was due for another prenatal scan.

"I'm hoping this can also help us figure out-"

Suddenly, the creature leaped right through the bay's forcefield and onto the Chief engineer.

"Get it off of me!" the half-Klingon screamed.

"Janeway to Kim. Beam the alien lifeform back to its vessel. Now!" Kathryn yelled.

 _"I'm having trouble getting a lock."_

"It's piercing her neck!"

* * *

Later on, Torres lied on the biobed, unconscious. The creature fastened on top of her.

"Her heart and lungs are seriously compromised, and her kidneys are failing. The creature's also secreting some kind of paralyzing agent into her bloodstream." the Doctor said.

"How do we get it off her?" Paris asked.

The hologram looked skeptical. "I can't remove it surgically, not without doing irreparable harm to B'Elanna's organs."

"Can we get a lock on the creature, transport it off?" the Captain asked, still sitting on the bio bed.

The EMH shook his head. "Not unless we want to beam B'Elanna's cardiopulmonary system along with it."

Tom grumbled. "We have to do something."

The Doctor hung his head. "No one is disputing that, Mister Paris. The question is what? If I'm to have any hope of devising a treatment I'll need to brush up on my exobiology."

"What do you mean, brush up? Don't you have all this information in your database?"

The hologram looked at the helmsman through the corners of his eyes. "I may be a walking medical encyclopedia, but even I don't know everything. My matrix simply isn't large enough to sustain the information."

Kathryn came with an idea. "Maybe we can do better than giving you a crash course in exobiology. Maybe we can provide you with a consultant."

"I'd be delighted, but how?"

"By isolating the computer's exobiology data files and merging them into a an interactive matrix. Practically, a hologram."

The EMH pursued his lips. "That may not be as simple as it sounds. It would need to be nearly as sophisticated as I am. Tactile interfaces, personality subroutines."

"Harry could do it." the Captain offered. "Search the database for the leading exobiologist. If you want to add a personality, it may as well be based on a real person. I'll have Harry meet you in holodeck two."

The Doctor looked at Paris. "Stay with her and monitor her vital signs. Call me if there's any change."

* * *

As Tom was busy running scanners over the belly of his pregnant Captain, he saw Ensign Vorik enter Sickbay with a bouquet of flowers. White lily's to be precise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard of B'Elanna's incident. I wanted to know if she was okay and I took the liberty of replicating the flowers, to surprise her." the young Vulcan replied.

Janeway smiled. "You're sweet Vorik. I'm sure she will appreciate them."

"I do hope so. She told me recently this specific breed were her favorite."

The pregnant woman laughed. "You Vulcans with your memories. Tuvok also doesn't forget anything either when it comes to my favorite dishes and flowers."

"Commander Tuvok is your mate, he wishes to please you."

"Is that what you're planning with B'Elanna? To become her mate?" Paris asked, fury in his voice.

"Lieutenant." the human woman said on a warning tone. One that the helmsman seemingly didn't hear or didn't want to hear.

The engineering officer looked at the half-Klingon. "Only if the wish is mutual. I will not pursue her if she does not want me."

"Now listen here buddy-" but then he was cut off by the Captain yelling.

"Lieutenant Thomas Paris! Do you want me to demote you to Ensign again?! Intimidation of you colleagues is not allowed!"

Paris sighed. "Yes Captain." and he left sickbay.

Kathryn sighed as she covered up her swollen belly again. "I will be glad once these two are born. Jesus, I've still got six weeks to go!"

"Should I inform the Commander that you need assistance?" Vorik asked.

"Can't you help me getting to the turbolift, Ensign?"

His mouth twitched. "Captain, I am almost ninety-six point seven three five percent sure that my scent on you will provoke your bondmate. He will most likely think I am challenging him for his mate."

Janeway laughed. "Alright, call Tuvok to get me out of here."

* * *

B'Elanna regained consciousness, the creature still attached to her body. She saw Vorik sitting in the lotus position on the bio-bed next to her, white lily's in an old fashioned vase beside him. "Vorik." Her voice was raspy, her throat dry from no water and not having used it in hours.

"B'Elanna, are you alright?" the Vulcan asked.

"I can't move." the half-Klingon said.

The engineering Ensign got off the bio-bed to go over to her side. "Do not worry, the Doctor is trying to find how to disconnect the both of you without harming either of you."

Then, the former Maquis saw the second person in the doctor's office behind the glass. "Who's that?"

"A hologram of exobiology specialist Crell Moset. The Doctor thought he was the most suitable one who might be able to help you." Vorik replied.

Torres turned her head away. "Can't he find somebody else?"

The Ensign nodded. "I understand you feel strong anger to the Cardassians. Do I have to remind you that it's merely a walking database disguised as a Cardassian? If you are merely disgusted by his appearance, I am sure the doctor is willing to change it."

The Chief Engineer closed her eyes. "Could you please hold my hand."

"B'Elanna? I hope you understand that hands-" the young Vulcan was cut off.

"I know you're touch telepaths! Just do it!"

And with a sigh, the engineering officer took the Lieutenant's hand, who squeezed it tightly.

Vorik didn't show it on his face, but his fingers were suffering in the woman's grip.

* * *

 _Captain's log, supplemental. While the Doctor seems to be making progress, Commander Chakotay and I have hit a wall in our attempt to decipher the alien message._

* * *

The Captain was pondering. "It was a distress call, right? So maybe if we retransmitted that message others of the species would realize we need their help."

Chakotay frowned. "We don't know where they are."

"We'll send it on all subspace bands. If they're out there, they'll hear it."

"They might turn out to be unfriendly." the first officer pointed out.

"The Doctor's pretty sure the alien is simply trying to survive. I agree, it'll be a difficult first contact, but we might find a way to communicate."

The native American sighed. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Back on the bridge, Janeway turned to her husband. "Tuvok, reroute auxiliary power to the deflector dish. Retransmit the alien's message on all subspace bands."

Tuvok nodded. "Aye, Captain. Deflector at full capacity."

And Kathryn signed her first officer.

That was the moment the deflector dish blasted the message into space.

* * *

 _"Doctor to Ensign Kim."_

Harry heard the message while he was in engineering. "Go ahead, Doc."

 _"Our new programme is destabilizing."_

"I'll meet you in Sickbay. We'll try to reinitialize him there. Tabor, I could use some help."

The Bajoran nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Try again." the Ensign ordered

Tabor shook his head. "No luck."

Vorik, who was still in sickbay, took a look. "It could be easier if you reduced the hologram's memory load."

"Maybe, but I don't want to do that unless we absolutely have to."

"What's going on?" Torres asked.

"My consultant's gone offline." the Dorctor replied.

B'Elanna huffed. "The Cardassian? You can leave him off."

"I'm surprised by your attitude, Lieutenant. I never took you for someone who would make generalizations based on race."

The Chief engineer looked at the holographic man. "When it comes to Cardassians, I'm guilty as charged."

"I understand your experience with them was unpleasant, but if you give Crell a chance, I think you'll find that he's a friendly, compassionate man. Not to mention a genius who's trying to save your life."

Torres shook her head. "I'll skip the introductions if it's all the same to you."

The EMH sighed. "Suit yourself. But you should know I plan on asking the Captain to keep him on as a permanent consultant."

"I'm not the only one who's going to have a problem with that."

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it. Who knows, you may even grow to like him."

The half-Klingon stared at him. "Don't hold your breath."

The EMH looked back at Kim and Tabor. "How's it coming?"

"We're close."

The Bajoran finished what he was doing. "Actually, I think that should do it."

The Ensign nodded. "Good. Computer, reactivate Medical Consultant programme beta one."

The Cardassian hologram appeared again. "Hello again."

The Bajoran Ensign was utterly shocked. "My god."

The Vulcan turned to him. "What is wrong?"

"That's Crell Moset."

Moset frowned. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"He killed my brother, my grandfather, hundreds of people. He's a mass murderer!"

"You must be mistaken." the EMH tried.

Tabor shook his head. "It's no mistake. Moset performed experiments on living people. Thousands of Bajorans were killed in his so-called hospital."

The Doctor turned towards his new assistant. "Is this true?"

The Cardassian was shaking his head. "No. No, he's… there must be some misunderstanding."

"The liar!" the Ensign said.

"He is just a hologram." the engineering Ensign said with a monotone voice.

"I'm upsetting him. I should go."

The holographic doctor sighed. "I'm sorry about this. Computer, transfer Medical Consultant programme to holodeck two."

* * *

"I had a bad feeling about that hologram the second I saw him." B'Elanna said.

Vorik nodded. "It looks like your instinct was right."

"I won't let him near me."

"B'Elanna, you are being illogical."

The half-Klingon shot the Vulcan a look. "I won't do it."

Then, the scanners around the biobed began beeping.

The EMH came running out of his office. "What's happening?"

"Her cytotoxin levels are going through the roof. Pulse is rapid and irregular."

The Doctor sighed. "No doubt you've said something to upset her."

"Tell him." the woman on the bed said, voice raspy.

"Tell me what?"

Vorik looked into the hologram's eyes. "She refuses to let the Cardassian treat her."

The EMH looked at the Chief Engineer. "B'Elanna, we're very close to a solution."

"Do it without him.

"I don't know that I can."

"Find another way."

And again, scanners beeped loudly.

"She is going into cytotoxic shock."

"Two milligrams of inaprovaline!"

* * *

 _Chief Medical Officer's Log, supplemental. I've managed to stabilise Lieutenant Torres for the time being, but the matter of how to proceed with her treatment remains unresolved._

* * *

"If I had weeks, or even days, maybe I could come up with an alternative. But time is of the essence, and Moset's idea will work."

"Then you've got to use it." Paris said.

"Even if the Doctor could perform the surgery without Moset's help, he'd still be using the man's research. That would be going against B'Elanna's wishes." the first officer said.

Tom was shaking his head. "We're talking about a woman who has alien tendrils sapping the life out of her. She's obviously not thinking straight."

"On the contrary. Her concerns are based in logic." Tuvok intervened.

At that, the helmsman was completely surprised. "Logic?"

The Vulcan stood up to walk around the table. "If the Doctor uses knowledge that Moset gained through his experiments, we would be validating his methods, inviting further unethical research."

The native American sat back in his chair. "We'd be setting a terrible precedent."

"We're in the middle of the Delta Quadrant. Who would know?"

"We would know."

At that. Paris got angry. "Fine. Let's just deactivate the evil hologram and let B'Elanna die. At least we'd have our morals intact."

"Tom."

"And you, Chakotay. Since when do you care what Starfleet thinks?" Tom snapped.

"This isn't about rules and regulations. This is about doing what's right."

The helmsman huffed. "Spoken like a true Maquis. Well, if you'd just set aside your hatred of the Cardassians for one second-"

The first officer cut him off. "Enough, Lieutenant."

The Captain held up her hands. "All right, all right. The arguments have been made and we're running out of time. The fact is, you're both right, but when it comes down to it, the only issue I'm concerned about is the well-being of that crew member lying in Sickbay. We'll wrestle with the morality of this situation later, after B'Elanna is back on her feet. Doctor, you have my authorization to proceed, with Moset's assistance."

The EMH nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Janeway looked at the rest of the crew. "Any consequences of this decision will be my responsibility. Dismissed."

* * *

Tuvok looked up from his station. "Ensign Kim, do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" the Ops officer asked.

"A series of high frequencies. They are getting louder."

Harry shook his head. "Must be those Vulcan ears of yours."

Seconds later, Janeway heard them too. "I hear it too. Anything on sensors?"

"It appears to be an alien comm. signal. Triaxilating wavelengths." the dark skinned man reported.

"Captain, a vessel just dropped out of warp. Approaching fast off the port bow."

"On screen."

The vessel that appeared was identical to the earlier one. The noise got louder and louder.

"Can we dampen it a little?" the XO asked, his ears were in pain.

"Negative." the Vulcan replied.

Then, it went quiet.

The pregnant woman sighed. "Harry, tell me that was just their way of saying hello."

Kim shook his head. "I wish I could. The universal translator doesn't have a clue. "

"Perhaps they are waiting for our response." Tuvok stated.

"Well, then, let's give them one. Open a channel, all subspace bands. This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. We cannot interpret your message but please try to understand. We are on a peaceful mission and we intend you no harm. We have one of your kind on board our ship. It's injured, and we're attempting to provide treatment. If you can understand this-" she was cut off.

The screeching returned.

"I'm reading an energy surge in their forward section."

The ship shook heavily.

"Shields!" Chakotay called out.

 _Doctor to bridge. The holodeck's going offline. What's happening up there?_

"Stand by, Doctor." the Captain ordered.

"They have locked on to us with some sort of tractor beam. It is draining our power." the tactical officer reported.

"Reroute emergency power to the holodeck. Send an antimatter surge through the shield's matrix. See if that'll loosen their grip."

"No effect. We do have weapons."

Kathryn shook her head. "No. If they wanted to destroy us, they wouldn't be using a tractor beam. They're trying to rescue their crew member."

"Captain."

The pregnant woman held up her hand. "This isn't about logic, Tuvok, it's about instinct. Now I may not speak their language, but I have a gut feeling they don't want an armed conflict any more than we do. Bridge to Doctor. What's your status?"

 _"Almost there, Captain."_

"We've lost power on decks seven through twelve." Harry called out.

"Shields are failing."

Janeway grumbled. "Doctor?"

 _"Stand by, Captain."_

 _"Anaphylaxia is subsiding."_

 _"Its electrolytic reactions are increasing. Its metabolism is stabilising on its own. Bridge, beam the lifeform to its ship."_

As soon as Ensign Kim heard it, he initiated the transport. "Transport complete."

"The alien ship is withdrawing, Captain."

Full power was restored, and they got a final screech message.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Janeway was sitting in her ready room with the Hatorian Ambassador as the Doctor entered.

"I've released B'Elanna to her quarters."

"Her condition?" the Captain asked.

"Stable, but her nervous system has suffered extreme trauma. She'll need time to recover. Several days, at least."

Janeway nodded. "Good work."

"I should caution you, Captain. When I told her that we'd used Moset's programme she was unhappy, to put it mildly. I nearly had to sedate her."

Kathryn placed her face in a hand. "It sounds like her Klingon temper has fully recovered."

"It practically qualifies as a chronic condition." it came out sarcastically.

"I'll speak to her." the Ambassador said.

But the EMH didn't leave. "There's one more topic of concern. Should we delete the programme or keep Moset in our database for future emergencies?"

"I'm inclined to leave this up to you, Doctor. You're the Chief Medical Officer on this ship. As far as I'm concerned, there's no one more qualified than you to make that decision."

The hologram nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

"But please, make it quickly. I'm eager to resolve this matter. There's been enough moral controversy on this ship for one day."

* * *

Torres was reading and burning incense as the doorbell rang. "Come in."

The half-Cardassian entered the room, stopping only three meters away from the former Maquis. "Interesting fragrance. I'm surprised it hasn't set off the environmental alarms."

"It's a combination of mental relaxant and expeller of demons. It's an ancient Klingon remedy." the Chief Engineer said.

"Feeling any better?" Ammarine asked, legitimately concerned.

"I'm alive." it wasn't a happy tone.

The Ambassador sighed. "I hope you can understand why the Captain went against your wishes, B'Elanna. Losing you was unacceptable to her. Can you put it behind you?"

"Is that an order?" the half-Klingon asked.

"I'm not the one to make orders and demands, B'Elanna. I understand that you're angry, I would be too in your place, but to let you die… we would be losing our most capable engineer and Vorik would be devastated."

At that, B'Elanna looked up. "You spoke to him?"

"Just before I came down here." Ammarine replied.

Torres sat back. "I should be going to him."

"I'll send him down if I see him, alright?"

"Alright."

The Ambassador nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Marriage of Two Cultures**

* * *

"Did you ever expect this?" Kathryn asked as she finished pulling on the traditional Vulcan attire. The dress was red and it's lines golden.

"A Klingon and a Vulcan is a most illogical and strange combination." the dark skinned man replied. "But not impossible."

The Captain laid her left hand on her husband's arm and her right hand on her swollen stomach. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

* * *

The entire crew had assembled on holodeck 2 where the simulation of a Vulcan temple was running.

Kathryn and Tuvok stood in the front with Vorik.

"Tuvok, what exactly do I have to do in the ceremony?" the woman asked.

"I will direct you during the ceremony, do not worry." Tuvok replied.

"You know, the only Vulcan ceremony I have witnessed was your daughter's _Kolinahr_ ceremony. I'm pretty sure a marriage ceremony means something different."

"It is different. But I am confident that you will perform amiably."

Chakotay was shaking his head, a fond look on his face. "Never thought I'd see the day that B'Elanna got married."

"Guess none of us did." Harry said, smiling widely. "Anyway, who's escorting B'Elanna?"

"T'Luna took that duty upon her shoulders. It is customary for a female friend or family member to escort the bride to the wedding grounds."

The Ops officer just frowned.

Once again, the holodeck doors opened up to reveal B'Elanna in a Vulcan style wedding dress, flanked by T'Luna carrying the traditional Hatorian weapon.

The Ambassador was smiling. "She looks appropriate."

"She does." her Vulcan husband agreed.

T'Risa was gleaming. "I can't wait to pick out baby names."

Tom stared at the security ensign with a disbelieving expression. "You're already thinking about _that_?"

"Why not? A ship filled with children is one big joy."

The helmsman shook his head. "You're absolutely crazy."

The half-Klingon came up the stairs, walking over to Vorik.

Then, Kathryn began speaking the words she could still remember from her own wedding to Tuvok. "What you are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, this is our way."

The tan skinned Vulcan extended two fingers, the woman he was marrying did the same.

Tuvok did the melding part of the ceremony, since Janeway couldn't.

* * *

The reception afterwards was a more personal affair.

The mess hall had been decorated by Neelix and Naomi to symbolize a human style reception. Which meant bouquets of flowers on the table, a list of 20th and 21st century music bouncing off the walls, nicely made tables and porcelain plates.

"Neelix, you outdid yourself." Janeway commented.

"Thank you Captain. Though I don't know what I would've done without Naomi. By the way, you are very nicely dressed." the Talaxian said. "Vulcan ware looks good on you."

"I was already aware of that. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go congratulate the newlyweds." and she left the cook to walk over to the young couple.

B'Elanna turned to her. "Captain, thank you for performing our ceremony."

"It was no trouble." Kathryn said.

"Personally, I would have preferred Lady Ammarine to do it." Vorik told. "Yet B'Elanna insisted on you as the matriarch."

"Both choices would have been appropriate to finalize the ceremony." Tuvok said.

The bride looked around. "Where are Harry and Tom?"

* * *

The two bridge officers were at the holodeck, running one of Paris's black & white simulations called Captain Proton.

 _The Adventures of Captain Proton! Chapter Eighteen: Bride of Chaotica! The evil Doctor Chaotica kidnaps Constance Goodheart and plans to sacrifice her to Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People._

The woman that is Constance, the picture perfect American Hollywood blondine, screamed as Doctor Chaotica, a crazy looking guy in a costume that looked like wizard robes with unnecessary details, laughed.

 _Captain Proton travels millions of miles to Planet X where he will invade the Fortress of Doom. Chaotica fires his fiendish Death Ray. Certain death for Proton as his rocket ship bursts into flames._

Kim huffed at that last scentence while in the rocket ship. "We didn't burst into flames in the last chapter. Why are these recaps always so inaccurate?"

"Well, they brought people back to the theatres." Tom said, pushing the simulated buttons.

"Cliff-hangers."

Paris, playing the Captain, laughed. "The lost art of hyperbole. You ready?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Let's get this show on the road. Computer, begin Chapter Eighteen."

As the simulation began, Harry said exactly he was supposed to. "We're receiving a transmission. It's Chaotica. "

The _Voyager_ helmsman turned. "Imagising."

Doctor Chaotica appeared on the ship's imagiser. "Captain Proton. Surrender!"

"Not a chance. Release Miss Goodheart and we'll be on our way."

The Doctor had an evil smile plastered on his face. "I'm afraid your secretary has already been promised to Queen Arachnia as a Supreme Sacrifice."

At that, Constance Goodheart screamed. She was tied to a pole with rope.

"You'll never get away with this." the Ensign, playing the character of Buster Kincaid, said.

"Oh, ho ho ho, but I shall. You escaped from my Death Ray once, but you won't survive this!"

Kim turned to the monitors. "He's charging the weapon."

"Brace for impact!"

Something hit the ship, Harry reacting to it. "Direct hit. We lost both engines."

"Steering jets are on the fritz."

The ship's periscope revealed a range of mountains dead ahead.

"We're going down!" the Ops officer called out.

Tom was grumbling. "The landing gear is jammed. Hang on!" and he did something that shook them up a bit before crash landing.

"Opening hatch."

As it opened up, Paris spread his arms. "Welcome to Planet X."

"So, what's the plan?"

As the Lieutenant was about to explain how to get through the chapter, the ground started shaking.

"I thought you said there was no volcano."

Paris was frowning. "I did."

Kim looked up. "Er, Tom."

A bright red light was shining purple rays through the monochrome holoprogramme from the sky.

"Definitely not Chaotica." the Lieutenant pointed out.

Harry sighed before ordering: "Computer, end programme."

 _"Unable to comply. Holodeck controls are offline."_

Thus, the helmsman tried his combadge. "Paris to bridge. Bridge, respond."

"We need to find the manual overrides."

"There's an access port in the rocket ship. Come on."

* * *

"Report." Janeway ordered, still dressed in her Vulcan robes since she hadn't had the chance to change her attire.

"We've dropped out of warp. We're at a dead stop." the replacement of Tom Paris said as she turned around.

"Cause?"

"Unknown. Engines are operational." Tuvok replied from behind his station, also still in the robes he wore at the wedding.

Chakotay looked on the monitor beside his chair. "I'm reading gravimetric forces around the ship. They're disrupting our power flow."

"Control systems are going offline. I no longer have access to communications, deflector and weapons." the security chief reported.

"Scan for vessels, tractor beams, anything that might explain what's holding us here."

Then, the science scanners started beeping.

"Captain, I am reading massive layers of subspace that disrupted our warp field." T'Luna told. "It seems to be emitting a photonic signature." then, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked, alarmed by the look on the science officer's face.

"These readings are strange… the photonic signature of these clouds have exactly the same structure as our created holodeck programs and our very own Doctor."

The Captain sighed. "Do we have impulse?"

"Yes." Chakotay replied.

"Captain, I would advise against that action. We are practically dead in the water for as long as the photons are seeping through the ship."

Another deep sigh came from the brunette. "What do you propose to do?"

The half-Bajoran looked annoyed. "Find out what keeps us from disengaging the running program on holodeck two."

"Are any of our officers inside?"

"Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris, but I believe they will get out within the minute."

* * *

And she was right.

"It's no use. I can't disengage the programme." Paris said with dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Well, you better think of something fast, Proton. A second distortion just appeared. Whatever they are, they're getting bigger." Kim pointed out, looking out of the hatch.

"Hold on. I've got access to the transporter. I'm going to try a site to site." and they beamed into a corridor of _Voyager_.

* * *

While the crew was trying out several plans Janeway had made with Seven, T'Luna Kirk was running micro scans on the photons.

"Anything new to report?" Chakotay asked, coming near her station.

"I have a theory on why the program cannot be shut down." the half-Bajoran replied.

The native American leaned aganst the wall, careful not to touch anything. "Well, tell me."

"It is possible for this photonic subspace to be a holodeck of itself, but only they can enter our creations. Most possibly, they have mistaken Mr. Paris's Captain Proton's simulation as a reality. It would explain the weapons fire."

"I'll send Tuvok and Paris to check it out."

* * *

 _Captain's log, supplemental. Lieutenant-Commander Kirk has a theory about how the subspace is keeping us in place. I must say, it's a bit unlikely at first. But the longer you think about it, it makes sense. Lieutenant-Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Paris are checking out the program as I report this._

* * *

On the holodeck, the planet and part of the Fortress of Doom were a smoking mess.

The Vulcan looked around. "It appears that a battle took place."

Paris sighed. "Believe me, it wasn't like this when I left. I must have missed a few chapters."

"Holodeck programmes don't normally run by themselves."

The helmsman rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

As they walked along through the mess, they found Constance.

Tom kneeled by her body. "She's dead."

"Who is she?" the security chief asked.

"Constance Goodheart, my secretary." the blonde said before realizing something. "This doesn't make sense. She isn't supposed to die. She's one of the good guys."

Tuvok frowned. "I'm sure you two were very close, but she is a holodeck character."

Paris looked up. "A character from 1930s Hollywood. The good guys never get killed. Something's wrong here."

Suddenly a tin and round robot appeared from around the corner. _"Invaders from the Fifth Dimension."_

"Satan's Robot."

"Naturally." it was clear sarcasm coming from the dark skinned man.

 _"Queen Arachnia is on her way. Invaders from the Fifth Dimension. Destroy Proton."_ The robot in question had black scorch marks across its metal, and a few dents.

The helmsman motioned at the robot. "Give me a hand. If we can repair his vocaliser he might be able to tell us what's been going on." and he opened a small hatch. "It looks like he burned out a resister."

The Vulcan frowned. "A what?"

"That's a few centuries before duotronic circuitry."

It seemed he understood. "I see. How do you propose we repair him?"

"Well, first of all, I've gotta remove this damaged tube. No problem. Just a few crossed wires."

"Your knowledge of this technology is most impressive."

"Oh, thanks. Ah, got it."

And as it was reparied, the robot started calling out: _"Intruders. Intruders. Intruders. Intruder alert! Intruder alert._ _"_

"Tell us what happened."

Then, the mechanical voice said: _"Invaders from the Fifth Dimension. Invaders from the Fifth Dimension-"_

"Hey, calm down!" Tom said.

"How did these invaders get here?" Tuvok asked.

 _"A portal."_ it simply replied.

The human frowned. "A Fifth Dimension? There's not supposed to be alien invaders in this story. That's in Captain Proton versus the Cosmic Creature."

 _"Invaders from the Fifth Dimension."_ was repeated.

Suddenly, the helmsman realized something. "Those subspace distortions. Take us to this portal."

And it obeyed the command, taking the two Starfleet officers to the purple rays shining out of the grey skies. _"There."_

The weapons fire came from four coloured distortions.

Tuvok looked upon his scanner. "Photonic charges. The same signatures as the weapons fire we detected. We must report this to the Captain."

Paris held up his hand. "Wait. I want to check my rocket ship first."

The dark skinned man raised a single eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's got sensors, sort of. Maybe they can tell us something _Voyager_ 's sensors can't." and they left for the rocket ship.

* * *

Apparently, Captain Proton had a ticker tape machine.

An eyebrow was raised. "These are your sensor readings?"

"Telegram. It's a message to Captain Proton from the President of Earth. Intercepted communications between Doctor Chaotica and Arachnia. Stop. Chaotica at war with aliens from Fifth Dimension. Stop. Must strike now to disable Death Ray."

The Vulcan sighed. "Stop. Please summarise the message."

"Well, it looks like Chaotica has captured a couple of aliens from the Fifth Dimension."

"An alternate universe."

Tom nudged with his head. "Could be. Maybe they wandered into the holodeck through one of those distortions."

"To participate in a game?"

Suddenly, the hatch opened and Robot entered screaming: _"Intruder!"_

"I assume there's no locking mechanism on the hatch?"

"It was a simpler time."

Then, one of those photonic alien enters.

"Is he part of the programme?" the Vulcan asked.

"I don't recognise him." the human replied.

 _"Invaders!"_ the robot shouted again.

"Quiet!" and Tom turned to the unknown man in a 1920ies striped suit. "Look there's been a misunderstanding. I'm Lieutenant Paris from the Starship Voyager. This is Lieutenant-Commander Tuvok."

"You have killed fifty three of my people."

"We haven't killed anyone."

The dark skinned man shushed him. "Lieutenant. Everything you see here is a simulation. None of it's real."

"Simulation?" the alien didn't seem to understand.

"A photonically-based projection."

"All life is photonic."

Tuvok shook his head. "We are not, we are biochemical lifeforms."

"I'm not familiar with biochemical."

"We are carbon based. We live aboard a starship. I believe we have become trapped in a region of space that intersects your own."

The unknown life looked on his form of a scanner. "We've detected no starship. Only this planet."

Inside, the Vulcan sighed. "This planet isn't real. As I told you, it's part of a simulation."

"Maybe we can help you adjust your sensors." the helmsman offered.

The alien looked up from the scanner. "You don't register as a lifeform. You are the illusion."

"We're as real as you are. Listen-" but he was cut off by Robot.

 _"Citizen of the Fifth Dimension, you will be destroyed. You-"_

The alien shots the Robot, who flailed around to disarm him. This caused the alien to flee.

Paris rushed out of the rocket ship, calling out: "Wait. Wait!"

 _"Damage. Damage. Require maintenance._ _Help. Help. Help."_

* * *

Janeway leaned forward. "Let me get this straight. Transdimensional aliens have mistaken your Captain Proton simulation for reality."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"And now an armed conflict has broken out between these aliens and Chaotica's holographic army."

"Yes, ma'am. His Army of Evil."

The Captain sighed. "And will someone please explain why we haven't simply shut down the holodeck?"

"We've tried. The controls are still offline."

"We're going to have to get through to these aliens somehow and explain that they're fighting shadows."

Paris sighed. "We've tried, but they don't believe us. They think that we're not real. They can't detect Voyager, so every time they scan us we seem as artificial to them as holographic characters do to us."

"That explains why they haven't answered our hails."

"The Doctor is photonic. He may be able to persuade them." T'Luna told.

For a sec, Kathryn thought about it. "It's worth a try. Brief him."

"In the meantime, I think we should let the programme play out."

The pregnant woman frowned. "You're not suggesting we wait until this Chaotica defeats the aliens?"

Tom shook his head. "No, no, I'm suggesting that we help the aliens to defeat Chaotica. They think that he's leading some kind of hostile invasion force. Once that threat is gone, it's a good bet that they will leave and close up their portals."

"How do you propose to defeat Chaotica?" the First Officer asked.

"Well, he's been attacking the aliens with his Death Ray."

"It's a shame we don't have one." Tuvok huffed.

The helmsman shot him a look. "Forget about what it's called, Tuvok. In the world of Captain Proton, it's the most powerful weapon that there is. And because it's photonic, it's lethal to these aliens. Now, in Chapter eighteen, Captain Proton disables this weapon just before Chaotica can use it to destroy Earth."

"And you think that Proton, namely you of course, could still do that?" Janeway asked.

"Well, we'd have to knock out the Lightning Shield first."

"A forcefield." Seven corrected.

Paris laughed. "Yeah, now you're catching on. The Destructo Beam on my rocket ship can disable the Death Ray, but only if someone gets inside the Fortress of Doom and can shut down the Lightning Shield."

"And who's supposed to do that?" the native American asked.

"Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People." the Lieutenant replied.

"Charming." it was spoken in sarcasm.

"Chaotica thinks so. In the story, he's in love with her. He's been trying to form an alliance since Chapter Three. She's the only one that he trusts, the only one that can get close enough to disable the Lightning Shield. Somebody is going to have to take on her character."

"Who'd you have in mind?" and when Paris was looking at her, Kathryn exclaimed: "Oh, no!"

"It's the role of a lifetime."

Tuvok sighed as he too agreed with the plan. "Captain, need I remind you that we have exhausted all other possibilities of escaping this layer of subspace."

"Until we can eliminate those distortions, we're trapped." Chakotay said.

"Think of it as Starfleet's first encounter with Planet X." the former Borg told.

Janeway shot her a look. "Thanks."

"Captain, it won't be so bad. I can explain to you what you can expect. I can tell you-"

The brunette held up her hands. "All right, all right. Just be sure you disguise my pregnant stomach a bit."

* * *

"So all I have to do is find the controls of this Death Ray and deactivate it."

"It's not as simple as it sounds. Now, Chaotica might be a 1930s villain, but he's very clever. It'd help if you knew some of the rules." the blonde said.

"I'm listening."

Paris nodded. "All right. Well, first of all, he's a megalomaniac, so it's a good idea to appeal to his ego."

"Right." clearly, it didn't appeal to Janeway so much.

"And, er, use grandiose language. He likes to be called sire. And it helps to say things like 'the clever fiendishness of your evil plan is brilliant.'." the helmsman said as they stepped into the turbolift.

"Deck four." she ordered.

"As for the vocabulary, you have to remember, it's ray gun, not phaser. Imagiser, not viewscreen. Earthlings, not Terrans."

The Captain nodded again. "Got it."

"And another thing. These villains always have a trick up their sleeve. Trapdoors, secret weapons."

Kathryn sighed as they got off the turbolift. "It's the holodeck. I can't be hurt by weapons."

"That doesn't mean you can't be restrained, or thrown into the Dungeon of Pain."

The pregnant woman made a face. "Noted."

"Now, as soon as you get the Death Ray shut down, call me in my rocket ship and give me the signal to fire. You'll have to use Chaotica's broadcast microphone."

"This is how you've been spending your free time?"

"Well, I've been studying how past generations viewed the future." Paris explained.

"And?"

"Well, it didn't work out quite as black and white as they imagined." and he took a PADD from somewhere in the corridor of deck four. "Now, specifications for Arachnia's costume. One more thing. if you have trouble with Chaotica, or you can't get to the Death Ray, you can always uncork the pheromones."

The Captain frowned at the mention of that. "I beg your pardon."

"Chapter sixteen, Spell of the Spider. Arachnia sends Chaotica a vial of her irresistible potion. Now, whenever he gets a whiff, he's under her spell." was the given explaination.

Janeway made another face. "I get the picture."

"Yeah, well, my point is that these pheromones seem to throw Chaotica for a loop. Well, it works in Chapter sixteen, anyway. Now, the vial is sitting on a small pedestal next to the throne."

"I'll keep an eye out. Thanks for the briefing."

"I'll see you at the Fortress of Doom. And remember, you're the Queen."

* * *

The character of Lonzak knelt down on the floor of the Fortress. "Sire. Three more of our space ships have been destroyed."

"Argh! Full power to the Death Ray." and Chaotica grabbed his broadcast microphone. "Citizens of the Fifth Dimension. Your feeble attacks are nothing but pinpricks to me. Surrender now and I will be merciful."

"We're receiving a transmission." the Chief adjutant mentioned.

"They are surrendering."

The fatter man shook his head. "No. It's Queen Arachnia. She wishes to cross the drawbridge."

At the mentioning of her, the evil Doctor turned around. "What are you waiting for? Show her in!"

Several buttons are pressed and Lonzak stood at the gates. "I present her Royal Highness, Arachnia!"

And as the gates of the drawbridge opened, our very own Janeway entered wearing a black slim-fitting dress with white cobwebs on the skirt. She walked in elegantly.

Chaotica made his way towards her. "Ahh. At last, at last. My Queen." and took her hand to kiss it. "This is an historic occasion. Kindred souls meet at last."

"It's an honour to be in your presence, Majesty. I've always admired your clever fiendishness." she said.

The doctor grinned like a madman. "Ah, your taste is exceeded only by your beauty."

Her eyes fell on one of the many things in the room. "If I may ask, what is this device?"

"That, my dear, is the Cradle of Persuasion. It's fully equipped. Brain probe, pain modulator."

"Impressive. It's good you have the Lightning Shield to protect your equipment."

The character of Chaotica nodded. "Yes. As long as it's electrified, I am invincible. But my greatest achievement is there. Behold, the Death Ray."

The weapon that was called the Death Ray was a massive laser weapon.

"Oh, it looks like a formidable weapon."

Chaotica grinned again. "The most powerful in the cosmos. There is so much more I want to show you. My throne, for example. The seat of my Empire."

This was the moment Janeway saw the vail. "Ah. I see you've kept my pheromones. I didn't realise you were the sentimental type."

"Your perfume inspires me."

And as the evil doctor turned, she tucked the vial into her sleeve before eying the throne. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, please."

And the brunette sat down on the throne. "Somehow I feel comfortable here."

The man grinned. "Join me and you will have your own chair. One adorned with the most precious jewels and the softest silk."

At that proposal, Kathryn replied what any other major villain would. "Your Majesty seems overly concerned with romantic matters when there's a battle to be won. That is why you asked me here."

This, Chaotica realized. "Of course, my dear. Forgive me. It's just that the air itself seems to vibrate in your presence."

"We can't be slaves to our passion. Not when your Empire is threatened. I have assembled my fleet of Spider ships. However, the Lightning Shield prevents them from approaching your fortress. My soldiers wish to pay homage to you."

"Gratifying. Of course, if I lower the shield my fortress will be defenceless. Even an ally might choose such a moment to seize my throne."

Janeway looked away. "You don't trust me."

"There is a way you could convince me of your loyalty."

She turned her attentions back to the evil doctor. "Oh?"

"I'll lower my Lightning Shield but first, you must become my Queen! Gather my courtiers! Prepare for the ceremony!"

"And don't forget to deactivate the Lightning Shield, so my subjects may witness the blessed event."

"Very well. Do as she says, once her guests have arrived."

The fat man nodded at the orders. "Yes, Sire."

"And so, my dear, the day you have always dreamed of has arrived. The day you become Bride of Chaotica!"

Inside, the human Captain was cringing at the mere thought of it, but it didn't show on her face.

* * *

The EMH was dressed in a sober suit, just like the aliens, and breast pocket bore the insignia of the Federation of Planets. He had picked up one of the alien's devices and pressed it to cause one of the aliens to appear. "Welcome."

The alien scanned him. "You are photonic."

The Doctor nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"You signalled me across the threshold. How?"

The medical hologram held up the device he'd picked up. "I believe you dropped your calling card. I return it to you as a sign of good faith."

As the man took it back, he said: "Identify yourself."

"I am the President of Earth."

The alien frowned. "Earth?"

"A planet some distance from here. I've come on a mission of peace."

"Elaborate."

"Your people and the people of Earth have a common enemy."

"Chaotica."

The EMH nodded. "The one and only."

"He threatens to invade our realm, destroy our people."

"Join the club. Chaotica has designs on Earth too. But we've withstood countless attacks, all thanks to one man. Captain Proton."

Again, he frowned. "Captain Proton?"

"Defender of the universe, scourge of intergalactic evil, And a competent medic to boot, but don't say I said so. Even as we speak, he's preparing to destroy Chaotica's Death Ray, but he needs your help."

"Explain."

"Your weapons pose a threat to Proton's rocket ship. You must cease firing while he mounts his attack. Once Chaotica's Death Ray is destroyed, you can return to your realm confident that you'll never hear from him again."

The alien thought for a few seconds before replying: "Captain Proton may proceed."

"On behalf of the citizens of Earth, I thank you."

* * *

Inside the still down rocketship, Paris and Kim were busy making it fly again.

"Space drive?"

"Check." Harry said.

 _"Check."_ repeated the Robot.

"Destructo beam?"

"Check."

And again, the word was repeated.

Tom looked terribly annoyed. "If I could access holodeck controls, the first thing I'd do is delete this guy."

 _"Delete this guy."_

"As a matter of fact, as soon as this is all over I think I'm going to delete the whole programme!"

The Ops officer frowned. "What about your historical study?"

"Class dismissed. No more robots, no more mad scientists, no more Death Rays. I am retiring my rocket pack, Harry. Someone else can save the universe from now on."

"The final chapter, huh?"

The helmsman let out a dramatical sigh. "The end."

Just that moment, the Doctor entered the ship. "Isn't anyone going to sing Hail to the Chief?"

The Ensign laughed at that question. "Mister President. How'd it go?"

"My performance was unimpeachable."

"He agreed?" Paris asked.

"Let's just say I'm considering running for office when we get back to Earth."

Tom clapped in his hand. "All right, then. Let's get this thing in the air and hope Captain Janeway is giving a command performance."

* * *

"Queen Arachnia." the chief adjuntant spoke, presenting the acting Queen with a gaudy bauble on a pillow.

"Don't tell me. My wedding ring."

Lonzak shook his head. "Doctor Chaotica's wedding ring. You will present it to him at the end of the ceremony."

Janeway turned to Chaotica. "Your Majesty, perhaps we should lower the Lightning Shield in anticipation of my guests."

The evil doctor frowned. "Why this preoccupation with the Shield?"

Kathryn let out a dramatical sigh. "Oh, forgive me. It's just that, as a fellow ruler of the cosmos I often have to do things myself."

"Ah. Because of the incompetence of your inferiors, no doubt."

"Something like that." the Captain replied.

"Oh, Arachnia, my love, my life. how well you understand our plight. If it weren't beneath my dignity, I… I would weep. How I've longed for someone who would understand."

"We have a saying on Arachnia. It's lonely at the top."

"No longer, my dear."

That moment the loyal minion called out: "Majesty! Proton is preparing to attack."

"Target his rocket ship!"

That was also the moment that Janeway acted on the situation. She knocked out the minion at the controls and took his ray gun.

"You have betrayed me. You are in league with Proton. Impetuous-!" Chaotica shouted out.

"Tell me how to deactivate the Lightning Shield, or I'll show you just how impetuous I can be." and she shot down the fat minion. "You're no match for Arachnia. Now, tell me how to shut down the Shield." This was before she shot the stooges. "Deactivate the shield. Now!"

The character of Chaotica let out a sigh. "Such passion, such strength. Together we could conquer the universe. End this madness, and you may yet live to be my Bride."

The gun was pointed at him. "The shield."

This was the moment he obeyed.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Janeway spoke before shoothing the man down. "but the wedding's off." Then, she grabbed the broadcast microphone near the deactivated Death Ray. "Arachnia to Proton. Arachnia to Proton. Do you read me?"

* * *

 _"Arachnia to Proton."_

"I'm reading you." Paris replied.

 _"The Lightning Shield is down."_

Tom nodded before turning around to his companions. "Acknowledged. Harry, target the Death Ray. Doc, fire the Destructo Beam on my mark. Ready? Now!"

Then, the energy from the Destructo Beam travelled down the Death Ray and into Chaotica, who jerked around briefly before truly collapsing.

* * *

"The distortions are closing." Tuvok reported to Chakotay.

Torres was standing behind Ops. "We're realigning with normal space."

The native American let out a sigh. "Helm, full impulse."

* * *

"Bridge to Janeway."

"Go ahead." She replied from the holodeck.

 _"The aliens have retreated and they've closed the distortions. We've cleared the subspace layer."_

"Secure all systems, and organise damage repair teams."

 _"Understood. We're preparing to shut down the holodeck."_

"Chakotay, give me a minute."

As she spoke, the Robot entered, followed by Paris, Kim and the EMH.

Tom stopped in his tracks. "I was about to say, Captain Proton to the rescue, but I see you have everything under control."

Janeway smiled wickedly. "I'm the Queen, remember?"

Chaotica raised his arm. "Arachnia, death as you know it has no hold on me. My defeat is but a temporary setback. I shall return to seek my revenge."

Kathryn sighed. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

Kim shook his head. "They never do."

"Our love was not meant to be, my Queen. But be warned. You have not seen the last of…" and a gurgling soud came out of his throat. "Chaotica."

"The end of a twisted madman." the helmsman said.

"And you're going to miss him."

He shrugged "A little."

* * *

The first thing B'Elanna did was falling face first onto the double bed in the quarters she now shared with her official husband. "This was not how I expected my wedding day to go."

Vorik to lied down on the bed. "Neither did I."

The half-Klingon turned her head. "What did you expect?"

"I never really envisioned it, to be honest." the Vulcan told. "It was expected of me to marry the girl that was arranged for me, as it is usually done."

"You didn't tell me about that." the chief engineer said, rolling on her back.

"It was unimportant. I reasoned with myself that some of us were already thought dead. My former bethroted would not have waited."

B' Elanna huffed. "Then she never deserved you."

"If you think so."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Lineage**

* * *

 **"** Here you are, Lieutenant." A crewwoman said as she handed over a PADD.

Torres took it from her, checking what was on it. "Thank you. Nice job, Ensign." Then she looked to another. "You keep the warp field that stable you might just get us home a few years early." And she went to the upper level.

* * *

As the chief engineer was climbing up, she heard Icheb say: "The Starfleet manual allows for a variance of point three."

"That's only a guideline. You can do better." Seven then said.

"I don't remember giving you permission to work here." B'Elanna interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." the young boy apologized.

"I'm helping him study warp mechanics."

B' Elanna walked off the steps. "You should have notified me. It's a busy day, and I-" she had to stop speaking as she stumbled against Seven.

"Lieutenant?" the former Borg woman asked as she catched the half-Klingon.

"I'm fine." Torres said.

The astrophysics officer helped her to sit down while Icheb ran a scan over her.

"I'm detecting another lifesign." the boy informed them.

Seven of Nine frowned. "Where?"

"Inside Lieutenant Torres. It could be a parasite."

The blonde woman took the tricorder to check its readings before pressing her comm button. "Seven of Nine to the Doctor."

 _"Go ahead."_

"I'll be accompanying Lieutenant Torres to Sickbay."

 _"What's wrong?"_ the EMH sounded concerned.

"I believe she's pregnant."

The chief engineer froze visiably.

* * *

The Doctor returned with the results of the scans. "The foetus appears to be about seven weeks old and doing quite well. So are you."

"Why did she faint?" Paris asked, only in sickbay because the Doctor had asked for his assistance with the scans on their Captain before B'Elanna had been brought in.

"Metabolisms in hybrids sometimes clash."

Torres snorted. "Tell me about it."

"It's not uncommon for such pregnancies to cause biochemical fluctuations in the mother."

"I hope it is not serious." Vorik commented,

The EMH shook his head. "Not usually. You can expect some behavioural volatility, increased nutritional needs. Creating new life is a big job."

"I can't believe it." the half-Klingon said, laying her head back down on the biobed.

The hologram frowned. "I don't mean to be indelicate but, weren't you trying to get pregnant?"

"We had discussed the topic of children, yes, but we had not planned on it this soon." the Vulcan honestly replied.

"Well, may I be the first to congratulate you."

"When is the baby due?" B'Elanna asked.

"Normally, Klingon pregnancies run thirty weeks. But with mixed species, it could be sooner." the Doctor replied. "Do you wish to know the gender?"

"I believe we will however soon find out, as I will soon form a parental bond with our unborn child. You could better tell us now."

The EMH smiled. "Congrats, you're going to be parents to a little girl!"

The chief engineer looked down at her stomach. "This is still unbelievable."

* * *

"I believe we have to inform Captain Janeway at least." Vorik said. "She and Commader Tuvok can help us to rearrange our quarters."

"We really need to do a lot before the kid arrives." mentally, the half-Klingon was still a mess after hearing the news.

"You are quite overwhelmed." the young Vulcan observed. "You could take some rest."

B'Elanna shook her head. "Work should get my thoughts straight. I see you later." and she left for Engineering.

* * *

Vorik entered the mess hall with the purpose of finding his wife nutricious foods for her lunch to help the baby grow, instead he was greated with a loud round of applause.

"Congratulations, Vorik." Neelix said, walking up to the Vulcan.

"If I may ask, who was it who told you?"

"Icheb. Oh, he wasn't supposed to tell?"

The lightly tanned male shot the Talaxian a look. "I had hoped to inform the Captain and Commander Tuvok first."

The man with spots on his skin shrugged. "As they say on Talax, _omara s'alas_. Good news has no clothes. Now, my good news would be learning that I'll be the godfather. I do have experience with Naomi Wildman, you know."

"You could certainly baby sit our child once it is born, of that I have no doubt." Vorik said. "But I believe I have to discuss the godparents thing with B'Elanna before making a decision."

"I guess I can wait. Well, in that case, I've been making up a list of names **.** Tell me…"

* * *

B'Elanna got to Engineering only to be approached by the Captain and Chakotay.

"I just heard. Congratulations." the Captain said and hugged the younger woman.

"Thanks."

Janeway smiled. "Seven said you were dizzy. Are you all right?"

Torres held up her hands. "I'm fine."

The former Maquis Captain laughed. "Nothing ever rattled her. Not even the Cardassians."

"This is scarier."

"B'Elanna, if you need anything, just knock on my doors."

The half-Klingon nodded. "I'll remember that one."

* * *

Tuvok was at work in a Jeffries tube when Vorik approached him.

"Commander Tuvok, I do not know wherether you already knew, but B'Elanna is pregnant with our child." the younger Vulcan told.

The dark skinned male turned away from his work. "I was unaware. Allow me to extend my best wishes."

The Engineering Ensign nodded in acknowledgement. "I wish to ask, wherether you can ever be completely ready for the arrival of a child."

"I must admit that I was quite restless when I was informed that I was to have a child the first time. Furthermore, offspring can be disturbingly illogical, yet profoundly fulfilling. You should anticipate paradox."

* * *

B'Elanna was already in their quarters, lying on the bed when Vorik returned from his rounds in the Jeffries tubes. "Did you experience a 'tough day'?"

The half-Klingon huffed. "I don't mind if people suggest names, what annoys me is all of the free advice about feeding or discipline. Why does everybody feel they're entitled to give us advice? This is our child."

The Vulcan nodded as he sat down on his side. "I can only agree with you."

"It's not often that you agree with me on matters like this." Torres was frowning.

The tanned man nodded. "Correct. But on Vulcan it is considered inappropriate to give people advice without their permission."

The chief engineer smiled and reached out with her hand to take her husband's. "I'm lucky to have you as my husband, you know?"

"I do appreciate you as my wife as well." and he leaned down to kiss her hand.

Suddenly, the comm went off. It was the Doctor. "Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Vorik, please report to Sickbay."

* * *

The EMH showed them a hologram. "It's a holographic extrapolation of your child's spine, approximately ten months after birth."

"It is deviated." Vorik stated.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, there's a pronounced curvature to the left."

"Can it be corrected?"

"I had surgery for it when I was a baby." Torres injected. "My mother had it, too."

The hologram nudged with his head. "It tends to run in Klingon families. And aside from the deviated spine, she's healthy."

"Will she need surgery?" the Vulcan asked.

The EMH shook his head. "Fortunately, we've advanced beyond that. Genetic modification is the treatment of choice."

"Can you project the whole baby?" B'Elanna asked.

"I could. It would only be an approximation."

The chief engineer nodded. "Okay."

And the EMH complied.

The holographic image of their baby appeared. She had the characteristic Vulcan ears and her skin had a slight green hue. Yet to the mother's dismay, she still had forehead ridges. Albeit quite small ones.

"At least her ridges are small enough to be hidden." the half-Klingon said.

Vorik frowned. "Should we not show off our child's differences?"

"To say it short, I was riddeculed by my own family because of this." and she poitned to her own ridges.

The Vulcan nodded, saying nothing further.

"I'll shedule the spine correction for tomorrow at oh eight hundred."

* * *

After the entire thing was done, B'Elanna went to a holodeck research lab.

"Computer, access B'Elanna Torres' medical file."

 _"File accessed."_

"Project a holographic image of the baby."

And the image that was shown the day before in Sickbay came up.

"Now extrapolate what the child's facial features will look like at twelve years old."

The child that appeared had her father's black hair, its edges slightly curled, dark brown eyes and light forehead ridges.

Torres sighed, desperately wishing she could change her child's future appearance.

"B'Elanna?" it was the voice of her husband.

"I'm in here, Vorik." she called out.

Vorik entered the room to see the hologram. "This would be our child at a later age?"

"If nothing has to be changed." the half-Klingon said, her expression saddening.

"You don't want her to be Klingon at all."

The chief engineer sighed again. "I've had to deal with bullies my entire life, I don't want our daughter to have to do the same. We both know we cannot protect her for eternity."

The Ensign placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "We will teach her to protect herself, with words and martial arts."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Seven asked, turning to the couple. "You only have two minutes."

"It should be enough." B'Elanna said, acknowledging what the former Borg had said.

"Very well." and the DataStream started up.

Torres gripped Vorik's hand with a hard grip.

"You are annexious. You should take a deep breath."

A few seconds later, John Torres appeared on the screen. "B'Elanna, it's been some time we've spoken. And I must admit that I regret the last words that were spoken between us."

"Dad, I have to tell you a thing or two." the chief Engineer said.

John frowned. "Alright, we've got some time left."

The half-Klingon motioned to Vorik. "Well, first things first. Dad, this is my husband of six months, Vorik."

The Vulcan bowed slightly. "Mr. Torres."

The human's eyes wided significantly. "A Vulcan? Didn't think you'd end up with one, but I guess nothing is too crazy for you."

"And the second thing is… uhm… you're going to be a grandfather…"

For several moments, the man on screen was speechless.

"I'm… uh… almost 17 weeks along."

"Have you decided on a name?" was the first thing asked after the revelation.

The tanned alien replied to that question. "I believe T'Mirek would be an appropriate name for our daughter, as Mirek would slightly refer to B'Elanna's mother Miral but more Vulcan fashion."

"I like the sound of that one." B'Elanna commented.

"Miral should like that. Maybe you should call her, tell her that she's going to be a grandmother."

Torres nodded. "I'll do that."

"Lieutenant, thirty seconds." the blonde at the controls spoke.

"Before you disconnect, I want to say that I know I can't make up for twenty years in one conversation. The truth is, when your ship disappeared, I thought I'd lost you. I don't expect you to forgive me but, maybe we could try to get to know each other again."

"I'll write you." Was the last thing spoken when the transmission ended.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I hope you people out there like my new story. I've finished writing it, but I hope I find time to post it too. Now, my rewritten chapters of Voyager. I hope you like them! R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Home**

* * *

The homecoming of Voyager was highly celebrated in the entire Alpha quadrant.

Finally, after seven years being stranded in the Delta quadrant, they were home.

All family members of the people who were alive had been informed about the festivities that would be given when the crew would come down from Voyager.

The ship itself would be taken in by space dock engineers and upgraded since it had missed all major maintenance in the past years.

* * *

It was almost time for her to beam down to the surface, but she was still looking out over Earth through the window of her quarters.

"Kathryn, it is our time to leave." Tuvok said, holding their adopted half-Borg daughter.

The Captain nodded. "I know. I'm glad to be back, but I don't wish to lose contact with anyone. Seven years was just a bit too long to not get attached."

"I understand your destress. But I am certain that none wants that."

Kathryn smiled. "You always have made me feel secure, don't ever leave."

The Vulcan's dark hand took her pale one. "I promised to be with you as long as you live, my wife, and our children are my reminder of that promise."

* * *

Phoebe Janeway was just as anxious as any other mother currently standing in the waiting area. But not only the parents of Starfleet officers were waiting, also the parents of former Maquis members that were still on Voyager.

There were Bajoran, Klingon, Bolian, Betazoid, Vulcan and human families scattered throughout the hall.

The Fleet Admiral was there too, not only for the speech, but also to see his two daughters, his son-in-law and his granddaughter. His remaining wife Wiv was standing by his side.

"I don't know how that man handles his broken family." Lisa said, looking at Admiral Kirk.

The Dominion war had taken many lives, including the life of Meressa Alenis, who'd been killed by a Changeling undercover in an attempt on the Fleet Admiral's life. She'd taken the shot meant for her husband.

Also, Captain Benjamin Sisko was still missing and there was no more wormhole in Bajoran space. The man never knew his daughter Jennifer, whose mother was the Admiral's daughter Thalassa.

"He's the strongest person Starfleet has known up till now." Mrs. Janeway said.

Then, people began materializing.

Gamma shift and Beta shift officers would beam down first, six at once.

And of course, senior officers would come down at last.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway picked up Shannon from the ground. "Is everything ready?"

Chakotay nodded. "Maintanance crew is ready to beam up and upgrade the systems."

The brunette nodded. "Good. Who's down there to great you?"

"A few old Maquis friends, my mother and my sister… and I've got to face the Admiral."

The Captain laughed. "He's not that scary once you get to know him. I'll see you in a couple of days, I'm going back to my birthplace in Indiana."

"Take care."

"You too." and Kathryn left the room.

Outside stood Tuvok carrying their newborn sons Savesh and Shanak, T'Aimnu was gripping her father's trousers just for the sake of holding something.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "Both our mothers are waiting for us, I informed it with ground personel."

"I'd like to see my mother again. Much has changed in those past seven years."

* * *

When she materialized on Earth surface again, Ammarine waved happily at her father. She was now a woman of 51 years old, her daughter now 25.

"Ammarine, it is good to see you again." her father spoke.

"I'm glad to be home again, dad." the Ambassador said. "Mother Wiv, how are you today?"

The Klingon woman by her father's side smiled. "My bones are becoming more vunerable, but there are treatments for it."

"There's just so much I have to tell you… you guys won't believe what has transpired all that time." T'Risa said, jumping around like a toddler with too much energy.

Christian laughed. "You can tell us over dinner, the entire surviving family and spouses will be there too."

"I guess we missed out on some news, huh."

"We couldn't write it all up in one letter, could we?" Wiv asked with a beamused smile.

* * *

Chakotay was sweating when he first looked upon the Fleet Admiral in person.

"Dad, please meet Chakotay, my current boyfriend." T'Luna had introduced him.

Dark and stern eyes were then gazing upon him. "Were you not that Maquis Captain we send Voyager after?"

"Y-y-yes, s-sir." the native American stammered.

The Vulcan's gaze didn't soften or harden. "We are having a family dinner tonight, please be on your best. If you would excuse me, my wife and I have to prepare some things."

* * *

Phoebe was overwhelmed with a sense of relief and complete confusement when her daughter waltzed in with 4 young children.

"Kathryn?"

"Hi mom. Sorry I'm a bit later then planned, packing didn't go without difficulties. I suppose you already know about Tuvok?"

The older Janeway woman nodded. "Admiral Kirk informed me you two were married, yes. Uhm… the kids?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to inform you about our adoptive daughter, Shannon. She was part of an underage Borg collective whom were already disconnected from the hive mind. Tuvok and I adopted her." the brunette told. "And of course, those two little cuties are our newborn sons."

The grey haired woman just gaped and blinked.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

Phoebe shook her head. "Only you can defeat the Borg with grace and be a mother at the same time. How's motherhood treating you?"

* * *

Tuvok looked amused as he saw his wife of almost seven years talking with her mother about many things they encountered during their voyage through the Delta Quadrant. He was holding their sons, one in each arm.

Both of them had their eyes open.

Their firstborn son, Savesh, had dark brown eyes, while Shanak had one brown eye and one blue eye. Their second son's eyes were not that uncommon on Earth, but it had been unheard of on Vulcan.

It didn't matter to the Lieutenant-Commander, he had fallen in love with the child only moments after birth. True perfection was practically impossible, something the Borg had learned the hard way. At least now they were no longer a threat to any species of interest.

"Just look at my children, and you'll have the answer." Kathryn said, pointing at the toddler and the three babies. "As you see, I'm doing pretty fine from what I'm thinking."

"Kathryn has been an excellent mother to our young, it came quite easily to her." the dark skinned male told.

Mrs. Janeway smiled. "You know, at first I was a bit troubled by being called to the admiral's office those years ago… I thought you were dead."

"But we're still alive and we made it." the female Captain told.

"And Lisa and I were glad for that news. And when the Admiral told you and Tuvok were together and you had a child… I felt all negativity leave me." the grandmother looked upon her grandchildren. "I hoped I would see my grandchildren in the flesh one day… and it happened."

"Why don't we just go home and talk there further?" Lisa then said.

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah… I'd like to see Bloomington again."

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! Not too flamy, if you please.**


End file.
